


Naruto: Before Pre-Shippuden! Series 1! - Trying to Save the Future!

by Flamedance1232



Series: Future Veiwing [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Past view the future, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 134,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamedance1232/pseuds/Flamedance1232
Summary: Team Minato along with Kushina Uzumaki, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya, 2 to 3-year-old Itachi Uchiha, and Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha are brought to an unknown room by the Sage of Six Path, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, to learn of the disaster that future has become in hopes of fixing it. But, can they stop Madara Uchiha, Black Zetsu, and the return of Kaguya Otsutsuki just by saving one of their own?
Relationships: Hinted and slow going Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, One sided Uchiha Sasuke/Original Uzumaki Female Character(s), Slow going Uchiha Obito/Original Uzumaki Female Character(s), Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto
Series: Future Veiwing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856812
Comments: 18
Kudos: 53





	1. 1: Kakashi Chronicles: A Boy's Life on the Battlefield, Part 1!

**Author's Note:**

> So, after reading some of these kinds of story I have decided to try doing a Naruto story where those of the past get to view the future in hopes of making changes for the better with my own twist to it. Also I'll be trying to make Naruto as smart as his Father, but he still has his Mother's personality which is a deadly combination. I almost feel sorry for the people he pranks for being jackasses. Key word being 'Almost'. Anyways, onto the disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Rin Uzumaki (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

"Where are we, Minato-Sensei?" a shoulder length, pin straight, brown hair and doe shape chocolate brown eyed 12 almost 13-year-girl asked.

"I don't know Rin," a neck length, messy windswept, blonde hair and narrow almond shape cobalt blue eyed 21-year-old man answered as he looked around the room they were in to see that they weren't alone. "Kushina?"

The mentioned redhead looked over at him in surprise.

"Minato?"

She moved over to Minato Namikaze as he looked her over to make sure that she was alright.

"Is everyone alright?" a blonde and hazel eyed woman asked as she looked around at them all.

"We're all fine Lady Tsunade," Kushina Uzumaki answered.

2 almost 3-year-old Itachi Uchiha toddled over a dark hair pre-teen and held up his arms.

"Up, Bwothew," the toddler demanded.

His parents, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, also smiled though it was very small as their Nephew picked up their son with ease and placed him on his right hip while keeping an arm around him.

"Hey, it looks like we're in a movie theater," the toad sage, Jiraiya pointed out.

"Color me surprised," Tsunade Senju said as she looked around. "Your right...for once."

"Now, now, let's not start a fight," the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, intervened with a cackle.

"We have a mission that we need to get ready for," Kakashi Hatake stated as he crossed his arms. "We don't have time for this."

"Just shut up Bakashi," Obito Uchiha growled as he glared at his male teammate. "In case you haven't noticed there is no way out of here!"

"Stop it, you two," Rin Nohara scolded. "This is not the time to be fighting with each other."

"Rin is right," Minato agreed as he looked at his male students.

Both of them glanced down at the ground.

"Sorry, Sensei," the two apologized.

It was then a cackle was heard making the older ninjas to fell into defensive stances while Kakashi and Rin moved to guard the youngest member of the group as they all looked to see an older looking male with purple eyes that had ripples starting from his pupils.

"Who are you?" Obito asked as he held Itachi closer.

"I am Hagoromo Otsutsuki," the old man answered. "Or as you all know me as the Sage of Six Paths."

All the Shinobi's eyes widen in shock.

"If you are, who you say you are, then why did you bring us here?" Obito asked as as the rest nodded in agreement.

"Because of the disaster that the future has become," the Sage answered sadly.

"What?!" everyone yelled in shock.

"And I am sorry to say that it started with Kannabi Bridge," he added as he looked the Uchiha Chunin sadly.

"But...but...but, that's our next mission," Obito stuttered in shock as Itachi buried his face into the croak between his Cousin's neck and shoulder.

The Father of the Ninja Way nodded his head which only scared the dark hair pre-teen even more.

"Now do you wish to learn about the future?" Hagoromo asked them.

"Yes," every last one of them answered.

The three in front of them nodded once before the sage left while the two from the future moved to the back of the group, who sat down in the front, with Obito holding Itachi in his lap. They all looked at the screen as Minato turned it on.

...My Line...

_Episode 1: Kakashi Chronicle_ _–_ _A Boy's life on the Battlefield, Part 1!_

**The Screen showed a forest that was moving by fast before going to show a certain 12-year-old Uchiha male running through it.**

**'This is bad,' Obito thought. 'If I don't hurry, he's going to kill me! Can I make it?' However, just then the goggle wearing Chunin tripped over a vine and landed in a clearing where he looked at his teammate. "Did I make it?"**

**"No, your late, Obito," Kakashi answered as he glared at him with his arms crossed over his chest. "What? Did you forget what time we were suppose to meet? When your a full fledge shinobi your expected to follow all the rules and regulations."**

...My Line...

Itachi giggled at that while the rest either smiled or rolled their eyes.

...My Line...

**"Well, I was on my way when this feeble old lady with these heavy bags ask me for directions then I got something in my eyes and…"**

**"If your going to lie at least make up a good one," Kakashi told him.**

**"Alright, Kakashi, that's enough," Minato told him as he looked at the two boys. "I'm sure Obito showed her the way to go. Right, Obito?"**

**"And carried her bags," Obito answered as he put eyedrops into his eyes.**

**"Your to nice, Minato-Sensei," the silver hair Jonin told him. "Every time Obito's late, he says that he stopped to help some need person. Ninja, who break the rules and laws are regarded as nothing, but scum. Isn't that right?"**

**The Namikaze laughed nervously at that.**

**"Don't you have a shard of kindness in that heart of yours?" the Uchiha asked. "All you ever talk about is rules and regulation. The key is self control."**

**This only got a glare and growl from the Hatake.**

**"Alright, let's calm down, you guys,"** **Rin** **told them. "We're on the same team, remember?"**

...My Line...

"Rin that is not going to work," Tsunade stated as she looked at the young girl.

All the 12-year-old brunette did was laugh nervously while Kushina nodded in agreement with the Senju.

...My Line...

**"Your to easy on Obito,** **Rin** **," Kakashi stated as he looked back at her. "Remember that today is also a special day for me."**

**"Oh, yes, of course," the** **brunette** **agreed.**

**"Why is that again?" the Uchiha asked.**

**The group of four started to walk.**

**"As of today Kakashi is a Jonin just like I am," Minato told Obito. "For this mission Kakashi and I breaking up into two teams. That makes it more efficient. After all the Leaf's Military strength is at the lowest it's ever been."**

**"We're splitting up?" Obito asked. "So, then…"**

**"That's right," Minato answered. "Kakashi will be captain of a 3 man squad with you and** **Rin** **, Obito.** **A** **nd I'll be working alone."**

**"Remember we were just talking about this a couple of days ago?"** **Rin** **asked as she looked at him. "When we discussed getting Kakashi a gift."**

...My Line...

"Do we really need to see this part?" the Future Yondaime asked the Sage

All the Otsutsuki did was nod his head making both Rin and her Sensei to sigh.

...My Line...

**"Sorry, guess I wasn't listening."**

**"Well, here's what I got for ya," the blonde Jonin said as he held up a tri-prong kunai when they stopped. "A costume made kunai knife. It's a little heavy and unconventional, but you'll get use to it eventually.**

**"Yeah, thanks," the Hatake thanked him as he took the kunai.**

**"This one's from me,"** **Rin** **stated as she pulled out a small pack from her backpack. "I made a personalized med-kit for you. I even adjusted a few things to make it easier to use."**

**"Thanks," Kakashi said as he took the pack.**

**Obito blinked in surprised when the silver hair Jonin held out his hand.**

**"Why are you holding out your hand for?" the Uchiha asked. "If your expecting a gift from me, you can forget it."**

**"That's fine," Kakashi told him. "I doubt that it would be anything good anyways. Better nothing at all then a useless burden."**

**"What I don't understand is how a guy like you gets to become a Jonin!" Obito said.**

**"That's funny coming from you," the Hatake stated.**

**"I'm Obito Uchiha of the powerful Uchiha Clan," the dark haired Chunin growled. "I'll be stronger then you'll ever be! Kakashi, you just wait until my Sharingan awakens."**

...My Line...

"You two really need to stop fighting," Rin sighed.

Kakashi and Obito just glared at each other while everyone else shook their heads.

...My Line...

**"I thought that everyone in the Uchiha Clan was suppose to be elite, so you really shouldn't have to rely on that," the silver hair 12-year-old stated. "You should be great already."**

**"What?"**

**Just then the** **brunette** **ran up to them and** **pushed them apart looking annoyed** **.**

**"Guys, stop it!" she growled.**

**"Yes," Minato agreed. "Can I explain the mission no? We don't have that much time. We're getting close tot he broader now." This made the three pre-teens to look at him before they gathered around him as he laid out a map. "See? It's this line here." He showed the line in question. "It shows where the Land of Earth are currently invading Kusagakure no Sato. The enemy are Shinobi from Iwagakure no Sato and according to intel they deploy 1000 Shinobi to the front lines...here."**

**He then pointed at a spot with a bridge.**

**"They advance further then the last time," Obito said.**

**"Well, Kusagakure is situated right next to the Land of Fire," Kakashi stated. "We should've stepped in earlier."**

**"Iwagakure is able to invade like this then it must mean that they have a significant system for reinforcement,"** **Rin** **said as she looked up at her teacher.**

**"That's why our mission is this, the Kannabi Bridge," the Namikaze told them as he pointed it out. "To crush your enemy at the front lines requires enormous amount of Shinobi, right? There Shinobi like us, whose focus is sabotage, are forced to work in a small significant unit."**

**"The bridge," the Hatake said as if he had an epiphany. "So, our mission is infiltration."**

**"Team Kakashi, your mission is to sneak in behind the enemy and reach that bridge," the older Jonin told them. "Once your there you'll destroy it in order to disrupt the enemies support options. After that you will promptly withdraw."**

**"Understood," the three of them said.**

**"And you?" the Uchiha asked.**

**"I'll confront the enemy directly on the battlefield," Minato answered. "That'll create a diverse so that you can do your job. Now remember, Kakashi's you** **r** **captain on this mission. Also, the four of us will travel to the broader together, but once we get there we'll split up for our missions."**

**He held out his hand to which they placed their own hands over it.**

**"Right."**

...My Line...

**The scene changed to Team Minato walking through a forest of trees with mushrooms like features growing out of them.** **T** **he silver hair Jonin to stop and hold out an arm to stop the other t** **hree** **.**

**'Nice** **Kakashi** **,' Minato thought with a smile.**

...My Line...

"Not bad, Gaki (Brat)," Jiraiya praised making the silver hair 12-year-old to blush at the praise.

"Who cares?" Obito asked grumpy.

This earned sweatdrops from everyone else to their amusement.

...My Line...

**It was that that the scene moved to an Iwa ninja that stood hiding in a tree watching them.**

**'They detected me,' he thought. 'I'm impressed.' He then looked more closely at the blonde Jonin. 'That's...no, it can't be.' He then made a hand sign. 'I'll just adverse for now.'**

...My Line...

**The four of them were crouched behind a fallen tree.**

**'There's 1...' the blonde thought as he also felt around. "Be on your guard everyone. There's 20 of them out there.** **I** **t's as I thought." Minato sighed. "Shadow Clones."**

**"I agree Sensei," Kakashi said. "Alright, then I'll attack. Please back me up?"**

**"Wait," their Sensei told him. "Don't be hasty. I'll go. You can cover me, Kakashi."**

**The younger Jonin ran through hand signs quickly.**

**"Sensei, I am captain today, right?" the Hatake asked. "I want to try out a new jutsu I've been working on."**

...My Line...

'Oh, I'm going to use it,' Kakashi thought as he leaned forward a bit making Obito to glare at him.

The future Hokage and Jonin watched interest as they have always wonder about the Chidori.

...My Line...

**He looked on as the chakra become** **visible** **in his hand.**

**"Chidori!"**

...My Line...

"Amazing," Jiraiya said. "Not bad brat."

"Thanks," the silver hair Jonin thanked.

Minato along with the adult Uchihas and Kushina narrowed their eyes.

"It is an impressive jutsu, but you still have a lot of work to do on it," the older blonde informed him.

This confused the younger ninjas though Kakashi was the most confused.

...My Line...

**The Iwa ninja watched in confusion.**

**'Huh? What is doing?'**

...My Line...

**'Wow!' Obito thought in awe. 'What is that jutsu?'**

**'Incredible chakra,' the** **Nohara** **thought also in awe.**

**The blonde haired Sensei looked at the jutsu with narrow eyes.**

**"Here goes," the silver haired pre-teen said only for Minato to hold his hand out to stop him. "No matter, how many there are I know I can take them out in an instant with this jutsu. It's exactly just like your nickname Sensei. Besides you said it yourself, right now I'm the captain, not you and the rules clearly state that a team must obey it's captain's orders, Sensei."**

**The Namikaze lowered his hand and the Hatake took off as the other two shielded themselves.**

**"I can't believe that he'll try a frontal attack," the Iwa ninja said to himself.**

**He then threw weapons at Kakashi only for Minato to block them with Shuriken to keep them from hitting the boy.**

**'Thanks to those Kunai attacks I know exactly where he is,' the silver haired Jonin thought. 'Here I come!'**

**'He's fast,' the Iwa ninja thought as he ducked a kunai only to get hit by Kakashi's attack.**

**'Huh?' Kakashi thought in surprise when the enemy vanished in a puff of smoke. 'A Shadow Clone. Then onto the next one.'**

**While he was taking Shadow Clones, both Obito and** **Rin** **were looking for any more enemies while walking, however, it was just in front of the Uchiha when an Iwa Shinobi appeared from the ground scaring the Chunin** **before Minato stepped in using a kunai** **and ma** **de** **him disappear in a pu** **ff** **of smoke.**

**"Don't let your guard down," Minato told him.**

**"Yes, sir," Obito said** **with tears in his eyes** **.**

**They** **then** **turned to watch Kakashi near the real one.**

**'Number 18,' Kakashi thought.**

**"Don't push your luck brat!" the Iwa Ninja yelled as he swung his sword only for Minato to pull Kakashi out of the way while marking the guy.**

...My Line...

'I see what Sensei meant now,' the pre-teen thought with a sigh. "I guess it's back to the drawing board.

"Don't worry about it Kakashi," the blonde informed him. "I'll give you hand with it."

"Thank you, Minato-Sensei," the Hatake thanked.

At this Obito just growled lowly in the back of his throat making Itachi to look up at him in worry.

...My Line...

**"Kakashi!" the** **brunette** **gasped as their Sensei reappeared with the boy before he stood up as** **Rin** **got to work on** **helping t** **he silver hair Jonin.**

**The enemy shinobi quickly hide unaware that he was as good as dead.**

**'I was able to counter that brat just barely, but the way the blonde moved…'**

**'I marked him,' the Namikaze thought as he removed his backpack.**

**The older Konoha Jonin vanished before his pack hit the ground as he appeared behind the enemy.**

**'Sensei's teleportation jutsu is so fast,' the** **Nohara** **thought in awe.**

**"It's impossible," the Iwa Ninja said. "It can't be you...the Yellow Flash of the Hidden Leaf. In the Village Hidden in the Stones, we were warned that we must flee if we caught the very sight of you. Now I understand why."**

...My Line...

"Impressive as ever Minato," the Toad Sage praised with a laugh.

"Thanks, Sensei," her Father thanked his teacher with a smile and blush while Kushina kissed his cheek.

"Truly amazing, Minato-Sensei," Rin gashed in awe.

This only made him blush brighter then he was.

...My Line...

**Rin** **was right in the middle of healing the Hatake's wound when the older Shinobi returned.**

**"Kakashi's wound is serious," he told them. "For now we'll retreat and set up camp."**

**"I'm fine."**

**"No, you aren't Kakashi," Obito stated. "It's all because you ignored Sensei's warning and charged in there you fool."**

**"I don't want to hear that from you," Kakashi said. "You, the Uchiha elite, who was just cowering and crying."**

**"I...I just got some dust in my eyes and started tearing up that's all," the Uchiha countered.**

...My Line...

"Yeah right," the pre-teen scoffed making the dark hair Chunin to growl at him while Fugaku looked over at him.

"You can be a strong Ninja, Obito, if you can move past your fears," the Uchiha Clan Head informed. "After all it is your fears that are holding you back."

This surprise the male Chunin, who looked over at him, before nodding.

"Yes, Uncle," he said softly before they turned back to the screen.

...My Line...

**"Then I suppose you not familiar with the 25th rule of the Shinobi conduct," Kakashi stated. "The rule says that a ninja must never show tears."**

**"You guys, come on," the Senju growled. "Stop it already."**

**"That quite enough," Minato said. "Both of you." All three of them looked at him. "Kakashi, rules and regulation are indeed important, but it doesn't mean it's all that matters. I told you, at times, you must adapt and take steps appropriate to the situation at hand."**

**"Ha, see!"**

**"Your not blameless either Obito," the Namikaze informed. "There's no way you can get dust in your eyes when your wearing goggles. It's fine to speak of self control, but you must be strong at heart, not just in your words. Now one more thing...Kakashi, in my opinion, you shouldn't use that jutsu of yours again. From what I saw it's a strike with a signal focus. It currently has speed and destruction capabilities, but it makes you move to fast to predict your opponent's attack. It's still an imperfect jutsu. Now before we part let me say this. For a Shinobi, the one important thing above all else is teamwork."**

**The three of them looked down at that before they went to find a spot to make camp.**

...My Line...

There were nods at that from the older Ninjas around the younger Shinobi.

"That is true," Tsunade agreed with him.

"Got that right," Mikoto seconded.

Both Kakashi and Obito shared a look at that before looking away with glares making the younger female to sigh and roll her eyes.

'Boys,' she thought with a groan.

Itachi just tilted his head to the side a bit looking really confused, but kept quiet.

...My Line...

**"Sensei," the dark hair Chunin spoke up as he climbed up a boulder to speak with his teacher.**

**"What is it, Obito?" Minato asked as he looked at the Uchiha.**

**Obito walked over and sat down next to the older ninja.**

**"Sensei, I...I know that teamwork is the most important thing of all, but when Kakashi keeps belittling me, rubbing my nose in my lack of discipline, I..." he trailed off a bit. "Um...no, what I mean to say is I might have been born into the elite Uchiha Clan, but I am still just a failure. I admit that Kakashi is an awesome guy, but...**

...My Line...

"Ok, first things first, you are not a failure," Fugaku stated. "As said before you can be a strong Ninja if you can move past your fears." The young Uchiha Chunin looked at him. "And lastly, I am proud of you for putting your pride aside to admit what you think of Kakashi."

This made him blush red as he got smiles from his crush.

...My Line...

**"Kakashi's Father is Sakumo Hatake," Minato stated. "The genius ninja feared as Konoha no Shiro Kiba. In his time even the Legendary Sannin pale in comparison. With having spent his earlier childhood beside a genius like that it's hardly a surprise that Kakashi standards for other people and his teammates are unnaturally high."**

**"Konoha no Shiro Kiba?" Obito asked. "You know, come to think of it I've heard of him before. He was that hero, who died protecting the village. But, Kakashi never mentioned a signal word about that."**

**The blonde looked at him before looking away.**

**"Shiro Kiba," the Namikaze said softly. "A great man that everyone looked up to especially Kakashi. At least they did until that incident."**

**"Incident?"**

...My Line...

Kakashi stiffen at this before he looked back at Hagoromo.

"Is this really necessary?" he asked.

"Yes," he answered.

This made him huff in annoyances while his teammates looked at him confused as the adults all had looks of sadness in their eyes.

...My Line...

**"Honestly, I'm not entirely sure it's my place to tell you the story, but since your Kakashi's teammate, I believe that you should know about it."**

**"What happened?"**

**"Kakashi's Father, Sakumo, took his own life after he was vilified by everyone around him," the Jonin answered.**

...My Line...

"Kakashi?"

"What?"

His teammates gave him looks of shock that he ignored while Itachi wondered why anyone would do something like that to someone else.

...My Line...

**"What?"**

**"5 years ago, he lead a top secret mission behind enemy lines," Minato informed. "It went bad and he had one of two choices. Either save the mission or his comrades. Of course, according to the laws of the village, you cannot abandon the mission. But, to save the life of his comrades, Kakashi's Father put the mission on hold, however, a great deal of damage was resulted in the end. Both the Land of Fire and his peers blamed him for everything and on top of all that, even the people he rescued turned on him and slandered him. The ordeal took it's toll on Sakumo, physically and mentally until finally...he took his own life. Since that day, Kakashi refused to utter a word about his Father. He devoted himself to the laws and regulations of the village. Obito, please try to understand...even just a little. Kakashi really does meanwhile."**

**The Uchiha looked back at his teammates though he mostly looked at Kakashi.**

...My Line...

Both Rin and Obito shared a look as they knew that they had do something to help their teammate before looking back at the screen.

...My Line...

**The next morning could find Team Minato getting ready to split up into two groups though** **Rin** **was checking on Kakashi's wound before the did.**

**"It's healing nicely, but don't overexert yourself or you'll reopen the wound,"** **Rin** **told him. "Okay?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Alright, let's go," Minato spoke up.**

**"Right."**

...My Line...

**The team soon stood in a forest of bamboos while the Namikaze stood in front of the pre-teens.**

**"This is where we go our separate ways," the blonde stated. "Do your best all of you. Listen, the enemy that we encounter yesterday was merely a lone scout, but we should expect to fight teams. Be careful."**

**"Let's get going then..." Obito said before swallowing his pride. "Captain."**

...My Line...

"Well, done, Obito," Minato told him with a nod.

"I am proud of you, sweetie," Mikoto told him. "Both Fugaku and I."

"Your Aunt is right," the said male agreed with a nod.

At this the 12-year-old blushed a bright red especially when the Nohara gave him a bright smile while Itachi giggled and clapped his hands together.

...My Line...

**All three of his teammates looked at him in surprise though the Namikaze smiled at him after a bit.**

**"Alright. Let's go."**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"Scatter!"**

**With that the group split up with Kakashi's group stopping to look at the map every once and in awhile and to avoid traps.**

...My Line...

**Two Iwa ninjas watched as the three pre-teens walked across a stream keeping their guard up.**

**"Hey..." an Iwa ninja says. "Mahiru went on a scouting running and he hasn't come back yet. You don't think that those three little brats took him down do ya?"**

**"Let's go ask," the second Iwa Shinobi said. "Come on. Camouflaged Jutsu."**

...My Line...

"Well, that's a troubling jutsu," Jiraiya stated.

The brown hair Chunin narrowed her eyes as she watched as she got a bad feeling.

...My Line...

**Kakashi** **pulled to a stop before he** **sniffed the air before logs came flying at them to which Obito quickly went through a set a set of hand signs.**

**'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!'**

**It was thanks to his quick thinking that stopped the logs that fell into the water as the redhead looked around.**

...My Line…

"Nicely done Obito," the two Uchiha adults praised.

"Thank you," the dark hair Chunin said with a blush.

...My Line...

**It was then that an Iwa ninja appeared and took on Kakashi while the second one sneak up on the female and it was her screams that had her two teammates looking over at her in surprise and shock.**

**"We'll be taking this one with us," the one, who was holding the out cold** **Rin** **, stated as he partner appeared at his side.**

**"Wait!" Kakashi yelled as the two enemy Shinobi threw down a smoke bomb and left.**

**"No!" the Uchiha growled as he went to follow.**

**"Obito, don't go after them!" the Hatake called out.**

**"What?" the dark hair pre-teen asked as he looked back. "Are you crazy? Do you have any idea what your saying Kakashi?"**

**"Yes," the Jonin answered. "The two of us will finish this mission alone."**

...My Line...

"WHAT!" Obito yelled as he turned glares onto the silver hair male while moving to stand up. "Kakashi!"

"Obito, calm down," Rin ordered him. "This is not the time to start something."

"Rin's right Obito," Minato ordered.

"Stay in your seat, Obito," the Sarutobi ordered having decided to speak up at last.

The dark hair Chunin grumbled under his breath as he did as the Sandaime told him to do while still glaring at the Hatake.

...My Line...

**"And** **Rin** **? What do we do about** **Rin** **, huh?"**

**"We'll come back for her later," Kakashi answered. "Look the enemy would to find out what we're up to, so they won't kill her right away. Luckily,** **Rin** **is a medic, thus even if she ends up as a prisoner of war, she'll be treated well. As long as she cares for their wounded she'll be safe, but we'll be in serious trouble if the enemy has time to learn what out strategy is. If they do obtain that information they'll no doubt increase the security on the bridge right away. That would make our mission much more difficult."**

**"But, your only assuming that** **Rin** **will be safe based on these guesses of yours!" Obito yelled. "What if those guys, who caught her are just no bodies, who don't know any better! Look, saving** **Rin** **takes priority over the mission and that's that!"**

**"We are Shinobi. We must carry out our missions even at the cost of our comrades lives. That's the law. If we fail, the war will drag on and more lives then just** **Rin** **'s will be lost."**

**"That's just another one of your guesses!" the Uchiha growled. "Your willing to** **desert** **her for a mere hypothesis? How can you abandon one, who been through life and death with you?! When we were wounded Ami saved our lives with her medical ninjutsu. Without her the two of us would have died in the fields a long time ago!"**

**"** **Rin** **was doing her job like we must," Kakashi stated.**

**This made Obito to punch him in the jaw.**

...My Line...

"Ok, I really take back what I said before," Tsunade said as she blinked. "You keep their arguments from turning into fist fights."

This had Rin laughing nervously before letting out a sigh.

...My Line...

**"I don't like you and I never will!"**

**"I don't care if you do or not," the Hatake told him. "I'm the captain right now. You will obey my decisions, Obito. Whatever, the circumstances one person along makes the decisions to keep the team together. That's why we have the rule that all team members must obey the captain without question. Obito, you have no power that's why I'm the captain of this team and you aren't."**

**The Uchiha then grabbed Kakashi by the strips that held a tanto to his back and** **yanked** **him up.**

**"Then why won't you try and save** **Rin** **, yourself?" the Chunin asked. "It means that you have power to rescue your teammate. Isn't that right Kakashi?"**

...My Line...

"I don't want you two to fight over me," the 12-year-old female Chunin informed them. "So, if I do get taken then just continue the mission.

"Say what?" the Uchiha Chunin asked in shock. "But, Rin…"

"No, Obito," the brunette pre-teen said as she looked at him. "Just listen to Kakashi should I still get taken by the enemy."

Onyx eyes meet chocolate brown eyes before Obito sighed and nodded his head.

"Okay," he mumbled.

That got a beaming smile from his crush making him blush red before they looked back.

...My Line...

**"If you give into your emotions even for a moment and fail your mission, you'll regret it sooner then you know," the Jonin stated. "That's why shinobi have rules. That's why we're taught that we must** **surpass** **our emotions. You should already know that."**

**"But,** **Rin** **, she was so concern for your well being that she put together that special med-kit for you," Obito stated. "She even sowed a protective amulet inside it!"**

**"The med-kit and medical ninjutsu are great systems that Konoha developed to increase the** **success** **rate of your missions," Kakashi stated. "Just like I told you yesterday Obito, better nothing at all then** **a useless** **burden."**

**"Useless burden?" Obito asked.**

**The Hatake nodded his head.**

**"To carry out a mission a ninja should only have tools necessary for the task at hand. Useless things like emotions get the way."**

**"Do you really mean that? Do you honestly believe that, Kakashi?"**

**"Yes," was the answer Obito got after a bit. "I do."**

**"Just forget it," the Uchiha growled. "We'll never agree. We're like oil and water. I'm going to rescue** **Rin** **."**

**He let go of the Jonin and started to walk away.**

**"You don't understand, Obito," Kakashi said. "You don't know what happens to people, who breaks the rules."**

**"I believe that the Shiro Kiba was a true hero," Obito stated when he stopped.**

...My Line...

Kakashi snapped his head over to his teammate in shock only to see him smiling a little bit as he watched before turning back.

...My Line...

**"Your right that in the ninja world those, who break the rules and laws, are regarded as scum, but..." the Uchiha trailed off as he looked over his shoulder. "Those, who abandon even one of their friends, are fare worst then scum. I'm scum anyway, so I'm going to chose to break the rules. If doing so will somehow make me less of a Shinobi." He started to walk away again. "Then I'm just going to go and crush all the real Shinobi."**

**Kakashi watched his Uchiha teammate's back before turning to go the other way.**

...My Line...

The group all remained in their sets as the screen went dark before Minato stood up and stretched.

"Alright," he spoke up. "Let's stretch our legs and eat something before watching the next part."

"I agree with Minato," the Sandaime said with a smile.

The others all stood up and went about to get sneaks and wake up their legs.


	2. 2: Kakashi Chronicles: A Boy's Life on the Battlefield, Part 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Rin Uzumaki (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

"Alright, now that we stretched and got some sneaks time for the second episode," Hiruzen said as they all sat back down.

"Let's get to it," Obito said as he sat in between Rin and Kakashi with Itachi reclaiming his place in his Cousin's lap.

The Hokage then hit play on the remote and the screen turned on.

...My Line...

_Episode 2: Kakashi's Chronicles_ _–_ _A Boy's Life on the Battlefield, Part 2!_

**The scene opened up right at the borders for the Land of Fire and the Land of Earth where rocks were flying everywhere because of explosions. The four remaining Konoha Shinobis still alive and kicking were doing all that they could to keep the Iwa ninjas at bay.**

**"At least your finally here," one of the men said as Minato appeared.**

**"What's our status?" the blonde hair Jonin asked.**

**"There are about 50 enemy Shinobis," the man answered. "By** **compere** **the four of us here are left."**

...My Line...

"That's bad," Kushina gasped in shock.

The rest all looked grim as they watched.

...My Line…

**"The battles almost over," an Iwa shinobi said as it showed them. "Let's get them now."**

...My Line...

**Just then rows of three prong kunais were shown as Minato stood in front of the crater.**

**"All of you please direct this kunai knives at the enemy," the Namikaze stated as he looked at them. "I'll take care of the rest myself.**

**"That's crazy," another shinobi stated. "Not even you could possibly…"**

**"Be quiet and do what he says," the first man said. "You'll get to see how the Yellow Flash of the Leaf battles. Just don't blink or you'll miss it."**

...My Line...

**The scene then changed to a dense dark forest where they could see Kakashi stop on an enormous tree and grabbed his wound in pain.**

...My Line...

"You really need to be careful or the wound will open up again," Rin told him softly.

...My Line...

**The Hatake then looked at the ground with sadness as he let go while remembering** **Rin** **'s smiling face.**

_**"It's healing very nicely, but don't overexert yourself or you'll reopen the wound,"** _ _**Rin** _ _**told him. "Okay?"** _

**He then looked off to the side as he thought back to Obito.**

_**"When we were wounded Ami saved our lives with her medical ninjutsu. Without her the two of us would have died in the fields a long time ago! Look, saving** _ _**Rin** _ _**takes priority over the mission and that's that!"** _

**His thoughts then went to Minato.**

_**"Rules and regulation are indeed important, but it doesn't mean it's all that matters. I told you, at times, you must adapt and take steps appropriate to the situation at hand."** _

**A flash of his Father appeared which was then changed to Obito.**

_**"I believe that the Shiro Kiba was a true hero," Obito stated when he stopped. "Your right that in the ninja world those, who break the rules and laws, are regarded as scum, but..." the Uchiha trailed off as he looked over his shoulder. "Those, who abandon even one of their friends, are far worst then scum."** _

**Kakashi then looked off to the side back the way Obito and** **Rin** **were.**

...My Line...

'He's learning,' the blonde hair Jonin thought with a smile.

The Hatake just kept quiet as he already knew that Obito said enough to change his mind.

...My Line...

**'I found them," the Uchiha thought as he knelt in a tree outside of a cave. 'Stay calm. You can do this.'**

**He then smacked his cheeks which was a stupid move.**

...My Line...

"Seriously Obito," the silver hair Jonin sighed as the said boy blush while some of the adults laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" the Uchiha pre-teen growled at him without any heat.

...My Line...

**In the cave the sound of the slap of skin on skin alerted the enemy to another presences making them share a look.**

**"I'll take care of him," the other one said. "Just continue with your Genjutsu and get the information that we need. Camouflaged Jutsu now."**

**The other one looked back at the** **brunette** **, who so far hasn't said anything, even under a Genjutsu.**

...My Line...

"Impressive Rin," Hiruzen praised.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage," she thanked with a shy smile.

...My Line...

**"Alright," the Uchiha said as he held out a kunai. "Let's go!"**

**"Where we going?" a voice behind asked.**

**The Uchiha turned around to see one of the Iwa Shinobi, who took** **Rin** **, about to kill him only for Kakashi to appear out of no where and land a hit first.**

**"Kakashi?" the Chunin asked. "Why did you…"**

**"Well, I currently can't leave this up to a crybaby ninja like you, can I?" the Hatake asked.**

**"Kakashi…"**

**"I know that silver hair and that white light blade," the enemy shinobi said. "Could it be Konoha no Shiro Kiba?"**

**"This is a memento from my Father," the silver hair pre-teen answered as he held the blade out in front in front of him.**

**Obito gasped at that as he thought to before.**

_**"To carry out a mission a ninja should only have tools necessary for the task at hand. Useless things like emotions only get the way."** _

**'Kakashi, you…'**

**"Oh, I see. Your just the Shiro Kiba's brat. Then there's nothing to be nervous about."**

**"Thought so," Kakashi said after sniffing the air when the enemy vanished from sight. "Even his smell is gone. We'll have to locate him by the slightest hint of sound."**

**"Ok," the Uchiha breathed as he looked around. "Where is he?"**

...My Line...

Rin gasped as she figured out where the Iwa Shinobi is.

'He's going for Obito,' she thought in worry.

...My Line...

**"Obito!" Kakashi yelled as he turned around quickly. "Behind you!" The silver hair Jonin jumped in the way of the enemy to protect his teammate which lead to his eye being damaged. "My eye…"**

**"Kakashi!" the dark hair pre-teen yelled as he fell to his knees next to the down Jonin. "Kakashi." He helped his teammate sit up. "Hey, are you alright?"**

**'Even if they are just kids it could hurt to be cautious. I'm going to take this nice and slow.'**

**"That guy," Kakashi groaned. "** **H** **'s good. He got rid of the knife stained with my blood so I couldn't small it." It was then that he noticed Obito started to tear up. "Got some of that dust in your eyes again? A shinobi shouldn't cry. I'm not died yet. Stay focus."**

**Obito lifted up his goggles and whipped his eyes as he thought about his Sensei.**

_**"There's no way you can get dust in your eyes when your wearing goggles, Obito. It's fine to speak of self control, but you must be strong at heart, not just in your words."** _

**'I'm nothing, but talk,' he thought. 'Somebody always has to come along and save me. I'm just big talking loser. But…'**

**He thought to what he had said.**

_**"I believe that the Shiro Kiba was a true hero.** _ **_Those, who abandon even one of their friends, are far worst then scum."_ **

...My Line...

'He just might get it,' Fugaku thought as he leaned forward a bit. 'His Sharingan.'

The Uchiha Clan Head knew that this was the moment that his nephew has been waiting for since he became a Ninja.

...My Line...

**'Those things that I've said, I'm going to make sure their more that just words,' he thought as he stood up.**

**"Die!" the enemy yelled as he went for the kill, however, the Uchiha spun around quickly and stabbed the with a kunai. "But, how...? There's no way you've seen me."**

**"Obito, how did you..." Kakashi tried to ask when the enemy reappeared.**

...My Line...

Those watching noticed the crimson red eyes with two tomoes in each of them making them smile.

"Way to go Obito," Rin told him with a smile.

"I'm proud of you, Obito," Fugaku stated with a small smile.

"We all are," his wife added.

Everyone else all gave their praises while the Uchiha boy blushed as Itachi cheered and clapped for his older cousin.

"Thanks everyone," he told them happily.

...My Line...

**It was then that the Iwa Shinobi noticed the Chunin's eyes were different then before.**

**"Those eyes...what are…"**

**The enemy ninja got to finish as he collapsed dead.**

**"This time I will protect my comrades," the Uchiha stated as he placed his kunai back into his hip pouch.**

**"Obito, your eyes have changed," the Jonin informed.**

**"Ah, I guess my Sharingan awakened," Obito breathed as he looked at his hands. "Now I can see the movement and flow of chakra." Just then Kakashi groaned in pain. "Are you okay?"**

**"Yeah," the Hatake answered as he took the med-kit that Ami made him out. "But, my left eyes is gone for good. Never mind. I can just use this kit that Ami made me to fix himself up." The Uchiha watched as he wrapped his eye. "We have to save her."**

**"Right."**

**The two of them moved towards the cave where the last Iwa Shinobi lifted the redhead's head up by her hair.**

**"Your currently a stubborn one aren't chya?" the man aske** **d before i** **t was then that he noticed the two boys enter. "Pathetic. Couldn't even handle two kids."**

**"** **Rin** **'s chakra has been disturbed," Obito informed Kakashi after checking the Senju over. "It's flowing in different patterns then you and I."**

**"She's probably under a Genjutsu," Kakashi stated. "He didn't want to waste time getting information out of her."**

...My Line...

Obito took the Nohara's hand into his own as they watched making her to look at him in surprise before looking back.

...My Line...

**"It seems that these two are more then just mere brats after all."**

**"We fought earlier," the Hatake informed as the Uchiha pulled out a kunai while the silver haired Jonin placed his hand on his tanto. "He's quick. So, be careful."**

**"Got chya."**

**The three of them then shot towards each other as if an unknown and hidden bell rung. As the Iwa Shinobi sprinted forward, he brought out a pair of arm blades that glinted murderously, but for Obito, it was if it was all in slow motion as his Sharingan picked up every tiny movement that before their awakening he would have missed. The two males of Team Minato worked together against their foe, who crashed face first into the ground after dodging a slice from Kakashi's blade seeing as Obito made sure he couldn't use his arm blades to kill the Konoha Jonin.**

...My Line...

"Not bad teamwork you two," the Sandaime praised.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage," the two boys thanked while blushing a bright red.

...My Line...

**Once they thought he was died, the two boys rushed to** **Rin** **where Kakashi knelt in front of her and made a hand sign.**

**"Release."**

**The Hatake pulsed his chakra into the** **brunette** **, who snapped her head up, with clear eyes.**

**"Kakashi? Obito?"**

**"We came to rescue you,** **Rin** **," Obito panted. "So, don't worry. Your going to be just fine now."**

**"Alright," Kakashi said. "Let's get out of here."**

**The Jonin then undid the ropes before they stood up.**

**"You know, you make a good team, but you still just brats," the Iwa Ninja said as he got up making the three Konoha ninjas to glare. "Remember your standing in the palm of your enemy now." He then went through hand signs. "Earth Style: Rock Breaker!"**

**It was after his fist hit the ground that the cave started to collapse.**

**"This is bad!"**

**"Run for the exist!" Kakashi ordered.**

**Team Minato made a run for it, however, a rock ended up hitting the Hatake in his blind spot and made him cry out as he fell.**

**"Kakashi!" the** **Nohara** **yelled as she came to a stop and looked back.**

**Obito skid to a stop before running and grabbing the Jonin before he then glanced up. He then tossed Kakashi aside and looked up again with a look of horror on his face as a boulder fall towards him. When the boulder hit dust flew up and sent** **Rin** **flying while knowing her out along with Kakashi.**

...My Line...

"OBITO!" everyone minus the Sandaime, the siblings, and two Sannin shouted.

Itachi started to cry while Rin grabbed the Uchiha boy by his arms as Fugaku and Mikoto where looking at their nephew in horror and allowed their eyes to roam over him to make sure that he was still with them.

"I'm fine, guys," Obito told them as he rubbed younger Uchiha's back to calm him down. "We'll make sure that everyone will return from that mission alive."

"Bwothew," the dark eyed toddler whispered as he looked up at him.

"It'll be fine, Itachi," he told her softly.

The young Uchiha just grabbed his jacket tighter as he buried his face into his chest.

...My Line...

**The scene went to outside of the cave and the enemy ninja.**

**"To bad," he said with a smirk. "I lost a good source of information. Well, no helping that."**

...My Line...

"Sick teme," Kushina growled.

"Don't worry Kushina," Kakashi spoke up as his eyes flashed with bloodlust. "I'll make sure that he dies when the team faces him and his group."

"You can count me in," Rin agreed with a nod.

"Guys," Obito whispered as his eyes filled with tears while he got a warm feeling in his chest.

The adults all smiled at them.

...My Line...

**Kakashi was the first, who woke up, followed** **by Rin** **as they both sat up.**

**"Are you guys alright?** **Rin** **? Kakashi?"**

**They both then looked over to only stare wide eyed in horror as Obito was half buried by a boulder.**

**"OBITO!"**

**Kakashi ran forward and tried to remove the boulder as tears stung at** **Rin** **'s eyes.**

**"No, don't," Obito told him weakly. "It's ok, Kakashi. I don't...I don't think I'm going to make it. My right side is completely crushed. I can't even feel anything there anymore."**

**"No," Kakashi gasped as he gave up.**

**"Obito?"** **Rin** **asked as tears fell down her cheeks before looking away. "No. Not like this. Why?" The Uchiha then coughed up blood making her to look back. "OBITO!"**

**Sobs started to shake her frame as she moved closer.**

**"No," the Hatake repeated as she fell to his knees and punched the ground. "NO! If only I have come with you from the start when told me, too, this never would have happened." The redhead closed her eyes. "So, what if I'm Captain? So, what if I made Jonin!?"**

**"Oh, that's right," Obito spoke up. "I totally forgot." This got** **Rin** **'s attention. "I was the only one, who didn't give you a gift. For becoming Jonin and for being made Captain."**

**This made said Jonin to look up in surprise**

...My Line...

"Obito, I don't think he cares about that," the 21-year-old Uzumaki said softly.

The pre-teen just shrugged his shoulders as he watched.

...My Line...

**"I thought about it and I didn't know what would be good, but I do now," Obito stated. "Don't worry...I remember what you said...I'm not going to give you anything useless. I'm giving you my...Sharingan."**

**This made the other two to gasp.**

...My Line..

"Obito, there is no way that I could expect that," the Hatake told him as he looked at his teammate.

"Well, you better," said teammate growled. "And you better be grateful."

"Obito…"

"Just expect it Kakashi," Mikoto told him softly.

"Mikoto is right," the Clan Head of the Uchiha agreed. "Besides it's not set in stone, so we can keep it from happening."

...My Line...

**"No matter what the village or anyone else may say...I think that your a great Jonin," the Uchiha said. "It's true. That's how I really feel. Please expect this?" The female Chunin whipped her eyes.** **Rin** **, please use your medical Ninjutsu and have my Sharingan...the whole eye transplanted to Kakashi's left eye?"**

**All she could do was nod her head.**

**"Kakashi," she looked over at him as she spoke. "Come quick. We have do this now."**

**"I'm about to...die. I'll be your eye...keeping watch over what the future brings for you."**

**Kakashi looked up with a glare as the** **Nohara** **transplanted the Sharingan into him. Once she was finished the Hatake blasted a hole at the top of the cave and climbed out.**

**"Still alive, huh?" the enemy asked as he stood up and looked at the silver hair pre-teen. "Man, your stubborn kid." Kakashi had his eyes closed, but it looked like he was crying from his left eye. "But, then you are still just a brat. A real Shinobi doesn't cry. Let's settle this, you bit crybaby!" Kakashi snapped his eyes opened to reveal that in his left was a Sharingan. "Huh?" 'There's something different about him now?'**

...My Line...

"No duh," Tsunade stated with sarcasm.

"It's like that has never seen a Sharingan before," Jiraiya added.

...My Line...

**"Kakashi, take care of** **Rin** **and** **keep an eye on Itachi for me** **?"**

**"I will," Kakashi agreed as he unsheathed his tanto.**

**Rin** **looked at him.**

**"Obito…"**

**"Can you give my goggles to** **Itachi** **for me,** **Rin** **?" the Uchiha asked as he pulled out the said item from his pocket.**

**"Yes, of course," the** **Nohara** **agreed as she took them and placed them in her hip pouch.**

...My Line...

Said little boy tilted his head back to look at his cousin in surprise, who was holding him to his chest, to see him smiling at him.

"Onii-chan."

Obito dropped a kiss to the top of his head making him to giggle before they looked back.

...My Line...

**The scene then charged to show Kakashi jump at the enemy, who whipped out his arm blades and destroyed the White Light Blade, making the Hatake to narrow his eyes. The silver hair Jonin landed heavily on the ground making a slight crater before running through hand signs for the Chidori. The two then charged at each other, one with blades aimed to kill and the other with his jutsu at the ready.**

...My Line...

"Looks like having the Sharingan made the Chidori a complete jutsu," Minato breathed as he looked thoughtful. "So, the problem must be tunnel vision then."

"I believe your right on both accounts," Hiruzen agreed.

...My Line..

**The scene then it went back to show** **Rin** **and Obito holding hands as the** **brunette** **looked up at the hole in the ceiling. The Iwa Ninja then appeared making her to tighten her hold on the Uchiha's hand.**

**"Don't panic,** **Rin** **," Obito told her as the ninja fell to the side as Kakashi appeared. "Kakashi, take** **Rin** **and get her away from here. Hurry. Go now. Enemy reinforcement are coming soon."**

**"Obito…"**

**He took his hand back at that.**

**"It's okay," the Uchiha told her as she reached for his hand again. "Just go."**

**"** **Rin** **!" Kakashi breathed as he held out his hand.**

**He then let out a gasp as he felt more chakra nearby.**

**"Earth Style: Earthquake Slam!"**

**Kakashi looked back in time to see a few of the reinforcement's hands hit the ground.**

**"** **Rin** **!" he called as he turned to the** **brunette** **, who had stood up. "Take my hand now!"**

**"** **Rin** **…"**

**The** **Nohara** **looked at the Uchiha as she teared up again before shaking her head and taking Kakashi's hand as more rocks fell on top the boy.**

**"OBITO!" she yelled as she looked back.**

**'Just when Kakashi and I were just starting to get along,' Obito thought. 'And I never got to tell** **Rin** **that I love her.' He was almost completely covered by the rocks. 'Just wish I could spend more time with everyone.'**

**"OBITO!" Kakashi yelled before they jumped into a tree as the cave collapse making the two pre-teens jumped away before going wide eyed when they were surrounded. "No!" The silver hair Jonin started to go through a set of hand signs. 'Obito, you helped me prefect this jutsu.'**

**"Well, well, he can still find the will to fight facing these odds. With that determination, it's no wonder he go this far into our territory. He's got nerve."**

**The silver hair pre-teen pulled out a tri-prong Kunai.**

**"** **Rin** **, I'll hold them off," he told her. "You go now!"**

**"But, you'll…"**

**"I gave my word to Obito that I'll protect you," Kakashi interrupted her. "And I will...even if it kills me."**

**"Kakashi?"**

**"** **Rin** **, Obito truly cared about you," the Jonin stated softly. "He loved you. You were everything in the world to me and that's why he gave his life to protect you."**

**"** **Then Kakashi, you need to know my feelings for you, too," Rin stated.**

**"I-I deserted you," Kakashi told her. "I'm nothing, but scum." He then stood up** **as the Iwa Ninjas jumped at them making the two to stand. "** **Rin** **! Go!"**

**Everything then moved to fast for them to keep up before going dark.**

...My Line...

"Don't tell me that we just saw two more deaths?" Tsunade asked in horror.

"Maybe," Jiraiya answered.

"I hope not," Minato sighed.

...My Line...

**'Am I died?' Kakashi thought as he opened his eyes. 'Where am I?'**

**"Looks like your back among us again," Minato said when he noticed that Kakashi was up.**

**"Sensei?" the Hatake asked as he sat up. "But, how?"**

**The Namikaze held up a familiar kunai.**

**"The Jutsu formula on this," the older Shinobi answered. "It acts as a location marker for when I use the transportation jutsu."**

**"And the enemy?"**

**"I dealt with all of them," he answered again.**

**"What about** **Rin** **? Where is she?"**

**Minato pointed over to the young** **brunette** **, who was looking up at the sky, with tears.**

**"I'm sorry that I could make it in time Kakashi," the blonde said. "** **Rin** **told me everything that happened."**

...My Line...

The 21-year-old Namikaze glanced over at his team as the two siblings shared a look with each other.

'I promise that this time I'll make it in time and not one of you will have to die,' he thought.

...My Line...

**_"The Third Great Ninja War," Hiruzen's voice was heard saying from the screen as the bridge was destroyed. "With the sacrifices of many nameless Shinobi...the protracted war finally came to a close. In it's wake it left behind legends. Stories of great heroes that would be told and retold for generations to come. Legends such as the Battle of Kannabi Bridge. That day two heroes where born in the Hidden Leaf Village. Each with his own Sharingan." An image of Kakashi showed before his face was overlapped by a pair of goggles. "One found his name engraved on the memorial stone." It then showed the stone in question with a_ ** **_2 to 3_ ** **_-year-old_ ** **_Itachi_ ** **_placing a bouquet of flowers down in front of it with a pair of familiar goggles around h_ ** **_is_ ** **_neck. "And the other became known as Kakashi of the Sharingan. In time, the tales of his bravery spread over all borders and beyond."_ **

...My Line...

"Well, that was depressing," Obito said.

This made his teammates to roll their eyes as the adults all looked at him with a smile.

"But, I don't get how it's the start of the troubles in the Elemental Nations," Minato said as he looked at the siblings. "And how Obito could still be alive in your time."

"You'll find out later on down the road," Hagoromo stated.

They all turned back to the screen ready for the next episode, but also not wanting to watch it for fear what they might see.


	3. 3: Enter: Naruto and Rin Uzumaki!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Rin Uzumaki (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

"On to the next episode," Obito said cheerfully as he hit play on the remote.

...My Line...

**_(The Kyuubi no Kitsune Attack!)_ **

**12 years ago a Nine-Tailed Fox suddenly appeared.**

**Its tails lashed out mashing mountains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores.**

**The Ninjas rose up to defend their villages against the attack.**

...My Line...

**"Hold the attack!" a Leaf Ninja ordered. "And wait for the** **Yondaime** **Hokage!"**

**"It's getting closer!" another yelled as the first jumped into action. "Don't let it near the village!"**

**Just then a big red toad wearing a dark blue cloak appeared on the battle field facing the fox and on its head stood a young sunny blonde hair man wearing a white haori with crimson red flames on the bottom.**

...My Line...

**One Shinobi faced the Nine-Tailed Fox in mortal combat.**

**He sacrifice his life to capture the beast and sealed into a human body.**

...My Line...

**The young man did hand seals as he faced the fox before there was a bright light.**

...My Line...

**This Ninja was known as the** **Yondaime** **Hokage.** **\- Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage.**

...My Line...

**It then showed a blonde infant and a red hair infant only the blonde infant had a seal on it's belly and both were crying.**

...My Line...

There were gasped from the older Shinobis while the pre-teens were confused about this.

...My Line...

_Episode 3: Enter: Naruto and Rin Uzumaki!_

...My Line...

"There are more Uzumakis?" Kushina asked in shock as she looked at the Sage. "And one of them is named Rin."

The old man smiled mysteriously at her while the rest watched.

...My Line...

**Just then a 12-year-old with neck length, spiky windswept, blonde hair and almond shape cobalt blue eyes hidden behind a pair of very familiar goggles that has orange tinted and straps with ear protectors boy, who has on each of his cheeks were three whisker like marks, and he was wearing an orange and blue jumpsuit with the jacket tied around his waist as he ran away holding a paint bucket in hand laughing.**

" **NARUTO!" a Konoha Shinobi called. "GET BACK HERE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU...!"**

" **YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME NARUTO!"**

**All three then started to jump over the roofs which got a view of the Hokage Mountain in the back ground with four faces instead of three.**

" **Give it up!" Naruto called back. "Your just bent because you don't have the guts to do what I do! Do ya? Losers! Wannabes! You'll never catch me!"**

**It then showed a close up of the mountain and all the paint on the four faces.**

...My Line...

Obito and Kushina busted up laughing when they saw what the blonde boy did to the mountain while the rest gawked.

"Oh my God," Obito yelled as he laughed. "I love the way that that kid thinks!"

"He's a genius!" Kushina added. "A pure genius!"

Minato smiled at the two of them while the rest deadpan at that.

...My Line...

**The scene then changed to show a 12-year-old with waist length pulled into a high ponytail making it fall to mid-back, pin straight, crimson red hair with the bangs pulled to the left side using a silver hairclip and narrow almond shape dark blue eyed girl. She was sitting in the back near a window in a classroom listening to the Sensei go on about the Hokages before letting out a sigh and then looking out of said window. It was then that her eyes widen in shock before she raised her hand while still looking out of the window.**

" **Yes, Rin?" a brown hair with a scar across his nose male asked her.**

" **Iruka-Sensei, you might want to look out the window," Rin Uzumaki answered as she pointed.**

**Iruka Umino did as she told him, too, only to gawk before letting out a growl in annoyance.**

" **Naruto," he growled before he headed for the door. "Rin come with me!" The redhead got up from her seat as he looked at the rest of the class. "The rest of you read the Chapter on the Yondaime Hokage for you will be tested on it."**

**This got groans from the students as Rin and Iruka ran out of the room.**

...My Line...

"Hey, that girl looks an awful like you did at that age, Kushina," Mikoto pointed out in awe. "And that boy, Naruto, he looks a good deal like Minato."

"Wait a minute!" the Uzumaki yelled as she turned her eyes on Hagoromo. "Are Naruto and Rin Uzumaki really Naruto and Rin Namikaze?"

The Sage nodded his head.

"I figured one of you might figure it out just from seeing young Rin," the Otsutsuki stated. "But, anyways, yes, your right."

"YES!" Kushina yelled. "I have a little girl and boy!"

"We both do, Kushina," Minato reminded her with a smile.

The pre-teens all smiled at that feeling happy for the couple though Obito did have to admit if only to himself that Rin Uzumaki was cute.

...My Line...

" **Lord Hokage!" a ninja yelled as an older Sarutobi was shown. "It's an emergency!"**

" **I hope that your not bothering me with something trivial and don't tell me that it's Naruto again?" the Sandaime asked.**

" **It is Naruto again!" a second ninja answered. "He climbed on the great stone faces!"**

" **He put graffiti all the Hokage!"**

**Hiruzen let out a sigh as causing smoke.**

...My Line...

"It's my own personal Hell," the Sandaime groaned. "Me still as Hokage and dealing with a Minato look alike with Kushina's and Obito's personalities mixed."

Jiraiya and Tsunade were trying to keep from laughing while Obito and Kushina actually laughed as the rest looked highly amused.

...My Line...

**The scene went back to the chase only for a more minutes.**

" **NARUTO HOLD ON!" a ninja yelled as they jumped after the blonde.**

**It was then that a part of the wooden wall moved and reveal the real Naruto, who laughed.**

" **Oh yeah, Naruto?" Iruka asked as he and Rin appeared right behind him.**

**This freaked the blonde Uzumaki out, who jumped a few feet in the air, turned while still in the air, and fall onto his ass.**

" **Naruto!" Rin yelled as she moved to his side.**

" **I'm okay, Onee-chan," Naruto reassured her before he turned their teacher. "Where did you come from Iruka-Sensei? Where are you doing here?"**

" **No, what are you doing here?" Iruka turned the question around on Naruto. "Your suppose to be in class."**

**The redhead let out a sigh as she ran a diagnostic jutsu over her twin to make sure that he wasn't hurt before allowing Iruka to tie him up.**

...My Line...

"So, Rin Uzumaki is a lot like her name sake?" Minato asked as he looked at his little girl.

"Yes, she is, but at the same time she isn't afraid to use force to make people do what their suppose to do," the Sage answered.

"So, we got a Rin Nohara's and Minato's personalities mix female and an Obito's and Kushina's personalities mix male?" Tsunade asked before letting out a sigh when the Sage nodded. "Damn it is Sensei's person hell."

...My Line...

" **I'm at the end of my rope Naruto," Iruka told him. "You failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that. Tomorrow, you've got another chance and you're messing up again." Naruto turned around with a pout on his face like he didn't even care. "Fine. Because you missed it, Naruto, everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu!"**

" **Awwww!" the whole class, but Sasuke Uchiha and Rin groaned.**

**After a glare from Iruka, the whole class stood in front of him waiting to be called forward.**

" **Alright," a pink hair girl said. "Sakura, here. Let's do it." The redhead let out a sigh as she shook her head. "Transform."**

**It wasn't long till an Iruka look alike was standing in place of Sakura.**

" **Transformed into me?" Iruka asked. "Good."**

**When she changed back the young pink hair girl started to jump up and down.**

" **Yes, yes, I did it," she cheered. "I did it."**

" **I kicked butt!" inner Sakura yelled.**

...My Line...

"Something is wrong with that girl?" the Senju asked as she blinked.

"I think so," Jiraiya answered sounding confused.

The rest were worried about the pinkette's mental state.

...My Line...

" **Sasuke, did you see that?" Sakura asked making Rin to roll her eyes.**

" **Alright!" Iruka called. "Next! Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke walked forward before he did what the three before him did, but he didn't say anything. "Ah." Sasuke had turned into another Iruka. "Good." Once Sasuke turned back he walked away heading for his set. "Rin Uzumaki!"**

**The redhead stepped forward and did the hand signs.**

" **Transform!" she called out before turning into a neck length, spiky windswept, blond hair and narrow cobalt blue eyed male wearing a white haori with red flames at the bottom that has the kanji for Yondaime Hokage on the back.**

...My Line...

"I become Hokage?" Minato asked in shock.

"Way to go, Sensei," Obito cheered.

However, everyone else were worried about what happened to Minato if the Sandaime is still Hokage.

...My Line...

" **Turned into the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze," the Academy Teacher said in awe before smiling. "Good work." The red hair Uzumaki turned back to normal before moving to take a seat. "Next! Naruto Uzumaki!"**

" **This is a total waste of time Naruto," a brown hair boy told him.**

" **We always pay for your screw ups," a pale blond hair girl agreed.**

" **Like I care," Naruto told them as he stepped forward**

**'Naruto, do your best,' a blue hair girl thought as she watched him.**

" **Transform!" Naruto shouted before in his place was a naked girl with clouds around her private parts making Iruka fall back with a nose bleed. "Got cha!" Naruto turned back into himself laughing. "That's my Sexy Jutsu!"**

" **Cut the stupid tricks!" Iruka yelled at him. "This is your last warning!"**

" **Naruto Uzumaki!" a familiar female voice growled.**

**As once, the whole class turned to see Rin with her eyes shadow by her bangs and her hair splitting into 9 fragments.**

" **Huh, Onee-chan," Naruto stuttered. "Please calm down?"**

" **Run," the female Uzumaki growled making the blonde to yelp before taking off out of the window. "YOU ARE SO DEAD NARUTO!"**

**The redhead followed after him while Iruka let out a sigh.**

...My Line...

At this all the females busted up laughing while the men all felt sorry for the male.

'Poor Naruto,' the males all thought.

"You go girl!" Rin called out making Obito to lean away from her looking scared. "Show that pervert whose boss!"

"That's my girl!" Kushina added.

"Kushina, your children are a riot," Mikoto informed her with a laughter.

Tsunade was to busy laughing to say anything while the men prayed for Naruto.

...My Line...

**The scene showed the Ninja Academy for a few minutes before going to the Hokage Mountain where Naruto was seen cleaning while Iruka and Rin watched.**

" **This sucks," Naruto grumbled. "Loser."**

" **Your not going home until you've cleaned up every single drop of paint!" Iruka called out to him.**

" **So what!?" Naruto called back. "It's not like there's anyone at home waiting for us!"**

...My Line...

"What does he mean by that?" Minato asked. "I mean from the beginning for the episode I got that I dead to seal away the Kyuubi, but Kushina should still be alive…right? Or at least Jiraiya-Sensei should at least be taking care of them should Kushina also be dead, too."

The Otsutsuki didn't say anything, but there was a sad look in his eyes.

...My Line...

" **Naruto."**

" **What do you want now, Sensei?"**

" **Well, I was just thinking," Iruka spoke up. "Maybe after you've cleaned this all up I can take you and Rin out for some roman. The good stuff. What do you think?"**

" **Now that's some serious motivation!" Naruto cheered. "I'll this clean in no time!"**

" **And you have better savor it cause you will not be having any roman for two months because of this and that perverted Jutsu of yours!" Rin called out next. "And I will be confiscating every last one of your instant roman cups, too!"**

" **WHAT!?"**

...My Line...

"Now that's just mean," Minato pouted.

"It's a good punishment though," his Wife said with a nod.

"Great a roman addict," the Sarutobi sighed. "He really is your Son, Minato, Kushina."

...My Line...

" **You heard me!" the female Uzumaki called out with a glare.**

" **So mean," the male Uzumaki pouted as he went back to cleaning.**

**Iruka cackled though even he guessed that punishment was coming.**

...My Line...

**The two Uzumakis and Iruka could be found sitting in Ichiraku Roman stand with a bowl of roman in front of them.**

" **Naruto."**

" **Huh?"**

" **Why did you do that to the Hokage's Faces?" Iruka asked. "I mean, you know, who the Hokage are don't you?"**

" **Course I do," Naruto answered as he finished off his bowl of roman. "Every body knows. They were the greatest of their time. Best of the best. Undefeatable Ninja Champs. The Yondaime Hokage is the one, who saved the village from Kyuubi no Kitsune. He's the most amazing."**

...My Line...

"Awe," the women all sighed while Minato blushed at the praise from his unborn son.

...My Line...

" **Why did you…"**

" **Because I'm going to be greater then any of them," Naruto answered. "Me, Naruto, the next Hokage! A Ninja legend! Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me and look up to me, ya know!" Rin smiled softly at that as she eat her bowl of roman though she wished is was dango instead. "Huh? I kinda of what to ask a little favor Sensei."**

" **You want another bowl?" Iruka asked.**

" **I-I want to try on your headband," Naruto answered. "Come on please?"**

" **Oh, this?" Iruka asked as he touched his protector. "No way. You can only wear the leaf headband after you finally graduate th Academy and become a ninja. You've got to pass the test tomorrow."**

" **That is so uncool!" Naruto yelled.**

" **Hey, hey!" the Umino laughed. "Is that why you took off your goggles?"**

" **Ah! I another bowl!"**

**Both Iruka and Rin laughed at that.**

...My Line...

They all laughed at that as well though Rin could see herself and Obito in the Uzumaki twins.

...My Line...

**Rin was sitting next to Hinata Hyuuga in class looking at the front waiting for Iruka to tell them what the test was about.**

" **We will now start the final exam," Iruka started to explain to them. "When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on-the clan jutsu."**

**'That's my worst technique,' Naruto thought in distressed. 'Great I'm never going to pass.'**

" **First up is Rin Uzumaki," Iruka said before he walked out of the class room with the redhead right behind him.**

...My Line...

"How can some one not be able to do a simple Clone Jutsu?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Because it's to simple for an Uzumaki, who also happens to be a Jinchuuriki," a male voice spoke up.

This made them all to turn around to look behind them to see a 22-year-old male that has neck length, messy windswept, sunshine blonde hair that has bangs falling over a symbolized leaf craved onto a metal plate attached to a black cloth, hitai-ate that he had tied around his forehead as the rest frame his porcelain sunkissed face that has three whisker marks on each of his cheeks and almond shape cobalt blue eyes that was hidden by a familiar pair of goggles with orange tinted lenses and straps that has ear protectors. He was also wearing a waist length, dark forest green Konoha Jonin vest closed that has a red spiral on the back over a hip length, wrist long sleeve, black shirt that has a red spiral on both shoulders and ANBU style, black pants tucked into a pair of opened toed, black ninja sandals using white bandages. They also noticed that around his neck was the necklace of the Shodaime Hokage, that same one that was around Tsunade's neck.

"Who are you?" Obito asked confused.

"Naruto Namikaze, ya know," the goggles wearing blonde answered with a fox like grin. "I'm the Nanadaime Hokage Candidate."

"What do you mean by it being to simple?" the Hatake asked.

"An ordinary Uzumaki Chunin has the Chakra reserves of a Kage," Naruto went to explain. "So, image being an Uzumaki on top of a Jinchuuriki. Now, how much Chakra do you think that one would have then?"

"To much," Rin answered. "They would have to much Chakra for a simple Clone Jutsu."

"Right," the future Namikaze answered with a nod. "You must be Rin Nohara, right?" This got him a nod and a confused look. "Kakashi-Sensei and Obito-nii told Onee-chan and I about you."

"Whoa!" the Uchiha pre-teen yelled. "What do you mean by Obito-nii? I've been dead before you and your Sister was born! And shouldn't you two have meet your Sister's name sake already?!"

The 22-year-old looked at him with a small sad smile.

"Let's just say that you won't like what you see when you get to that part," Naruto answered. "As for the whole being dead thing...yeah...um...your still alive." This made everyone to gap at him. "And as for calling you, Obito-nii...well, you married my Sister."

"SAY WHAT!?" they all yelled.

"OBITO UCHIHA!" Minato yelled in anger.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kushina jumped onto the 21-year-old Namikaze as he moved to kill his Uchiha student while Fugaku and Mikoto quickly moved their nephew and Son to their other side and thus putting themselves between the enraged Namikaze and the dark hair pre-teen.

"Dad, calm down," the 22-year-old Namikaze told him. "Or Onee-chan will have both of our heads."

"Minato!" the Sandaime spoke up. "Calm down and sit down!"

The three ninjas let go of the angered Namikaze, who did as he was told before they made sure that were some distances between Obito and his Jonin Sensei just to be sure.

...My Line...

" **Alright Rin," a whitish blue hair male told her when Iruka took his set. "Make three clones of yourself."**

**Rin put her hands in a hand sign making Iruka and the other teacher to gasp.**

**'Shadow Clone Jutsu!' she thought before in a puff of smoke three clones of her stood next to her on either side.**

" **I guess you have your Mother's scrolls then?" Iruka asked though it was more of a statement then a question** **when the clones vanished** **making the redhead to nod** **. "Congratulation. You graduate."** **Rin** **looked surprised when Iruka pulled out a** **brunt orange** **cloth forehead protector and handed it over to her with a smile. "W** **ill** **you tell** **your Brother** **to come in here please?"**

" **Yes of course Sensei," Rin agreed before she walked out.**

...My Line...

"She good," Obito breathed.

"Onee-chan is a good example of an ordinary Uzumaki with high Chakra reserves," Naruto informed him while smiling softly at the sight of a beginning crush and he and his Sister weren't even born yet. "But, despite this Onee-chan still has a good grasp on Chakra Control and is a Medical Kunoichi, who was trained by Granny Tsunade."

"You mean, that I become your Sister's teacher?" the Senju asked before getting a tick mark. "And, who are you calling Granny?!"

"Yes, you do, but you also become the Godaime Hokage as well," the 22-year-old answered. "I called you, Granny, old hag!"

"What was that!?"

"You heard me!"

"Why you little…"

"Tsunade, Naruto, knock it off!" Hiruzen ordered with a sigh as the rest where looking amused.

"Sorry Sensei."

"Sorry Grandps."

"Well, he really is your Son, Kushina," Mikoto giggled.

Kushina giggled nervously at that while smiling a bit softly.

...My Line...

" **Naruto, your up!" Rin called out as she stuck her head into the classroom.**

**The blonde twin nodded his head before he walked out of the classroom to head for the other room while his Sister went outside to wait for him.**

' **Alright get together Naruto,' the male Uzumaki thought as he stepped up to the front of the teachers. 'You can do this, ya know.' He then made the hand signs and his chakra became a bit visible. "Clone Jutsu!"**

**Just then there was a puff of smoke before it cleared and a dead looking doppelganger was shown making Naruto to laugh nervously while Iruka's eye twitched.**

" **YOU FAIL!"**

**This made Naruto upset.**

" **Iruka-Sensei," the other male teacher said. "He's off and his moves aren't bad plus he hanged in there and replicate. This is his 3rd try, so you know he really wants to become a Ninja. We could cut him a break and pass him."**

" **Mizuki-Sensei, the other students managed to make three effective replications, but Naruto could only create one and look at it," Iruka spoke up. "It's pitiful. I can't pass him."**

**Naruto growled before he ran out.**

...My Line...

Everyone looked upset at that while the older Naruto just sighed as he knew Iruka was just looking out for him.

...My Line...

" **NARUTO!" Rin called out with a smile at seeing her twin only to frown when she saw that he didn't have a forehead protector and he completely ignored her, too, as he went to sit down on the swing that was in the yard. 'Oh, Otouto (Little Brother).'**

...My Line...

"Awe," the women sighed at the show of worry from the older Uzumaki twin.

"You know there's something that I'm confused on," Kakashi spoke up as he looked at the 22-year-old. "Your Sister knew the Shadow Clone Jutsu and I have no doubt that she gave the scroll that Kushina had left for you two. So, here's my question. Why not use them, too?"

At this Naruto laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head reminding many of his Father.

"I didn't learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu until much later after the Graduation Exam," he answered.

"Why?"

A blush came to his face.

"I lost the scroll," he answered. "And I was to embarrass to ask my Sister for help in learning the Jutsu."

This got groans as they all saw Obito in that statement.

...My Line...

**It wasn't long till the rest of the Students came out and started to talk to their friends and families with Hitai-ates around their forehead.**

" **There do you see him?"**

" **It's that boy. I heard that he's the only, who failed."**

" **Hmph. It serves him right."**

" **Just image what would happen if he became a Ninja. I mean, he's the boy, who…"**

" **Shh. We're not allowed to talk about that."**

**Unseen by them was Rin, who had a glint in her eyes, as she glared at them before looking over to where her Brother sat to see him gone.**

" **Iruka," the Sarutobi spoke up as they watched. "There's something we need to talk about."**

...My Line...

"Well, at least we know that she has Kushina need to prank in term of getting vengeance on adults," Jiraiya laughed.

"That's not a good thing," the Sandaime deadpan.

This got laughs from everyone.

...My Line...

" **Iruka-Sensei's tough, but he's not against you," Mizuki Taji informed him as they watched the sunset.**

" **But, then why?" Naruto asked. "Why only me?"**

" **He wants you to be strong with all his heart, but that will never happen if he goes easy on you," the man stated. "He's like you, you know? No parents. No family."**

" **But…" the blonde trailed off. "This time I really wanted to Graduate."**

**The white blue hair man laughed a bit.**

" **Then I guess I have to tell you," Mizuki stated making Naruto to look at him surprise. "It's a secret, but I'm going to let you in on it."**

' **A secret?'**

...My Line...

"I don't like this," Obito said as he looked. "Something about that man seems off to me."

"I for once find myself agreeing with Obito on this," Kakashi added.

The adults all narrowed their eyes as they felt the same way as the two pre-teens.

"God, I hate Mizuki," Naruto growled.

This got him confused looks that he ignored.

...My Line...

**The scene then showed Iruka, who was laying in bed, looking up at the ceiling.**

" _ **Iruka," the Sandaime spoke.**_

" _ **What is it…Lord Hokage?"**_

" _ **I know how you feel," Hiruzen told him. "You grew up just like the Uzumaki Twins without knowing the Love of a Mother and Father. The warmth of a family."**_

**His mind went back to that day when he lost his parents before there was a knock on his door.**

" **Iruka-Sensei!" Mizuki was heard making his eyes widen. "Wake up!"**

" **What?" he asked as he opened the door. "What is it?"**

" **You need to come to Lord Hokage's right away," the white hair man told him. "It's Naruto. He stole the Scared Scroll."**

" **You mean the Scroll of Sealing?" Iruka asked in shock. "NO!"**

...My Line...

"Hey, Grandps," Naruto spoke up as he looked at the Sandaime.

"Yes?"

"You really need to amp up security around that scroll," the future Namikaze stated.

There were nods at this though Kushina glared at her future Son.

"Why did you steal the scroll anyways?" she asked.

"Huh...you'll find out soon enough," Naruto answered with fear.

She grumbled under her breath before turning back to the screen.

...My Line...

" **Let's see," the blonde mumbled under his breath. "The first one is Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu…" He blinked before putting a hand on his head. "Ah! Not this again? This is my worst Jutsu!"**

...My Line...

That got cackles from everyone.

...My Line…

" **Lord Hokage, this isn't just a prank," a ninja stated. "This is a serious crime."**

" **That Scroll contains secrets sealed by the Shodaime Hokage," another added. "Secrets known only to our village."**

" **If it falls into the wrong hands they can destroy our way of life," a third Ninja stated as Iruka and Mizuki ran up.**

**However, what they didn't know was that a certain redhead was watching from the shadows.**

" **Alright," Hiruzen sighed. "Bring Naruto here at once!"**

" **Sir!"**

**Rin narrowed her eyes as she sneak away at the same time as the Ninjas that were in the courtyard left.**

' **Otouto, what were you thinking stealing that Scroll?' she thought as she ran towards where she felt his Chakra. 'What is going on in that head of yours?' Her eyes narrowed. 'This is more reckless then anything that Uchiha that Inu-san told us about. The one that you idolize as much as the Yondaime Hokage.'**

...My Line...

They all blinked before looking back at Naruto.

"What Uchiha?" they all asked.

The 22-year-old blushed brightly and not meeting any of their eyes at that making them to narrow their eyes at him.

...My Line...

**Iruka came to a stop on top of a building panting.**

' **Where did he go?'**

...My Line...

**Mizuki could be found running through the village as well.**

' **Now that I've told everyone what Naruto did I can eliminate him,' he thought. 'They'll be glad his gone and of course, I keep the scroll for myself.'**

...My Line...

"I'm going to kill the bastard!" Kushina yelled in anger. "If he lays one hand on my SON. I'll kill him!"

Minato nodded his head agreement with his Wife while Naruto moved away from his Mother.

'Scary just like Onee-chan,' he thought. 'Now I understand why Obito-nii fears that temper of hers.'

...My Line...

" **It's all over," Iruka laughed as he walked up to a panting Naruto while Rin landed nearby.**

" **Got me already," Naruto laughed. "Not bad. Your quick Sensei. I only had time to learn one technique."**

' **He's been out here practicing,' Iruka thought. 'I tell how hard he's been working.'**

" **Listen Iruka-Sensei!" the blonde said. "I'm going to show you this amazing jutsu and your going to let me graduate then everything is going to be okay. That's the way it works, right? Anyone, who learns a jutsu, from this scroll passes!"**

" **Huh? Where did you get that idea?"**

" **Mizuki-Sensei told me about it, ya know," the male Uzumaki answered. "He told me where to find this scroll and this place…"**

' **Huh? Mizuki?'**

**Just then the sounds of something flying through the air was heard making both Rin and Iruka to gasp.**

" **Iruka-Sensei, Otouto!" the redhead yelled as she ran towards them. "Look out!"**

" **Onee-chan?" Naruto asked confused just as the Umino pushed him out of the way and took the kunai that was thrown.**

**The kunai then pined him to a shade just behind the two making the female Uzumaki to stop and gasp in shock.**

...My Line...

"Iruka Umino is still in the Ninja Academy, right?" Kushina asked as she looked the Sandaime.

"Yes," he answered as he looked at her as well. "Why?"

"I want to be Iruka's Jonin Sensei when he becomes a Genin," the Uzumaki woman informed him.

This got blinks of surprise from everyone there as they looked at her.

"Why is that Kushina?" Mikoto asked.

"I can tell that he cares for Naruto and his Sister," the 21-year-old woman stated. "If there is anyone, who I would want to teach, it would be Iruka."

"Very well, Kushina," Hiruzen sighed. "It shill be done."

This got a smile from her while they all turned back to the episode.

...My Line...

" **I see you found our little hide away," a familiar voice said.**

" **So, that's the way it is, huh?" the Umino groaned as he looked up. "I should have known."**

" **Naruto, give me the Scroll now!" Mizuki called out.**

" **Wait a minute?" the blonde asked as he looked between his two Teachers. "What's going on here?"**

" **Naruto, don't let Mizuki get the scroll!" Iruka said as he pulled out a kunai. "It contains Forbidden Jutsu that can put this village in danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself. For his own power!"**

**This made the male Uzumaki to narrow his eyes.**

" **Naruto," Mizuki spoke up. "Iruka is just trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the Scroll."**

" **Huh?"**

" **Stop lying Mizuki! Don't let him trick you, Naruto."**

**This just made the other male to laugh.**

" **Oh, I'll tell you, who is really lying."**

" **NO MIZUKI!"**

" **They've been lying to you, your whole life, Naruto," Mizuki went on as if Iruka didn't speak. "Since the decree 12 years ago."**

" **What decree?"**

" **Everyone knows it expect you and Rin," Mizuki stated. "Iruka would try and hide it from you even now. He would do anything to shut me up."**

" **What is this decree?" Naruto asked. "Why does everybody else know about?"**

" **Don't tell them!" Iruka yelled. "It's Forbidden."**

**Rin looked over at him with narrow eyes remembering the few times that she had seen a seal on her Brother's stomach. An Eight Trigram Seal that is empowered by the Reaper Death Seal of the Uzumaki Clan. There was only one possibility for such a seal to be on her Brother and she didn't like it at all.**

" **The decree is that no one could tell you that the Kyuubi no Kitsune is inside you," Mizuki went on while completely ignoring Iruka. "The Fox Spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body." This made Rin deadpan with a twitching eyebrow. "You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"**

" **Stop it!"**

" **They've all been sneaking around, hiding things from you, your whole life," Mizuki added. "Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt. Like they hated you just for being alive."**

...My Line...

Minato and Kushina growled under their breaths at this.

"Ok," Obito spoke up. "What rock has that idiot been living under?"

"Huh?"

They all looked at the Uchiha pre-teen.

"I mean, isn't Naruto like the scroll and the Kyuubi, the kunai?" he asked.

"Yes," Kakashi answered as he started to understand what Obito was getting at.

"So, correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't that mean that Naruto isn't the Kyuubi just the jail?" he asked.

This got a smile from Minato, Kushina, and the Uchiha couple.

"Your not wrong, Obito," his Sensei answered. 'Maybe I should teach him how to do seals. After all, he just might succeed with it and it mostly a self study area.'

...My Line...

" **No, no, no, no, no," Naruto chanted as his Chakra became visible.**

" **Naruto."**

" **Otouto."**

" **That's why you'll never be expected in this village," Mizuki stated. "Even your beloved Sensei hates your guts. And now that she's knows even your own Sister hates you."**

**Iruka then groaned as pain raced through his leg.**

...My Line...

" _ **Iruka," the Sarutobi said as he stood across from the Academy Teacher. "Naruto never had a Mother or Father to care for him while Rin, who the older twin, has to act like both the Mother and the Sister." Iruka looked down at that. "Naruto is shunned out of everything and he doesn't even know why. Most people won't even look at him. His Sister, Rin, is welcomed where ever she goes as the Uzumaki Heiress." Hiruzen let out a sigh. "How would you feel if everywhere you went people would turn their backs on you? That's why he gets in trouble. So people would notice him. It may not show, but he's always thinking about the family his Sister and he doesn't have. He's hurting inside and there is so much that Rin can do to help him."**_

...My Line...

The two future parents felt tears come to their eyes at the thought of the pain that both of their children are going through. It was not for the first time that they wondered where the twin's Godfather, Jiraiya, was and why he wasn't with them, raising them, in their place. Kakashi at the same time was wondering where he and his female teammate was and why they aren't doing anything for their Sensei children while Rin was wondering the same thing. As on the other hand, Obito couldn't help, but feel a kinship with Naruto and feel in awe of the younger redhead, who doesn't only act like her name sake, but also has her Mother's temper as well.

Heck, even Fugaku and Mikoto were wondering where they were and why they weren't trying to help the children of their friends. While Jiraiya is just as confused about his were abouts as the Namikaze couple. Tsunade, however, felt that she just might have found a new student to take on and pass on all of her teachings to when the Uzumaki Heiress is older and either a Genin or Chunin. Hiruzen, however, felt sorrow at knowing that he couldn't help his successor's children even though he has no doubt that he has done everything that he could to help them.

...My Line...

" **Die Naruto!" Mizuki yelled as he threw a giant shuriken at the blonde.**

**The male Uzumaki started to move away from the shuriken.**

" **NARUTO!" Iruka yelled. "GET DOWN!"**

**Naruto covered his head, but he looked up when he didn't feel any pain. Both Siblings and Mizuki could only stare in surprise with Iruka covering the blonde with his body and the shuriken was sticking out of his back.**

" **W-Why?"**

" **Because...we're the same," Iruka answered. "When I lost my parents no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me. They just forgot that I was there. My grads dropped. I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me and to know my name. My school work wasn't good enough to get their attention, so I did crazy things and then I had to pay for it. It was hard." Naruto and Rin could only stare in shock. "I know that's how you both feel, Naruto, Rin. You feel lonely and it hurts inside and I could have been there for you both more." Naruto sat up a bit as Iruka cried silent tears. "I've let you both down. I'm sorry. No one should have to sufferer that much. No one should be alone like that."**

...My Line...

By that time, everyone was crying at this and it just made Kushina all the more determined to be Iruka's Jonin Sensei.

...My Line...

" **Don't make me laugh!" Mizuki yelled with laughter in his voice. "Iruka has always hated you. He was orphaned because the Kyuubi killed his parents and now that beast is inside of you. He'll say anything to get the scroll from you."**

" **Naruto!" both Iruka and Rin yelled as the blonde took off.**

" **NARUTO!"**

**Mizuki cackled as he jumped down.**

" **You know once he makes up his mind nothing can change it," the white hair male stated. "He's going to take the scroll and get revenge on the Village. You saw the look in his eyes, didn't you? Those are the eyes of a beast."**

" **Don't…" a growl was soon heard making the two Chunins to look over to see that Rin had her eyes shadowed and hands clinched into fists. "Don't you dare act like you know Fuinjutsu and how it works or that you know my Otouto!" She snapped her head up to glare at the assistant teacher with an ice glare. "Especially when it comes to the Eight Trigram Seal that is empowered by the Reaper Death Seal of the Uzumaki Clan!" Just then she stumped her foot on the ground and cracks appeared before the Earth upturned from the strength of it. "I hate people like you, who think they know everything about Fuinjutsu, it makes those like me that lives, breaths, sleeps, and eats, Fuinjutsu, want to beat those like you to within an inch of their life or even murder you lot for thinking such disgracefully of the art. The noble art of Sealing is my life and my blood as the Daughter of the Uzumaki Clan. As the Daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and Heir of the Noble Uzumaki Clan of Uzushiogakure no Sato (Village Hidden by the Whirling Tides and/or the Hidden Eddie Village) in Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpools)!"**

...My Line...

"Preach it, Sweetheart," Kushina agreed.

"I couldn't agree more," Minato nodded his head.

Naruto laughed at that while the rest looked amused.

"She is truly your Daughter, Minato, Kushina," Jiraiya stated.

This just made the two parents grin with pride while Naruto just shook his head.

"Onee-chan has always took pride in our Uzumaki blood," the 22-year-old stated making the two parents smile with even more pride.

The pre-teens were in awe at hearing this as everyone goes back to watching.

...My Line...

" **If you can't see what everyone else sees then you are blind to the truth!" Mizuki yelled at the red hair Uzumaki.**

" **No, it's just you and everyone else, who is not Teuchi, Ayame, Iruka-Sensei, Inu-san of the ANBU, and the Sandaime Hokage, that are the blind ones," the redhead deadpan. "I, on the other hand, am an Uzumaki Seal Mistress. I take pride in my knowledge of the art and I will not have anyone saying things that they do not understand."**

**Iruka was could only stare at his red hair student in shocked awe.**

" **Fine," Mizuki sighed. "Seeing as you want to continue to be blind that the Kyuubi has taken over your Brother's body then be my guest. Naruto is a beast and nothing can change that."**

**The Umino then pulled out the shuriken from his back as he stood up.**

" **No," he breathed. "Naruto is nothing like that!"**

**He then spun around and flung the shuriken back at Mizuki, who just dodge.**

" **Your a joke," Mizuki stated as Rin ran over to her Teacher and started to heal his wound. "As soon as I eliminate Naruto and get the scroll, I'll be back for you two."**

**The female Uzumaki growled under her breath as a blue color chain made completely of Chakra shot out of her back, into the ground, and tried to impale the white hair man on the end. However, he jumped away from it and then left the two in the clearing that they were in.**

" **Teme," the Uzumaki Heiress growled.**

' **I won't let you,' Iruka thought with a growl as the redhead stopped healing.**

" **You'll need to be careful Iruka-Sensei," she informed. "I healed what I could, but it'll be to see a Medic as soon as we take Mizuki-teme into custody."**

" **Thanks, Rin," he thanked her before they both took off in two different directions.**

...My Line...

"So, cool," the brunette female breathed in awe. "I can't wait to meet her."

Naruto smiled at that as he knew his Sister would love to meet her name sake and the woman that she looks up next to their Mother and Granny Tsunade.

...My Line...

" **This is not good," the Sandaime said as he could be seen watching everything through his Crystal Ball. "Mizuki has a big mouth. He made Naruto feel so bad, worst then he ever felt, it could unleash the power from within him. If Naruto keeps tampering with the Scroll the seal that locks the Fox Spirit inside of him could be broken and the beast could come out. If that happens...I fear for us all."**

...My Line...

"Like Onee-chan would let that happen," Naruto snorted in amusement.

A few smiled at that while rest snorted as well.

...My Line...

**The scene then changed to show Iruka running through the forest looking for Naruto.**

" **Naruto!" he called out when he spotted him. "Everything Mizuki said was a lie! Give me the scroll hurry! He's coming after you to take it away!" The blonde then pushed off a branch and rammed his shoulder into the brown hair male's stomach making them to hit the ground. "It can't be." The male Uzumaki removed the scroll from his back and then fell against a tree. "How did you know Naruto…" Iruka then turned around to glare. "How did you know…" There was a cloud of smoke and Iruka turned into Mizuki. "That it was me and not Iruka?"**

**The 12-year-old laughed before another cloud of smoke was seen and when it cleared Naruto was Iruka.**

" **Because I'm Iruka," the Umino answered with a smirk.**

...My Line...

"He knows you will to be able to act like you, Naruto," Rin stated as she looked at her Sensei youngest child.

"Yeah, he does," the 22-year-old Namikaze agreed softly. "I would kill anyone, who tries to hurt him."

The females all smile as they could tell that the future blonde saw his former Teacher as a Father figure while Minato felt a bit sad that his Son had to grow up without him in his life and thus was forced to turn to some one else for that Father like figure.

...My Line...

" **Naruto!" Rin called out softly when she found him hiding behind a tree.**

" **Onee-chan?" he asked as he looked at her before looking away. "Why are you here?"**

" **Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. "Your my Otouto, my twin, the other part of me, and the only family I have left." This had him looking at her in shock. "So, if you think that I'll turn my back on you because of the Kyuubi then you don't know me at all. Unlike the Villagers, I can tell the differences between the scroll and kunai. You are not the fox and the fox is not you." She put her face right into his. "You got that?" This got her a small smile and nod from her twin making her to smile in return. "Good." She stood up to her whole height. "After this you will be learning about Fuinjutsu." Naruto goes to open his mouth. "No. I don't want to hear it. I let you go at your pass long enough. It's time for you to embrace your Uzumaki blood and start learning Fuinjutsu." The redhead crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Do you understand, Naruto?"**

" **Yes, Onee-chan," he sighed.**

**This got a nod from her before she turned to watch the scene between the two Chunins play out.**

...My Line...

"So, Sensei was right," Tsunade said as she blinked in surprise. "Your Sister does act like both a Mother and a Sister when it comes to you."

Naruto nodded his head at that.

"We'll make sure that this time, you and your Sister, will not grow up alone," Kushina told him.

"Your Mother's right," Minato agreed. "We'll make sure that this future will not happen. Cause it not fair to you or your Sister."

"Mom, Dad," the Nanadaime Candidate said softly with tears.

The two adults smiled at him as he lifted up his goggles and whipped his eyes.

...My Line...

" **Your a fool," Mizuki told Iruka as he stood up. "Why are you are protecting that freak? He's the one, who whipped out your family."**

" **I don't care what you say," Iruka stated. "Your not getting your hands on that scroll."**

" **As if you could stop me," the white hair man exclaimed. "Don't you get? Naruto is just like me."**

" **How's that?"**

" **He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance that's how beast are," Mizuki answered. "He'll pure all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything."**

" **Your right," Iruka seemed to agree.**

**This made Naruto to gasp while Rin narrowed her eyes.**

" **So, it's true," Naruto breathed. "Iruka-Sensei never believed me. He thinks that I'm some kind of beast. Like I am some kind of...freak."**

" **That is how beasts are, but that's not how Naruto is," the brown hair male went on. "He's nothing like that. Naruto's one of a kind, works hard, puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up some times and everyone jumps on him, but his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast. So, your wrong. He's nothing like the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He's Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure."**

**Naruto could be seen crying while his Sister smiled softly at that.**

" **You really believe that dribble?" Mizuki asked as he removed his last giant shuriken. "Iruka, I was going to save you for later, but I changed my mind." He then started to spin the shuriken around. "YOUR FINISH!"**

' **So this is it.'**

...My Line...

Everyone held their breaths as they watched.

...My Line...

**Just then a fist slammed into Mizuki's face while a knee nailed him in his chin making the shuriken go off course.**

' **Naruto, Rin,' Iruka thought in shock at the sight of them.**

...My Line...

"TAKE THAT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING TEME!" Obito cheered.

"THAT MY BABIES!" Kushina joined. "SHOW THAT FOOL WHOSE BOSS!"

Naruto blushed a bright red while Minato and Rin tried to calm the two excitable Ninjas down as Itachi giggled and clapped for his Godsiblings.

...My Line...

**The redhead turned around and ran to his side to get to healing him again while her Brother stood facing off against Mizuki.**

" **Not bad for a little punk and an outsider," the white hair male stated.**

" **If you ever lay a hand on my Sensei," Naruto growled. "I'll kill you."**

" **Such big words," Mizuki said. "I can completely destroy you with a signal move."**

" **Give it your best shot fool," the blonde stated as he had made a cross sign with his pointing and middle fingers of both hands. "I'll give it back to you a thousand folds!"**

" **Let's see you try!" the Rogue Chunin yelled. "Show me what you can do Kyuubi no Kitsune!"**

" **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"**

...My Line...

"YES!" everyone minus the Sandaime, Naruto, Fugaku, and Kakashi cheered.

Though Kakashi looked really pleased about Naruto before all their jaws dropped as one.

...My Line...

**Surrounding Mizuki was over a thousand clones of Naruto.**

' **Naruto,' Iruka thought. 'Those aren't just illusions. Their solid clones. He's mastered an extremely advance Jutsu.' He then looked over at Rin, who was just finishing up with the healing. 'Just like his Sister.'**

**Mizuki was freaking out as he looked around him at the clones of the blonde.**

" **What is this?" he asked as he fall onto his ass.**

" **If your not coming."**

" **Then we'll come after you."**

**The white hair male let out a scream as Naruto and his clones moved in and started to beat the rogue Chunin.**

...My Line...

This got laughter from a good number of those watching while the rest smirked in amusement.

...My Line...

" **Sorry, I got carried away," Naruto laughed as Mizuki laid at his feet badly beaten. "You okay, Iruka?!"**

" **Yeah," the Academy teacher answered with a smile. 'He's amazing. He wants to surpass all of the Hokage and I'm starting to believe that he just might do it.' Rin sat back and whipped her forehead with a sigh. "Naruto. Come here for a minute? I've got something I want to give you."**

...My Line...

"That's my boy and girl!" Kushina said happily.

"That's our hard working Son and Medical Prodigy Daughter," Minato added.

Everyone either smile or smirked at the proud parents.

...My Line…

" **Your telling me that no one can find Naruto?" a ninja asked as they all stood outside of the Hokage Tower.**

" **Not a clue."**

" **This is bad news. We've got to smoke him out or something."**

" **There's no longer any need to worry," the Sandaime told them as he walked up.**

" **Lord Hokage?"**

" **The Scrolls safe," he informed them. "Naruto will be back soon."**

...My Line…

The Sarutobi narrowed his eyes as he can tell that his future self does care for Minato's and Kushina's kids, so he could help, but wonder why he hasn't done anything to make it easier for them or least easier for Naruto.

...My Line...

" **Sensei?" Naruto asked as he fought to keep his eyes closed. "How much longer?"**

" **Alright," Iruka spoke up. "You can open your eyes now." The blonde did just that only to see that the brown hair Chunin was without his forehead protector and that his Sister was giving him a smile. "Congratulation. You graduate." The male Uzumaki could only stare in shock at him. "And to celebrate I have a surprise. We're going out for roman tonight." When Naruto didn't say anything, Iruka blinked. "Huh?"**

" **IRUKA-SENSEI!" the blonde yelled as he tackled the man.**

" **Ow, that hurts."**

" **NARUTO!" Rin yelled. "Be careful with Iruka-Sensei."**

' **Naruto, this is only the beginning,' Iruka thought as the two males messed around much to Rin's annoyance. 'The road get's tougher now that your a ninja, but if I told you that I guess it would ruin the moment. So, I'll tell you later...over some roman.'**

" **KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" the redhead shouted taking the two males by surprise. "Sensei, your wounds could reopen if you not careful."**

**This got a nerves laugh out of the Umino.**

...My Line...

The screen went black just then as Obito was bouncing in sit excited for the next episode.

"Let's eat before we watch the next episode," Hiruzen suggested.

This got nods from everyone by the Uchiha pre-teen pouted.


	4. 4: My Name is Konohamaru!

After everyone had eaten lunch, they all returned to the screen room to continue with the viewing of the future. The seats had been changed from what one would see in a movie theater to a really long u shape couch. This had everyone from the past blinking especially as there was a white hair male that had scars on the right side of his face cuddled up to a shoulder length pulled into a high ponytail by a burnt orange ribbon, pin straight, crimson red hair with the bangs pulled to the left side using a silver hairclip and narrow almond shape dark blue eyed woman at the end of the couch while a dark hair with dark eyes and red hair with dark blue eyes 3 almost 4-year-olds Minato look alikes were sitting in front of them on the floor drawing.

“Hi,” the female greeted. “Naruto had to return to his Hokage lessons, so we were sent in his place.” She smiled at them as Itachi moved to join the other two boys. “Anyways, I’m Rin Uchiha nee Uzumaki, of course you can call me by my ANBU Code Name, Ookami.”

“And I’m her husband Obito Uchiha, but you can call me, Tobi,” the white hair male added. “And these two are our children.”

“Minato and Takuya Uchiha,” the younger Uzumaki finished the introduction.

Kushina felt tears come to her eyes at seeing the little ones while Minato looked at them in awe. The younger Obito, however, was sleathly moving away from his Sensei in case he decided to take the anger of his only Daughter ending up with his older self out on him.

“Their so cute,” the Nohara, female Uchiha, Senju, and older Uzumaki gashed.

This got proud smiles from the future Uchiha couple.

“So, shill we get to the next episode?” Hiruzen asked.

“Agreed,” Fugaku second though he had a smirk on his face at seeing his Son finally being able to act his age.

They all sat down though Kushina and Minato sat closer to the older former of Obito, their future Daughter, and future Grandsons. Younger Obito made sure he sat next to his uncle and aunt away from his Sensei, who he just knew was giving him the stink eye.

“Alrighty then,” Jiraiya said as he hit play.

...My Line...

_Episode 4: My Name is Konohamaru!_

...My Line...

“Konohamaru?” everyone, who didn’t know the young man, asked.

“Konohamaru Sarutobi,” the red hair Rin answered. “The Honorable Grandson of the Sandaime Hokage, but don’t call him Honorable Grandson or he’ll try and beat you to within an inch of your life.”

Everyone was surprised at that before shaking their heads.

...My Line...

**The scene opened up to show Rin picking herbs in the forest near the Uzumaki Clan Compound. It was as she was moving to stand up with her herb basket when a man with dark color hair wearing an orange and black spiral mask appeared from a vortex all injured. The redhead gasped as she quickly place the basket down and ran over to the mask man with her hands already covered in green healing Chakra. The 12-year-old Genin knelt next to the man and started to heal his wounds when a groan was heard from him before he turned his head to look at, who was healing him. The sole Sharingan eye widen at seeing a young Kushina look alike with dark blue color eyes instead of dark violet.**

“ **Awake, I see,” Rin said giving a small smile.**

“ **Who are you?” a childish sounding voice came from the man.**

“ **I’m the Uzumaki Heiress, Rin,” she answered making him to stiffen at the name. “And you?”**

“ **Tobi’s name is Tobi,” he informed. “Is Rin-chan a medic?”**

“ **Yeah,” the redhead answered. “I’m a Medical Kunoichi despite being an Uzumaki.”**

**The Uzumaki’s smile was a mix of the mask man’s Jonin Sensei, Minato Namikaze and the man’s wife, Kushina Uzumaki. However, her bedside manors and personality was just like her name sake that he couldn’t help, but wonder if she had a temper like her Mother at all.**

...My Line...

“That man is you?” Obito asked as he looked at his older self.

“Yes,” Tobi answered with a nod. “I wasn’t in a good place when I first meet my Wife.”

“Why?” Kushina asked.

“Well...that’s just something that you’ll have to watch to find out,” the white hair Uchiha told her.

...My Line...

**The two of them remained quiet after that as Rin finished up with healing that last of the major wounds before dressing with bandages from a medical kit that she keeps on hand.**

“ **There,” she sighed. “That should do it.” She gave him a soft smile. “You’ll need to take it ease for a while or you’ll risk opening your wounds again.” The redhead then stood up, walked over to the basket of herbs, and picked up as the man watched her. “I have to go, but please do take it easy?”**

“ **Tobi understands,” he nodded his head. “Tobi will do as Rin-chan has ordered. Thank you for healing Tobi.”**

**This got a small giggle out of her as she walked away.**

“ **No problem,” she said. “Glad to help, Tobi.”**

**Tobi watched her leave before placing his hand on his bandaged wound.**

‘ **So, that’s Minato-Sensei’s only Daughter,’ he thought. ‘The older Sister of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, huh? So, much like her name sake.’**

**The sole Sharingan eye narrowed before he vanished in a vortex to get back to his hideout and get some rest.**

...My Line...

Kushina narrowed her eyes as she was getting an idea of how bad of a place Tobi was in if he was thinking like that. She then looked at the man that her future Daughter was curled up next to and saw the way he looked at her while playing with her hair. She then decided to just watch and wait for an explanation instead of asking though she had a soft smile on her face as she glanced at her future grandsons.

...My Line...

**The scene then went to the roof of the Hokage Tower where a camera man was shown.**

“ **Listen kid, are you sure that you want me to take your picture like that?” the man with the camera asked.**

“ **Just do it already!” Naruto said. “Come on. Come one.”**

“ **Don’t blame me later. Say Cheese.”**

**When the camera flashed, the scene showed Naruto with face paint and his goggles around his neck.**

...My Line...

Kushina, Jiraiya, and Obito busted out laughing while Tobi, Minato, and Fugaku gawked in shock. Rin and Ookami face palmed while the rest were torn between laughing and gawking.

“My twin Brother, Ladies and Gentlemen,” Ookami deadpan. “The Number One, Unpredictable, Knuckleheaded Ninja.” She crossed her arms. “And according to Kurenai-Sensei, Asuma-Sensei, Gai-Sensei, and Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto can give Obito a ran for his money in the stupid department.”

The Uchiha pre-teen stopped laughing and both versions of the same person pouted at that while the rest cackled.

...My Line...

**Naruto could be seen sitting in a chair in front of the Sandaime Hokage, who was going over his picture.**

“ **At first I couldn’t figure out how to do it,” the blonde laughed. “It took me three hours and stuff, but finally I got it. Like an art project just on my face. Only cooler.”**

“ **Take it again,” the Sarutobi ordered.**

“ **No way!”**

“ **We can’t expect this photo,” Hiruzen stated.**

“ **Yeah?” Naruto asked. “Well, I’m not doing it again.” The two of them glare at each other before the male Uzumaki did a hand sign. “Transform!” He changed into his female form with only clouds hiding her private parts. “Pretty please, Lord Hokage?”**

**The Hokage blinked before he was blasted back by blood coming out of his nose.**

...My Line...

As one, the group all turned to look at the Sandaime Hokage in shock.

“Grandpa Hokage’s a perv,” Obito deadpan.

“You truly learn something new every day,” Tobi stated with a flat look and tone.

“At least he doesn’t peep on the females in the bathhouse,” Ookami said before she gave a certain Toad Sage the stink eye. “Unlike a certain Super Pervert.”

That got nods from the females there as the 37-year-old pulled his Wife closer to him.

...My Line...

**The scene then changed to show a young boy outside of the door.**

...My Line...

“Whose the kid?” Jiraiya asked.

Tobi felt his right eye twitch at the sight of the brat, who thought he had a chance with his WIFE.

“Just watch,” the 22-year-old answered.

...My Line...

“ **That the Sexy Jutsu, you say?” the Hokage asked as he whipped his nose of the blood. “It’s tricky. Much to tricky. Don’t do it again.” This made the blonde to laugh nervously. “And where is your headband Naruto? Your suppose to be wearing it.”**

“ **Oh, I’m not putting it on until the orientation,” Naruto answered. “I don’t want to mess it up.”**

“ **So, you want your headband to look nice, but you photo which is suppose to identify you makes you look like a clown,” Hiruzen stated. “It’s for Ninja training and missions which is the key to your future. Look at this picture…” The Sarutobi picked it up. “You can’t even tell, who it is.”**

“ **Well, fine!” Naruto yelled. “How am I suppose to know this** **complicated** **stuff anyway!”**

...My Line...

“A blonde, second Obito?” Kakashi asked with a deadpan look. “Oh joy.”

“Shut up, Bakashi!” Obito yelled.

...My Line...

**The kid was shown once again this time holding a shuriken before both Hiruzen and Naruto looked over to the door at the same time.**

“ **Old Man, I challenge you!” a Hiruzen Sarutobi look like wearing a helmet yelled as he ran into the room. “I’m going to defeat you and become the Godaime Hokage!”**

**Just then the kid tripped and fall flat on his face as Rin walked into the room with the herb basket in hand.**

‘ **My Grandson,’ the Sandaime thought as the redhead handed over her photo. ‘Another headache.’**

**He then looked at the Uzumaki Heiress’ photo before nodding his head just as a Jonin wearing sunglasses ran into the room.**

...My Line...

“Hey, that’s Ebisu!” Obito yelled in shock.

“The obnoxious book worm,” Tobi added.

“Tobi,” Ookami growled as she glared at him before leaning to whisper into his ear. “Behave or you’ll sleeping on the couch for a month and you’ll go without for two months.”

That made the former rogue to clam up and design to be good.

...My Line...

“ **Something tripped me.”**

“ **Are you okay, Honorable Grandson?” the Jonin asked. “And there’s nothing here for you to trip on. It’s pretty flat.”**

‘ **Who is this shrimp?’ Naruto thought as he looked at the boy.**

**The kid then looked over at the blonde at the same time as the Jonin.**

‘ **It’s that kid! The Kyuubi no Kitsune. Of course, he’s the worst kind of troublemaker.’**

**This thought got him a glare from the redhead, who could tell what he was thinking, just be looking at him.**

‘ **Great,’ she thought. ‘Another fool that thinks he knows how Fuinjutsu works when in truth he knows nothing of the art.’**

...My Line...

“You really took pride in your Uzumaki blood, huh?” Obito asked as he looked at the 22-year-old redhead.

This got a snort from his older counter part, who got a glare from his Wife, before she turned that glare onto the younger Obito.

“Is there a problem with that?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Nope,” he answered quickly. “Nothing at all.”

Kakashi looked at her in awe that she managed to make his hyperactive teammate to think before he said anything.

...My Line...

“ **Alright,” the young boy growled as he stumped up to Naruto. “Your the one, who tripped me, aren’t you!?”**

“ **You tripped over your own feet dork!” Naruto yelled as he grabbed the boy by his scarf.**

“ **Hey, you!”** **Ebisu** **yelled. “Get your hands off of him right now! He’s the Honorable Grandson of the Honorable Sandaime Hokage!”**

**Naruto looked at the man for a moment before looking at the kid.**

‘ **That stopped him,’ the brat thought. ‘Just like all the rest. Ha. Now that he knows, who I am, he wouldn’t dare lay a finger on me.’ “What’s the matter, huh?! I thought you were going to hit me tough guy! Afraid because the Sandaime Hokage is my Grandfather?!”**

“ **I don’t care if he’s your Grandmother!” Naruto yelled before he slammed his fist onto the kid’s head. “Ya know!”**

‘ **This guys different,’ the kid thought before he fall to the floor.**

**Rin sighed as she face palmed.**

‘ **Oh, good grief.’**

 **Ebisu** **freaked out at that.**

‘ **This is not looking good.’**

...My Line...

This got laughs from a few people while Ookami looked annoyed as the three toddlers continue to draw and color together.

...My Line...

**Both Uzumaki Siblings soon left to head to the hospital for Rin to drop off the herbs that she had gathered together.**

“ **Listen carefully,”** **Ebisu** **told him. “You are the Honorable Grandson of the Honorable Sandaime Hokage. You can not let ruff-riff like this draw you into a fight even thought he deserves.” The kid looked away from him. “You see he’s far beneath. You must it stoop to his level.” The man then placed his hands on his hips. “As for the redhead with him. She is not only the Uzumaki Heiress, but a Fuinjutsu and Medical Prodigy.** **So, it’s alright to be seen with her, but only when he’s not round.** **As your elite Ninja trainer I am never wrong** **which means I’m always right. I am far above the other trainers so heed my every word.” He then turned to face the right side. “Your goal is become the next Hokage and I can teach you the best way to do it.” The Jonin was completely unaware that his charge left. “Indeed thanks to my great skills, I can take you quickly and easily to the top. So, stay close to me.” He went to look at the boy. “You understand him right Honorable Grandson.” It was then that he noticed the boy was gone. “Where he go now!?”**

“ **I think he went to follow Naruto and Rin, but I have no idea where they are going” Hiruzen answered.**

“ **He’s following Naruto!?” the Jonin yelled. “That’s a disaster even if Lady Rin is with them!” He then took off out of the room. “HONORABLE GRANDSON!”**

...My Line..

Kushina found herself twitching in annoyance at this guy and how he praises her Daughter while insulting her Son at the same time. Minato didn’t know want to feel about this guy though he did feel pride about his Daughter’s skills. He also thought that he Son might be a prodigy of his own just that no one was giving him a chance. But, he did know that if a Kyuubi attack did happen he’ll make sure that he has back plans for his back plans that has their own back plans.

...My Line...

‘ **How did he grow up to be like that?’ the Sandaime thought. ‘My Grandson is quit determined. That was his 20 th sneak attack today and if he starts running around with Naruto, he’s sure to get even worse. Naruto, wouldn’t really teach him anything bad...would he?’**

...My Line...

“HIRUZEN SARUTOBI!” Kushina yelled in outrage.

“Calm down, Kushina,” Minato told her softly. “If I had to guess I think that Naruto being a prankster is what has made Sandaime-Sama suspicious.” He then looked at his Daughter. “Right?”

“Yup,” she answered with a nod.

“See.”

“Fine,” she sighed with a pout.

...My Line...

**After dropping off the medical herbs at the hospital, the two siblings started to head to the market place when Naruto stopped all of the sudden and looked behind them.**

“ **Naruto?” Rin asked as she followed his line of sight only to see a poorly disguised rock seeing that feet could be seen underneath it. ‘What the heck?’**

“ **Come on, Onee-chan,” the blonde said as he started to walk away. “We should get going if we went to get groceries for the month.”**

“ **Right,” the redhead agreed as they started walking again.**

**The two Uzumakis walked a bit longer before the male of the two got annoyed and spun around.**

“ **I know that you following me so just give it up!” the blonde said before his eye twitched at the poor disguise. “That’s so obvious that it’s pathetic.”**

**The kid laughed before he removed the sheet he was using.**

“ **You saw through my disguise,” he stated as he walked over. “The rumors about you are true. Your good.” The boy walked up to Naruto and pointed at him. “Alright, I’ll be your apprentice and you’ll be my trainer!”**

“ **Huh?”**

“ **And afterwards, you’ve got to show me that Sexy Jutsu thing that you used on Grandpa Hokage!”**

**Rin felt her eyebrow twitch at the mention of the Sexy Jutsu as she tried to keep her poker face intact and not kill her twin Brother.**

...My Line...

Kushina giggled while Tsunade looked amused as the rest just kept poker faces.

“Your Brother is a pervert,” the Senju deadpan.

“I know,” Ookami groaned. “And he was made worse by Lord Jiraiya.” She sighed as she snuggled up more to her husband. “The only good thing is he doesn’t go around spying on the bathhouses.”

Tobi snorted this time.

“That’s because he knows you’ll kill him if he does,” the former criminal stated.

Dark blue eyes looked at him for a moment before the redhead nodded.

“That’s true,” she agreed at last. “Naruto does have survival instincts unlike Kakashi-Sensei.”

This got a snort from him while the 12-year-old Hatake looked at her in confusion at that.

...My Line...

“ **This is some kind of joke isn’t?” Naruto asked as he crossed his arms.**

“ **No, I need a new trainer,” the kid stated. “Please Boss?”**

“ **Huh? Boss?”**

“ **Yeah, your the Boss. Boss. Boss. Boss.”**

“ **Well, how can I refuse,” the blonde said.**

**The Uzumaki Heiress let out a sigh as she shook her head.**

“ **Naruto, I’m going on ahead to get this month’s groceries,” she informed him. “Alright?”**

“ **Right, Onee-chan,” he agreed with a nod.**

**The redhead turned around and with a wave over her shoulder, she walked off.**

“ **Who was she, Boss?” the kid asked with awe.**

“ **My older twin,” Naruto answered.**

‘ **So, pretty.’**

...My Line...

“Awe,” the females minus the 22-year-old all gashed. “So, cute!”

Tobi twitched at that while Obito and Minato felt the urge to kill the brat. And they didn’t even know the kid! Ookami was looking up at her husband in worry before letting out sigh.

‘Men,’ she thought with a roll of her eyes.

...My Line...

“ **Listen, you want to be a master Ninja?” Naruto asked. “Then, ya know, you need to learn how to control your Catra.”**

“ **Your Catra?” the kid asked with a raised eyebrow. ‘A cat?’**

...My Line...

“Catra?” everyone asked as they looked at the 22-year-old redhead, who had hidden her face in her hands.

“I told you, he could give Obito a ran for his money in the idiot department,” she groaned.

Tobi gave her an adorable pouted while his younger version pouted with his arms cross and looking away. Kakashi gave her a look of sympathy while Rin didn’t know whether to defend Obito seeing that he wasn’t that stupid or to laugh. Kushina pouted at the fact that her Son wasn’t very bright, but then again that wasn’t his fault and not doubt her Daughter did what she could to help him. Minato twitched at the so obvious neglect of his Son while Jiraiya laughed with amusement at the idiocy of the younger Namikaze. The rest of the group felt for Ookami, Minato, and Kushina, but they also knew that it wasn’t Naruto’s fault and that the fault fell to the adults for their neglect of a boy, who had no control over what happened when the Kyuubi attacked.

...My Line...

“ **I said your Catra,” Naruto repeated.**

“ **Boss, I, huh, I think your mean Chakra.”**

**This took Naruto by surprise before he quickly turn around.**

“ **Don’t question me,” he told the kid. “Real Ninjas say Catra.”**

“ **Really? I didn’t know that! That’s cool!”**

‘ **He believes anything I say,’ the blonde thought as he whipped his forehead. “Listen, I’ll explain what Chakra is.”**

“ **Chakra is the life element that is used to preform Jutsu.”**

“ **Huh?”**

“ **The Ninja Arts combine the physical energy from each cell in the body with mystical energy is intensified by training and experience. When these two Chakras mix special hand signs allows the ninja to focus this energy for advance Jutsu.”**

...My Line...

Everyone from the past was gaping in shock at this while Tobi and Ookami just rolled their eyes before watching their two Sons and Itachi color, draw, and talk with each other.

...My Line...

“ **Know it!” Naruto yelled. “You were just reading that whole thing!” The blonde then lead him to the market place. “You can blab all you want about how to do Ninja techniques, but what it really comes down to just one thing.”**

“ **What is it?”**

“ **Just plan hard work and guts.”**

“ **That’s two things, but okay! I’m with you!”**

“ **Alright, I’m going to threw some really big challenges at you now. Are you ready?”**

“ **I’m ready Boss!”**

“ **Good. Let’s do it. Show me a Transformation?”**

“ **Huh?”**

“ **Ya know, show me what you can do and I’ll take you to the next level.”**

“ **Oh, right. Sure, but what do I transform into?”**

“ **Huh?” Naruto looked around before spotting a beautiful woman. “There.” He pointed at her. “You can transform into her.”**

“ **Alright. No problem! Here I go Boss! Transform!”**

...My Line...

All the females twitched while the males had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing and the women’s wrath down on them.

...My Line...

“ **So do I look like her?” the kid asked after the smoke cleared to reveal an obese version of the woman that he was trying to transform into.**

“ **Ah, the clothes...kinda look like her,” Naruto stated only to feel a since of doom.**

“ **That looks like me!?” the woman asked as she stood behind the blonde before punching him in the head. “Now, now, Honorable Grandson. The next time that you transform into me make me a little more cuter, okay? Chow.”**

“ **She’s scary.”**

“ **You did it,” Naruto stated as he lay on the ground. “Why am I the one, who gets whacked around.”**

...My Line...

Everyone slowly moved away from the fuming Kushina and Minato though it surprise a lot of people that the 21-year-old Namikaze could get mad.

...My Line...

“ **Alright, next we’ll do some research on female beauty,” Naruto stated as they stood outside of a book store.**

“ **Female beauty! Right Boss!”**

**The two boys sneak into the store and went to the porn area to look at the pictures.**

“ **This. Is. Not. A. Library. Naruto!” a man said from behind them.**

**The two of them turned around slowly before he whacked Naruto just as a familiar redhead walked in.**

“ **Excuse me?” Rin called out.**

“ **Lady Rin,” the store clerk beamed. “What can I do for you?”**

“ **I need some medical books dealing with internal injuries like broken bones and damaged organs,” the Uzumaki Heiress answered. “And I need a book on the Human anatomy.”**

“ **Yes, ma’am,” he quickly said before running to get what she listed.**

**The redhead let out a sigh before turning to the two boys with a raised eyebrow.**

“ **I do not what to know,” she deadpan. “I think it’ll be best if you both live now before he returns.”**

“ **Right.”**

**The two boys quickly ran out of the store just in time as the clerk returned with the requested books.**

...My Line...

“What is wrong with Konoha’s people?” Rin asked in shock.

“Huh?”

“A lot of things,” Ookami deadpan.

“A whole lot of things,” Tobi stated with a straight face.

This made everyone there to sigh as they knew that they won’t be getting their answers anytime soon from the future couple.

...My Line...

“ **Slight set back,” Naruto stated as they now stood outside of a bathhouse. “Now this is the last stop, so…” He looked at the kid next to him. “Give it everything you, ok?”**

“ **Everything? Alright boss!”**

“ **Transform!” they yelled.**

**Naruto turned into a beautiful young blonde hair female version of himself while the brat...yeah there was no words to describe his transformation looks other then WHAT. THE. FUCK. IS. THAT!? The two of them looked at each other before walking into the female side of the bathhouse.**

“ **NARUTO, YOU AGAIN!” a voice yelled as the females all freaked out. “STAY OUT OF THE LOCKER ROOM!”**

...My Line...

The men all took on a green tint at the kid’s transformation while the females all looked about ready to kill.

“Damn brat,” Ookami growled as her eyebrow twitched.

“My Son is a pervert,” Kushina groaned as she pouted.

“He’s a man, Kushina,” Tsunade stated. “Their all perverts.” She then looked thoughtful. “Just some are better at hiding it then others.”

The 22-year-old redhead nodded her head in agreement.

“That’s true,” she second. “God knows that Tobi is one of those, who can hid better then others.”

Both Tobi and Obito pouted while the rest laughed at that though the younger one got a death glare from his Jonin Sensei.

...My Line...

“ **Why...do they...only whack...me?” Naruto asked as he was shown to have a good bit of injuries.**

“ **Sorry.”**

“ **Huh?”**

“ **It’s because I’m the Grandson of a Hokage.”**

“ **Hey, don’t worry about it,” the blonde stated. “I prepared you so now your ready to learn the Sexy Jutsu. Ya know, you just need to practice.”**

“ **Practice?! Alright Boss!”**

“ **Now the trick is to get the curves in all the right places,” Naruto explained to him. “You ready?”**

“ **I’m ready Boss!” the boy yelled. “Transform!” The kid turned into an obese woman. “What do you think?”**

“ **No go!” Naruto stated. “You’ve got to make her skinnier!”**

“ **Skinnier? Right Boss! Hi. Hows that?”**

“ **No, no, curvier!”**

“ **Curvier! Right Boss! How this!?”**

**This just made the blonde groan in annoyance.**

...My Line...

“I don’t know if I should laugh or be really worried?” Tsunade stated.

“Both actually,” Kushina cackled.

The rest didn’t say anything though they did sweatdrop in shock.

...My Line...

‘ **Naruto,’ Ebisu growled in his thoughts as stood on the Hokage Mountain. ‘What has he done with the Honorable Grandson?’ “What’s his evil plan? Where did they go?” ‘I am a Jonin, the highest Ninja Level and I’m an elite trainer of future Hokage. Any parasite that leeches onto my student will be squashed.’**

...My Line...

“If he touches one hair on Naruto’s head,” Kushina growled. “I’ll kill him.”

“Do you mind if I help?” Minato asked his wife.

“Not at all,” she answered while smiling at him.

Ookami looked at her parents’ younger selves in disbelief as she had heard that he was Father was the calm one in the relationship. But, then again she guessed that knowing one will becoming a parent and that the child was being mistreated by the people, you gave your life for could really make the one, who is normally the calm one, just as bloodthirsty.

...My Line...

“ **So, what’s up with this obsession that you’ve got with your Grandfather?” Naruto asked once he took a drink of his soda.**

“ **My Grandfather named me, Konohamaru, after the ancient name of the village,” the kid stated. “So, it should be easy to remember...but, no one calls me that name. Not one person in the whole village. That’s cause when they look at me, they don’t really see me. All they see is the Honorable Grandson of the Lord Hokage. No one knows, who I am. I can’t stand it anymore. It’s like I’m invisible. Like I don’t exist. I hate that. That’s why I’ve got to become Hokage now so that people will know, who I am!”**

“ **Get real,” Naruto stated. “You really think people are going to except a s** **quirt** **like you?** **A kid can’t turn into a Hokage after a day or two.”**

“ **What!?”**

“ **It’s not that simple,” the blonde went on. “You keep saying, Hokage, Hokage. To really be Hokage, you know what you’ll to do?”**

“ **What? What is it?”**

“ **Your going to have to defeat me in battle!”**

...My Line...

The group all smiled at that though Obito was thinking that he’ll be Hokage before those two brats. Takuya Uchiha had looked up at what his Uncle had said and was in awe as he dreamed of following in his Grandfather’s footsteps by becoming Hokage, too.

...My Line...

“ **Lord Hokage!” Iruka called out as he appeared behind the older male, who was looking up at the Hokage Faces. “I’ve been looking for you.”**

“ **For what propose?” the Hokage asked.**

“ **It’s about Naruto,” the Academy Teacher asked. “Did he resubmit his Ninja ID photo?” The Sarutobi hummed. “You know, I gave him a big lecture the other night at the ramen shop, but he’s still beaming that he became a Genin, a Ninja Trainee. He thinks that that’ll change things. That people will stop looking down on him now.”**

“ **I fear that his dream may not come true,” Hiruzen stated. “People don’t change that easily.”**

“ **Huh?”**

“ **The Kyuubi no Kitsune is within,” the Sandaime went on. “Not everyone knows that of course. Just those that fought the beast knows the truth. I decree that no one was to speak about this even those, who would whisper it, was severely punished so that the children of today know nothing about Naruto’s connection to the beast that ravage our village and nearly destroyed us all. As long as the children are unaware of this, Naruto has some hope of being expected that was the wish of the Yondaime Hokage before he sacrificed himself to save us. He asked when Naruto grew up he should be regard as a Hero.”**

“ **A hero?”**

“ **The Yondaime Hokage defeated the fox by sealing it’s spirit into a newborn baby whose umbilical cord has just been cut,” the Hokage stated. “By containing the fox spirit within his tiny body Naruto saved the village that’s why he’s a Hero. Unfortunately, many of the villagers don’t understand this. People are driven by fear. Some think that the beast could break out and take over Naruto’s body. Some even think that he is the beast now. And their children can feel their fear and hatred and they turned against Naruto as well. All, but Naruto’s older twin Sister, the Uzumaki Heiress, Rin, that is. Do you know the ancients say about such things Iruka?”**

“ **What’s that, sir?”**

“ **When the people reject someone very existence and then look at that person, their eyes become cold,” Hiruzen answered. “Cold as an ice storm in the deepest winter.”**

...My Line...

“That’s true,” Fugaku agreed with a nod.

The rest nodded their heads in agreement as well.

...My Line...

**Ebisu could be seen moving quickly through the trees before coming to stop.**

“ **I found you!”**

“ **Huh?”**

**The two boys looked behind them at him in surprise.**

‘ **The Kyuubi no Kitsune.’**

‘ **That icy stare. They all look at me that way.’**

**The Jonin then jumped from the tree he was in to the ground.**

“ **So, Honorable Grandson time to go home,” he said.**

“ **NO WAY!” Konohamaru yelled. “I’m learning how to beat my Grandfather, so I can get the title...Hokage! Now, don’t get in my way!”**

“ **A Hokage is more then just a fighter,” Ebisu stated. “He must known virtue, honor, wisdom, and he must know a thousand Jutsus. You don’t even know one jutsu.”**

“ **Transform!” the young Sarutobi yelled before turning into a female version of himself. “Hi, there. Like my Jutsu!?” This only made Ebisu’s mouth drop in shock before the 7-year-old turned back to normal. ‘Hey, he’s not defeated.’**

...My Line...

“Closet pervert,” Team Minato all said as one.

The 22-year-old nodded her head in agreement though she was looking forward to them seeing, how the future Kakashi acts. She knew that her husband, Tobi was looking forward to it as well as he still didn’t like his old teammate all that much.

...My Line...

“ **Wh-Wh-What kind of scandals technique is that?!” the Jonin yelled in question. “Such tasteless vulgarity can never influence me! I am far above it!” Ebisu started to pull on Konohamaru’s scarf as the said boy was trying to get away from him. “Honorable Grandson stop this right now! Naruto is turning you into a delinquent. Only my special training can put you on the fast track to becoming Hokage!”**

“ **Leave me alone!” the young Sarutobi yelled.**

“ **Shadow Clone Jutsu!” Naruto yelled as about 100 Shadow Clones appeared.**

“ **Wow!” the 7-year-old yelled. “This is unreal!”**

“ **I’m not impressed,” the Jonin stated. “I’m a Jonin, an elite Ninja warrior. I’m not some light weight like Mizuki.” He started to walk forward. “Watch how a real Ninja defeats an upstart.”**

**It wasn’t long till he stood in the middle of them.**

“ **Come on, Boss,” Konohamaru mumbled under his breath.**

“ **Ready!”**

“ **Transform!” Naruto and his clones yelled as they all changed into a group of look alike women before they all ran towards him and glump him. “Master Ebisu.”** **It wasn’t long till the Jonin went flying backwards with a nose bleed. “Gotcha with my Harem Jutsu!”**

...My Line...

The men all moved away from the females, who were fuming, while Tobi just shrugged while remaining next to his Wife, who didn’t look at surprise.

...My Line...

“ **He combined his Shadow Clone Jutsu with his own invention the Sexy Jutsu,” the Sandaime said as he pulled his over his eyes. ‘What a foolish ninja technique and he can probably get me with it, too.’**

...My Line...

This got laughs from everyone, who found amusement in Hiruzen’s suffering, while said man could only groan.

...My Line...

“ **Oh man!” Konohamaru groaned. “I could even beat that snobby trainer of mine. I want to become Hokage so bad, but I kept messing up. Why can’t I do it?!”**

“ **You really think it’s that ease?” Naruto asked.**

“ **Huh?”**

“ **To be Hokage, you have to the greatest of all Ninjas,” the male Uzumaki stated. “You have to prove yourself, so that everyone believes in you. Look at me? I’ve been through a lot already. I’ve been ignored, pushed away, and treated like I have the plague or something. And after all that I have found one person, who believes in me...well, one person that isn’t my Sister. To find that one person, I had to get knocked down a lot, so you better make sure that you ready.”**

“ **For what?”**

“ **For lots of blood, sweat, and tears,” the blonde informed him. “While your learning to be a Ninja.” Naruto then grinned at him. “By the way, there is no easy to becoming Hokage, ya know.”**

“ _ **Your going to have to defeat me in battle!”**_

“ **Ha, who do you think you are anyways?” Konohamaru asked. “Giving me a bit lecture like that. That’s it. I’m not going to be your apprentice any more. For now on, we’re rivals.”**

**The two smiled at each other.**

“ **Well, I can’t be your trainer any way,” Naruto stated. “Cause tomorrow, I start my advance Ninja Studies, but I except your challenge and some day we’ll fight for the title of Lord Hokage. So, let’s both look forward to that day, Konohamaru.”**

**The blonde then turned around to walk away though he gave a wave over his shoulder as he did so and Konohamaru saluted him.**

...My Line...

“He’s got a good head on his shoulders when it comes to being Hokage,” Hiruzen said with a smile.

Minato and Kushina smiled proudly at that.

...My Line...

‘ **At least. He’s finally starting down the path of becoming a true ninja.’**

...My Line...

“You both should be proud on how Naruto turned out,” Jiraiya said with a smile.

“Just minus the fact that he’s a pervert,” Tsunade deadpan.

“We are,” the two future parents informed them.

The Sandaime soon stood up and stretched before looking at them all.

“Alright, let’s eat and then get some rest.”

“Yes, sir,” they all agreed before the females went through the door leading to the kitchen to start cooking for the group.


	5. 5: Sasuke and Sakura - Friends or Foes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Rin Uzumaki (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

The next morning, the group found themselves back in the theater room, sitting on the couch after eating breakfast and making some sneaks. However, they did notice that both Tobi and Ookami along with their Sons weren’t there, but that they had left a note telling them that they had to return, so they’ll be on their own for a day.

“Well, let’s get to the next episode,” Tsunade said once they finished reading the note.

They all were, of course, sitting down on the couch with the couples all cuddled up together.

“Agreed,” Kakashi nodded his head before picking up the remote and hitting play.

...My Lina...

_Episode 5: Sasuke and Sakura – Friends or Foes?_

...My Line...

“Okay, that’s the strangest title for an episode yet,” Obito stated.

This got nods from everyone else.

...My Line...

 **The scene opened up to show the orange and black spiral mask wearing man, who stood on the branch outside of the Uzumaki Clan Compound, looking into the window of the Kitchen. He could see the Heiress of the Uzumaki Clan finishing up with packing her Brother’s and her own lunches before turning her attention to their breakfast. The man looked at her to see that she was wearing her down like her Mother before her and that it was the same style. The red hair Uzumaki was also wearing a** **waist length, sleeveless, firm fitting, outlined in cyan, blue Chinese kimono top with an outlined in white, brunt orange spiral on the back, and upper-thigh length, firm fitting, black biker short under a mid-thigh length, slits up both sides, brunt orange apron skirt. A symbolized leaf carved onto a metal plate that is sown onto a brunt orange cloth that is tied around her forehead.**

...My Line...

“Stalker much,” Kakashi deadpan as he looked at his male teammate.

“Oh, shut up!” Obito growled at him.

Rin sighed in annoyances while Minato didn’t look amused at the fact that his Uchiha student was stalking his children.

...My Line...

“ **NARUTO!” the redhead called out as she walked to the doorway of the kitchen. “BREAKFAST IS READY! SO, IT’S TIME TO WAKE UP!”**

“ **I’m already awake, Onee-chan,” Naruto said as he walked into the kitchen.**

 **Rin looked at her twin Brother and the outfit that he was wearing** **though she got a surprise. While h** **is hair was as untamable** **and blonde** **as** **ever** **, but it** **was** **cut to his neck in a spiky mass while his spiky bangs covered his forehead protector that was keeping them out of of his eyes that were the same color of her own pair though he had two piece** **s** **that fall to his chin while framing his sunkissed sharp round face. How that his face could look sharp, but still have a roundness to it was any ones guess.**

 **And to** **her secret relief, the blonde** **took to wearing very little orange in the form of** **three** **burnt orange** **strips running down the arm** **s** **of** **a** **long** **sleeve** **gray** **jean** **jacket** **that has** **a** **n outlined in white, brunt orange spiral** **on the back** **that** **he was wearing** **over** **a short sleeve chain mail dark gray mesh shirt complete with a pair of** **knee length dark blue cargo** **shorts** **with four pockets that he had held up by a black leather belt with the** **familiar** **spiral as the buckle.** **Of course, his blue eyes were hidden by his** **goggles that has orange tinted and straps with ear protectors.**

...My Line...

“He truly looks just like you, Minato,” Kushina gashed.

The future Father puffed up in pride as where his Wife had a Mini-me, so did he, himself.

“With a bit of Obito in him,” Mikoto giggled.

The Uchiha pre-teen pouted a bit, but then grinned.

...My Line...

 **T** **he** **male** **Uzumaki** **now really looked like their Father though they didn’t know that, but the female Uzumaki had always been suspicion about that. It didn’t help that Naruto looked just like the one, who she thinks is their Father, nor him being the Kyuubi no Kitsune Jinchuuriki either. The redhead placed the plate of 5 pieces of bacon, 5 pieces of sausages, a large helping of hashbrowns and scrabbled eggs, 2 pieces of toast, milk, orange juice, and a bowl of strawberries mixed with blueberries and blackberries.**

“ **Eat up,” she told him. “And once your done then placed your used dishes into the sink.” The Uzumaki Heiress then placed his packed lunch in front of him. “Here is your lunch.” She then walked out of the kitchen as she walked to the door. “I’m going to leave now!” She then** **sat down** **in front of** **the door and put on** **a pair of an opened toed, 2” heeled, knee length, gray ninja boots. “** **I’ll see you at the Academy, Naruto!”**

“ **Okay!” he called out.**

**Rin then stood up and ran out of the door for the Academy.**

...My Line...

Kushina grinned at the hearty breakfast that her Daughter made her Brother as all Uzumakis be they female or male were bottomless pits.

...My Line...

**The scene changed to show Naruto walking towards the Ninja Academy when Konohamaru jumped out in front of him.**

“ **Your mine now, Naruto!” the young Sarutobi yelled as he goes to attack only he tripped over the sheet he used to hide under.**

“ **Huh...what are you doing, Konohamaru?”**

“ **That was a slink move,” the kid said. “That’s why I respect you as a rival.”**

“ **But, I didn’t do anything,” the blonde deadpan.**

“ **Alright, now fight me fair and square.”**

“ **Sorry, but I’ve got orientation,” the male Uzumaki informed him.**

“ **Orientation?” Konohamaru asked.**

“ **Yeah, that’s right,” the 12-year-old answered. “As of today, I’m a ninja, ya know.”**

**He pointed to his forehead protector with a smile making the 7-year-old to gasp.**

...My Line...

This had everyone smiling as they saw the awe and Hero Worship that Konohamaru has for the blonde hair Uzumaki.

...My Line...

**It was that Sakura Haruno was seen as she was getting ready for the day. Once she put her forehead protector on to use it as a headband, the pinkette winked at her reflection in the mirror.**

“ **Sakura!” a woman was heard calling out. “Isn’t it time for you to get going?”**

“ **I know!” Sakura called back. “I’m on my way out now!”**

“ **CHA!” Inner Sakura yelled. “How long are you going to treat me like a kid? I’m a Ninja now!”**

...My Line...

“Seriously what is wrong with this girl?” Tsunade asked.

“I have no idea, but if she shows sighs of this then I’ll have Inoichi to look into it,” Minato answered.

“That might be a good idea,” the Sandaime agreed with a nod.

...My Line...

‘ **So, I’m not a little Academy Student anymore,’ the pinkette thought. ‘I’m Sakura Haruno, Kunoichi in Training.’**

“ **See you later!” a female called out as a platinum blonde hair and pale blue eyed girl walked out of a flower shop before she noticed the Haruno. “Good Morning, Sakura.”**

“ **Good Morning, Ino,” the pinkette greeted.**

“ **So they actually let you graduate?” Ino Yamanaka asked. “What a surprise.”**

“ **Those classes are ancient history now,” Sakura stated. “We’re both Ninja now and we’re both equal. I won’t lose to you anymore.”**

**The two girls then started to walk faster to try and outdo each other and that walking turned into running.**

...My Line...

“What is wrong with these girls?” Mikoto asked in shock.

“Fangirls,” Rin, Tsunade, and Kushina said at the same time.

The males that have had to deal with such a thing before marrying shuddered while Kakashi was horrified.

...My Line...

**Rin let out a sigh as she sat behind Sasuke and Naruto waiting for Iruka to show up and start class while she paid no attention to the rest of them.**

“ **What are you doing here Naruto?” the boy asked. “This isn’t for dropouts. You can’t be here unless your graduated.”**

“ **Oh yeah?” Naruto asked. “Do you see this? Do you see this? Open your eyes Shikamaru it’s a regulation headband. We’re going to be training together. How do you like that?”**

“ **Humph,” Shikamaru sounded.**

“ **Let me put it to you this way,” Naruto said, “I look good in this head gear like it was made for me, ya know! *Laughs*”**

‘ **Naruto, you graduated after all,’ Hinata Hyuuga thought as she watched with a smile. ‘I’m glad.’**

...My Line...

“She is so cute!” Kushina gashed. “When Naruto shows up again, I’ll have to ask him if he has a girlfriend.”

Everyone, who knew her, let out a sigh though they did smile.

...My Line...

 **Shikamaru moved to set behind Naruto and** **the female Uzumaki** **looked at him to see his head on his arms.** **The redhead** **turned her head to look out the window when a noise in the hallway got her attention, so she turned towards the classroom door just to see Sakura and** **Ino,** **both of whom were the president and vice-president of the Sasuke Uchiha fan club.** _**{Me:** _ _ **I hate Sakura**_ _ **, so I’ll apologize now to all of you Sakura fans for anything I say about her.}** _ **They were trying to push past each other to get into the classroom and when they finally got into the class they were at it again.**

“ **I’m first!” they both shouted.**

“ **I win again Sakura,” Ino told the pink hair girl.**

“ **Give it up,” Sakura told her. “I had to look back to see you. My toe was at least a 10 th inch ahead.”**

“ **Have you always been this delusional?” Ino asked as Naruto looked back at them.**

‘ **Sakura,’ he thought with a blush making Rin to once again** **let out a sigh as she felt a headache coming on** **as the pinkette looked over to where Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha sat. ‘She’s smiling at me. I think she likes me in this headband.’**

...My Line...

The blonde and red hair future parents felt their eyes twitch at that while the rest laughed in amusement.

“Looks like Naruto has a crush on a fangirl,” Jiraiya stated with a smirk.

The Uzumaki was already making plans of making sure that her Son did not get her related to that pinkette annoyance.

...My Line...

“ **Hey!” Ino called as Sakura ran over to the desk. “Wow! Where are you going?”**

 **The Uzumaki Heiress** **saw Naruto stand up waving at Sakura who ran right up to the table out of the corner of her eyes.**

“ **Hi Sakura,” Naruto greeted. “What’s up?”**

“ **Move it!” Sakura yelled at him. “Uh. Good morning Sasuke. Mind if I set next you?”**

**Sasuke looked at her for a bit before looking back up front of the class when Ino walked up.**

“ **Back off forehead,” she told Sakura. “I’m setting next to Sasuke.”**

“ **I was here first,” Sakura growled.**

“ **I walked into the classroom before you did,” Ino told her. “Everybody saw it.”**

“ **Dream on,” Sakura stated.**

**Then much to Sasuke’s annoyances fangirl after fangirl kept coming up saying they were the first ones here and that they should get to set next to Sasuke. Shikamaru looked at Rin with an annoyed look because the fangirls woke him up from his little nap as she looked at them with a very pissed off look.**

“ **How does he do it?” he asked.**

“ **I don’t know Shikamaru,” the Uzumaki Heiress answered. “And I really don't want to know.”**

**Rin let out a sigh once again as the fan girls continued to fight over the sets next to Sasuke.**

‘ **Clueless,’ the redhead and Sasuke thought.**

...My Line...

“Seriously, what is with girls and going after Uchiha men?” Jiraiya asked.

“It’s the second Uchiha Curse,” Fugaku stated. “The Curse of the Fangirls and Fanboys.”

“The second curse?” everyone else not of the Uchiha Clan asked.

“Yes,” Mikoto answered instead. “The first curse is the Curse of Hatred though that depends on an Uchiha’s will. The Curse of the Fangirls for the men and the Curse of the Fanboys for the women is an everyday thing when it comes to the Uchiha Clan.”

Those, who had gone to the Academy with the two, knew what they were talking about so they left it alone. Obito, however, just kept his mouth shut and while thanking every God, he could think of that he didn’t have to deal with that curse.

...My Line...

**In a dark room a group of people stood around a desk with a crystal ball on it and an old man setting behind it as they watch the scene.**

“ **Promising new students; Sasuke Uchiha and Rin Uzumaki,” one of the people stated. “Is that them?”**

“ **Yes, their the ones” the old man answered.**

“ **Sasuke** **is** **the only survivor of the Uchiha** **Clan** **,” another pointed out.**

...My Line...

“WHAT!?” the older Uchihas all yelled out at the same time.

...My Line...

“ **And** **if I'm not mistaken then** **Rin is the Daughter of Kushina Uzumaki** **.”**

“ **That’s right,” the** **Sandaime** **agreed.**

**The crystal ball showed them a blond spiky hair boy setting on the floor rubbing his head. Just then an older looking Kakashi Hatake was seen only his forehead protector covered his left eye.**

‘ **Naruto Uzumaki, uh?’ the Hatake thought. ‘He looks just like Minato-Sensei.’**

...My Line...

Rin blushed brightly at seeing an older Kakashi while the younger version looked curious.

“Look it’s Kakashi,” Obito said. “And he still wears that mask, too.”

This got cackles from a few people.

...My Line...

 **Rin** **let out a sigh of annoyances as the fighting went on so she decided to make it user for them to decide on where to sit. Shikamaru watched as** **the redhead** **stood up from her set, onto the desk, and jumped to set in the set that the fan girls are fighting over.** **The Uzumaki Heiress** **let out a sigh as she kicked back and placed her right foot on top of the desk before she crossed it with her left foot then she put her arms behind her head as she closed her eyes trying to keep her temper in check which got the attention of the fan girls.**

“ **Rin** **, that’s my set!” Sakura yelled at her.**

“ **I don’t see your name on it, Sakura,” Rin told her. “So just find some where else to sit.”**

 **The fangirls started to yell at her to move it, but they all of a sudden went quiet making** **Rin** **to open one eye** **to see what shut them up to see Naruto on Sasuke’s desk, bend down in front of him, and having a glaring contest with him.**

“ **Naruto!” Sakura yelled. “Hey! Stop glaring at Sasuke!”**

**Naruto looked at Sakura with a pained expression.**

‘ **Sakura?’ he thought before he then went back to glaring at Sasuke. ‘Why are they so obsessed with him? Sasuke, Sasuke. What’s the big deal with this guy?’**

**They glared at each other to the point the female Uzumaki thought she could see sparks between them as she opened both eyes.**

“ **Let him have it!” the fangirls yelled.**

**It was at that moment that a boy in front laughed, lend back, and bumped into Naruto making him fall into Sasuke, but what surprised her was the fact that they had locked lips and were kissing.**

“ **What the?” Sakura asked.**

“ **I…Uh?” Ino started, but was speechless.**

**Rin watched as the two boys pulled apart gagging with amusement clear in her dark brown colored eyes as a small smirk appeared just as Sakura started to freak out.**

“ **CHA!!” Inner Sakura yelled. “This is out rages! I was suppose to be Sasuke’s first kiss! Naruto will pay for this! CHA!!”**

...My Line...

There was roars of laughter from Jiraiya, Obito, Kushina, and Tsunade while Minato and the Uchiha couple looked worried about their two Sons’ gender preference. The Sandaime, Kakashi, and Rin just looked highly amused with the letter giggling softly.

...My Line...

**Rin just continued to watch the scene next to her like a TV show while trying to hold back a laugh though a very Uchiha-like smirk appeared on her face.**

“ **I’ll get you, Naruto,” Sasuke growled as he gagged.**

**Naruto had stopped gagging as if Sasuke’s threat got though to him, but he froze.**

“ **Danger,” he mumbled as he slowly turned around slowly to see the fangirls glaring at him.**

“ **Naruto, your dead,” Sakura threatened.**

“ **Hey!” Naruto tried to reason with them. “Wow! It was an accident.”**

“ **Your finished,” Sakura growled as she cracked her knuckles.**

“ **Hold on?” Naruto asked** **just as the redhead stood.**

“ **If anyone of you useless fangirls touch a signal hair on his head then I will destroy your looks so thoroughly that you would need a professional facial surgeon just get your looks slightly normal again,” the red hair Uzumaki growled. “YOU GOT THAT!”**

**The girls all ran to their seats in fear of the famous Uzumaki temper and they knew that the female Uzumaki would carry out her threat, too.**

...My Line...

“THAT’S MY GIRL!” the redhead cheered as she threw her hands up in the air. “Teach those useless Kunoichis whose boss!”

...My Line...

**Everyone watching through the crystal ball sweatdropped at that while some laughed nervously as they all remember Kushina Uzumaki, who made the same threat to those, who went after her man.**

“ **As usually Naruto’s in the middle of some kind of trouble,” the** **Sarutobi** **stated. “** **And as usual Rin has to bail him out of it.”**

‘ **Just like her Mother,’ Kakashi thought with amusement.**

...My Line...

The rest of the group all looked at Kushina, who looked majorly proud of her Daughter.

“Well, my question was answered about her temper,” Obito sighed. “Oh, joy.”

Kakashi actually patted the Uchiha pre-teen on his back in sympathy.

“At least you won’t have to teach her,” the Hatake stated.

“What makes you think that?” the dark hair Chunin asked angrily.

“If Kannabi Bridge still goes to hell in a hand basket then you won’t,” the silver hair Jonin answered.

That made the other male to blink in surprise before he sighed.

“Your right.”

...My Line...

“ **As of today your all ninjas,” Iruka told them. “To get here you face difficult trails and hardships, and that’s nothing. What comes next well be for more difficult. Now your only Genin; first level ninjas. All Genin well be group into a 3 man squad with one squads of 4. Each squad will be lead by a Jonin an elite ninja.”**

 **Rin** **looked at him with an annoyed expression hoping that he was kidding as everyone looked at him shocked.**

“ **Huh?”**

‘ **A 3 man squad with one squad of four?’ both Sakura and Ino thought.**

“ **Well someone’s got to be in Sasuke’s group,” Ino whispered as** **the redhead** **to** **rolled her eyes. “I wonder who?”**

“ **I don’t Know,” Sakura answered.**

“ **CHA!” Inner Sakura yelled. “I’m going to be with Sasuke, so stay away from him you hag!”**

‘ **Groups of 3 and one of 4,’ Sasuke thought, ‘that’ll only slow me down.’**

‘ **I want to be with Sakura** **along with Onee-chan and** **…Well, I don’t care as long as it’s not Sasuke,” Naruto thought.**

‘ **As long as I'm not annoyed then I'm cool,’ The Uzumaki Heiress thought.**

“ **We want each group to have balance and ability, so that’s how we sat up them up,” Iruka told them. “I well now announce the squads.”**

...My Line...

“That poor girl,” Tsunade said with sigh. “She’s going to end up an idiot, a fangirl, and an emo. I can just tell.”

There were nods at this.

...My Line...

“ **Squad 7 is going to be the four man squad...” Iruka went on. “Naruto and Rin Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…”**

**Naruto jumped up with his fist raised in the air in victory.**

“ **Yeah!”**

**Meanwhile, Sakura hanged her head while mumbling.**

“ **I’m doomed.”**

“ **And Sasuke Uchiha…”**

**This time it was Sakura who yelled with happiness while Naruto hanged his head. Rin felt her eyebrow twitched in annoyance at this.**

‘ **I won’t be with Naruto then,’ Hinata thought sadly.**

“ **Next squad 8...” Iruka went on. “Hinata Hyuuga…”**

“ **Yes, sir,” a shy/tamed voice called out.**

“ **Kiba Inuzuka…”**

“ **Haha,” a boy laughed.**

“ **Shino Aburame…”**

**Sakura turned around to give Ino a peace sigh while laughing.**

“ **How did you get into his group?” Ino demanded.**

“ **Kashing!” Inner Sakura yelled. “True love cankers all.”**

 **The redhead** **watched on in amusement as Ino growled at Sakura.**

“ **I don’t get it,” Shikamaru stated. “What do you see in a guy like him? He’s not so special.”**

“ **Your so be on clueless Shikamaru,” Ino told him. “Don’t you get it?”**

...My Line...

“He’s a boy not a girl,” Team Minato deadpan at that.

...My Line...

“ **No I don’t get it because I’m not a girl,” Shikamaru answered her.**

“ **Your so full of yourself,” Ino told him with a sigh. “Jealousy is a terrible thing. I hate to be on your squad.”**

“ **Uh, Yamanaka,”** **Rin** **spoke up** **making both Shikamaru and Ino to look at her. “I'm a girl and yet I don't get it.”**

 **Ino started in shock at** **the Uzumaki Heiress** **as if she had never seen some one like her before while Shikamaru laughed quietly next to her.**

“ **Now squad 10...Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara…”**

‘ **I feel sorry for Shikamaru,’** **the redhead** **thought as she lend her head back to look at him.**

“ **Ha,” he laughed. “Didn’t you say something about hating to be on my squad?”**

**Ino growled at him.**

“ **And Choji Akamichi!”**

‘ **Not food boy, too,’ Ino thought.**

...My Line...

“I feel sorry for Shikamaru and Choji,” Obito stated.

“I agree with you, for once, Kakashi second with a nod.

...My Line...

“ **These are all the squads…”**

“ **Iruka-Sensei!” Naruto yelled as he stood up and pointed at Sasuke. “Why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same squad as a slug like Sasuke?”**

“ **And what about** **Rin** **, Sensei?” Sakura asked. “** **I mean, she’s useless** **.”**

“ **Your one talk,” the redhead growled. “Queen of the Useless.”**

“ **Sasuke had one of the best scores out of all the gradating students,” Iruka answered. “Naruto, you had the worst score. Sakura, you lack talent in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu while** **Rin** **can preform any type of** **j** **utsu like** **Medical, Water, and** **Lighting Ninjutsu** **and she use Kenjutsu** **plus she** **already has a summons** **and she remarkably strong** **in Taijutsu on top of that she’s a Fuinjutsu Mistress** **, but she doesn't have your talent in Genjutsu so I thought that you both could help one another with your weakness.” The whole class besides Sasuke** **and Rin** **laughed at Naruto though Sakura looked at** **Uzumaki Heiress** **with a smug look, but** **the redhead** **just looked at her with an indifferent look. “To create a balance we put the best student with the worst student.”**

“ **Just make sure you don’t get in my way loser,” Sasuke told him.**

“ **Hey!” Naruto yelled at Sasuke. “What did you say?!”**

“ **What?” Sasuke asked. “Hard of hearing?”**

 **The class laughed at Naruto again as** **the older twin** **rolled her eyes.**

“ **Knock it off Naruto,” Sakura ordered. “Set down.”**

**Iruka cleared his throat to get the class’s attention.**

“ **After lunch you’ll meet your new Jonin teachers. Until then class dismiss.”**

...My Line...

Mikoto ran her hand through Itachi’s hair as he took a nap.

...My Line...

“ **Sasuke, where are you?!” Sakura called out as she went looking for him after leaving the Academy. “Why did he go running off, so fast? I thought that since we were in the same group together that we could have lunch together and get to know each other.”**

“ **Hey, Sakura!” Naruto called out as he walked up. “I thought that since we’re the same group together that we could have lunch together and get to know each other.”**

“ **Why would I have lunch with you?” the pinkette asked. “How could that thought even cross your mind?”**

“ **We’re the same group and all, so I thought that all of us, you know, Rin, you, Sasuke, and I could you know…” he trailed off.**

**While the Haruno was surprise that he thought of that didn’t mean that she wanted to eat with the Uzumaki twins, too.**

“ **Naruto, your annoying,” the pinkette stated before she turned around and walked off. “Sasuke, where are you!?”**

“ **But...ah…”**

**The redhead let out a sigh as she walked up to him.**

“ **I told you that pinky wouldn’t want to eat with us even if Sasuke agreed to it,” she told her twin Brother.**

“ **I had to at least try,” the blonde sighed as he turned to look at her. “Right, Onee-chan?” The older twin gave him a soft smile that he returned with one of his own. However, as they go to walk off, the redhead came to stop and looked back at the trees around the Academy as she felt like they were being watched. “Onee-chan?” She looked back at her twin, who had stopped and looked at her, and she could see the worry in his cobalt blue eyes. “Is everything, okay?”**

“ **Yeah,” she answered with a forced smile. “Just thought that I saw something.”**

“ **Okay,” the blonde sighed as they walked off.**

...My Line...

“A sensor?” Minato asked in surprise. “My little girl is a sensor?”

“Not surprising,” Kushina sighed. “There had been some Uzumakis that were sensors.”

Hiruzen pulled his hat over his eyes as he knew the second reason for that. Unknown to Minato was that his name wasn’t Minato Namikaze, but Minato Senju of the Senju Clan and the only Son and child of the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, and a civilian Senju Woman whose Mother had been a Namikaze. He knew that secret would come out soon enough, but he was hoping that he could tell Minato and even Kushina before they found out from this viewing and the Sandaime might as well tell Tsunade, who is going to kill him for keep her baby cousin’s existence a secret from her. Hell, Jiraiya would help her as he knew better then anyone that she missed having more family around and was sadden that she was the last Senju around when in truth that wasn’t even true.

‘Yup,’ the Sarutobi sighed. ‘I’m as good as dead especially if Kushina joins in to help my two students. Why do the Gods hate me?’

...My Line...

**Both Naruto and Rin could be seen sitting on the roof of a building eating though the blonde was sulking.**

‘ **Ugh, what a pain,’ he thought. ‘I get into the same group as Sakura and he’s got to be in it, too.’ The male Uzumaki let out a sigh. “There’s got to be a way to deal with this.”**

“ **Huh?”**

**The redhead looked over at him in confusion, but the younger twin completely ignored her though he soon noticed Sasuke.**

“ **Got it,” he said with a grin.**

‘ **What is he planning?’ both the spy and older twin thought.**

...My Line...

“I said it once and I’ll say it again,” Kakashi sighed. “Stalker much?”

“BAKASHI!” Obito yelled in outrage.

“Don’t start you two?” Rin asked with a sigh.

...My Line...

**The scene then showed Squad 10 eating together another roof.**

“ **Alright, if we’re going to be the same group then you need to follow my lead,” Ino stated. “That’s the only way it’s going to work.”**

“ **Yeah, yeah,” Shikamaru agreed. ‘That’s the only way it’s going to work cause she’ll throw a fit if she doesn’t get her way.’**

“ **Why don’t you lead us to some BQ, Ino?” Choji asked.**

“ **Hopeless,” the Yamanaka sighed.**

**It was then that the Nara said the blonde moving along the building towards the Uchiha.**

“ **Naruto?”**

“ **Huh?”**

**Ino followed his line of sight before both of them let out a gasp when Naruto tackled Sasuke into the room with the window closing and all they can hear is the sound of wrestling.**

“ **Naruto!”**

“ **Pip down!”**

...My Line...

“What is wrong with your Son, Sensei?” Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

There was a sigh from everyone as they all were wondering the same thing.

...My Line...

“ **Naruto if you so much as scratch him, you’ll be on my enemy list for ever,” Ino growled before some sounds were heard from the room. “What...what happened?”**

...My Line...

“A Yamanaka acting like a fangirl?” Jiraiya asked. “I thought that the female of the Clan took their ninja training seriously.”

“They do,” Tsunade said only to pause in thought. “I think…”

“Their suppose, too,” the Sandaime informed. “Seeing their part of a Clan and all.”

...My Line...

“ **Ha, nice try,” Sasuke stated as he looked at the tied up Naruto before leaving through the window smirking.**

“ **He beat Naruto without even breaking a sweat,” Shikamaru stated.**

“ **What do you expect?” the Yamanaka asked. “Naruto against my boy, Sasuke? No contest.”**

**Nearby, the Uzumaki Heiress narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha as she felt her Brother’s Chakra coming from within him before letting out a sigh.**

‘ **What are you doing now, Naruto?’ she thought in question.**

...My Line...

Everyone narrowed their eyes as the younger redhead just confirmed that she was a sensor type Kunoichi, but then again she grew up around her twin, so it could be that she knows his Chakra inside out.

...My Line...

‘ **Well, it’s not like there’s a bit rush or anything,’ the pinkette thought as she closed the lid on her lunch. ‘I’ll be in the same group with Sasuke for a long time. But, still…’ She then let out a sigh. ‘How could I think that he’ll like me? Let’s face it? I’m scrawny and small expect my forehead. Why was I born with such a big, wide forehead?’ Just then Sakura noticed the dark hair boy standing near a tree looking at her. ‘Sasuke? He’s looking right at me. That look in his eyes.’**

...My Line...

“You know what,” Minato spoke up as his eyebrow twitched. “I’ll just make it mandatory for all females to see a Yamanaka to make sure that their serious about being Ninjas when I become Hokage.”

“Good idea,” Hiruzen agreed with a nod of his head.

A whole lot of them were in agreement of that idea.

...My Line...

“ **Sakura, your forehead is so wide and charming,” Sasuke said. “It makes me feel...like kissing it.”**

“ **Well, there’s a lot of room up there,” the Haruno stated.**

...My Line...

Obito busted up laughing while Rin and Kakashi either giggled in the female case and snickered in the silver hair Jonin’s case while the rest of the group all sweatdropped at that.

...My Line...

‘ **Grow up Sakura,’ she sighed. ‘That’s just a fairytail. Fairytails don’t come true.’**

...My Line...

“At least she knows that what she imagine is not likely to happen,” Mikoto nodded her head.

...My Line...

“ **Sakura, your forehead is so wide and charming,” Sasuke said as he walked up to the pinkette while making her to gasp and look up at him. “It makes me feel...like kissing it.”**

“ **Kashing!” Inner Sakura cheered. “She scores! This fairytail is for real!”**

“ **Just kidding,” the Uchiha said. “That’s the kind of dumb thing that Naruto would say.” This made her sigh and hang her head. “I want to ask you something.”**

**The male moved to sit down on the bench next to her making her to look at him again.**

“ **Huh?”**

“ **Naruto?” he asked. “What do you think of him?”**

“ **He knows about feelings and purposely get’s in the way,” the Haruno answered. “He enjoys interfering and making me feel bad. Naruto...he doesn’t understand one signal thing about me. He’s just annoying. All I really want for you to expect me, Sasuke, that’s all.”**

“ **You just want me to expect you?”**

“ **Yes,” Sakura answered as she looked at him again. “That’s how I feel. I’ll do anything for that.”**

**The pinkette then started to lean forward with her eyes closed and a blush on her face.**

...My Line...

Everyone else was gaping in surprise at this and wondered where the real Sasuke was.

...My Line...

**Sasuke was soon shown all tied up on the floor.**

‘ **Ugh, I let my guard down,’ he thought as he mind went back to not to long ago. ‘In class, he couldn’t do a simple replication. How could he combined the Replacement Jutsu with the Shadow Clone Jutsu?’**

 **Rin let out a sigh as she jumped into the room from the window only to blink when she saw Sasuke** **all tied up** **before she busted out laughing** **making the boy to glare at her.**

‘ **Way to Otouto,’ the redhead thought in amusement.**

**The Uzumaki Heiress didn’t like Sasuke at all, enough said.**

...My Line...

The two Mother’s let out a sigh at that as they hoped that at least Rin and Sasuke would be friends like they were, but they guess it was to much wishful thinking.

...My Line...

“ **It’s true,” the pinkette stated as she still leaned in for a kiss. “I’m desperate.”**

...My Line...

“I’ll say,” Kakashi deadpan.

“Yeah, like that’s not creepy at all,” Obito added with sarcasm.

...My Line...

‘ **I finally know why...why I like Sakura so much,’ Naruto thought as he heart beat fast. ‘I finally understand.’ Just then his stomach made a weird gurgling noise. ‘My stomach! What timing!’**

**He then got up and started to run away.**

“ **Hey!” the pinkette called out. “What’s the matter!?”**

“ **I’ll be right back!”**

“ **I didn’t know that Sasuke could be so shy,” the Haruno mumbled to herself. “Maybe he needs a little more time to get ready.”**

...My Line...

“You don’t think…” Obito trailed off as he looked at his silver hair teammate.

“I think so,” the Hatake answered the male Chunin’s unasked question.

The two shared a look before letting out a sigh at that.

...My Line...

**Naruto disguise as Sasuke ran towards the bathroom and once he was inside the transformation came undone.**

“ **Close,” the blonde breathed. “Really close. My stomach was so upset that I almost lost control of the jutsu. Why did it have to happen right then just when she was about to...?” ‘She thinks that I’m annoying? She said that three times. I finally transform into Sasuke, get close to Sakura, and she has to go and say that.’ “Hey, I know what I should do. It’ll make Sasuke act totally obnoxious, ya know. Then she’ll hate him more then me!”**

...My Line...

“That’s not how the mind of a fangirl works, Naruto,” Kakashi sighed.

“That poor boy,” Mikoto said with a shake of her head.

“To fall for an Uchiha fangirl,” Fugaku stated with a sigh. “I feel for him.”

This made the rest all look at him surprise at that though even Itachi, who had awakened from his nap, looked sorry for the blonde Uzumaki.

...My Line...

**The scene goes back to Sakura, who was waiting for Sasuke, before she let out a gasp and stood up.**

“ **Sasuke, your back!” the pinkette said. “Don’t be shy you bad boy! Are you ready now? You know, mental prepared cause I am...I mean, I’m raring to go! Hey, wait a minute!”**

“ **Where’s Naruto?”**

“ **Oh, you see, there you go changing the subject again,” the Haruno stated. “Anyway, Naruto just picks fights with you. You know why he’s so annoying? It’s cause he wasn’t raised right. He doesn’t have a Mother and Father. No one, but his Sister to teach him right from wrong. Think about it? He just does whatever comes into his head and not even Rin can make him change his mind.” Sasuke glared at her for that. “If I did things like Naruto then forget it. My parents would get mad and I’ll get in trouble, so of course, I don’t do it. But, if you don’t have parents to tell you then how would you know? He’s selfish and bratty, and all alone.” She let out a sigh as she placed her hands onto her hips. “I actually feel sorry for Rin as she has to be both Mother and Sister, too.”**

“ **Alone,” Sasuke spoke up. “Isolated.”**

“ **Huh?”**

“ **It’s not about your parents scolding you,” the Uchiha went on. “You have no idea what it means to be alone even with an older Sibling to keep one company.”**

“ **Why are you saying that?”**

“ **Because your annoying,” the dark hair teen answered making to gasp.**

...My Line...

Kakashi and Fugaku smirked at that as even they knew that was uncall for while Obito felt for the twins as he knew the feeling of growing up without parents to teach and train him. Minato and Kushina were holding on to each other as tears fell down their cheeks at the pain that their little boy and girl must be feeling.

...My Line...

**The scene changed to Rin, who was standing in the Academy’s training grounds, with her eyes closed though her right arm out. The mask wearing Uchiha watched in awe as the water from the air started to gather in her open hand before taking on different forms such as birds, cats, dogs, wolves, and other animals.**

‘ **Amazing,’ he thought in shock as she opened her eyes before snapping them over to him. ‘Can she sense me?’ A soft smile came to her face before she allowed water to return to the air and leaving the training grounds. ‘Ok, so she can, but chooses to pretend that she can’t...That makes no God damn sense!’ He then stretched at the top of his head. ‘And what’s with the pulling water from the air thing? Is young Rin related to the Nidaime Hokage? Or something?’**

...My Line...

“Hold on,” Rin spoke up. “I thought that only the Nidaime Hokage could pull water out of the air.”

“He can and should be,” Tsunade stated looking surprised as well.

The Sarutobi flinched at that as he now knew that he needs to inform both Minato and Tsunade the truth before it gets bad.

...My Line...

“ **Oh man,” Naruto groaned as he whipped himself. “I thought I was okay, but it came back.” He then stood up and pulled his pants on. “I’ve got to hurry up. I hope Sakura’s still waiting for me.” He then flushed before running out of the door only to freak out when he saw Sasuke and then skid to a stop in front of him. “Sasuke, what are you doing here? How did you get lose?”**

“ **I use the Escape Jutsu,” the Uchiha answered. “No sweat. It’s a very basic technique.”**

“ **Huh?”**

“ **Why did you that?” Sasuke asked. “Transform into me?”**

“ **To ruin your reputation, of course,” Rin deadpan as she walked past them.**

**The two boys watched her walk away before looking back at each other.**

“ **Ignoring what my twin said,” Naruto stated. “I thought I try out my moves on ya, so I did.”**

**He then made the cross hand sign and about 4 more Narutos appeared.**

“ **The same technique again?”**

“ **Your going to see what I can really do,” the blonde told him. “Your going down for the count. Then you’ll have to admit that I’m the best! Get ready Sasuke!”**

**Just then the male Uzumaki’s stomach made a strange noise before to Sasuke’s surprise, the blonde and his clones ran for the bathroom only to fight over it.**

“ **What a loser,” the Uchiha sighed as he turned to walk away.**

...My Line...

Those of the past all sweatdropped at that while the pre-teens all face palmed.

“I’m getting a headache just from watching this,” Kakashi sighed.

“I think we all are, Bakashi,” Obito stated as he took off his goggles and headband to rub his forehead.

“Oh, I know we are,” Rin informed them as she hide her face in her hands.

...My Line...

‘ **I’m annoying?’ the pinkette thought when the scene went back to her. ‘That’s what he said. Now I get it. This is how Naruto must feel.’ “I shouldn’t treat him like that. Next time I see him I’m going to be nice.”**

**Naruto was heard groaning as he walked making to look over.**

“ **Maybe I eat something bad,” he mumbled before shaking his head. “No, Onee-chan made breakfast and lunch, so there’s no way that something was bad.”**

‘ **Ugh,’ the Haruno groaned. ‘Naruto.’ She made a smile that looked a bit like a grimace appear. ‘Smile. Smile.’ Sakura then stood up. “Hey, Naruto! Let’s head back to class together!”**

“ **Did she really say that?” the blonde asked as he looked surprised.**

...My Line...

“I think, so,” Jiraiya said slowly as if the male Uzumaki could hear him.

The rest looked just as surprised as Naruto.

...My Line...

**Sakura laughed nervously while smiling...grimacing?...a bit at him while she waved.**

‘ **She never smiles at me like that,’ Naruto thought. ‘Sasuke must have transformed into Sakura to get back at me.’ “Trying to trick me, eh, wise guy! Well, forget it.” Just before he could do the Shadow Clone, his stomach once again made a noise. “Why is this happening again!?”**

**Sakura blinked a few times before growling.**

“ **DUMB NARUTO!”**

...My Line...

Tsunade and Rin narrowed their eyes as they wondered what could have made Naruto’s stomach at like that.

...My Line...

**The scene then showed the outside of the Uzumaki Clan compound before going inside to the kitchen where Kakashi Hatake and Hiruzen Sarutobi could be seen standing in.**

“ **So, this is where Naruto and his Sister lives?” the Hatake asked as he looked around.**

“ **Yes,” Hiruzen answered as he looked at the man. “Both twins will be on your team along with Sakura and Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan. Good luck, you’ll need it.”**

**Kakashi walked over to where a jog of milk was sitting and picked it before looking at it.**

“ **This milk is pass it’s exasperation date,” the silver hair Jonin stated before he started to slash it back and forth. “One sip of this and he’ll be running to the bathroom all day.”**

“ **Huh? That doesn’t sound like Rin to get milk that will expire soon.”**

“ **Maybe Naruto got it and didn’t pay attention to the date,” Kakashi told the third. “Seems like this kid is just one big problem.”**

...My Line...

“Kakashi!” Kushina growled.

“Sorry, sorry,” the silver hair 12-year-old cried out.

Everyone sweatdropped at that while Obito just snickered.

...My Line...

“ **I’M GOING TO SPEND MY WHOLE LIFE ON THE POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!” Naruto yelled out.**

...My Line...

Once again there was more face palming only this time it was everyone that did it before the Sarutobi let out a sigh as he stood up and stretched.

“Tsunade, Minato,” he spoke up. “I wish to speak to you two before we continue.”

“Sure, Sensei.”

“Of course, Lord Hokage.”

The three of them walked out of the theater room and into the kitchen were silence seals went up before the Sandaime started to tell them the truth.


	6. 6: Pass or Fail – Survival Test!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Rin Uzumaki (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

Everyone looked over as the Senju, Namikaze, and Sarutobi returned though the Sannin and Jonin looked shell shocked.

"Minato, what's wrong?" the redhead asked as her husband retook his sit next to her.

"Huh...I'll tell you later," he answered her.

"Ok."

Jiraiya looked at his teammate in worry before turning back to the screen as Rin hit play.

...My Line...

_Episode 6: Pass or Fail – Survival Test!_

...My Line...

"Huh?"

"Okay…"

"Ah, the true Genin test," Fugaku said as he nodded his head.

The rest looked amused at that.

...My Line...

**It was around 4 in the evening and squad 7 was still setting there waiting for their Jonin Sensei, will, not all of squad 7 was setting. Naruto kept looking out of the door every 5 minutes.**

" **He's late," Naruto pointed out.**

' **Thank you Captain obvious,' Rin thought sarcastically.**

" **Naruto just sit down," Sakura told him.**

" **I don't want to," Naruto said as he looked back at her. "How come our teacher is the only one that's late? I'm ready to roll, ya know! The other groups already meet their new teacher's and took off on some adventure or something, and Iruka-Sensei is gone, too."**

" **We know ok," Sakura told him with her eyes closed that soon opened when we heard something being dragged on the floor. "Hey! What are you doing?" She walked over to him and placed her hands on her hips. "Naruto!"**

**Naruto smiled as he put a chalk broad eraser in between the door and the frame.**

" **That's what he get's for being late," he said as he jumped down from the chair. "Surprise!"**

" **Your asking for trouble," Sakura told him. "You know you shouldn't do that."**

" **CHA!" Inner Sakura yelled. "I love stuff like this!"**

" **Our teacher's a Jonin an elite ninja," Sasuke pointed out. "You think he'll fall for that?"**

" **Yeah, Sasuke's right," Sakura agreed. "Your so clueless Naruto."**

...My Line...

"Huh?"

"Kakashi is late to something?" Obito asked in shock.

"No," Rin breathed as she tilted her head. "Kakashi would never…" She sucked in a breath at that. "You don't think he could have taken your suppose death that bad…" The brunette looked over at him. "Do you?"

"I did," a very deep, but very familiar voice said from behind them.

This made then all to shot up from their seats and spun around to see the older Kakashi Hatake standing there with his hands in his packets wearing the Konoha Jonin uniform that has 6th Hokage written on the back in red. Next to him was a familiar pinkette only her hair was shorter and styled differently while on her forehead is a purple diamond.

"Hi," the pinkette greeted them. "As you know doubt already guess. I'm Sakura Uchiha nee Haruno. I'm a Medical Kunoichi just like my former teammate, Rin Uchiha nee Uzumaki. Both her and I are former students of the 5th Hokage, Lady Tsunade Senju of the Sannin."

This got gasp out everyone there minus the older Kakashi.

"And I'm Kakashi Hatake, the 6th Hokage," the silver hair 37-year-old said. "Former Squad Leader of Squad 7."

"But, you can call him, Kashi or Rokudaime to save the confusion," the Haruno giggled.

The two then went to sit next to Minato and Kushina for the Rokudaime Hokage and Fugaku and Mikoto for Sakura.

...My Line...

**It wasn't long till a gloved hand appeared on the door that was cracked open before opening it all the way and a silver head of hair appeared inside the doorway letting the eraser hit him on his head. Rin let out a sigh as everyone stared dumb founded that he fall for it while everyone, but Naruto who was laughing his head off.**

" **Hahaha," Naruto laughed. "I got him! I got him! He totally fall for it!"**

" **I'm so sorry Sensei," Sakura apologized. "I told him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen. I'll never do a thing like that."**

" **Perfect shot!" Inner Sakura cheered.**

' **He actually fall for it?' Sasuke thought. 'Is this guy really a Jonin?'**

" **Mmm…" the Jonin hummed. "How can I put this?" He put his left hand under his chin in thought. "My first impression of this group…you're a bunch of idiots."**

**Everyone' face fell as they fall into a doom glum mood though the Uzumaki Heiress just sat in the window sail with an indifferent face as she just look at silver hair male.**

" **I don't like you, so I don't care what you say," she stated with a shrug.**

...My Line...

"Different Chakra affinity," the Rokudaime answered to the unasked question.

"Oh," they all breathed.

...My Line...

 **Rin** **sat away from** **the other two, but next to Naruto** **as Kakashi lend on the railing with their arms crossed and Kakashi had a bored out of his mind expression not that** **the redhead could blame him** **. The setting arrangement** **were** **this;** **Rin and** **Naruto on the right, Sasuke in the middle, and Sakura on the left. Kakashi looked around at everyone.**

" **Alright why don't you introduce yourselves?" Kakashi asked. "One at a time."**

" **Introduce ourselves?" Sakura asked. "Well what are we suppose to say?"**

' **And** **she's suppose to be** **smart,'** **Rin** **thought as he looked at Sakura with annoyances.**

" **Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that," Kakashi answered.**

" **Why don't you tell us stuff first?" Naruto asked. "I mean before we talk, tell us about you, so we can see how its suppose to work."**

**The red hair Heiress let out a sigh**

" **Me?"** **the Jonin** **asked in a mock surprise while pointing at himself. "I'm Kakashi Hatake."** **The silver hair man** **folded his arms. "Things I like and things I hate…I don't feel like telling you. Dreams for the future…hm…I never thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."**

" **That was totally useless," Sakura whispered as Naruto nodded his head. "All he really told us was his name."**

" **Ok you turn," Kakashi stated. "You on the right you first."**

...My Line...

As one everyone that wasn't Sakura looked at the older Hatake, who just stared back at them lazily.

"How did you put up with Bakashi?" Obito asked as he looked at the pinkette.

"Trust me when I say this Obito," the Haruno sighed. "My team and I are still asking ourselves that."

The 37-year-old crossed his arms with a pout at that while the rest laughed and the younger silver hair male just looked annoyed.

...My Line...

**"My name is Rin Uzumaki," the redhead said. "Age 12 1/2, Heiress of the Uzumaki Clan, orphan, the oldest of twins, and medic-in-training. My likes are my Brother, training with my Brother or training alone, hanging with my friends, thunderstorms, swimming, and reading. What I dislike are bullies, those obsess with fate, the Konoha Civilian Council, those that can't tell the difference between the scroll and kunai, disgraces to the Kunoichi title…" She glared at the pinkette at that. "And those with sticks up their asses." The glare then turned onto the Uchiha before she looked looked back at the Hatake, who sweatdropped. "My hobbies are training, hanging with my friends, swimming, and reading. And my dream for the future is to be a great medical Kunoichi like Tsunade Senju of the Sannin, head the hospital or become ANBU Commander, and to have a family to restore my Clan one day."**

**Kakashi flinched at the way the red hair Uzumaki spoke and at her dream.**

' **So much like her name sake with that dream of hers minus the ANBU part,' he thought sadly.**

...My Line...

"What is up with that?" Obito asked as he looked the older version of his male teammate. "What happened to our Rin?"

"I would like to know as well," the younger Kakashi agreed as he also looked his older counterpart.

"She died," he answered simply. "That is what caused our version of Obito to go insane...at least until he fell in love with Sensei's Daughter."

...My Line...

 **"I'm the future Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki," the blonde said. "Age 12 1/2, orphan,** **the youngest of twins** **,** **second Heir of Clan Uzumaki,** **and the Prankster King from Hell, ya know." Their** **unknown** **watcher snickered while** **Rin** **smirked. "My likes are training, hanging with my friends, Fuinjutsu, foxes, toads, and ramen." At the ramen part there** **was** **sweatdrop** **s** **from the two, who remember Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother. "What I dislike is bullies, arrogant people, those, who** **dis** **the sacred art that is Fuinjutsu, abandoning a comrade, perverts, my** **precious** **people being hurt, and a certain Uchiha." At this the two boys glared at each other making the** **Uzumaki and Hatake** **to sweatdrop** **while the masked Uchiha** **snickered** **quietly**. **"My hobbies are training hanging with my friends, pranking people, helping the elderly, reading Fuinjutsu books, and eating different kinds of ramen. And my dream for the future is to be the greatest Hokage that the village has ever seen and surpass all the Hokage's that come before while getting my trademark goggles craved into my great stone face, ya know."**

...My Line...

"Damn," Team Minato and Minato cursed.

The others all laughed at that.

...My Line...

**"Put in that request after you become Hokage," Sasuke told him. "Besides they can't crave your eyes if your wearing goggles."**

**"Well, they can crave them on top of my goggles, ya know," Naruto retorted hotly.**

**"But, then it'll look like your eyes are popping out," Rin told him with a giggle.**

' **He's grown up in a very interesting way,' Kakashi thought. 'Though that was to much Obito-like.'** **"** **Next.** **"**

**H** **e** **then** **looked at the other two.**

" **I'm Sakura Haruno," the girl said. "Age 13 and an only child. What I like…uh…I mean the person that I like is…uh…" She looked at the Uchiha boy, blushes and then giggles. "My hobby is…uh…" She looked back at the Uchiha boy, blushed again and giggled again. "My dream for the future is..."**

**Again she looks at the Uchiha boy, blushes and then squeals with delight.**

" **And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked.**

" **The Uzumaki Twins!" she yelled.**

" **Feelings mutual pinky," Rin stated as Naruto looked sadden at that.**

...My Line...

"I can't believe that I was like that," Sakura groan as she had a look of disgust on her face.

The girls looked at her in surprise, but happiness at seeing that she didn't like her younger self.

...My Line...

' **Girls her age are more interested in boys then in ninja training,' Kakashi thought. "Last boy."**

" **My name is Sasuke Uchiha," the more emo looking boy said in a monotone. "Age 13, orphan, and Uchiha Heir. I don't particularly like anything and I dislike everything." The Jonin sighed at that. "My hobby is training. My dream...no my ambition is to restore my clan and kill a certain someone."**

**Everything around them got every quiet as them all stared at him.**

' **Gee…Uh…I hope he doesn't mean me,' Naruto thought.**

' **Sasuke. Is. So. Hot,' thought Sakura.**

' **Just as I thought,' Kakashi thought.**

...My Line...

"Can someone say Emo?" the Uchiha Chunin asked.

"Oh, Sasuke wasn't that bad," Sakura answered only to get a raised eyebrow from the older and younger versions of her former Jonin Sensei, Obito, Rin Nohara, her in Laws, the Namikaze couple, and the two Sannin. "Okay, so maybe he was that bad."

...My Line...

" **Good," the Hatake said. "Your each unique and have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."**

" **What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked.**

" **It's a task that the five of us will do together," Kakashi answered.**

" **What, what, what?" Naruto asked again.**

" **A Survival exercise," Kakashi answered again.**

" **Huh, a Survival exercise?" asked Naruto.**

" **I thought we were suppose to have a real mission, not more practice," Sakura pointed out. "** **W** **e already did this** **stuff** **at the** **A** **cademy that's how we got here."**

" **This isn't like your previous training," Kakashi told her.**

" **So…uh…so…uh…what kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked.**

**At that Kakashi started to laugh as they all looked at him.**

...My Line...

"Huh, Kakashi, you should never laugh," the male Chunin deadpan as he looked at his teammate.

All the 12-year-old Hatake did was give him a blank look before completely ignoring him.

"See, Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura called out as she pointed at Obito. "Even Obito agrees that you should never laugh."

The 37-year-old Hatake pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

...My Line...

" **Hey!" Sakura called out. "Hold on? That's a normal question. What's so funny?"**

" **Well if I told you the answer your not going to like it," Kakashi told her as he continued to laugh before sobering up fast. "Of the 30 graduates only 9 or 10 will be accepted as Genin the other 18 or 19 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it; pass or fail test and the chance you fail is at least 66%." Kakashi looked at their faces to see they were not happy, well, everyone, but Rin, who looked like it was old news to her. "See didn't I tell you that you wouldn't like it?"**

" **THAT'S CRAZY!" Naruto yelled. "WE WORK HARD TO GET HERE, YA KNOW! WHAT WAS THAT GRADUATION TEST FOR ANYWAYS!"**

" **Oh that?" Kakashi asked with false surprise. "That was just to select condensates who might became Genin or not."**

" **WHAT?!" Naruto yelled/asked.**

" **That's how it is," Kakashi told them. "I decided weather you pass or fail. Be at the descanted training grounds at 5 am and bring your ninja gear."**

' **Well I'm not going to be weeded out,' Naruto thought. 'People are going to look up to me someday. I got to pass this test, ya know!'**

' **If I fail I'll be separated from Sasuke,' Sakura thought. 'This is a trail of love.'**

' **This is going to be fun,'** **the redhead** **thought with a smirk.**

" **That's it your dismissed," Kakashi told them with a wave of his hand before looking back at them. "Oh, tomorrow you better skip breakfast or you'll puke."**

 **Sakura and Naruto looked scared to death, but Sasuke who looked calm** **though Rin raised an eyebrow at him.** **It wasn't till Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke that** **the red hair 12-year-old** **stood up and** **turned to the other three** **.**

" **Well, I have somethings to take care off," she stated. "So, I'm leaving." The female Uzumaki started to walk off. "See you at home Naruto!"**

...My Line...

"You two have a sadist for a Daughter," the Rokudaime told his Sensei and Kushina in a deadpan tone.

This got laughs from everyone.

"It would seem that she has quirks unique to her," the Sandaime said with a smirk.

Sakura looked highly amused when her Hokage shuddered as he remembered the true Genin test.

...My Line...

**The scene went to Training Ground 7 to show Rin looking around the place with her hands on her hips and a smirk in place before she nodded her head.**

" **You can come out now!" she called as she turned to where she felt her stalker's chakra.**

" **SO COOL!" the mask Uchiha yelled as he ran out. "Tobi was right! Rin-chan is a sensor!"**

**She giggled softly at that making Obito Uchiha to blush under his mask.**

" **Of course," the redhead said as she gave him a soft smile. "According to Lord Hokage I get that from parental Grandfather…" The Uzumaki then shrugged. "Who ever he was."**

**Obito could already guess on, who her parental Grandfather had been.**

" **Amazing," he gashed before he then tilted his head. "Why is Rin-chan out here for though?"**

**The red hair Genin had just a serene smile that the Uchiha was kinda of scared and a hell of lot turned on.**

" **Oh, nothing much," she answered. "Just booby trapping the training grounds for tomorrow." Dark blue eyes narrowed in thought and annoyance. "Now if only I can get Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto to work together then we'll be golden."**

" **So, huh, whose your Sensei?" he asked.**

" **Some guy name Kakashi Hatake," she answered with a wave of her hand** **before she turned a confused look onto him** **. "Why** **do you ask** **?" For the first** **time** **since** **he was a Chunin and since the death of Rin Nohara** **, Obito felt fear and horror** **as he stiffen** **. "** **Tobi are you okay?"**

" **Huh?" he shook his head. "Yeah, Tobi is okay." Obito rubbed the back of his head. "Tobi was just surprise that such a famous Ninja would decided to teach Genin is all. Don't worry about Tobi."**

**Rin narrowed her eyes as she detected a lye in his tone and with the way his Chakra waiver for, but a moment.**

" **If you say so," the redhead said with a shrug having decided that it really wasn't any of her business. "Well, I have to get home and cook dinner or Naruto will just eat ramen…" She gained a deadpan look. "Again."**

**The Uchiha nodded his head quickly.**

" **Okay," he agreed. "Tobi will see Rin-chan some other time."**

**This got him an even softer smile from the Uzumaki Heiress.**

" **Sure," she agreed with a nod. "See you then Tobi."**

**The mask Uchiha watched her leave the training grounds before he left himself with every intention of watching the true Genin test the next day.**

...My Line...

"Can you be anymore obvious in the fact that you are starting to like Sensei's Daughter?" Kakashi asked as he looked at his Uchiha teammate.

Obito at that moment was look in awe of the Heiress of the Clan that specializes in Fuinjutsu before he snapped his head to the Hatake.

"Shut up Bakashi!" he growled.

"Knock it off you two," Rin said as she tried to calm them down. "We're a team remember?"

The pinkette blinked a few times at this before letting out a sigh as she collapsed backwards in her seat.

"Oh God," she groaned. "It's like watching my team all over again."

The rest all smiled softly at her though Minato had given her a smile of sympathy.

...My Line...

" **NARUTO!" Rin called out the next day as she stood at the stove plating the food. "TIME TO GET UP OR WE'LL BE LATE!"**

**The said blonde walked into the kitchen with a yawn as his older twin was placing the plat on the table where a bento wrapped in a blue and orange cloth was waiting.**

" **Huh?"**

**The male Uzumaki looked at his Sister with a raised eyebrow.**

" **Eat," she ordered with a glare included. "You'll need your energy today." At this the younger twin nodded his head before he started eating as Rin finished packing up two more bentos for Sasuke and Sakura. "I'll see you at the training grounds, Naruto."**

" **Okay!" he called out as she went to the door.**

**The redhead put on her shoes before running out of the door.**

...My Line...

"Smart," Fugaku said as he looked over at the Rokudaime. "She realized that you were bluffing about the whole puking thing and so made sure that her brother eats while making food for the other two."

"Yes, she had always been able to see through my bluffs," the silver hair 37-year-old stated with a nod of his head.

...My Line...

 **T** **he four would be Genins all walked into the training grounds at 5 am from three different directions though only Sasuke and Rin were wide awake.**

" **Morning," Sakura yawned.**

**"M-m-morning," Naruto stuttered as he yawned as well.**

**All four of them made themselves comfortable with Naruto falling asleep and once the sun further in the sky, the red hair Uzumaki pulled out two bentos.**

" **Here," she said as she held them out to the other two. "You'll need your strength today. After all a Ninja must never miss a meal for it could be their last." Rin then shrugged. "Besides Hatake was only bluffing about the whole puking. Better to puke then have no energy or strength."**

" **Uh…" the pinkette muttered before she shyly took the top bento. "Thank you." Sasuke took the last one with a nod of thanks. "But, what about you and Naruto?"**

" **We eat before we came here," the redhead answered as the other two started to eat. "Besides we'll just eat food pills. They may not taste all that great, but they can fill one up."**

...My Line...

"Huh…" the Rokudaime blinked as he looked at the Haruno. "So, that's why you four didn't have growling stomachs."

"Yeah," Sakura nodded her head. "Our Rin saw right through you, Sensei."

"So, she did," he mumbled with a pout. "She is so like Sensei on that."

This got a proud smile from the future Yondaime Hokage.

...My Line...

**As the sun further into the sky, Rin felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura standing as far from her as possible.**

" **If that baka doesn't show up soon…" the redhead trailed off.**

**The other three shuddered as they had seen her revenge pranks in person and it wasn't pretty either.**

" **Good morning everyone," Kakashi greeted as he walked up them. "Ready for your first day?"**

" **Hey, your late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.**

" **Well, you see, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way," the Hatake said.**

..My Line...

"YOU LATE!?" Obito and Rin yelled in shock.

"The world must be ending," the Namikaze added in horror. "I mean when you meet them it was understandable as you were speaking with Sandaime-Sama, but this…"

"I don't believe it," younger Kakashi whispered in shock.

Sakura gave Team Minato a pity look while older Kakashi cackled nervously.

...My Line...

 **Sakura and Naruto growled at him while Sasuke just looked annoyed,** **but it was the glare that Rin gave him that had him flinching back** **.**

" **Well *Cough* lets get started," Kakashi stated as he walked up to three stumps. "Here we go." He sat an alarm clock on a stump and sat it. "It's sat for noon. Your assignment is very simple." At this he pulled three bells out. "You just have to take these bells from me." He jingled them. "That's all there is to it." He throw them up and caught them. "If you can't get them by noon then you go without lunch." He then pointed at the stumps. "You'll be tied to one of these post and you'll watch well I eat my lunch in front you."**

' **So that's why…" Sasuke's thought trailed off.**

' **He told us not to eat breakfast to make it harder on us,' Sakura's thoughts picked up Sasuke's.**

' **Thank you, Rin,' the two thought together.**

" **Oh, you all eat breakfast when I said not, too," the silver hair Jonin.**

" **Yup," the redhead answered. "I called your bluff!"**

**This made him pout.**

...My Line...

"Huh? Kashi…"

"Oh, don't worry, Sensei," the 37-year-old said. "Everything will work out in the end."

...My Line...

" **So, we'll have to use teamwork, huh?" Rin asked making Kakashi's jaw to drop.**

**"That's exactly right," the 27-year-old Jonin agreed after he gave a cough to get over his shock taking the other three by surprise.**

**"But, what does that mean?" Naruto asked.**

**The two boys glared at each other again making the Haruno and female Uzumaki to sigh.**

**"It means that one of us won't get a bell and is off the team," Sasuke answered.**

**"Wait! What?"**

**"Excellent observation," the Hatake stated.**

" **There's just one itsy bitsy problem," the redhead spoke up as she held her thumb and pointing finger a centimeter apart.**

" **Oh?" the Jonin said. "What is the problem?"**

**She placed her hands on her hips and gave him a deadpan look.**

" **This team hates each other," the red hair Uzumaki point blank told him. "I mean, I can put aside my complete dislike for Sasuke and Sakura, but they won't do the same for Otouto and I." She then crossed her arms. "Sasuke has a superiority complex the size of Fire Country, Sakura is as useless as a sloth, I have a temper that can make cold, hearted, emotionless men run for the hills, and Naruto is...well, Naruto."**

**This got her a glare from the other two while said blonde just shrug as he knew that she was right.**

...My Line...

There was a collective blink at that.

"Cold, hearted, emotionless men?" Obito asked. "What does she mean by that?"

"Huh...well…"

The two from the future shared a look with each other.

"Let's just say that Yondaime-Sama, Sandaime-Sama, you two might want to do something about Danzo when all is said and done," Sakura laughed nervously.

"Okay," the Sarutobi said slowly.

"You got it," Minato growled as he figured that Danzo tried something with his little girl.

...My Line...

**Kakashi sweatdropped though he couldn't deny that what his Sensei's Daughter said was the truth. He'll be very surprise if they managed to work together as a team just to pass this test, but at the same time he wouldn't be so surprised if they fail. The Hatake looked thoughtful for a moment as he gazed at the four would be Genin in front of him.**

' **Well, I guess, I could always take Rin on as an apprentice should the other three fail,' he thought. 'After all Minato-Sensei's Daughter understands that some times you'll have work with those that you do not like plus she knows how to put that aside to make the mission a success.' He let out a sigh. 'Like the Civilian Council and Elders are going to let me fail the Uchiha.' The Jonin snorted. 'Hell, I know why they put Rin and Sasuke on the same time together.' Kakashi narrowed his one good eye. 'Their hoping that Rin and Sasuke would fall for each other. But, for that to happen, Sasuke would have to lose the stick up his ass and Rin...well, Rin doesn't really need to change. Besides the day that those two actually end up together is the day I'll retire as a shinobi and settle down. Never going to happen.'**

" **Sensei…"**

" **Hmmm?"**

" **Is everything okay?" Naruto asked.**

" **Yeah, everything is okay, Naruto," Kakashi said before he coughed a bit. "Anyways, let's get down to business."**

**It was then that Sakura caught onto something.**

" **Wait a minute?" she asked as her eyes widen. "There's four of us. How come there are only three bells?"**

" **Well that way at least one of you would end up tied to a post and** **u** **lt** **imately** **disqualified for failing to complete the mission," the Hatake answered. "** **T** **hat one gets sent back to the academy. Then again all four of you could flunk out, too. You can use any weapons including shuriken. If you not prepare to kill me then you won't be able to get a bell."**

...My Line...

"Seriously, Kashi?" Obito asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Obito," the man answered with a sigh. "Seriously."

This got him a glare while the rest cackled.

"But, anyways," the dark hair pre-teen said. "Why is the Elders and Civilian Council trying to hook Sensei's Daughter and my Cousin up together? I mean, even a blind person can see that she doesn't like him...like at all."

Sakura nodded her head at that.

"That's true," the pinkette agreed. "I mean, I even noticed it back in the Academy. Plus there is also the fact that before she knew, who was behind the mask, our Rin had already fallen in love Tobi aka…" She looked at the young Uchiha. "You, Obito." The Haruno let out a sigh while shrugging. "Though that didn't stop her from giving you one hell of a beating when you tried to take the Kyuubi no Kitsune from her Brother."

The Uchiha pre-teen sunk down in his seat as he got a glare from his Sensei and the man's Wife. Though he would freely admit that his Sensei scared him more then Kushina did seeing as it was hard to get the man angry...so, yeah. His Sensei is more scary then the Uzumaki woman, enough said.

...My Line...

" **Those weapons are to dangerous Sensei!" Sakura yelled out in alarm.**

" **Hahaha!" Naruto laughed. "Specially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser."**

**Kakashi looked at him with an annoyed look.**

" **Class clowns are usually the weakest links," the Hatake stated. "You can safely ignore them…lowest scores, losers." Kakashi then turned back the rest of us. "When I say start then you may begin." Naruto went charging at Kakashi with a kunai at the ready, but in a blink of an eye the Jonin was right behind him after having twisted Naruto's arm around to where the kunai was pointing at the back of his neck as he had a hand on Naruto's head surprising everyone. Sasuke and Sakura stepped back away from him while Rin smirked at the display. "Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't even say start yet."**

' **He's so fast,' thought Sakura. 'I didn't even see it.'**

' **So this is a Jonin,' thought Sasuke with a smirk.**

" **But you did come at me with the full intention of destroying me, so…" Kakashi stated as he let Naruto go. "** **H** **ow can I put this?" He gave us a one eye smile. "I'm really starting to like you guys. Get Ready, and Start."**

**All of them jumped and hide in a tree, behind a tree or on the ground under a bush while all of them.**

...My Line...

"Not bad."

"Thanks."

...My Line...

" **Iruka, what did you want to see me about?" the Sandaime asked as he sat across from the Academy teacher. "I don't think that you merely came here to drink tea and chat with me, did you?"**

" **Naruto and Rin have been assigned to Squad 7," the Umino stated. "The Jonin in charge of that group...just how tough of a trainer is he?"**

" **Kakashi, you mean," the Sarutobi sighed. "You are concerned about them?"**

" **I am," Iruka answered. "I heard a rumor about his training methods." Hiruzen hummed as he then pulled out a book and handed it over to Iruka, who looked confused. "What's this?"**

" **All the trainees that has ever been assigned to him," the Hokage answered. "Those, who pass, and those, who fail.**

" **May I?" Iruka asked as he goes to open the book before his eyes widen in shock. "This...this is..."**

...My Line...

"What?" Obito asked in confusion.

"You'll find out soon."

All the 12-year-old Uchiha did was pout making Sakura to smile softly.

'Naruto and Obito are so similar that it's scary,' she thought before a determined look came to her. 'Obito also didn't deserve what happened to him before he meet the one, who would be his Wife. This is why we're doing this. Give not only those, who lost their lives leading up to and during the Fourth Shinobi War, a second chance, but also to give Obito a life that Madara, Zetsu, and Kaguya has no part in.' The pinkette smirked then. 'Plus if this all works out then Obito would fall in love with Rin Uzumaki long before she's born.' The Haruno looked at the young boy from the corner of her eyes. 'After all our Obito and Rin are mine, Kurenai-Sensei's, Anko-San's, Tsunade-Shisho's, Shizune-Sempai's, Tenten's, and Ino's favorite couple just right behind Naruto and Hinata, of course.'

The dark hair Chunin sunk further into his seat as he felt like he was being watched and someone was plotting something that involved him, somehow.

...My Line...

 **The silver hair male** **looked around the training grounds for the Genin.**

" **A ninja must know how to conceal their movement's and hide effetely,"** **the Jonin stated as h** **e rubbed the back of his head when he couldn't see them. 'Well they understand that much. They've hidden will and I can't feel** **Rin** **'s charka. It** **would seem that she trained herself well** **.' Kakashi looked ahead and got a bit of a surprised. "Huh?"**

...My Line...

Minato and Kushina felt pride in their little girl as well as their Son, who they can tell had a will of iron.

...My Line...

" **You and me right now fair and square!" Naruto yelled. "Let's go!"**

' **Fool,' Sasuke thought.**

" **You know compared to the others you're a little…bit…weird," Kakashi told him in a bored tone.**

" **Oh yeah!" he yelled. "Well, the only thing weird here is your haircut!"**

...My Line...

Obito and Jiraiya busted out laughing at that.

"I love this kid!" Jiraiya yelled. "Your Son is a hoot, Minato, Kushina."

"And he has a point about the hair cut," the male Chunin added.

..My Line...

**He started to ran at Kakashi, but stopped when he saw Kakashi reached into his scroll pouch.**

" **What?"**

" **Shinobi battle technique part 1: Taijutsu; the physical part," Kakashi told him.**

' **Taijutsu is hand to hand,' thought Naruto. 'So why is he reaching for a weapon?'**

**Kakashi pulled from his scroll pouch a book titled 'Make Out Paradise' taking Naruto by surprised.**

...My Line...

"Kakashi turns into a…" Rin started to say.

"Perverted, lazy…" Obito went on for her.

"Always late Jonin," Minato finished off.

The younger Hatake made a choking sound at that as he stared at the screen in shock.

"I am so proud," Jiraiya said as he whipped a fake tear from his eye.

Tsunade twitched at seeing that book as she knew that her teammate was in the middle of writing the first book of the series.

...My Line...

" **What the?" he asked.**

" **What are you waiting for?" Kakashi asked him. "Make your move."**

" **But…I mean…" he tried to speak. "Why are you reading that book?"**

" **Why?" Kakashi asked in a surprised voice. "To find out what happens in the story of course. Don't let it bother you though. Anyways with your weak attacks it doesn't really matter if I'm reading or whatever."**

" **I'M GOING TO CRRRRUSH YOU!" Naruto yelled as he came at me with his fist raised. "AHHH!" He started to punch and kick at Kakashi, but he dodged them easily. "NOW YOUR MINE!"**

**He tried to punch him again, but Kakashi disappeared before he could hit him which made him even more confused and Kakashi then reappeared right behind him.**

" **Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time," Kakashi told him making the sign of the tiger.**

' **Huh?' thought Sakura. 'A hand sign to focus his charka. Is that the sign of the tiger? That's dangerous. He could destroy Naruto with that.'**

' **That hand sign is for a fire jutsu,' thought Sasuke. 'He's not just toying with Naruto he's going to demolish him.'**

' **I have a really bad feeling about this,' thought** **Rin** **.**

" **Naruto get out of there quick!" Sakura yelled. "He's going to destroy you!"**

" **Too late," Kakashi told her. "LEAF VILLAGE SECRET FINGER JUTSU: A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"**

 **Rin** **watched as Kakashi jammed his pointing and middle finger up Naruto's ass sending him flying before he fall into the water.** **The redhead** **sweatdropped as Kakashi returned to his stupid perverted book that she would love to burn right then and there.**

' **Someone just kill me now?' the Uzumaki Heiress thought with a sweatdrop.**

" **That wasn't a hand sign at all," Sakura stated. "He just poked him."**

" **Those two are just total idiots," Sasuke mumbled.**

" **Ok," he mumbled. "Now where was I?"**

...My Line...

There were multiple sweatdrops, but everyone remained silent as they didn't know what to say about that.

...My Line...

' **That must be against the rules?' thought Sakura. 'He's a Jonin. We can't possible match his strength.'**

' **I'm not going to let end here,' thought Naruto before he pulled out shuriken. 'I'll attack from the water.'**

**The redhead was about to head over to Sasuke when out of nowhere shuriken shot out of the water and right at Kakashi, who caught them without looking up from his damn book.**

...My Line...

'Must destroy book,' the females all thought with a twitch as the males all moved away from them.

'Scary,' the men all thought.

...My Line...

" **It can't be," Iruka said as he read the book. "This is even worse then the rumors."**

" **Kakashi's test maybe a bit more difficult then the others," the Sandaime said.**

" **A bit more difficult?" the Academy teacher asked in anger. "Not a single student has ever passed his test."**

" **That's true," Hiruzen agreed. "They all tried, but not one of them could live up to Kakashi's standards. They were all eliminated."**

...My Line...

Sakura flinched at that while the rest all gap in shock.

"Your hard core, Sensei," the pinkette stated. "Just like our Rin."

"That's true," the older Hatake agreed with her. "But, I think our Rin is more hard core then I am."

The Haruno thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"Your right, she is."

...My Line...

**Rin watched as Naruto crawled out of the water soaking wet and breathing a bit hard as he glared at Kakashi, who just stared at him, with a bored look.**

" **What are you doing now?" Kakashi asked. "You know you won't get lunch unless you take a bell by noon."**

" **I know. I know. You told us already."**

" **You look pretty wobbly for someone whose going to surpass the Hokage."**

" **It's been hours since we eat breakfast** **!" Naruto yelled at him. "** **H** **ow can I fight when I'm starving to death?!"**

...My Line...

"Dramatic much," the silver hair 12-year-old sighed. "Just like Obito." He buried his face in his hands. "It's my own personal hell."

Sakura snickered at the younger Hatake's suffering while finally understanding why their Obito and Rin took such joy in making their Kakashi suffer. The look on his face when they announced that they were going to marry and then when they informed everyone that they were having twins was hilarious that even her husband, Sasuke, laughed.

...My Line...

**All at once Sasuke's, Rin's, and Sakura's stomachs growled with hunger.**

' **That's true** **' Sakura thought. '** **And** **I didn't even eat dinner last night. Really bad idea to go on a diet.'**

" **So you caught me off guard that's all it was," Naruto told him. "Ya know!" Naruto looked like he was defeated. "I'm so hungry…I don't have any strength, but I can't let that stop me! I'm going to get one of those bells no matter what! I'm gonna pas this test, I will be came a ninja, and I'm not going back to the Academy!" At that moment a bunch of Naruto clones jumped out of the water catching Kakashi and Rin off guard. "You're overconfident Sensei! That's why you weren't ready for a Shadow clone attack, my best jutsu!"**

' **7 Naruto's,' Sakura thought as a some Naruto clans ran by casting Shadows. 'What?' Her eyes widen. 'Their not images, their real! How can he do that?'**

" **Looks like the stories are true," Kakashi mumbled. "** **H** **e can create Shadow clans."** **Rin** **looked at Kakashi, who was surprised. "It's a forbidden skill…And he defeated Mizuki with it." Kakashi soon regain his composer before speaking again, "Great Technique, but I don't think you can maintain it for very long." Kakashi looked Naruto with a bored expression. "You talk like you're the best, Naruto, but your still the worst student. You can't beat me with this jutsu…" To his surprise Naruto grabbed him from behind.** **'What? He got me from behind!'**

...My Line...

Everyone was on the edge of their seats as they watched...well, everyone, but the two from the future that is.

...My Line...

" **Didn't you say don't let your enemies get behind you?" Naruto asked. "Good advice Sensei, ya know!" A Naruto clone clinged to Kakashi's back. "I had one of my clones came out of the river then sneak up behind you super quiet." Naruto then ran at Kakashi ready to hit him. "Now this is for nailing me in the butt earlier!"**

' **When did Naruto get so cool?' Sakura thought.**

' **A diversionary tacit nice,' Sasuke thought.**

' **It's not going to worrrrrk,' Rin thought as she watched Naruto.**

" **Your mine and so are those bells!" Naruto yelled as he went to punch Kakashi, but he only ended up punching his own clone. "Huh?"**

' **He's holding himself,' Sakura thought. "Naruto punched…Naruto."**

" **Ouch!" Naruto clone yelled.**

**The redhead watched with amusement as Naruto and his clones accused each other of being Kakashi.**

" **It you," Naruto said while pointing at one of his clones. "You're Kakashi-Sensei aren't you? You transformed into me using a jutsu!"**

**The clones and the real Naruto started to fight each other.**

" **Hey! Let's undo the jutsu so that way there's only be two of us then we'll know whose who."**

**Naruto and his clones continued to fight.**

" **Why didn't you think of that earlier fool?"**

**The older twin sweatdrop at her Brother's stupidity.**

" **Me! You're the fool!"**

**Rin then face palm.**

" **Just undo the jutsu!"**

**When the jutsu was undone there was only one Naruto and he was beaten pretty badly as well.**

' **Baka,' the Uzumaki Heiress thought with a sigh.**

' **Naruto you are so not…cool,' Sakura thought.**

...My Line...

Sakura giggled while the 12-year-old Jonin sighed.

"Okay…" he said slowly. "Not even Obito is that stupid...no offense Minato-Sensei, Kushina."

"Actually later on down the road after a training trip with Master Jiraiya, Naruto shows that he was holding back the whole time," the pinkette informed him. "He likes people underestimating him a little to much."

Kushina grinned at that as it sounds like something she would have done.

...My Line...

' **He got you with a replacement jutsu loser,' Sasuke thought. 'With this jutsu you can quickly switch your own body with an object, so the enemy think he's attacking you, but really attacking a log or rock leaving him wide open for a counter attack. In this case the Jonin allowed himself to get caught then switched bodies with one of the Naruto's clones, so Naruto thought he was attacking the Jonin when in fact he was attacking himself. And that Jonin was so smooth he made Naruto look like a total moron.'**

**Rin sweatdrop when Naruto spotted a bell knowing it was a trap.**

" **A bell!" Naruto yelled before he grinned evilly. "I must have gotten him with my attack." He ran over to it. "He dropped a bell." Naruto was then hanging upside down from the tree the bell was under. "Hey!" he started to wiggle. "What is this?" Kitsune was giggling quietly from her place. "Get me down!" He continued to wiggle. "Somebody!"**

' **Of course it was a trap,' Sasuke thought. 'That Jonin doesn't let his guard down even when he is fighting a fool like Naruto.'**

" **Come on!" Naruto yelled as he tried to reach the bell. "The bell!" He soon stopped moving when Kakashi picked up the bell. "Oh."**

" **Think before you use a jutsu or your opponent might use it against you," Kakashi sighed while throwing the bell up with a grin before catching it. "Oh and if the bit is obvious don't take it." He half turn to Naruto. "A Ninja must see through deception."**

" **I. Get. It," Naruto said as he wiggled about.**

" **I'm telling you this because you don't get it," Kakashi told Naruto as he turned to face Naruto. "You think you get it which isn't the same as actually getting it. Get it?"**

_**{Me: I love that saying.}** _

**Sasuke's eyes widen when he thought that Kakashi let his guard down.**

' **He finally dropped his guard now's my chance.'**

**Sasuke throw shuriken and kunai at Kakashi which hit him died on making the redhead's eyes widen.**

" **He just got blasted by shuriken!" Naruto yelled. "Are you out of your mind Sasuke?! You went to far!"**

**The Hatake fell sideways slowly.**

...My Line...

The screen then went black before Sakura and the Rokudaime stood up.

"Well, we have to get back," the pinkette told them. "I have a hospital to help run and Kakashi-Sensei has paperwork to get to. Our Obito and Rin might come back or maybe Naruto will come back this time with his own fiancée, but why don't you all grab sneaks and use the rest room if you must."

"Right," Minato agreed as he and the others all stood up.

The Haruno smiled at the future Yondaime.

"We hope that by doing this the twins can grow up with both you and your Wife raising them," she told him before she looked at the past's Rin and Obito with a soft smile. "We also hope to that this will save your Rin from dying and your Obito from going insane before of it."

Fugaku held out his head to his Daughter-in-Law, who took it.

"And we think you all for this chance," he told her.

Mikoto walked up and kissed her on the cheek.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Sakura," the Uchiha Matriarch told her.

"It was a pleasure to meet you both," the pinkette said.

The former Student and Teacher then walked off as the rest all headed for the kitchen or to the bathrooms.


	7. 7: You Fail - Kakashi's Final Decision!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Rin Uzumaki (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

“Yo, what’s up?” Naruto asked as those of the past return from either getting sneaks or using the restroom.

Standing next to him was a shoulder length, pin straight, hime-style, dark blue hair and doe shape lavender tinted white eyes woman. Her outfit showed off her curves and she was holding the blonde 22-year-old’s hand while she smiled softly at them.

“Well, hello there,” Jiraiya said when he caught sight of her.

“Don’t even think about it, Pervy Sage,” the blonde Uzumaki growled.

This made the Toad to pout while Tsunade and Kushina laughed at the nickname.

“Pervy Sage!” the Senju cackled. “I can’t believe that I never thought of that!”

“Neither did I!” the Uzumaki added with a cackle. “You are truly my Son.”

“So, who is she?” Minato asked once the two women stopped laughing.

“Hello, everyone,” the blunette greeted as she bowed at the waist. “I am Hinata Hyuuga, the eldest Daughter of the Hyuuga Clan Head, Hiashi Hyuuga. I also happen to be Naruto’s fiancée.”

It then that Kushina started to gash over her making the young Hyuuga to blush brightly.

“You did well in catching this fine beauty,” Jiraiya told him with a nod.

Even though Obito did think she was a beauty, he thought that his Sensei’s Daughter looked more like a Goddess. That thought pulled him up short and it about freaked him out though he was unaware that he was being watched by Naruto and Hinata.

“Well, let’s get to it,” the 22-year-old said as they all sat down.

The Hyuuga then hit play on the remote before cuddling with her fiancée though the two kept a close watch on Obito.

...My Line...

 _Epis_ _o_ _d_ _e 7: You Fail – Kakashi’s Final Decision!_

...My Line...

This made Naruto groan while Hinata giggled as the others all looked confused.

...My Line...

“ **Think before you use a jutsu or your opponent might use it against you,” Kakashi sighed while throwing the bell up with a grin before catching it. “Oh and if the bit is obvious don’t take it.” He half turn to Naruto. “A Ninja must see through deception.”**

“ **I. Get. It,” Naruto said as he wiggled about.**

“ **I’m telling you this because you don’t get it,” Kakashi told Naruto as he turned to face Naruto. “You think you get it which isn’t the same as actually getting it. Get it?”**

**Sasuke’s eyes widen when he thought that Kakashi let his guard down.**

‘ **He finally dropped his guard now’s my chance.’**

**Sasuke throw shuriken and kunai at Kakashi which hit him died on making the redhead’s eyes widen.**

“ **He just got blasted by shuriken!” Naruto yelled. “Are you out of your mind Sasuke?! You went to far!”**

**The Hatake fell sideways slowly only for him to turn into a log.**

‘ **Way to go Sasuke,’ the Uzumaki Heiress thought. ‘You just killed log.’**

‘ **Another substitution jutsu now he knows where I am,’ Sasuke thought was he moved through the trees. ‘I got to move fast.’ Sasuke picked up speed. ‘I thought he lowered his guard, but he did that on purpose and I fell for it.’**

 **Rin** **moved fast to get closer to** **her twin** **to help get him down while Kakashi was watching Sasuke.**

‘ **So that’s where he is,’ Kakashi thought. ‘Hahaha.’**

**The redhead let out a sigh of annoyances when she felt Sakura chakra moving away from the clearing meaning that she was looking for Sasuke.**

‘ **What is wrong with this team?’**

...My Line...

“Good question,” Kakashi agreed. “What is wrong with that team?”

“This coming from the guy, who refuses to work with Rin and I?” Obito asked with a glare.

“Shut up, Loser.”

“What was that, Teme!?”

“Calm down you two,” Rin intervened. “We’re suppose to be a team, remember?”

The Nanadaime Candidate tilted his head.

“Was that how Sasuke, I, and Onee-chan look to everyone?” he asked.

“Yes,” Hinata answered simply.

This just made Naruto to sweatdrop.

...My Line...

‘ **Sasuke where are you?’ Sakura thought was she moved through the forest. ‘Don’t tell me that Kakashi-sensei found. No! He can’t capture my Sasuke. I won’t let him.’ Sakura dropped to her knees when she saw Kakashi standing there reading his book. ‘He didn’t hear me. I’m safe.’**

“ **Sakura behind you,” Kakashi whispered in her ear.**

**Sakura looked behind her before screaming.**

...My Line...

“What is wrong with that girl?” Mikoto, Kushina, and Tsunade asked.

“No idea,” Fugaku, Minato, and Jiraiya answered.

...My Line...

“ **A Ninja must see through deception,”** **Naruto mocked. “Yeah, yeah. How am I suppose to do that?” He then pulled himself up with a kunai in hand. “Well, I’m sure not falling for anymore of his traps!” Naruto cut the rope** **and landed on the ground before he was suddenly strung up into the tree again. “I fall for it again!”**

...My Line...

“Huh?”

Everyone blinked before they looked at the blonde.

“I liked being underestimated,” the 22-year-old stated with shrug. “And I might have been a little to good at it.”

This got a snort from Jiraiya, Obito, Kushina, and Tsunade while rest all just looked amused.

...My Line...

**Kakashi placed his hand into the rat sign before leaves appeared and swirled around the pinkette whose eyes were blank. Once he vanished so to did the leaves which left the Haruno standing there.**

“ **Oh my,” she blinked before she started to look around. “Is some one there? I think I felt something. What was it?” Sakura then placed her hands on her head. “What going on?!”**

“ **Sakura!” the Uchiha called out from behind her.**

“ **Sasuke!” she cheered as she spun around.**

**However, the pinkette froze when she saw the older Genin kneeling on the ground with kunai and shuriken sticking out of him.**

“ **S-Sakura...ah...h-help me...please, help me?”**

**The Haruno’s eyes were wide as tears formed before she screamed and then pass out.**

...My Line...

“That was Genjutsu!” Jiraiya yelled. “How did she fall for it!?”

“Trust me when I say that we are all still wondering that,” Naruto deadpan. “Even Sakura is wondering how she fell for Kakashi’s Genjutsu.”

The females all looked thoroughly disgusted at the display, but figured that as long as she got her act together then they won’t complain.

...My Line...

**Kakashi sat in a tree reading his book.**

“ **I think I over did it a bit, but she’s got to see through these things.”**

‘ **That sounds like Sakura,’ Sasuke thought as he looked where the scream came from.**

“ **Shinobi battle technique #2: the illusion jutsu,” Kakashi said as he turned a page. “Sakura studied it in class and yet she didn’t see it coming.”**

‘ **Genjutsu...It’s just a simple mind control,’ Sasuke thought. ‘I’m not surprised he got, Sakura, with it, but…’ “I’m not like, Sakura or Naruto or Rin.”**

“ **Say that after you get one of these bells,” Kakashi told him as he pushed off a tree. “ _My Sasuke_. *Laugh*” Kakashi dodged kunai and shuriken that Sasuke threw at him. ‘There’s no point in using normal attacks.’ Sasuke smirked before throwing a kunai at a robe. ‘A trap?’ Kakashi dodged it to only block Sasuke’s punched with his hand then he blocked a kick followed by an another kick. ‘What?’ Kakashi’s eyes widen when Sasuke smirked. ‘This kid.’ The Uchiha reached for a bell just barely touching one when Kakashi jumped back. ‘He’s fierce. I won’t be able to read Make Out Paradise now.’**

...My Line...

Fugaku smiled with pride at seeing his youngest Son in action while Itachi was in awe of his baby Brother.

...My Line...

**Rin ran up to Sakura, who was out cold, making look at her with a raised eyebrow, but she bind down and gently shook Sakura awake.**

“ **Sakura,” the redhead called. “Get up.”**

“ **Wh-What happened?” the Haruno asked.**

“ **I was hopping you would tell me,” the red hair Uzumaki said.**

**Sakura eyes widen when she remember seeing Sasuke on the verge of death.**

‘ **Huh? Sasuke…I saw him,’ she thought. ‘He was on the verge…No!’ She stood up. “Sasuke no! You got to survive! Please! Where are you?”**

“ **Um…Sakura,” Rin said a little bit unsure if she was ok or not.**

**Sakura looked over at her surprised to see her.**

“ **Where did you come from?”**

“ **I’ve been here for awhile now,” the Uzumaki Heiress said with annoyances. “Anyways, if we’re to get the bells we’ll need to work as a team.”**

“ **Yeah, right,” Sakura snorted. “Like I would work with your idiot Brother and you.” This made the redhead to twitch. “Anyways, I have got to find Sasuke.”**

**The pinkette then ran away from the red hair 12-year-old.**

‘ **If I knew that I wouldn’t get in trouble, I would kill that girl,’ Rin thought with a growl before she let out a sigh. “Time to see if I can Naruto to work with me.”**

...My Line...

Team Minato, Hinata, the Namikaze couple, the two Sannin, and the Uchiha couple jaws drop at the pinkette’s actions.

“Seriously?” Obito asked. “What the hell?!”

Minato, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Fugaku were all mumbling under their breaths about idiots and morons.

...My Line...

“ **Hmm,” Naruto mumbled under his breath as he looked at the memorial stone. “What’s that done there?” His cobalt blue eyes then widen in shock. “Those are box lunches!” The blonde then crossed his arms over his chest. “Oh.** **A Ninja must see through deception.” He then laughed just as a kunai flew through the air and cut the rope that had him hanging from the tree. “Huh?” The 12-year-old blonde landed on his feet before looking to see his Sister walking up. “Onee-chan?”**

“ **Naruto, look,” she sighed. “We need to talk about this...”**

“ **Can’t right now, Rin,” he interrupted. “I have to get one of those bells.” He then took off running. “See ya later!”**

**All the redhead did was twitch with a vein throbbing on her forehead as she let out a very wolf like growl.**

...My Line...

Naruto laughed nervously as he sunk into his seat while everyone looked at him in surprise that he would blow off his own twin like that.

...My Line...

**Kakashi looked at Sasuke.**

“ **Well you are different from the other two I’ll grant you that,” the silver hair Jonin said. “But, as for being different from Rin...I don’t think so.”**

**Sasuke smirked as he started to do hands sighs.**

‘ **Horse, Tiger,’ the Uchiha thought as he then lend back. ‘Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!’**

“ **What?” Kakashi said in surprise. “Genin can’t do fire jutsu! It takes to mush charka! There’s just no way!”**

**The dark hair Genin proved Kakashi wrong with he blew a fireball at him. When the fire died down Sasuke was surprised to see that Kakashi wasn’t there.**

‘ **Where did he go?’ Sasuke thought was he looked around. ’Behind me, above.’**

“ **Where?” Kakashi asked as his hand shot out of the ground and grabbed Sasuke around his ankle. “Where you least expect me.” Sasuke screamed out in surprise as Kakashi pulled him into the ground to where only his head was sticking out. “Right under your feet. Earth style: Head hunter jutsu.” Sasuke tried move to only be unable to. “Can’t move uh…? That was the third shinobi battle technique. You have talent and your right…you are different from the others, but different isn’t always better.” Kakashi turned around opening up his book. “They say the nail that sticks up is the one that get’s hammered down.”**

“ **Great,” Sasuke growled under his breath only to blink when the sound of explosions and Kakashi’s yelps where heard. “Okay...”**

...My Line...

“Onee-chan is a master of traps,” Naruto stated with a grin. “So, much so that Sensei tries to avoid making her mad, but he keeps forgetting that overworking her husband is a sure fire way to pissing her off.”

“Seriously?” Obito asked looking at his teammate scared. “Overworking?”

“Yeah,” Hinata answered. “You work as the Rokudaime’s assistant, but he has the habit of overworking you like Naruto just said.”

All the Uchiha pre-teen was move away from his silver hair teammate at that.

...My Line...

“ **Sensei told us if we don’t get bell then we don’t get any lunch, but if I eat my lunch now then there’s nothing that he can do!” Naruto laughed as he had the bentos in front of him. “It’s chow time!”**

“ **Hey, there!” a very burnt, torn, smoking, and tired Kakashi sounded as he stood on top of the memorial stone making Naruto to freak at his voice.**

“ **I was just joking Sensei.”**

“ **Nice, try.”**

...My Line...

Obito busted up laughing at the scene of the older Kakashi looking like he just came out of a war zone. The younger version of the Jonin could only gap at what he was seeing before he swallowed thickly.

“Huh, Sensei…”

“Yes.”

“Your Daughter is scary,” Kakashi informed him.

This just made Obito laugh harder with Jiraiya joining in while Kushina looked oddly proud as Minato just grinned.

...My Line...

**Sasuke looked around trying to look for a way out.**

’ **He’s stronger then I am. I can’t around that.”**

**Sasuke looked up when Sakura ran out of the bushes and stopped to see Sasuke looking at her from the ground. The pink hair 13-year-old stares then almost falls back, but was able to catch herself and stares again.**

“ **Sakura?” Sasuke asked.**

**That did it for the Haruno because she freaked out.**

“ **AH!!! SASUKE A HEAD WITHOUT A BODY AND HE’S TAKING”**

**Sakura for a second time that day faints.**

“ **And that’s my partner,” Sasuke said with disbelief.**

**Rin then walked out of the woods to see the pinkette out cold again and the dark hair 13-year-old sticking out of the ground that stared at her as she stared at him when a big ass grin spread across her face.**

“ **Your not going to faint as well are you?” Sasuke asked her.**

**To answer his question Rin busted out laughing catching Sasuke off guard because he had never heard her laugh as long as he knew her. Once the redhead finally calmed down she walked over to Sasuke with a smile and a hand on her hip. The Uzumaki stopped a few feet from him and started to do hand sighs before slamming her hand down on the ground.**

“ **EARTH STYLE: EARTH RELEASE!!!!” she yelled.**

**Sasuke felt the ground around him loosen making it easy for him to get out of it. Once Sasuke was no longer in the ground Rin stood up and looked at him.**

“ **Oh by the way thanks,” Sasuke thanked.**

“ **Hey, Sasuke…”**

“ **I know what you going to ask, so just save it,” the Uchiha told her. “I work alone.”**

**This made the Uzumaki Heiress to twitch as she watched him walked over to Sakura.**

‘ **What is wrong with this God damn team!?’ she thought with outrage before storming off.**

...My Line...

The group all sighed at that as they knew that team was a disaster watching to happen.

...My Line...

**Rin ran through the forest looking for Kakashi when she heard a sound above her and without looking she moved out of the way when kunais landed right where she was not to long ago. The redhead looked around and when she looked to her left the red hair Genin saw Kakashi walking towards reading his book.**

“ **I see you decided to come out of hiding, Rin,” he told her.**

“ **And I see that you had a run in with my traps that I sat up last night,” she countered with a smirk.**

**The Hatake stiffen at that before looking at her with narrow eyes.**

“ **I see,” he said. “So, those were your traps, huh?”**

“ **Yup,” she chirped with a grin.**

**The silver hair Jonin looked at her for a bit before sighing.**

“ **Well, aren’t you going to try and get a bell?” he asked.**

“ **Why bother when this is all about teamwork and none of my teammates will work with me?” she asked him with a shrug.**

**She got a closed eye smile from the man.**

“ **You are clever,” he told her. “And I know that you would make one hell of a Kunoichi like your Mother one day.”**

**Dark blue eyes widen at that as the man used the shunshin to leave the area.**

“ **Okay, so he’s not so bad,” she mumbled. “Still don’t like him though.”**

**The redhead soon left as well using the shunshin only it left an after image seeing that she had been taught how to use it by Shisui of the Teleporter.**

...My Line...

The four Uchihas were surprised to see the shunshin that is use by Shisui Uchiha being used by an Uzumaki, but they figured that she was no doubt taught by him on how to use it.

...My Line...

**Sakura let out a groan as she came, too.**

“ **Sasuke?” she asked before she shot up and then hugged. “Your okay!”**

“ **Hey!” the Uchiha yelled as he tried to get her to let go. “Cut it out! Let go! Let go!” Once the pinkette let him go, the dark hair Genin stood up. “I’ve got to get a bell before lunch. That doesn’t leave much time.”**

“ **Sasuke, your still trying to get one of those bells?” the pinkette asked as she stood up.**

“ **A while ago, I touched one,” the dark hair 13-year-old answered. “Next time, I’ll get one.”**

**The Haruno gasped as she gave a strain smile.**

“ **That is really great. I can’t believe you did that. Your amazing.”**

“ **I can’t believe it!” Inner Sakura yelled. “He touched one of the bells. I’ll never get my hands on one of those things. Which means that Sasuke will pass and I won’t then we’ll be separated forever! No, no, no, no, no!”**

“ **Ah, it’s almost lunch time,” Sakura pointed out. “There’s really not much time left, so maybe we should just give up and then try again next year.”**

**Sasuke looked back at her with a glare making her to gasp before looking down as he looked away while thinking about to the person that he wanted to kill.**

“ **I am the only one, who can destroy that person.”**

“ **What?” Sakura asked. “Who? Do you mean the Sensei?”**

“ **That day, I was crying…”**

“ **When were you crying?”**

“ **It was my…”**

“ **What? What happened to you?”**

“ **I am an avenger,” the Uchiha stated. “That means that I must be stronger then my pray. I need this training. There’s no time for set backs.” This made Sakura to gasp as she thought back to yesterday when they did introductions before they heard the alarm go off. “Ugh. I wasted to much time.”**

“ **Sasuke…”**

...My Line...

“Talk about depressing,” Jiraiya sighed.

“Totally,” Obito agreed with a nod of his head.

“Oh, Sasuke,” Mikoto whispered sadly. “My baby boy.”

Fugaku even looked upset at the pain that his second born was going through making him to now understand Minato’s and Kushina’s pain at seeing the loneliness in the twins’ eyes.

...My Line...

**Rin, Sasuke, and Sakura all sat around of the middle stump while Naruto was tied to it with the three bentos sitting in front of them.**

“ **Stomachs growling already, uh?” Kakashi asked. “That’s too bad. Oh by the way about this exercise, well, I’ve decided no the send any of you back to academy.”**

“ **What I passed?” Sakura asked. “All I did was faint and fall over. Do you get points for that?”**

“ **Love wins out!” her inner cheered. “Cha, cha, cha!”**

‘ **He’s up to something,’ Rin thought as she looked at Kakashi.**

**Sakura to dance with joy while Sasuke smirked and Naruto looked happy though the redhead was anything, but happy.**

“ **Then that mean us four…”**

“ **Yes, out of the four of you only three are being dropped from the program,” Kakashi stated. “Permanently.”**

...My Line...

“A little harsh don’t you think, Kakashi?” Rin asked as she looked at him.

All the Hatake did was shrug his shoulders.

“He was only like that cause he was trying to drive home a point,” Naruto answered for him with a look of sadness in his eyes. “A point that up until Sasuke abandoned the village only Onee-chan got and understood.”

This got everyone by surprise as they looked at the future Nanadaime before Hinata tried to cheer him up.

...My Line...

“ **Unbelievable,” Iruka sighed. “Kakashi has never passed a single student. He fails all of them.”**

“ **Iruka, this group is young,” the Sarutobi stated. “Even I cannot say if it is good for them to face the rigger’s dangers of ninja life. However, Kakashi was correct about all those he failed.”**

**The Umino looked at the book in thought.**

...My Line...

There gaps at that before they all turned to the two from the future to see that they were just as surprised as them about this info.

“Damn, Kakashi-Sensei was a hard ass,” Naruto groaned.

“Naruto, language!” Hinata scolded.

“Huh?”

“There is a child in attends,” the Hyuuga stated as she pointed at the 3-year-old.

“Oh, sorry, Mikoto-san,” he apologized.

A smile come from the matriarch of the Uchiha Clan at that.

...My Line...

“ **Drop us from the program?!” Naruto yelled. “That means that we can never become ninjas?! You said that if we couldn’t take that bells we would be sent back to the academy. You can’t just change you mind and kick us out! Why would you do that?!”**

“ **Because, three of you don’t think like Ninja,” the Hatake stated. “Of the four of you only three think like little kids…like brats.”**

**However, this made just made Sasuke run at him with anger.**

“ **Sasuke!”**

“ **You think it’s all about you,” Kakashi stated as he sat on top of the Uchiha.**

“ **Let go of Sasuke!” Sakura yelled. “You can’t step on him like he’s some bug!”**

“ **You don’t know what it means to be a ninja,” Kakashi told them ignoring Sakura. “You think it’s a game, uh? Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you even consider that question for one moment?”**

“ **I-I don’t know what you mean,” Sakura answered.**

“ **I mean you never once realized what this exercise was all about,” Kakashi stated. “Not even close. Only Rin did. In fact she mentioned it before this test started.”**

“ **What it’s about?” Naruto asked. “I thought this was just about getting the bells?”**

“ **Yes,” Kakashi answered. “That’s what determined whether you pass or fail.”**

“ **But, that…I mean I wanted to ask you about that from the beginning,” Sakura said.**

**“Use your head,” Kakashi told them. “Why did we put 3 or in this case 4 people on a squad. Why do you think we would do that?”**

“ **Ah!” Naruto yelled. “How are we suppose to know why you pick three or four people?! We didn’t make the rules!”**

“ **It’s so basic,” Kakashi told them.**

“ **TEAMWORK!” the redhead yelled finally having enough. “IT WAS ABOUT TEAMWORK FOR THE LOVE OF THE SAGE!” She stood up and moved to the side to glare at her three teammates. “WHICH IS WHY I TRIED TO GET YOU THREE TO WORK WITH ME AND EACH OTHER! BUT, NO! YOU THREE BAKAS HAD GO DO EVERYTHING YOURSELVES!! DAMN IT!”**

**This made them all look at her in fear as she lost her temper.**

...My Line...

“She finally lost her temper, huh?” Minato asked.

“Yup,” Naruto answered. “Onee-chan had never been mad at me before, but that day she just lost it.”

“Well, you did blow her off,” Obito deadpan. “So, I’m not surprised.”

This got him a glare from the 22-year-old.

...My Line...

‘ **The Kushina is strong in this one,’ the silver hair Jonin thought with a sweatdrop. “Rin is right. It was all about teamwork.”**

“ **Just working together is that what you mean?” Sakura asked.**

“ **That’s what I mean,” Kakashi answered. “It’s too late now, but if all four of you had come at me then you might have been able to take them. Well, anyway it’s over.”**

‘ **What a moment?’ the pinkette thought before she looked at the Jonin. “You sit it up with four people and only three bells. If we worked together and got the bells then only three of us could keep them and that would lead to group conflict and the squad will break up.”**

“ **Exactly,” Kakashi agreed with her. “I purposely pitted you against each other.”**

“ **Huh?”**

“ **I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves,” Kakashi continued. “A Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork, but you…it never even crossed you mind. Sakura, you obsessed about Sasuke, who was gone, while Naruto was right in front of you and you didn’t even lift a finger to help him. Naruto, you do everything on your own…everything, and you, Sasuke, you felt that Naruto, Sakura, and Rin, who by the way is better then you, were so far beneath you that you thought that they were worthless. Arrogance. Ninja missions are carried out in squads, of course you need individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understand this. When individuals put themselves above the squad this can lead to failure...and death. For example…” Kakashi pulled out a kunai and put to Sasuke’s neck. “Sakura kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies!”**

**Sakura freaked out though she looked like she would do it while Naruto looked back and forth, however, the redhead appeared behind the Jonin with a katana to his own throat having used the Shunshin to behind him.**

“ **How's this for an example?” Rin asked with a wolf like growl. “You make one move to harm Naruto or the other two and I will remove your head.”**

...My Line...

“Okay, what’s up with the wolf like growl?” Tsunade asked.

“Onee-chan has a love for wolves and to everyone shock…” Naruto took a deep breath. “Some time during the Third Round of the Chunin Exams she showed that she had signed a contract with the Ookami summons and that she had also earned their adoration, loyalty, and love seeing as how they see her and those of her own blood as pack.”

Everyone’s jaw drop at that and now they really couldn’t wait to for the Chunin Exams.

...My Line...

**This got a small smile from the Hatake as he put the kunai way making the red hair Uzumaki to return to her spot.**

“ **That’s what happens on a mission and it seems that only Rin understood this,” the Jonin stated. “After all, you just say how quick the Uzumaki Heiress reacted to the station.”**

“ **That was a close one,” Sakura said in relief.**

“ **If the enemy takes a hostage and you’ve got an impossible choice which will end up with someone dying,” Kakashi told them as he stood up letting Sasuke go back to his place. “On every mission you life is on the line.” He walked up to a stone that Rin knew what it was at once. “Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it? They are all ninjas who are honored in our village.”**

“ **That’s it!” Naruto yelled. “That’s it! I decided I will have my name engraved on that stone! I’m not gonna live and die like a dog. I’m gonna be a hero! Believe it!”**

“ **Their a special kind of hero,” Kakashi told him. “Their are all KIA.”**

“ **Ohhh, that sounds real cool.”**

“ **Uh…Naruto…It means killed in action,” Rin told him softly. “They all died.”**

“ **Oh,” Naruto said sadly.**

“ **This is a memorial stone,” Kakashi went on. “The names of my closest friends are engraved here. Alright I’m going to give you one more chance, but I’m gonna make it harder on you.” He turned to face the others. “You have 3 more hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength, but Naruto doesn’t get any.” Naruto looked at him in disbelief. “It’s your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat lunch by yourself and if anyone tries to feed him that person will immediately fail. I make the rules you follow them. Got it.”**

...My Line...

“Oh, Kakashi,” Rin breathed as she once again looked at her silver hair teammate.

The other two looked at him as well to see that a shadow was cast over his eyes at learning that.

“Kakashi,” Obito whispered sadly.

The rest looked watched Team Minato with a sad look before it was replace with determination to change three pre-teens and their Sensei’s family futures.

...My Line...

“ **I’m leaving now,” Iruka told the Sandaime as he stood at the door.**

“ **Iruka, listen to me…”**

“ **Huh?”**

“ **Wither they pass or fail, you must not blame Kakashi,” Hiruzen told him.**

“ **Right,” he agreed as he bowed.**

...My Line...

**They took their lunches, opened them, and started to eat while Rin just looked at hers not feeling hunger at all when Naruto’s stomach growled.**

“ **This is no big deal!” Naruto yelled. “I can go without eating for days, for weeks, ya know! This is no big deal!” He didn’t see his twin get up and walked over to him when stomach growled loudly again. “No problem.”**

“ **Here Otouto,” the redhead said making everyone look at her as she bend down and picked up some rice with her chomp sticks. “Eat.” She held the rice to Naruto’s mouth. “You’ll need your strength.”**

“ **But, what about you?” Naruto asked.**

“ **Don’t worry about me,” she told him with a smile. “After all, it’s my job to look after you as the oldest of us.”**

...My Line...

There was awes at this from those, who were watching, while the Nanadaime Candidate smiled softly.

...My Line...

“ **No you...”**

**When Naruto opened his mouth to protest the older twin had shoved the rice into his mouth. Sakura looked at the redhead surprised when out of no where Sasuke also shoved rice into Naruto’s mouth.**

“ **Sasuke, Rin,” Sakura said while looking around for Kakashi. “You heard what Sensei said.”**

“ **Don’t worry,” Sasuke told her. “I don’t feel his charka.”**

**Sakura looked at her lunch before swallowing and then held it out to Naruto.**

“ **Here Naruto,” she told him.**

**Naruto looked at her with a teary eyes.**

‘ **Sakura,’ he thought. “Alright thank you.”**

“ **Don’t think me,” she told him. “Just eat.”**

“ **But I can’t move my hands,” Naruto told her. “You’re going to have to feed me.”**

“ **WHAT!!!” Sakura yelled.**

“ **Hurry up,” Sasuke told them while he and Rin looked around for Kakashi.**

“ **This is the last time,” Sakura stated as she held rice out to him. “Are we clear?”**

“ **As clear as a bell Sakura,” Naruto told her before eating.**

**The red hair Uzumaki looked up at the sky that had started to get cloudy with thunder in the background before looking ahead when there was a puff of smoke and Kakashi showed up.**

“ **You broke the rules,” Kakashi told them. “I hope your ready for your punishment.” He started to do hand sighs. “Any last words.”**

“ **We’re a team and if Naruto’s hungry he’s useless,” Sasuke said.**

“ **We have to work together,” Rin put in.**

“ **That’s right,” Sakura agreed. “We’re a team.”**

“ **You’re a team?” Kakashi asked. “That your excuse?” The Uzumaki Heiress nodded. “You…pass.”**

“ **What?” Sakura asked in surprise.**

“ **You pass,” Kakashi repeated with a smile. “You’re the first squad that have ever succeeded.” The red hair Genin sweatdropped. “All the others did exactly what I told them to for and fall into every trap. They couldn’t think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world those, who break the rules are scum, but those, who abandon their friends, are lower then scum.” Kakashi stood up straight given them a thumbs up. “So squad 7 will begin our first mission tomorrow.”**

“ **I did it!” Naruto yelled. “I did it! I’m a ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!”**

“ **Lets’ go home,” Kakashi told them as he walked off.**

**Sakura and Sasuke followed him as they completely forgetting about Naruto.**

“ **I knew they’ll do that!” Naruto yelled. “Hey! You forgot to untie me!!”**

“ **Oh, Naruto,” Rin giggled as she used her sword to cut the rope.**

“ **Thanks, Onee-chan,” the blonde said with a smile.**

**This got him a smile from her as well.**

“ **I’m always here for you, Otouto,” she told him softly. “Don’t forget that.”**

“ **Right,” he agreed.**

**The two of them left the training fields unaware of the masked Uchiha, who watched them go, before he left himself.**

...My Line...

"Alright," Kushina said as she picked up the remote when the screen went off. "Time for another one."

"YES!" Obito and Jiraiya cheered.


	8. 8: A Dangerous Mission: Journey to the Land of Waves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Rin Uzumaki (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

"Hey, everyone," a redhead greeted just as she and her husband appeared.

This made them all to look over to see sitting while cuddling on the couch was Tobi and Ookami, who had a smirk and a smile, this made them all smile at seeing them. Especially since they brought their sons with them again and Itachi joined his two much younger cousins.

“Onee-chan! Onii-san!”

Naruto and Hinata moved to joined them on the couch with Minato and Kushina being right behind them. The red hair Minato stood up and walked over to the 21-year-old Uzumaki, who looked at him in surprise.

“UP, Gwandma?” he asked as he held up his arms.

Tears came to a pair of dark violet eyes before the 21-year-old picked him up and sat him in her lap. His Brother, who was more likely to inherit the Sharingan, and his older cousin were on the ground coloring and talking with each other.

“How did he know that Kushina was…” the blonde Minato started to ask.

“We have pictures of you both up in our home,” Tobi answered. “This way they would know what you two looked like.”

Fugaku looked at his two great Nephews in thought before looking at the white hair Uchiha.

“Which one do you think will inherit the Sharingan?” he asked him.

The 37-year-old looked thoughtful at that.

“I have to say that it’ll be Takuya, who takes more after me, while Minato takes more after Ookami,” he answered. “But, we had decided to wait to see, who unlocks the Sharingan before naming the other the Uzumaki Heir.”

The Sandaime nodded his head at that.

“That’s a good plan,” he agreed. “That way the Sharingan can remain in the Uchiha Clan.”

“And keep Sasuke off our backs about it,” Tobi deadpan in annoyance.

“Ah, he means well,” Naruto told him.

This just got him a glare from his Brother-in-Law while Fugaku took the remote from Kushina.

“Well, let’s get to the next episode,” the Uchiha Patriarch said before hitting play.

They all settled down while the strain man put the remote down.

...My Line...

 _Ep_ _isode 8: A_ _D_ _angerous Mission: Journey to the Land of Waves!_

...My Line...

“Say what?” they all asked in horror.

Both Naruto and Ookami flinched at the title as they both can say that they hated that mission with a passion.

...My Line...

**The scene opened to a field and forest with a view of a sky.**

“ ** _Sasuke, I’m at point B_.”**

“ ** _Sakura, I’m at point C_.”**

“ ** _Rin_ _, I’m at point D_.”**

**Squad 7 was one of their many missions that are D-ranked. Sakura, Sasuke, Rin, and Naruto where starting to get annoyed with them. The Uzumaki Heiress let out a sigh that soon turned to a yawn as they waited for Naruto.**

“ ** _Naruto, I’m at point A,_ _ya know_.”**

“ ** _Your slow Naruto_ ,” Kakashi told him. “ _Okay, Squad 7...U_ _h_.” The red hair Uzumaki rolled her eyes. “ _The target has moved. After it_!”**

**All four Genin followed their target though Rin was getting bored pretty fast.**

“ **Over there,” Naruto told the other three as they moved through the forest quickly.**

“ ** _What’s your distance from the target_?” Kakashi asked.**

“ **5 meters,” Naruto answered. “I’m ready. Give the single.”**

“ **I’m ready too,” Sasuke said.**

“ **Me too,” Sakura chimed in.**

“ **Can we just get this over with, please?” Rin asked.**

**Kakashi let out a sigh while the others rolled their eyes.**

“ ** _NOW_!!” Kakashi yelled as e** **veryone jumped out of their hiding place, but Naruto was the who caught the cat though he got his face stretched by the thing.** “ ** _Confirm ribbon on left ear_.”**

“ **Affirmative,” Sasuke told him. “We’ve got a positive ID.”**

“ ** _Right_ ,” Kakashi said. “ _Lost pet Tora captured. Mission accomplished_.”**

**Rin took her ear phone out of her ear just as Naruto opened his mouth.**

“ **CAN’T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THEN THIS!!!” Naruto yelled. “I HATE CATS!!!”**

**Rin looked at Sasuke and Sakura to them throwing their own ear phone out of their ears making her laugh at their misfortune. She then pulled out a cat treat before kneeling down and holding it out.**

“ **Here Kitty,” the redhead said.**

**The hellcat looked over at her for a moment before walking over to her and allowing the red hair Genin to pick it up while it eat the treat. With a smug grin towards her teammates and Brother, the Uzumaki Heiress turned and walked away with Tora happily snuggled in her arms.**

...My Line...

“THAT DAMN CAT IS STILL ALIVE!” the three pre-teens of Team Minato yelled in shock.

“Yup,” Naruto answered with a deadpan.

Tobi, Hinata, and Ookami shuddered at seeing that cat again though Tora seemed to think going to Ookami meant treats.

“Damn Hellcat,” all three of them groaned.

“That thing needs to dye,” Rin stated.

This got a nod from her two male teammates while the Uzumaki twins and the Hyuuga looked at the 37-year-old with surprise in their eyes. All he did though was shrug as he knew that Rin Nohara while normally was a sweetheart did in fact have one major hatred and that was the Hellcat, itself.

...My Line...

**Rin was leaning against the wall after Squad 7 had returned to the mission room reading a book on Fuinjutsu. While Kakashi stood near the other three and watched with a sick twisted smirk as a woman named Shijimi suffocated the cat. The silver hair Jonin really, truly, absolutely, hates that cat, enough said.**

**"Oh my poor little Tora," she told the cat. "Mommy was so worried about her little naughty fuzzy cakes. Yeees."**

**Naruto and Sasuke watched in sick glee as the cat suffered.**

“ **Stupid cat,” Naruto laughed. “That kitty deserves to get squash.”**

“ **No wonder he ran away,” Sakura said.**

**Hokage looked at the D-ranked mission scroll.**

“ **Now then,” he said. “For squad 7’s next mission. We have several task.” He then looked surprised. “Huh? Among them babysitting the Chief counselor’s three year old, helping his wife do their shopping, digging up potatoes, and…”**

“ **NO!!!” Naruto yelled as he crossed his arms in an X shape. “I want to go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting! Not this kid’s stuff! Come on old man!?”**

**The older twin felt her eye twitched in annoyances, but know that it was a matter of time before Naruto said something.**

‘ **He’s got a point,’ Sasuke thought.**

‘ **He’s such a past,’ thought Sakura.**

‘ **I saw this coming,’ Rin thought.**

“ **How dare you?!” Iruka yelled. “Your just a brand new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else, you start with simple missions to develop your skills and improve yourself!”**

“ **Are you serious!?” Naruto asked. “Babysitting is not a mission it’s just a stupid…”**

**Kakashi had punched Naruto on the head.**

“ **Well you put a lid on it?”**

“ **Naruto,” Hokage said getting everyone’s attention though Rin was paying more attention to her book. “It seems you don’t understand the task that are given to you. Listen, many request come into our village everyday from babysitting to assassinations. These request are carefully recorded, analyzed, and then ranked: A, B, C, and D depending on their difficulty. We ninjas are also racked by ability: Hokage at the top, Jonin, Chunin, and then Genin at the bottom. At the highest level, we select the missions and assigned them to ninjas who have the appropriate skills and experience, and if the mission is successful we receive a fee that supports our village and our work. Since you’re untried Genin, just starting down the shinobi path, your given D-level assignments of course.”**

“ **So I had this Tanguetatsu ramen yesterday and I was thinking Miso ramen today and…” Naruto was telling everyone.**

...My Line...

“Those your kids, Minato, Kushina,” Fugaku deadpan.

“Agreed,” the Sandaime seconded. “I mean, Ookami has her nose in a Fuinjutsu book like Minato normally does while Naruto is talking about what ramen he’s going to have just like Kushina.”

This got a laugh out of those from the future.

“Naruto has his moments when he also has his nose in a fuinjutsu book, too,” Tobi cackled. “And my Wife has Kushina’s temper in spades.”

A proud smile was seen on the two future parents as Kushina held her youngest Grandson close to her as he napped.

...My Line...

“ **SILENCE!!!” the Hokage yelled.**

“ **Oh sorry,” Kakashi apologized.**

“ **You always lecture me like you’re my grandfather or something, but I’m not the little brat, who used to pull pranks anymore,” Naruto told him. “I’m a ninja now and I want a ninja mission.” He sat on the ground, turned around, crossed his arms, and puffed out his cheeks. “Hmph.”**

“ **I’m going to hear about this later,” Kakashi mumbled.**

“ **Naruto wants us to know that he’s not a brat, but he’s a former brat and so he wants a mission,” the Hokage laughed. “So be it.” Everyone looked at him surprised. “Since you’re so determined I’m going to give you a C-ranked mission. You’ll be bodyguards on a journey.”**

“ **Really?” Naruto asked as he turned around with a grin. “Yes! Who? Who? Are we guarding a princess or some big wigged counselor?”**

“ **Don’t be so impatient,” the Hokage told him. “I’ll bring him in now.” He looked towards the door. “Send in our visitor!”**

**The redhead looked towards the door when it opened to show a dunk old man making her scowl.**

“ **What the?” he asked as he lend on the door frame. “A bunch of snot nosed kids?” He pointed at them. “And you the little on with the idiotic look on his face, you really expect me to believe that you’re a ninja?”**

“ **Whose the little one with the idiotic look on his face?” Naruto asked with a laugh as he looked around making his Sister, Sasuke, and Sakura walk up to him to show the height: Sasuke being the tallest then it was Rin, who was only ½” taller then Sakura, and finally Naruto. “I’ll demolish you!” Kakashi grabbed Naruto by his collar. “Let me go!”**

“ **You can’t demolish the Client Naruto,” Kakashi told him. “That’s not how it works.”**

“ **And the red hair girl,” the guy went on, “I have a hard time believing you’re a ninja.” Rin glared at him. “It seems to me your just trying to get a guy to look at you.”**

**Kakashi, the Hokage, Iruka, and Sakura freaked when the redhead moved so fast that Kakashi was unable to grab her to hold her and without warning the old man was pinned to the wall with a pair of dark blue eyes glaring at him.**

“ **I hate being compared to useless, good for nothing, Kunoichi disgraces,” the red hair Genin growled. “So, I’ll watch what I say if I were you old man or you just might disappear in the middle of the night. Got it?”**

**The old man nodded a bit afraid of her and when the redhead let him go he moved away from her. He then took a drink out of his bottle before introducing himself.**

“ **I’m Tazuna, a master bridge-builder and I must return to my country for I am building a bridge there that would change our world and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your lives,” he told them.**

**Rin walked out of the room after that heading home to pack her things.**

...My Line...

“Seriously?” Kushina asked. “What is wrong with that guy in questioning an Uzumaki female about their dedication to their Shinobi career?”

“No idea,” Naruto and Ookami answered at the same time.

This made their Mother to pout though she happy that her Daughter put that old man in his place.

...My Line...

**The scene then went to a figure, who shot through the forest, at a fast pace before going to the Village’s gates to show Squad 7 leaving.**

“ **Yeeeah!” Naruto shouted as he threw his arm up into the air. “Alright!”**

“ **What are you so excited about, Naruto?” Sakura asked.**

“ **This is the first time I’ve left the village,” Naruto told her. “I’m a traveler now, ya know!”**

“ **Hey!” Tazuna yelled. “Am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He’s a joke!”**

“ ***Laughs* He’s with me and I’m a Jonin, so you don’t need to worry,” Kakashi told the old man.**

‘ **Why did we have to get this old geezer to guard?’ Naruto thought. ‘I’m going to cut him down to size right now.’ Naruto turned around to point a finger at the old man. “Hey never insult a ninja it’s a big mistake and I’m one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday I’m going to be Hokage and you’ll look up to me! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!”**

...My Line...

“Well, that dream of Hokage has been passed down it would seem,” Tsunade sighed.

“Yeah, to Naruto,” Ookami stated. “I wouldn’t touch that glorified desk with a 1000 foot pole.”

Kushina and Minato gained depressed looks while Obito was just happy about one less competition for the Hokage title.

...My Line...

**The figure was seen once again running at high speed.**

...My Line...

“What was that?” Rin asked confused.

“I think we’re about to find out,” Kakashi told her.

...My Line...

“ **Hokage’s are powerful and wise,” Tazuna told him. “You are pony and brainless. The day you become Hokage, I’ll sprout wings and fly.”**

“ **AH!” Naruto yelled in frustration. “Shut up! I’m welling to do anything to become Hokage; no matter what it takes and when I do everyone well admit that I’m the top ninja including you!”**

“ **You can become Hokage 10 times over and to me, your still a nobody,” Tazuna stated. “A loser.”**

“ **I’m going to make you pay for that right now!” Naruto shouted as he tried to get to Tazuna, but Kakashi had stopped yet again. “Hey! Let go!”**

“ **You suppose to protect the client Naruto,” Kakashi told him. “Not attack him.”**

**Rin turned her head towards some trees not that far from the gates with narrow eyes as Naruto continued to yell at the old man, who walked away.**

...My Line...

‘So, she knows something’s up, huh?’ the Sarutobi thought before smiling softly. ‘She is truly Tobirama-Sensei’s Granddaughter.’

...My Line...

**It wasn’t long before they were on the road tough the redhead looked around keeping an eye out for enemies because she was the only one out of all them that had good hearing like a wolf’s hearing along with a since of smell. The Uzumaki Heiress listened to her team talking while she listened for movements that wasn’t theirs.**

“ **Say Mr. Tazuna,” Sakura said.**

“ **What is it?” Tazuna asked her.**

“ **You country is the Land of Waves right?” she asked.**

“ **Yeah,” Tazuna answered. “What of it?”**

“ **Kakashi-sensei, there are ninjas in that country, too, aren’t there?” she asked.**

“ **No,” Kakashi answered. “There are no ninja in the Land of Waves, but in other countries there are Hidden Villages each with their own different customs and continents were ninja resign. To the people of this continent the existences of shinobi villages means strength, military strength...in other words, that’s how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of power with neighboring countries. The ninja villages are not controlled by any government. Their independent and have equal statue. Now a small island like the Land of Waves, have natural protection from the sea, so there’s no need for a Ninja Village. The 5 ancient lands exist that presses’ shinobi villages are the Land of Fire, Water, Lighting, Wind, and Earth. They each precise vast amount territories. Together their knew as the 5 great shinobi nations. The Land of Fire has the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the Land of Water-the Village Hidden in the Mist, the Land of Lighting-the Village Hidden in the Clouds, the Land of Wind-the Village Hidden in the Sand, and the Land of Earth-the Village Hidden in the Stones. Only the leaders of these Hidden Villages are permitted the name Kage which means shadow; Hokage, Mizukage, Reikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage. These are the leaders, the 5 shadows that rain over thousands of ninja.”**

“ ***Gasp* then Lord Hokage is really important,” Sakura said with a smile.**

“ **Is that old man really such a big deal?” Inner Sakura asked. “I’m not buying it.”**

‘ **I got him with my Sexy Jutsu, so he can’t be that great,’ Naruto thought. ‘Ya know!’**

...My Line...

There were laughter from Obito, Kushina, the two Sannin, and Tobi at that while the said Hokage pouted.

“Disrespectful brats,” he growled as he shot Naruto a glare.

The 22-year-old blonde laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head while his Sister cackled.

...My Line...

“ **HEY!!!” Kakashi yelled.**

‘ **Idiots.’**

“ **You all just doubted Lord Hokage, didn’t you?” Kakashi asked. “That’s what you were thinking.” Sakura and Naruto shook their heads while Sasuke and Rin just remained calm. “Well, anyways.” He walked up and placed a hand on Sakura’s head. “There are no Ninja battles on a C-ranked mission, so you can relaxed.”**

“ **Then we’re not going to run into any foreign enemy ninja or anything like that?” Sakura asked.**

“ ***Laugh* Not likely,” Kakashi told her.**

**Sakura let out a sigh of relief, but the redhead caught the way Tazuna looked down at the ground. After a bit more walking they crossed a bridge and then to Kitsune’s surprise they walked passed a puddle that’s not suppose to be there, so she moved to walk next to the Hatake.**

“ **Did you see that puddle, Baka-Sensei?” she asked.**

...My Line...

“Baka-Sensei?” Obito asked before busting up laughing. “That’s hilarious!”

Tobi smirked as he remembered having to use Kamui so no one knew that he was following them because he was laughing so hard.

...My Line...

“ **Yeah, I did,” he answered while sweatdropping. “Go back up front and pretend you don’t know anything.”**

“ **Right,” Rin agreed and then did as she was told to do.**

**After a bit longer two Ninja came out of the puddle and attacked Kakashi by wrapping him up in chain.**

“ **WHAT?”**

“ **Huh?”**

“ **What?” Naruto asked.**

“ **Now!”**

“ **Do it!”**

**At that both of them cut Kakashi into piece making Sakura and Naruto look shocked at where the Jonin once stood.**

“ **K-K-Kakashi-Sensei.”**

...My Line...

“WHAT!” Rin and Obito yelled at seeing the Hatake seemly being killed.

Tobi, Ookami, Naruto, and Hinata sweatdropped while the rest of the group looked worried.

...My Line...

**Sasuke was fast to act when the two ninja went to attack Naruto with the chains. He jumped up into the air while pulling out a shuriken to penned the chain to a tree then added a kunai to help hold the chain in place.**

“ **I can’t get lose.”**

**Rin then jump onto their arms before grabbing them and kicking them in the face making them unleash the chain, but they went in different directions. One went after Naruto and the other went after Tazuna. The redhead then jumped in front of Naruto while Sasuke got in front Sakura, but the one that was going after Naruto stopped short as blue chains shot out of the red hair Uzumaki’s back and wrapped around him. The Chains were draining him of his Chakra and once he was low, the 12-year-old female Genin knocked him out. Kakashi, who had reappeared, and took care of the other man walked over to the other three.**

‘ **Kakashi-Sensei...he’s alive!’**

‘ **Show off.’**

**Naruto blinked a bit before looking over to see logs.**

‘ **He used the Substitution Jutsu.’**

...My Line...

“Oh, thank God,” Rin sighed with relief

Obito flapped back in his seat looking drained, but happy to know that his teammate was still a live.

...My Line...

“ **Naruto, sorry I didn’t help you right away,” he apologized. “I didn’t mean for you to hurt.” He walked up to Rin and Naruto. “I just didn’t think you would just freeze up like that.”**

‘ ***Sigh* They saved me after all,’ Tazuna thought.**

“ **Good Job, Sasuke, Rin, very smooth you two, you, too, Sakura,” Kakashi told the others.**

‘ **I was useless and Sasuke along with Onee-chan were so cool like they’ve done this a thousand times,’ Naruto thought. ‘Didn’t they feel scared at all?’ He looked over at them as they looked at Kakashi who was tying up the two Ninja. ‘They look so calm and not a scratch on them, and I was so lame. They had to come up and save me. Why can’t I keep up with Sasuke or Onee-chan for that matter?’**

...My Line...

Kushina ran her fingers through the red hair of the younger Minato as she watched.

‘Oh, Naruto.’

...My Line...

“ **Hey?” Sasuke called over.**

“ **Y-yeah?” Naruto asked.**

“ **Your not hurt are you?” Sasuke asked before smirking. “Scared cat.”**

“ **Sasuke!” Naruto yelled as he started to go towards.**

“ **NARUTO!!!” Kakashi yelled over to him. “Stand still. The enemy ninja has poison on their clews, we need to take it out of you quickly or the poison will spread. We have to open the wound and drain it out for it’s in your blood, so don’t move around that spreads the poison faster.”**

...My Line...

“Geez,” the Uchiha pre-teen sighed. “Aren’t you a barrel of laughs, Bakashi?”

“It’s the truth though,” the Hatake stated with a shrug.

This just got him a glare.

...My Line...

**He then looked at Tazuna.**

“ **By the way Mr. Tazuna.”**

“ **Yeah,” Tazuna said. “What?”**

“ **We need to talk,” Kakashi told him before the group turned their attention back to the ninja that were now tied to the tree. “Their Chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist; their specialty is endless attack, the keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice.”**

“ **How did you know about our ambush?”**

“ **A puddle on a clear day when it hasn’t rained in weeks,” Rin answered with a no duh look.**

“ **In that case why did you leave it to the Genin to do the fighting?” Tazuna asked.**

“ **I could have taken them out quickly, but then I would have learned nothing,” Kakashi answered. “I had to know who their targets are and what they were after.”**

“ **Mmm…” Tazuna hummed. “What are you getting at?”**

“ **This,” Kakashi answered once again. “I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja or if their were after you, the master bridge builder.” Kakashi looked at him. “When you put in your request; you asked for standard protection from rubbers and highway men. You didn’t say there were ninja looking for you, hunting you down. If we knew this it would have been a B-rank or higher. Our task was to simply get you to your bridge and protect you while you finished building your bridge. If we had known we would be fielding attacks from enemy ninja we would have stuffed differently and charged for the cost of a B-Rank Mission. Apparently, you have you reasons, but lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission.”**

...My Line...

“Huh…”

“A C-Rank Mission turned into a B-Rank Mission,” Hiruzen sighed. “Our C-Ranks must be cursed.”

There were multiple of nods at that.

...My Line...

**Kakashi then looked at the redhead, who was looking up at the sky, with a fare away look in her eyes.**

“ **We’re Genin this is to advance for our level of training,” Sakura said. “We should go back and I really think we should treat Naruto’s wound to get the poison out. Back in our village we can take him to a doctor.”**

**The redhead sighed before she walked over to her Brother and took his hand in her own to look it over.**

“ **Mmm…”**

“ **Huh?”**

“ **Naruto’s wound may become a problem,” Kakashi sighed as he looked thoughtful. “I guess we should go back to the village.”**

**The Uzumaki Heiress snorted.**

“ **This wound is no problem for me to deal with,” she informed him.**

**However, before she could do anything Naruto took a kunai and stabbed his wound. Everyone looked at him in surprise, well, everyone, but Sasuke that is, who wore an indifference look.**

...My Line...

There were gasped and Ookami growled under her breath as she shot a glare at her Brother.

...My Line...

“ **Why am I, so different?” Naruto asked. “Why am I always…? Grrr.”**

“ **Naruto!” Sakura called out. “Stop that! What are you doing?”**

“ **I worked, so hard to get here,” Naruto went on. “Pushing myself till it hurt. Training alone for hours. Anything to get stronger, to reach my dream. I’ll never back down again and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away, I will not lose to Sasuke. Upon this wound I make this pledge, ya know.” Naruto then turned to the bridge builder. “Bridge builder I’ll complete this mission and protect you with this kunai.”**

“ **You God damn idiot!” Rin yelled as she smacked him upside the head. “I could have handled that wound! You didn’t need to stab yourself!”**

“ **Naruto, that was cool how you got the poison out and all, but if you lose anymore blood then your going to die,” Kakashi told him which earned him a smack on the back of his head for making Naruto go into panic mode. “Good idea to stop the bleed now seriously“**

**Naruto started to freak out big time as he started to run around.**

“ **Oh, let me see your hand,” Rin ordered him.**

**Naruto did as his Sister told him to do, but he still was freaking out.**

...My Line...

“Idiot,” Kakashi sighed.

...My Line...

“ **Naruto,” Sakura said as she walked up to him. “You’ve got a since of abusive personality. It’s called masochism.”**

**The redhead narrowed her eyes as she stared at his hand that was already healing making her frown already knowing what’s sealed inside of Naruto.**

**'The Kyuubi,' she thought with a sigh as the Hatake moved over to see. ‘The wound it’s already starting to heal.’**

“ **Mmm…You both have a very serious look on your face,” Naruto said. “Am I going to be ok.”**

“ **Uh…” his Sister said coming out of her thoughts. “Yeah, you should be fine.”**

**The silver hair Jonin watched as his red hair Student started to wrap up Naruto’s hand.**

‘ **This healing power is it from the Kyuubi no Kitsune?’**

**Soon enough they were all on their way once again knowing that they had to stay on their guard now for enemy ninja, but the biggest threat was yet to come.**

...My Line...

The two sets of parents were worried about their children as they continued on with the mission.

...My Line...

**The scene then showed a forest with a hideout of sorts.**

“ **You failed?” a voice asked. “YOU FAILED!” The scene then showed a short man with a cane and wearing a business suit along with sunglasses. “What is this? Amateur Night!? I put out big money for you! I thought that your suppose to be hotshot assassins!”**

**Part of a male was seen with bandages on his lower face.**

“ **Stop whining,” the man said as he pointed a huge ass sword at the shorter man’s throat. “This time I’ll go personally. And this sword shill be the last thing that he ever sees.”**

“ **You sure about that?” the shorter man asked. “Apparently, Tazuna has some high level ninja guarding him. And since the first attempt failed they’ll be expecting you back. They’ll waiting, watching. It’ll take some one with every advance skills.”**

“ **Who do you think your dealing with? I am Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist.”**

...My Line...

The females all made Shadow Clones to go get started on lunch though they had them also to make some sneaks to hold everyone.

“Let’s watch one more episode,” Tobi suggested as he smirked.

“Sure,” the rest all agreed as the Clones brought in some sneaks and drinks before going back to the kitchens.

“However, I do not like the fact that a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist will be their opponent next,” Kushina said as she held a cup of tea in hand.

The red hair Minato moved down to join his Brother and Itachi in their coloring and talking while they snacked on some apple slices and drinking chocolate milk.

“I have to agree with Kushina,” Mikoto agreed.

Everyone else shared a look with each other feeling just as worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I thought that I let everyone know that I'm going to skip some filler episode minus the ones about Kakashi Hatake's true face, the Land of Tea Mission, and the Village Artisans. I hope you all don't mind as the some of the fillers were useless to the story line and the only reason that I keeping the episode 'Gotta See, Gotta Know, Kakashi-Sensei's True Face' is because it's funny as all hell and I love it. Well, that's all I wanted to let you all know about.


	9. 9: Assassin  of the Mist!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Rin Uzumaki (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

Mikoto picked up the remote and looked at each person from the past to see that they were worried about what they were about to see.

“Everyone ready?” she asked.

“Yes,” they all answered.

“Alright,” the Uchiha Matriarch nodded her head before she hit play.

...My Line...

_Episode 9: Assassin of the Mist!_

...My Line...

“Oh, that sounds bad,” Rin said fearfully.

“It might, but we still manage to send the guy running,” Naruto told her only for his Sister to smack him upside the head.

“Idiot,” she sighed. “It was Baka-Sensei that sent the guy running.”

Her blonde hair Brother pouted as the others all laughed.

...My Line...

**Squad 7 were all setting in a boat that was being rowed by the driver of the boat. Rin looked out at the fog that they were going through while sating near Naruto, but also Sakura.**

**"This fog is so thick," Sakura whispered. “You can't see anything."**

**The silence passed by for a few minutes.**

**"The bridge isn't far now,” the driver told them. “Your destination is just ahead; The Land of Waves.”**

**Rin** **just stared out at the fog till she heard Naruto.**

**"WOW!! It's huge!"**

**The redhead turned to look at Naruto with an annoyed look on his face.**

**"What!” the guy whispered angrily. “Quiet! I told you no noise! Why do you think we're traveling like this huh? Cutting off the engine and rowing; moving through the dense fog, so they don't see us."**

**The Uzumaki Heiress along with Kakashi looked over at Tazuna, but it was the Hatake that spoke to him.**

**"Mister Tazuna, before we reach the peer I want to ask you something...The men, who are after you, I want to know why." Rin waited for the answer, but the silver hair Jonin continued. "If you don't tell us, I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore."**

**"Hmm...I have no choice, but to tell-" he began. “No, I want you to know the truth. Like you said this beyond the scope of the original mission. The one, who seeks my life, is a very short man who cast a very long and deadly shadow."**

**"A deadly shadow?" the Jonin asked. “Hmm...Who is it?"**

**"You know him," Tazuna started. “At least I'm sure you heard his name before. He's of the wealthiest men in the world. The shipping magnet, Gato."**

**The red hair Genin's eyes widen when she heard the name.**

‘ **I heard about him before.'**

**"Gato? Of Gato transport?" Kakashi asked. “He's a business leader, everyone knows him."**

**"Who, who? What, what?" the blonde asked.**

**"Gato-" Tazuna began. “Is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company, that's true, but below the surface, with the same ruthless methods he use to take over business and nations, he sells drugs and contraband using gangs and ninja. It wasn't till a year ago when Gato set his eyes on the Land of Waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take control of our transport and shipping. Anyone, who tried to stand, in his way simply...disappeared. In an island nation a man, who controls the sea controls everything. Finance, government, our very lives, but there one thing he fears; the bridge. When it's complete, it will join us to the main land and that will break his control. I'm the bridge-builder."**

**"So that's it," Sakura started. “Since your in charge of the bridge you're standing in this gangster's way."**

**"That means the guys we fought in the forest, they were working for Gato," Sasuke piped in.**

**'He speaks,' Rin thought sarcastically. ‘Oh my god. Some one call for the fangirls?'**

...My Line...

Kushina, Obito, Tobi, Naruto, Jiraiya, and Tsunade laughed at that while the rest just smirked.

...My Line...

**"I don't understand," Kakashi began. “If you knew he was dangerous. Knew he would send ninjas to eliminate you, then why did you hide it from us?"**

**"Because the Land of Waves is a small impoverish nation,” the older man went on. “Even our nobles have little money. The Common people, who are building this bridge, they can't pay for an A or B-Ranked mission. It's too expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore there will be no bridge. They'll assassinate me before I reach home. But, don't feel bad about that, of course my sweet little grandson will be upset. He'll cry 'Granddad! I want my granddad.'" The redhead had raised an eyebrow at him as he continued. "Oh, and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the Hidden Leaf, denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and live her life in sorrow. Ah well, it's not your fault, forget it."**

**Everyone by then were looking at each other with surprise written on their faces.**

**"Well, I guess we have no other choice,” Kakashi stated while scratching at his forehead protector. “We'll have to keep guarding you."**

**"Oh, I'm very grateful," Tazuna told him before turning around and doing the peace sign. 'I win.'**

...My Line...

Naruto and Ookami twitched at seeing that while narrowing their eyes at the man.

“I can’t believe…”

“What the hell!?” Naruto yelled. “He guilt tripped us!”

The 22-year-old redhead snorted before she looked at her twin.

“No, he guilt tripped Sakura, Sasuke, Baka-Sensei, and you,” she told him. “I on the other hand saw through his bluff…” She let out a sigh. “However, that still doesn’t mean that I like the fact that he lied.”

Tobi pulled her closer to him as even he didn’t like that fact.

...My Line...

**"We're approaching the shore," the driver told them. "Tazuna we've been very fortunate, no one's noticed us so far."**

**"Nice going," Tazuna complemented as they passed through a tunnel.**

**Once they reached the shore and got out, Tazuna then turned to the boat driver.**

**"That's as far as I go," the driver told him. “Good luck."**

**"Right,' Tazuna nodded. "Thank you for taking such a risk."**

**"Just be careful," the driver stated before leaving.**

**Tazuna turned to face us once the driver was out of sight.**

**"Okay, take me to my home and I mean get me there in piece."**

**"Right," Kakashi agreed. ‘The next Ninja they send won’t be Chunin, they’ll be Jonin. An elite Ninja with deadly skills.’**

**They all turned and started walking not aware of being watched.**

...My Line...

Those of the past narrowed their eyes at that as they had the same feeling from the last episode. Though, those from the future shared a look with each other as they knew what was going to happen.

...My Line...

**Rin looked around as they walked through the forest while Sasuke walked quicker to over take Naruto, who glared at him.**

‘ **I’m not letting Sasuke get all the glory this time, ya know,’ the blonde thought as he ran forward making everyone else to stop before he** **threw a kunai into a bush. "Over there!" He then whipped his forehead. “It was just a mouse."**

**"MOUSE!!" Sakura yelled at him. “Yeah right. Everyone can see through your stupid act, you're so obvious it's embarrassing."**

**"Naruto those are kunai knives, they're dangerous," Kakashi told him.**

**"STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME YOU SCRAPPY LITTLE DWARF!!" Tazuna yelled at him, but he was not listening to them.**

**"Hey, is someone hiding over there?" Naruto asked as he looked about. "No they're over there! Hey, hey, huh, huh." Both Kakashi and Rin snapped their eyes over to their left just as the blonde then he throw a kunai in a bush again. “Over there!”**

**"That's it Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she hit him over the head.**

**The redhead watched as the Jonin walked over to the bush where Naruto throw the Kunai.**

**"What? Why'd you do that for?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his head where she hit him. "Someone really is following us, I mean it."**

**"Yeah right!" Sakura yelled at him. “Quit lying and acting like a dumb kid!" Sakura and Naruto both walked over were Kakashi was looking at a rabbit that was twitching from it's near death exercise. "Naruto! Look what you did!"**

**Naruto ran up to the rabbit and hugged it to death while making a fool of himself.**

**"Ah, a rabbit! Ahh! I'm sorry little rabbit, I'm sorry."**

**'That's a snow rabbit, but the color…’ Rin thought as she looked around. ‘Their fur are only white in the winter when the days are shorter and there’s little sunlight...'**

‘ **This rabbit was raised in doors away from the light which could be for only one reason,’ the silver hair Jonin unknowingly finished the redhead’s thought. ‘A Replacement technique.’**

...My Line...

This made everyone in the past to narrow their eyes as they saw where the Uzumaki Heiress and the older Hatake.

...My Line...

‘ **They’re already here,’ the Hatake thought as he looked over to some trees seeing as he felt like he was being watched.**

...My Line...

‘He’s right,’ the Sandaime thought as he watched with narrow eyes. ‘That man Zabuza is already there.’

...My Line...

‘ **No wonder the Demon Brothers’ failed in their mission,’ Zabuza thought as he watched them. ‘It’s the Copy Ninja from Konohagakure. Kakashi of the Sharingan.’**

...My Line...

Minato and Kushina looked worried, however, they weren’t the only parents worried as Mikoto and Fugaku were also worried for their youngest. Obito, on the other hand, was more worried for his Sensei’s Daughter and he didn’t even understand why. Tobi, Naruto, Hinata, and Ookami all watched the younger version of the white hair Uchiha before sharing a look with each other when the signs were just starting.

...My Line...

**Rin snapped her head up and over to where she felt a large Chakra presence at the same time as the Hatake did.**

**"Look out!" both the redhead and the silver hair 27-year-old yelled in warning.**

**Everyone then hit the ground as a huge sword went over their heads and embedded itself into a tree and when they looked up they saw a man standing on the sword looking at them.**

‘ **That must be…’**

‘ **Here it is,’ the blonde thought. ‘My chance to shine, ya know. I’m ready this time. I’m not going to lose out to Sasuke.’**

**"Well, well, well,” Kakashi said as he stood up. “Zabuza Momochi, rouge ninja of the Hidden Mist Village."**

**The silver hair Jonin walked forehead as he looked at the man.**

‘ **Rouge Ninja?’ the male Uzumaki thought. ‘Whatever. Nothings going to stop me. Ready. Go!’**

**The red hair Genin looked up at Zabuza as Naruto ran forward, but was stopped by Kakashi.**

**"Your in the way," Kakashi told him. “Get back."**

**"But, why?" Naruto asked.**

**"He's not like those other ninjas," Kakashi answered. “He's in a whole other league. If he's our opponent, I'll need this." Kakashi reached up to pull his forehead protector up. "This could be treacherous."**

**"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, did I get that right?" Zabuza asked for the first time making Sasuke’s eyes had widen at what he heard. "It's too bad, huh? But, you'll have to hand over the old man."**

‘ **Sharingan?’ the blonde Uzumaki thought. ‘What is that?’**

...My Line...

“Seriously?” the Uchiha pre-teen asked as he blinked a few times. “You didn’t know what the Sharingan was?”

“I was more interested in getting stronger physically then mentally,” Naruto growled. “So, sue me.”

This got cackles from a few of people.

...My Line...

‘ **What’s he saying? Does he have some special power?’**

‘ **Sharingan?’**

**The redhead quickly formed a cross sign creating for Shadow Clones that moved to four different points around the Client while going through hand signs of their own.**

“ **Ninja Art: Four Flame Formation!” all four Clones called out before a purple looking barrier rose up and surrounding not just them, but the old man as well.**

“ **A Barrier Ninjutsu, huh?” the Momochi asked with a smirk. “Not bad kid. Using your Clones to enact the barrier around the old man with you and your teammates on the outside. Smart. Really smart.” He cackled as he looked at the redhead. “With that red hair and quick thinking, you must be an...**

**"Now Quick!" Kakashi yelled interrupting the former Mist Ninja before he could finish. "Monji Formation! Surround the barrier that Rin put up and protect the bridge-builder! And make sure that you stay out of this fight! I taught you teamwork, now it's time to use it." Kakashi pulled up his forehead protect to revival his Sharingan eye. "I'm ready."**

‘ **Huh? His eye...what is that?’**

**"Well, well, don’t want me to saying anything about the girl, huh?" Zabuza asked. “And it looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action. This is an honor."**

“ **Everyone keeps saying 'Sharingan', 'Sharingan',” Naruto complained. “Well, someone please tell me what Sharingan is?"**

**"Sharingan," Sasuke started. “A rare power that resides within the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu or Doujutsu can instantly see and comprehend any Taijutsu, Ninjutsu or Genjutsu and reflect the attack back the attacker. The Sharingan is a special and rare form of Doujutsu. However there is more to the Sharingan then that. A lot more."**

**"You got it right boy," Zabuza told him. “But, you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique and then copy it to the smallest detail." Sasuke glared at Zabuza for telling him about something that was his birth right. "As for you Jonin, in the assignation unit of the Hidden Mist, we had a standing order to destroy you on sight. Your profile was in out BINGO book. It called you the man who copied over a thousand jutsu, Kakashi, The Copy Cat Ninja."**

‘ **What?’ Sakura thought in shock. ‘Is Kakashi-Sensei such a famous ninja?’**

**"Wow, that's so cool!" Naruto had yelled out.**

‘ **Wait a minute?’ Sasuke thought. ‘The Sharingan is a rare treat that only occurs in a few members of the Uchiha Clan...my Clan. Could he be…?’**

**"Enough talking, I need to exterminate the old man now!" Zabuza told them making Rin, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto form a formation around Tazuna. "So, I'll have to eliminate you first eh Kakashi? So be it."**

**Zabuza soon jumped off the tree with his sword and stood on the water.**

**"He's over there!" Naruto shout.**

**"Standing on the water!" Sakura finished.**

‘ **He’s building up a huge amount of Chakra.’**

**"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Zabuza yelled before the mist rolled in and then he vanished from sight.**

...My Line...

“That jutsu is troubling,” Hiruzen sighed.

“True,” Tsunade agreed with him.

Ookami snorted at that.

“Even though it’s laced with Chakra, a really good and strong Sensor can find the user based off of their Chakra reserves alone,” she stated.

“Like you,” Naruto cackled.

This made Tobi to cackle and Hinata to giggle while the 22-year-old redhead just raised an eyebrow at him.

...My Line...

**Rin eyes narrowed at the spot that Zabuza was once at before she started to look around.**

**"He vanished!"**

**"Don't drop your gourd," Kakashi told them. “He could be anywhere."**

**The redhead rolled her eyes at Kakashi like he was an idiot.**

**"Sensei!" Sakura yelled out.**

**"He'll come after me first," Kakashi stated.**

**The Uzumaki Heiress went back to looking around for Zabuza will listening to the others talk about him.**

**"But...Who is he?" Sakura asked.**

**"He's Zabuza Momochi, the X-leader of the Hidden Mist assassination unit," Kakashi answered. “He's a master of the Silent Kill Technique."**

**"S-silent?" Naruto asked.**

**"As the name suggests, it happens in an instant, without sound or warning of any kind," Kakashi stated. “It's so fast you pass from this life without realizing what has happened. The Sharingan cannot fully neutralized it. So don't lower your guard...Well, if we fail, we only lose our lives."**

**"How can you say that Sensei?" Sakura asked.**

**The red hair 12-year-old decided that she’ll need really work being able to focus on many different things at the same time.**

**"The mist is getting thicker and thicker," Naruto pointed out.**

**"The Land of Waves is surrounded by ocean," Tazuna started to explain to Naruto. “The swirling mists are ever present."**

**"Sensei!" Sakura yelled as Kakashi was longer visible through the mist as it got thicker.**

**"Eight point; Liver, Lungs, Spine, Lerricks, Sublunary artery, Jugular, Kidneys, Heart," Zabuza's voice sounded. “Now which will be my kill point?"**

**Rin felt fear coming from one of her teammates so she looked out the corner of her left eye to see Sasuke trembling with fear as the silver hair Jonin unleashed his Chakra before he was visible to his students again.**

‘ **What a thirst for blood,’ Sasuke thought. ‘One shallow breath, one tiny movement of the eye is enough to drew his attack...It's suffocating...If it goes on like this I'll go insane. The clash of 2 Jonins intend to kill...I never felt anything so chilling it's as if my own life is being chocked off...No I can’t bar it. I whether take my own life.'**

**Sasuke tighten his grip on his kunai and hold it in both his hand about to put through him self, but the redhead was in front of him in no time holding the hand that has the kunai.**

“ **Sasuke!” the Hatake called out making him to look up at him. "Calm Down. I'll protect you with my life...All of you…” He looked back at them with an eye smile. “I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me."**

**"I wont it be to sure if I were you Kakashi," Zabuza told him as he appeared between the Genin a nd in front of the barrier . “ It’s over.”**

**Rin reacted faster then Kakashi and plugged her katana into Zabuza’ s gut , but instead of blood pouring out it was water and soon Zabuza was behind the redhead and the one in front of her turned into water. The red hair Genin looked in time to Zabuza's sword come at her and cute her in half, but Zabuza found out it was Water Clone.**

...My Line...

“Amazing,” Rin breathed. “Even though your a Medical Kunoichi, you were still able to react to the situation quickly.”

“Actually, Rin, I’m a Combat Medical Kunoichi,” Ookami informed her. “Which means that I can fight with the best of them if I must.”

The three pre-teens were in awe of that while Tsunade smiled as she saw the making of a true Combat Medic in Minato’s and Kushina’s Daughter.

...My Line...

**'The water clone jutsu...It can't be...Even in the mist...she saw through my illusion and copied it in an instant,’ Zabuza thought in shock. ‘No, the girl’s an Uzumaki, not an Uchiha, but the how did she make a Water Clone so fast.’**

**Then out of no where he had Kakashi right behind him while the Uzumaki Heiress reappeared in front him with her sword pointed right at Zabuza's heart.**

**"Don't move!" Kakashi growled out at Zabuza. “Now it's over.”**

...My Line...

The screen went back after that just as Kushina stood up.

“Well, it’s time to eat, everyone,” she told them.

The rest all stood up, stretched, and followed her into the dinning area to eat before going back to watch another one.


	10. 10: The Oath of Pain!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Rin Uzumaki (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

“Okay,” the 21-year-old Uzumaki said as everyone sat back down. “Everyone ready?”

“Yup,” they all answered.

“Onto the next episode,” Jiraiya said as Tsunade hit play on the remote.

The four sets of couples all cuddled up with each other while the three toddlers went back to coloring and drawing as they got to know each other.

...My Line...

**Rin felt fear coming from one of her teammates so she looked out the corner of her left eye to see Sasuke trembling with fear as the silver hair Jonin unleashed his Chakra before he was visible to his students again.**

**'I feel like I can't breath...One shallow breath, one tiny movement of the eye is enough to drew his attack...It's suffocating...If it goes on like this I'll go insane...The clash of 2 Jonins intend to attack...I never felt anything so chilling it's as if my own life is being chocked off...No** **I can’t take it,” Sasuke thought as his grip on the kunai tighten hold it in both his hands. ‘** **I weather.'**

 **However, when he was about to kill himself,** **Rin** **was in front of him in no time holding the hand that has the Kunai.**

“ **Sasuke!” the Hatake called out making him to look up at him. "Calm Down. I'll protect you with my life...All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die.” He looked back at them with an eye smile. “Trust me."**

**"I wont it be to sure if I were you Kakashi," Zabuza told him as he appeared between the Genin a nd in front of the barrier . “ It’s over.”**

**Rin react ed faster then Kakashi and plugged her katana into Zabuza’ s gut , but instead of blood pouring out it was water and soon Zabuza was behind the redhead and the one in front of her turned into water.**

“ **Onee-chan behind you!” the blonde yelled.**

**The red hair Genin looked in time to Zabuza's sword come at her and cute her in half, but Zabuza found out it was W ater C lone.**

‘ **Water Clone Jutsu?’ the Momochi asked in surprise. ‘It can’t be.’**

“ **Don’t move,” Kakashi told him as he appeared behind him with a kunai to his thought while Rin was in front of him with her Katana to his gut. “Now it’s over.”**

...My Line...

_Episode 10: The Oath of Pain!_

...My Line...

“That’s one hell of a title,” Tsunade blinked in surprise.

“You’ll find out why soon, Tsunade-Shisho,” Ookami informed her.

This got a grin from the other Medic as everyone turned back to the show.

...My Line...

“ **Your finish.”**

**"Alright!" Naruto shouted with happiness.**

**'Hold on a minute how can I s** **ense** **Zabuza somewhere else when he's in front of me...NO IT CAN'T BE!'** **Rin** **thought as she looked at the Zabuza in front of her.**

**Zabuza started to laugh and it only made the red hair Genin more worried.**

**"Finished?" he asked. "You really don't get it do you** **? Your technique is nothing, but a class imitation.** **I'll never be defeated by a mere copy cat ninjas like you,** ****Izuna** ** **. Your full of surprise though.** **You already copied my Water Clone Jutsu when you made your little** **speech."** **The Leaf Jonin’s eyes narrowed in anger. “Every skillfully executed. You made your clone to say those to draw my attention while you hide in the mist waiting for me to make my move. Nice try.”** **That was when the real Zabuza appeared behind** **the** **Hatake** **. “But, I'm not that easy to fool!”**

**The Mist Ninja w** **ent to swing his sword to cut** ****Kakashi** ** **while the other Zabuza turned into water** **as Rin hand spring to her left side towards her Brother.**

“ **Hey, that’s ones a Clone, too!”**

**However, the silver hair Jonin was able to dodge making Zabuza's sword get stuck in the ground and Zabuza switched hands and kick the other Jonin into the water and went running after.**

**"Now!” he growled before he stopped at the stars on the ground. “Matabishi spikes. Your trying to slow me down…” He turned around. “Hmm foolish."**

**He then jumped into the water while** ****Kakashi** ** **resurface.**

...My Line...

“That’s not good.”

All eyes narrowed as they watched looking worried for Team Kakashi, the new Squad 7.

...My Line...

“ **Sensei!”**

‘ **I can’t believe that Kakashi-Sensei got kicked through the air like that,’ the pinkette thought.**

“ **He has great physical skills, too,” Sasuke stated.**

**'This isn't normal water...It's dense...Heavy,' the silver hair Jonin thought.**

“ **Fool,” Zabuza told him as he appeared right behind him doing hand signs. "Water Prison Jutsu!"**

**"No!" the Konoha Jonin yelled as he got trapped. "Escaping through the water bad idea."**

**"This prison is made of water, but it's stronger then steel," Zabuza told him. "It's hard to fight when you can't move...so much for the great** ****Kakashi** ** **. I'll finish you off later, but first your little f** **riends** **will have to be eliminated...Water Clone Jutsu!"**

‘ **He’s even more skilled then I thought,’ the Hatake thought in anger.**

**Unknown to all, but the red hair Genin was that their Masked Uchiha Spy fought to not get involve in the fight.**

**"You think wearing a headband make's you a ninja?” the Rogue’s Clone asked. “When you hover between life and death to many time that it doesn't faze you then you maybe called a ninja. When you become so deadly that your profile is entered into my BINGO book then you may have earned the title ninja, but to call up start's like you a ninja is a joke."**

**'He disappeared again,' Naruto thought.**

**The blonde stared at the spot where Zabuza once was for a bit before letting out a cry of pain and surprise.**

**"Your just brats," Zabuza's clone told them as he stepped on Naruto Leaf village forehead protector.**

**Sasuke had gasped when he saw Naruto get kicked back while the Haruno and Uzumaki Heiress called to him.**

“ **Naruto!”**

“ **Otouto!”**

...My Line...

Minato and Kushina gripped each other’s hands tightly in worry even though they knew that their children would be alright.

...My Line...

**"Listen!" the Hatake called making everyone look at him. "Get the bridge-builder and run. You can't win this fight. His using all of his power to keep me trapped in this prison, so he can only fight you with his Water Clone, but the clone can't go from his real body. If you get away from him then he can't follow. Now run!"**

**'Run away?' Sasuke thought. 'Not an option. That became unthinkable the moment you got caught. No matter how fast we run or how far we go, he'll track us down...and wipe us out. If we try a Monji Formation he can get around it in an instant. In the end if we're on own we're finished. Our only chance of survival is to rescue you.' Sasuke glared at Zabuza as he became determined. "We got to do it. Now!"**

**The Konoha Jonin stared wide eyed as Sasuke ran at Zabuza and started to throw shuriken at him. Zabuza used his sword to block the shuriken that Sasuke threw at him as Sasuke disappeared and appeared above Zabuza with a kunai in hand was he came down.**

**"To easy," Zabuza stated as he reached up towards Sasuke grabbing him by his throat and then throwing him like a raged doll.**

**"Sasuke, no!" Sakura cried out.**

**"He got Sasuke," Naruto stated as he looked up at Zabuza with fear.**

**'So this is what a Jonin is a true elite ninja. I-I got to get away. If I don't seriously he'll eliminate me.'**

**Naruto turned to get away from Zabuza, but stopped when he put his weight on his injured hand, so he looks at it as he started to remember things.**

**“** **_**Upon this wound I make this pledge, ya know.** _ ** **_**I'll never back down again and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away.”** _ **

**“** **_**Your not hurt are ya?” the Uchiha asked. “Scaredy cat.”** _ **

**“** **_**And** _ ** **_**I will not lose to Sasuke.”** _ **

****Naruto looked over at the Momochi with narrow eyes before looking at the headband.** **

... My Line...

‘ The headband must mean a lot to him,’ Jiraiya thought. ‘Just be careful kid cause something tells me that you just might be the Child of Prophecy.’

... My Line...

 _**"** _ **_**I-I want to try on your headband," Naruto answered. "Come on please?"** _ **

_**"** _ **_**Oh, this?" Iruka asked as he touched his protector. "No way. You can only wear the leaf headband after you finally graduate th Academy and become a ninja."** _ **

**_**"Naruto. Come** _ ** **_**over** _ ** **_**here for a minute? I've got something** _ ** **_**special I** _ ** **_**want to give you."** _ **

**_**"Congratulation. You graduate."** _ **

_**"** _ **_**If the enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice which will end up with someone dying," Kakashi told them as he stood up letting Sasuke go back to his place. "On every mission you life is on the line."** _ ** _**A smile came to the Hatake’s face. “You pass.”** _

**“ _ **I'm not the little brat, who used to pull pranks anymore. I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission."**_**

**'That's right I'm a ninja, ya know,’ he thought as he stood up. ‘I sore on the Oath of Pain. I won't run away.'**

**Naruto** **then** **charged at Zabuza making** **his teammates** **freak out.** ****Kakashi** ** **and Sakura both** **gasped at the same time.**

...My Line...

‘Idiot,’ the silver hair pre-teen thought with a sweat drop.

‘Not even Obito would do something like that,’ the brunette thought.

The said Uchiha pre-teen just blinked in surprise at the hidden Namikaze Heir actions.

...My Line...

**"Naruto no!" he yelled out to Naruto.**

**"Ah!" Sakura scream. "Naruto, what in the world are you doing?!"**

**Naruto stilled charged at Zabuza.**

“ **Fool,” the Clone laughed.**

**Before he then threw Naruto back, who then landed near his Sister, Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke, on the ground.**

**"What were you thinking charging at him like him by yourself?” the Haruno asked. “Even Sasuke couldn't get to him! We're only Genin we can't defeat a Jonin! What did you think you'll accomplish by that?!" Sakura stopped as Naruto started to get to see he was hold his forehead protector. "Huh?" 'The headband? That's what he wanted?'**

**The silver hair 27-year-old watched in surprise as the boy stood up although he was a bit wobbly and he was even more surprised when Naruto started to call Zabuza a freak with no eyebrows.**

**"Hey you freak with no eyebrows..." Naruto stated. "Put this in your BINGO book. The that will became Hokage in Konohagakure no Sato. He never backs down. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."**

**'Is he trying to get himself killed?' the masked Uchiha thought as he looked Naruto annoyed as hell from his hiding place.**

**'Naruto,' the dark blonde hair Jonin thought was watched the sense in front of him.**

**'Ah..' Tazuna thought. 'I thought he was all talk, but this kid got guts.'**

**"Alright Sasuke!" Naruto started. "Listen up! Can you hear me?"**

**"Yeah I can hear you," Sasuke answered.**

**"I got a plan." Naruto told him.**

**'Now he's got a plan?' Sasuke thought. 'This guy.' "So your finally thinking about teamwork, huh?"**

‘ **Why do I have this feeling?’ Sakura thought. ‘Naruto’s so determined.’**

**"Alright guys let's go wild," Naruto stated as he wiped blood from his chin. "Ok ready? Let's bring this guy down."**

****Kakashi** ** **looked at Zabuza as he started to laugh.**

**"Big words for such a little man. You think your plan going to work to keep you in the game?"**

...My Line...

“Huh, Sensei?” Obito asked as he looked at his teacher.

“I know Obito,” the blonde hair Jonin of the past answered. “I know.”

Naruto grinned at the worry the younger version of Tobi was showing especially for his twin Sister.

...My Line...

 **'This isn't good,’** **he thought with a gasp.** **"What are you doing?** **I** **told you to run!" Everyone looked at him as he continued. "This fight was over the moment that I got caught! Now take off! Your mission is not to prove how brave you are!** **I** **t's to save the bridge-builder! Stay on mission!"**

**Naruto looked at Tazuna as he asked him a short question.**

**"Huh? Bridge-builder?"**

**"Well I..." Tazuna started to say. "I guess this all happened because me. Because of my desire to live, but I won't let that stand in your way now. Forget about me and do what you have to do! Go ahead and fight to save your Sensei."**

**Sasuke turned to face Zabuza with a smirk while he asked Naruto a question.**

**"Alright you hear that?"**

**"Yeah, ya know," Naruto answered him. "You ready?"**

**The Hatake's attention turned back to Zabuza as he laughed yet again.**

**"Your really haven't learn anything have you? Still playing your little game. Pretending to be ninja. When I was your age this hand had already crush many opponents."**

**This to the Genin by surprise.**

**"** **Kiri no Akuma (Demon of the Mist),** **Zabuza** **,"** ****Izuna** ** **stated.**

**"Oh, so I was in your book too, huh?" Zabuza asked him.**

**"Long ago in Kirigakure no Sato also known as Blood Mist Village before a student could be come a ninja there was one final test," the silver hair Jonin added in.**

**"You know about the graduation exam?" Zabuza asked as he looked at the Konoha Jonin.**

**"What gradation test?" Naruto asked making Zabuza to laugh at him. "What's the big deal any way? We had gradation test, too."**

**Zabuza laughed again as he looked at Naruto.**

**"Did you have to eliminate the other students to pass?" the Momochi asked making the male Uzumaki gasped at this as Zabuza continued. "Image young ninja like you, eating together, training together, and then comes the final exam only this time they rules changed. Kill or be killed. You couldn't stopped while your opponent still breath. He was your friend shared your dreams. Now it's him or you."**

...My Line...

“Oh my God,” the Uchiha Chunin breathed in shock.

His two teammates were much better either as they were wide eyed while the rest had sorrow looks on their faces and in their eyes.

“Some people of just cruel,” Ookami stated. “The life of child means nothing to some when a child should be protected, loved, and adored.”

She looked at her Sons feeling glad that Konoha wasn’t like Kirigakure and that they would grow up happily and loved.

...My Line...

**"That's so cruel," Sakura whispered.**

**"Ten years ago, Kirigakure's gradation exam changed because one year before a dark evil filled the school with terrier," the Hatake told them.**

**"What's he saying?" the Haruno asked. "What evil? What change? What caused the terrier?"**

**"Without pause or hesitation a young boy, who wasn't even a ninja, approach the class then took down over a hundred other students," the Leaf Ninja finished.**

**"It...It felt so...GOOD!" Zabuza stated as he got this evil look in his eyes.**

**The Rogue Mist Ninja’s Clone nailed Sasuke in the chest with his elbow taking the other two by surprise. He then brought his elbow down on the Uchiha’s stomach making him cough up blood before putting his foot onto him and started to grind in it.**

“ **Your nothing,” Zabuza laughed.**

“ **Stop right there!” Naruto yelled.**

“ **Water Style: Water Shockwave!” a female voice called out.**

 **Water swirled around the three Genin with the redhead having clapped her hands together while leveled with her chest. The water then shot out at Zabuza’s Clone as Naruto** **placed his fingers into the plus sign.**

**"Shadow clone jutsu!"**

**Zabuza dodged the high pressure water before looking around himself to see he was surrounded by Naruto clones.**

**"Ah, shadow clones and there's quit a few of them," Zabuza stated he then looked at the red hair Genin. ‘To be able to pull water right out of the air even with the Hidden Mist Jutsu in play is an amazing fate.’ His eyes narrow in thought. ‘An amazing fate that only Tobirama Senju has even been able to pull off.’**

...My Line...

“Why does that guy keep bring up the Nidaime Hokage for?” Rin asked.

“Huh?”

Naruto, Tobi, Hinata, Ookami, Minato, Tsunade, and Hiruzen all shared a look at that. This is because Minato was the Son of the Tobirama Senju which made the twins the Honorable Grandchildren of the Nidaime Hokage. The only reason that Tobi and Hinata knew was because of the white hair Uchiha’s and the 22-year-old Uzumaki’s youngest Son, who was being watched by Shizune at the moment, has taken after his material Great-Grandfather in looks and thus was named the Senju Heir by his Honorary Grandmother, Tsunade.

“Alright,” Kushina spoke up. “What do you all know?”

“Huh?”

Minato let out a sigh.

“Sandaime-Sama told me that I had been named Minato Senju,” he answered making those not in the know to gasp in shock. “To put it simply my Father had once been the Nidaime Hokage.”

This got multiple blinks of shock before looking at the twins, who nodded their heads in agreement. They all then decided to save themselves a headache and just went back to the episode.

...My Line...

**"Here we go!" the Narutos all yelled at the same time before attacking Zabuza.**

**Zabuza then swung his sword at the Naruto clones went flying and dispelling.**

“ **His skills are to advance,” Tazuna stated. “There’s no way to defeat him.”**

**"I'm not giving up," Naruto stated. "I still got this." Naruto pulled out a shuriken before throwing it to Sasuke. "SASUKE!"**

**Once Sasuke caught it he looked surprise for a moment, but then he spun around.**

**'So that's what your plan was?' the Uchiha thought. 'Not bad Naruto.' Sasuke then opened up the Shuriken. "Demon Wind Shuriken; Windmill of Shadows!"**

**"A Shuriken?" Zabuza asked as Sasuke jumped up and throw the shuriken at Zabuza. "You can't touch me with that." What surprised Zabuza was that went around his Water Clone and straight for his real body. "So you pass me clone and aimed for my real. Smart, but not smart enough." Zabuza caught the shuriken to only realized there was another shuriken coming at him. 'A second shuriken in the shadow of the first. The Shadow Shuriken Jutsu.'**

**Sakura smiled a little bit as she watched the other shuriken go straight at Zabuza.**

**'The second shuriken is on to get and he can't this one,’ she thought, but then to her surprise he dodged it by jumping up.**

“ **I told!” Zabuza yelled. “A shuriken can’t touch me!”**

**'Ah, he dodge it!"**

**Just then the shuriken turned into Naruto and was holding a kunai in his hands take everyone by surprise even Zabuza.**

**"What?!" Zabuza asked/yelled.**

**"Eat this!" Naruto shouted at Zabuza as throw the kunai at him to make the rouge to release the water prison on Kakashi.**

...My Line...

The two couples from the future stood up and stretched before Tobi and Ookami picked up their twins, who were yawning, as Itachi went back to his mother.

“We have to get going,” Naruto told them.

There were groans from Obito, Jiraiya, and Kushina making the other four to smile softly at that.

“Sorry, you three, but we do have to go,” the 22-year-old female Clan Head told them. “Naruto and I have a council meeting early tomorrow morning and then I have a shift at the Hospital.”

“I have Clan Council meeting soon,” Hinata added with a smile. “About my marriage to the Namikaze Clan Head and the planning for the wedding on the Hyuuga side.”

“Plus the twins really need to be put down for a nap,” Tobi finished.

Minato smiled at the four of them.

“We understand,” he told them. “You all should get going then.”

Ookami walked over and kissed her parents on the cheek before returning to her husband’s side.

“Hinata and I will try to see you all in two days at least,” Naruto stated. “If not then Onee-chan and Onii-san will and they might bring a surprise.”

This made them all blink before the six from the future left to return to their time.

“Well, Hiruzen sighed. “We have two more episodes to get through before the girls’ all go make dinner after which we’ll then watch one more episode and finally get some sleep.”

“Right,” Fugaku agreed with that as he picked up the remote.


	11. 11: Kakashi: Sharingan Warrior!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Rin Uzumaki (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

“Ready?” the Uchiha Clan Head asked as everyone had returned from using the bathrooms.

“Yup,” his nephew answered with a large smile.

“Alright,” he sighed before hitting play.

...My Line...

“ **Your nothing,” Zabuza laughed.**

“ **Stop right there!” Naruto yelled.**

“ **Water Style: Water Shockwave!” a female voice called out.**

**Water swirled around the three Genin with the redhead having clapped her hands together while leveled with her chest. The water then shot out at Zabuza’s Clone as Naruto** **placed his fingers into the plus sign.**

**"Shadow clone jutsu!"**

**Zabuza dodged the high pressure water before looking around himself to see he was surrounded by Naruto clones.**

**"Ah, shadow clones and there's quit a few of them," Zabuza stated he then looked at the red hair Genin. ‘To be able to pull water right out of the air even with the Hidden Mist Jutsu in play is an amazing fate.’ His eyes narrow in thought. ‘An amazing fate that only Tobirama Senju has even been able to pull off.’**

...My Line...

“Again?” the three pre-teens asked with sighs.

“It would seem so,” Jiraiya answered them.

...My Line...

**"Here we go!" the Narutos all yelled at the same time before attacking Zabuza.**

**Zabuza then swung his sword at the Naruto clones went flying and dispelling.**

“ **His skills are to advance,” Tazuna stated. “There’s no way to defeat him.”**

**"I'm not giving up," Naruto stated. "I still got this." Naruto pulled out a shuriken before throwing it to Sasuke. "SASUKE!"**

**Once Sasuke caught it he looked surprise for a moment, but then he spun around.**

**'So that's what your plan was?' the Uchiha thought. 'Not bad Naruto.' Sasuke then opened up the Shuriken. "Demon Wind Shuriken; Windmill of Shadows!"**

**"A Shuriken?" Zabuza asked as Sasuke jumped up and throw the shuriken at Zabuza. "You can't touch me with that." What surprised Zabuza was that went around his Water Clone and straight for his real body. "So you pass me clone and aimed for my real. Smart, but not smart enough." Zabuza caught the shuriken to only realized there was another shuriken coming at him. 'A second shuriken in the shadow of the first. The Shadow Shuriken Jutsu.'**

**Sakura smiled a little bit as she watched the other shuriken go straight at Zabuza.**

**'The second shuriken is on to get and he can't this one,’ she thought, but then to her surprise he dodged it by jumping up.**

“ **I told!” Zabuza yelled. “A shuriken can’t touch me!”**

**'Ah, he dodge it!"**

**Just then the shuriken turned into Naruto and was holding a kunai in his hands take everyone by surprise even Zabuza.**

**"What?!" Zabuza asked/yelled.**

**"Eat this!" Naruto shouted at Zabuza as he threw the kunai.**

...My Line...

_Episode 11: Kakashi: Sharingan Warrior!_

...My Line...

“An episode about me and my awesomeness, huh?” the Hatake asked with smirk.

“Yeah,” Obito said slowly before gave the silver hair youth a deadpan look. “Your awesomeness got you caught in the first place, Bakashi.”

This got him a glare from Kakashi making the brunette to raise her eyes to the ceiling as if she was asking God for more patience and in a ‘Why me?’ way.

...My Line...

**Naruto's action forced the rouge ninja to release the water prison on Kakashi and leaving a cut under the man's eye. However, hidden in the trees, t** **he** **masked Uchiha** **watched wide eyed as Naruto made Zabuza let go of his water prison making a smi** **rk** **appeared on h** **is** **face.**

**"I'll destroyed you," Zabuza growled as he goes to throw the shuriken at Naruto.**

**Sakura let sighs of relief when Kakashi stopped the shuriken with the back of his hand which allowed Naruto to fall into the water before he resurface.**

“ **Kakashi-Sensei,” Sakura said with glee.**

**'Some one kill me please?' Rin thought with an annoyed look on her face.**

...My Line...

“Wow,” Mikoto said in awe. “That girl of yours really hates pinky, doesn’t she? Minato, Kushina?”

“It would seem so,” the redhead agreed with worry.

“Can’t blame her really,” Tsunade stated. “I mean, the pink hair girl is useless as hell at the moment.”

“True,” Kushina agreed with a nod.

...My Line...

“ **Naruto that was an excellent plan,” Kakashi told him. “You've really grown haven't you?”**

**Naruto laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.**

“ **I knew that I couldn't beat him with my Shadow Clones that was just to distracted him,” the blonde answered “While he fought the clones I turned into the Demon Wind Shuriken. He didn't know what to do. Believe it. I used one of the clones to turn into the shuriken. When I threw it to Sasuke it looked like a real shuriken. Sasuke could tell that it was me in a second. He spun around so no one could see and pulled out his own shuriken. Now there were two shuriken; one was real and one was me. I hide in the shadow of the real shuriken and my target was the Zabuza. Of course I knew that I couldn't fight Zabuza myself that wasn't in the game plan. I just wanted to get in there and break up his water prison. I didn't know that his clone would be wrecked, too. Ha. That was a bonus. Believe it.”**

“ **Don't brag,” Sasuke told him. “You just lucked out.”**

“ **That whole thing was just a fluke.”**

**'You can call it a fluke, but their teamwork was flawless,' Sakura thought. ‘They knew what to do without even talking about it. Must of the time they act like they hate each other and yet their a perfect team.'**

**Zabuza looked at Kakashi who was glaring at him with his normal eye and the Sharingan.**

“ **I got distracted and lost my grip on the water prison.”**

**The redhead snorted while Kakashi glared deepen.**

“ **Don't flatter yourself,” Kakashi told him. “You weren't distracted. You were forced to let go. Your technique worked once, but not again. So what's it going to be?”**

**Sasuke looked at Sakura and the red hair Uzumaki.**

“ **Sakura, Rin, you two know what to do,” he told her.**

**Both Sakura and Sasuke moved in front of Tazuna while Rin moved to stand in front of them as Kakashi and Zabuza had a battle of strength with the Shuriken which Kakashi won when he tossed it way.**

...My Line...

The Namikaze couple, Rin, and Obito let out sigh of relief at the win of strength while the rest kept neutral looks, however, they did still feel relief.

...My Line...

**The two Jonins jumped away from each, but it was Zabuza, who landed first and started to hand signs.**

“ **The Sharingan,” Sasuke whispered when Kakashi’s eyes widen.**

**"Ushi, Sara, OO, Nae, EE, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Nae, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mee, EE, Hitsuji, Nae, Jin, Sara, Uma, Tori, Tatsu, Tori..."**

**Kakashi was the next to land and started to make the same hand signs.**

**"Ushi, Sara, OO, Nae, EE, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Nae, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mee, EE, Hitsuji, Nae, Jin, Sara, Uma, Tori, Tatsu, Tori..."**

**Soon Kakashi and Zabuza were doing the same hand signs at the same time.**

**"Ushi, Tora, Mee, Nae, Sara, OO, EE, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Nae, Ushi, Tori, Jin, Nae, EE, Tori!" they finished at the same time, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"**

**Sasuke and Sakura where staring in awe and surprise as two twin Water Dragons rosed up out of the water at the same time before attacking each other.**

**'Wow,' Sasuke thought. ‘So many hand signs and he mirrored them all perfectly, simultaneously.'**

**'What are they doing?' Sakura thought. ‘Is that a Ninjutsu?'**

...My Line...

“No, it’s was Genjutsu,” Obito’s voice was dripping in sarcasm. “OF COURSE, IT WAS NINJUTSU!”

Everyone else laughed at that while Kakashi looked amused as even he agreed with it.

...My Line...

**The redhead could tell that even Zabuza was surprised as both he and Kakashi where locked in strength battle again, but this time it was a hug ass sword against a kunai under the ruined Water Dragons. A figure appeared in the trees wearing a Mist’s Hunter ninja mask this also made the Uzumaki Heiress’ head to snapped over to the trees when she picked up on another Chakra with an icy feel to it.**

...My Line...

Everyone narrowed their eyes at the new player that appeared on scene.

...My Line...

**'Something isn't right,' Zabuza thought as he looked at Kakashi. ‘His Sharingan can comprehend and copy his opponent's jutsu, however, the jutsu accord simultaneously. Could it be...could it be…'**

**Both Kakashi and Zabuza pushed away from each other and landed at the same time, put away their weapons, ran around in a circle, stopped at the same time across from each other, and then raised their right arm up in then while they place their left hand in front of them in a hand sign.**

“ **He's not just following, but he moves the same way at the same time,” Tazuna pointed out.**

“ **How is he doing that?” Sakura asked as she looked at Sasuke. “How Sasuke?”**

**'Impressive,' Zabuza thought as Kakashi lowered his right arm at the same time as Zabuza. 'It's as if he...as if he sees what I'm...'**

“ **Going to next,” Kakashi finished his thought out loud.**

**'What?' Zabuza thought as Kakashi mimic his hand sign at the same time. 'Is he reading my mind as well? He looks at me with that eye...'**

“ **Makes you ferocious doesn't it?” Kakashi asked.**

“ **Ha,” Zabuza laughed a bit as he and Kakashi did the same hand sign again. “All your doing is copying me like a monkey.”**

“ **You can't beat me with cheap tricks,” Kakashi and Zabuza said at the same time. “I'll crush you!”**

**Zabuza started to make more hands signs as Kakashi copied them.**

“ **When I'm through you'll never open that monkey mouth again,” Zabuza growled before he stopped as something started to appear slightly behind Kakashi. 'What is that?' It was then that it became clear to revival himself. 'It's me, but how? Is it an illusion jutsu?'**

...My Line...

The Uchihas all looked shocked that some one of their blood was able to their Kekkei Genkai better those of their Clan could.

“Amazing,” Obito breathed.

“You made a good choice when you gave Kakashi your eye, Obito,” Fugaku stated.

All the Uchiha pre-teen could do was nod his head in agreement with his uncle.

...My Line...

**Kakashi in the meantime finished the hand signs before Zabuza did which surprised Sasuke as Rin had her right hand cupping her left with her thumb up before entire locking her fingers with them pointed up and then moved them to be even with her chest with the tips of her fingers a few inches from touching each other and shouted at the same as Kakashi did.**

“ **Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!”**

“ **Water Style: Water Wall!”**

**As water started to spiral around in front of Kakashi to make a vortex before it shot forward towards Zabuza.**

“ **What?” he shouted in shock. “Impossible.” Water swirled around in front of the three Genin and the barrier that the client was protected in before a wall made of the liquid rose up front of them j ust as the vortex hit Zabuza making the other three gasped as water moved around the wall of rock that was in front and come back together behind them while Zabuza was carried through the water in shock. 'I was about to create a vortex, but he created one first! AH!!! He copies my jutsu before I can even do it. I can't keep up!'**

**Zabuza's back then hit a tree and as the water retreated kunais flow through the air and pinned him to the tree as he cry out in pain. Kakashi kneeled in the tree above him with a kunai held in his hand and a glare in place.**

“ **Your finished,” he told Zabuza.**

...My Line...

“YES!” the more easily excitable ninjas cheered.

“WHY TO GO KAKASHI!” Kushina cheered happily.

This made the Hatake to blush a bright red making him grateful for his mask.

...My Line...

**Rin dropped the hand sign and the wall of water dropped to the ground before she turned around to face Kakashi and Zabuza while the water retracted back to the river.**

“ **How?” Zabuza asked. “Can you see into the future?”**

“ **Yes,” Kakashi answered. “This is your last battle, Ever.”**

...My Line...

“Ah, mind games,” Mikoto sighed. “Got to love them.”

Everyone laughed as Fugaku and Kakashi agreed with her.

...My Line...

**The red hair Genin sweet dropped when all of a sudden there was a woshing sound as three senbone needle flow through the air and nailed Zabuza in the neck making them all to look up to see a person standing in a tree as Zabuza fall to the ground dead. They all looked back and noticed that the person was a boy around their age maybe older and he wa wearing a mask.**

“ **You right,” the boy said. “It was his last battle.”**

**Kakashi jumped down from the ground next to Zabuza's body checking for life before he let out a sigh.**

“ **No vital signs,” Kakashi said as he looked up at the boy.**

“ **Thank you,” the boy said as they bowed. “I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time waiting for this chance to finally take him down.**

“ **By your masks I can see that your both Tracker Ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Mist,” Kakashi said.**

“ **Impressive,” the young boy said. “Your well informed.”**

**It was that moment that Naruto ran in front of them which made Kitsune realized that they forgotten about him, but she sweat dropped when Naruto got all defensive.**

“ **Tracker**

“ **Naruto, you don't even know what that is,” Sakura told him. “You missed the lesson on that one as usually. Tracker Ninjas have a special role try coming to class some time.”**

“ **When a Rogue Ninja breaks away from his Village, he carries all kinds of secrets with him the secrets of his people,” Rin explained making everyone to look at her. “Tracker Ninjas are especially trained to hunt down these Ninjas and eliminate them that way the secrets of their people remain secrets.”**

“ **That is correct,” the boy told her. “I'm of the elite Tracking Unit of the Village Hidden in the Mist. It was my job to stop Zabuza.”**

**Kakashi looked at him with a look that told the redhead that he was sizing them up.**

**'From his size and voice he must be the same age as Naruto. Yet, his an elite assassin. His no ordinary kid, but what is he?'**

**Naruto ran forward even more looking back at forth between Zabuza's body and the two Tracker Ninja.**

**'Oh good grief,' the older twin thought already knowing what was going on.**

“ **What is this?” Naruto shouted, “Who do you think you are?” He pointed at the boy while panting. “Did you hear me?”**

“ **Easy Naruto,” Kakashi told him. “Their not our enemies.”**

“ **That's not the point,” Naruto told him. “Did you see what he did? Zabuza was huge and powerful like some kind of monster _(_ _The redhead_ _snorted at this making Sasuke to look at her with a smirk that she returned.)_ and these kid who is no bigger then me took down Zabuza with one move like it was nothing. _(Kakashi just calmly walked up to him.)_ I mean what does that make us? We don't know anything. How can I expect that?”**

...My Line...

“Oh, Naruto,” the redhead Mother breathed in sorrow.

Minato took her hand into his own and held it tightly.

...My Line...

“ **Well, even if you don't expect it still it did happen Naruto,” Kakashi told him** **as he placed his hand on Naruto's head. “In this world there are kids younger then you and stronger then me. Take your Sister for an example; she's the same age as you, but she might be stronger then me.”**

**The Tracker Ninja vanished from the tree and reappeared next to Zabuza's body before he lifted it up and placed on his shoulder to support it.**

“ **Your struggle is over for now,” the boy said. “I must deal with the remains for there are many secrets in this body that must not be allowed to get into the wrong hands. Please excuse me?” He brought up his hand into a hand sign. “Fare well.”**

**Rin eyes widen as she watched them vanished with Zabuza's body before they narrow into an Uchiha-like glare.**

**'He's not a Tracker Ninja, but Zabuza's right hand helper,' she thought. ‘A Tracker Ninja gets rid of the body where it dropped not take it away like those two.' She looked at Naruto and the others. 'They'll need to know, but what I don't get is that the Hatake use to be an ANBU. So why didn't he noticed that trick? I'm one to talk though I kinda fall for it till he took the body away.'**

...My Line...

“How does she know that!?” Minato yelled in shock.

This made everyone to jump in shock before looking at him.

“Minato?” Jiraiya asked.

“How does my Daughter know about the ANBU’s Hunter Ninja’s Job?” he asked with a growl.

This made them all to blink in surprise at that.

“Unfortunately, we do not know,” Hiruzen answered. “But, maybe we will find out some time down the road.”

The Namikaze let out a sigh as he sat back while agreeing with the Sandaime’s statement.

...My Line...

“ **They disappeared,” Naruto said in frustration as he ran to where the fake Tracker Ninja once where as well as Zabuza's body.**

“ **They're gone Naruto,” Kakashi told him as he pulled down his forehead protector back over his Sharingan. “Let it go.”**

**'Come on Baka-Sensei,' Rin thought as she looked at him. 'I know your smarter then this.'**

**Naruto fall to his knees and started to punch the ground in anger as well as frustration.**

“ **What are we doing here?” Naruto asked as his twin let out a sigh as she shook her head. “We're nothing I can't believe it.”**

“ **Naruto,” Sakura said.**

**Kakashi walked up to Naruto and grabbed his fist making him to look up.**

“ **As Ninjas the struggle we face is never easy,” the silver hair Jonin told them as he then let go of Naruto's wrists. “Save your anger for the next enemy.” He then turned back to the others. “We haven't completed our mission yet. We still have to get the bridge-builder to his bridge.”**

**Tazuna rubbed the back of his head with a cackle.**

“ **Sorry if I caused all this trouble for ya. You can rest at my house when we get to the village.”**

“ **If?” the redhead asked. “If? What the hell do you mean by if? There's no if's about it old man cause you did cause all this trouble for us by lying in the beginning.” Everyone looked at her. “And damn straight that they'll be resting at your place.”**

“ **Rin,” Kakashi sighed. ‘She's showing her Uzumaki side or is it the fact that she's worried about the others that’s her Brother.' Kakashi looked back at Tazuna as Rin glared at the old man with hatred. “Alright let's get a move on.”**

**The red hair Genin looked back at Kakashi as he froze mid-stepped and then collapsed making everyone to gasp in shock.**

...My Line...

“Looks like the Sharingan takes a toll on some one’s body if their not an Uchiha,” Fugaku said in thought.

“Fugaku’s right,” Mikoto agreed. “It does look like that.”

Kakashi and Obito narrowed their eyes at this while Rin looked worried.

...My Line...

“ **What happened?” Sakura asked as they all ran up to him.**

“ **Kakashi-Sensei!” Naruto called out, “Kakashi-Sensei!”**

**Rin kneeled down next to Kakashi before letting her hands glow green and placed them on his back checking his states.**

“ **It seems that he over used his Sharingan,” she answered. “I won't know for sure till we get him to the old man's place. There I can check him over more thoroughly.” The redhead looked up at the others who all looking at her with raised eyebrows. “What never heard of Medical Ninjutsu or a Medical Ninja before?”**

**Both Sasuke's eyebrows disappeared under his forehead protector as the Uzumaki Heiress bit her thumb and then did fast hand signs.**

“ **Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!” the red hair Genin said as she slammed her hand down on the ground there was a puff of smoke and when the smoke cleared Sakura screamed along with Naruto and Tazuna because there standing in the front of them stood a wolf with blue fur and blue eyes the size of a horse. “Ookamisora.” This made the wolf to turn it's head towards Rin, who patted it muzzle, making it to close it's eyes in bliss before it opened them again to look at her. “I need your help to carry my Jonin Sensei for me.”**

“ **As you wish pup,” the wolf said making Sakura, Naruto, and Tazuna to scream again which resulted in the wolf glaring at them. “Would you three shut up?”**

**Rin then turned to Sasuke who was standing there calmly making her to just roll her eyes at him.**

“ **Sasuke can you help me place Kakashi on Ookamisora's back?”**

**Sasuke nodded before both of them lifted Kakashi up and placed him upon the wolf's back and soon they where off heading for Tazuna's place where Rin could make sure that she was right and that it wasn't something else that made Kakashi to collapse.**

...My Line...

“MINATO, YOUR DAUGHTER IS WOLF SUMMONER!” Jiraiya yelled in shock one the screen went black before pouting and crossing his arms. “And I wanted both her and Naruto to sign the Toad Summoning Contract.”

Kushina shot the man a glare.

“Jiraiya-Sensei, the Wolf Summoning Contract is the Uzumaki main house’s personal Summoning Contract,” the redhead stated. “As Heiress, my Daughter is expected to sign it as not doing so will make the Wolves hostile to those of her blood.”

“But, Naruto can still sign the Toad Summoning Contract,” Minato told his Sensei. “After all, we might be able to make the Toad’s a Namikaze Clan personal Summons.”

The white hair Sannin thought about it for a moment.

“Yeah,” he nodded in agreement. “Gamabunta might just like that, too.”

Everyone smiled at that before turning about to the screen.


	12. 12: The Forest of Chakra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Rin Uzumaki (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

Tsunade took the remote and hit play as they all got recomfortable.

...My Line...

**Rin walked into a room where Kakashi was resting along with Tazuna's daughter to find that Kakashi was awake already.**

**"I think I over did it with my Sharingan," Kakashi mumbled.**

...My Line...

“You think!” Obito yelled as he glared at his teammate. “Really?”

All Hatake did was shrug his shoulders at that while rest laughed or just smirked in amused.

...My Line...

**"Waking up huh?" Tazuna's daughter asked. “Are you alright?"**

**The redhead walked over and sat down next to Kakashi's sick bed on his right side as Kakashi tried to set up as he answered.**

**"I've been better," Kakashi stated. “It'll be a week before I can move normally."**

**"See," Tazuna's daughter pointed out, "it's better if you don't move, so just lay back down."**

**"Right," Kakashi agreed as he laid back down.**

**"Tsunami," the red hair 12-year-old piped up making both of the people in the room look at her. "If I know Baka-Sensei…”**

...My Line...

Obito once again busted up laughing while Kakashi pouted at the nickname that his Sensei’s Daughter gave him.

...My Line...

“ **Like I think I do then he'll be moving in half the time."**

**The red hair Genin turned her head to see Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna standing in the door way of the room.**

**"Look the Sensei's coming around," Naruto said to the others.  
Sakura walked up and sat down on the other side of Kakashi's bed while Naruto, Sasuke, and Tazuna sat at the bottom.**

**"Listen Sensei?" Sakura asked. “Your Sharingan is amazing and everything, but if it puts that much strain on you then maybe it's not worth."**

**"Sorry," Kakashi apologized.**

...My Line...

“You shouldn’t have to apologize,” Mikoto sighed.

Kakashi sighed wondering when it was that everything his older self did he was the one that got talked to about it.

...My Line...

**"Uh, well you did take down one of the most powerful ninja assassins so we're safe for a while," Tazuna pointed out.**

**"Right, but you know that that kid in the mask," Sakura agreed/pointed out. “What about him?"**

“ **Their from the elite tracking unit in Kirigakure and those masks are only worn by the most elite shinobi," Kakashi pointed out.**

**"What do they do?" Sakura asked.**

**"The ANBU Black Ops also known as the Inferno squad," the Hatake answered. "Destroyed all traces of a rogue ninja's corps. The Shinobi's body contain many secrets even jutsu, chakra and special mediation used on his body. These are the secrets of his village if his enemy found them then his people would be in grave danger. For insets, if I were to die at the hand of an enemy then he would try to analyzed my Sharingan. In the worst case my entire jutsu can be stolen and used against our home village. It is a sacred duty of the shinobi tracker to prevent this and to keep the secrets so if a ninja betrays his village, the Trackers hunt him down, eliminate him, and obliterate every trace of his exists. That's their specialty.”**

...My Line...

The younger members looked at the other members.

“Is that true, Minato-Sensei?” Rin asked. “Do the Trackers really do that?”

“Yes,” the blonde answered. “It’s true.” He let out a sigh. “It’s to keep the Team of Trackers’ village safe. In fact, all ANBU Black Ops are expected to have some way to destroy their own bodies should they die on a mission.”

“Oh.”

They all looked upset about that.

...My Line...

**The scene then changed to show the Hunter from before along with Zabuza’s body as he laid out a series of medical tools.**

“ **First, I’ll cut the bandages and drain some of the blood,” the Hunter said as he picked up a pair of medical scissors.**

**He then reached out to cut the bandages only for a hand to grab his arms.**

“ **That’s enough,” the voice of Zabuza said as the man’s eyes opened and he pulled down his own mask. “I’ll do it.”**

“ **So, you’ve already come back to life?” the hunter asked.**

**Zabuza sat up before he reached up to remove the senbone.**

“ **Damn it,” he told them as he started to remove. “Your brutal, Haku.”**

“ **Your the one whose brutal, Zabuza,” the kid stated. “You keep pulling them out like that then you’ll really will be finish.’**

“ **How long are you planning on wearing that phony mask?” Zabuza asked. “Take it off.”**

“ **I have good memories of this mask,” the kid said as he reached up to it. “And it was quite useful for tricking that ninja.”** **He removed the mask to reveal a teenage boy with doe shape brown eyes and a very girly looking face. “If I hadn’t of intervened then you’ll be dead now.” The Momochi spit out blood. “That much is certain.”**

“ **Putting me into a temporary death state is fine, but not through the pressure points in my neck,” the rogue Ninja growled as he pulled up the bandages. “Cruel as usual. I think you enjoy it.”**

“ **It was the only sure way,” the kid stated. “And I wouldn’t want to mark up your flawless body. You’ll complain about that even more. The neck is more vulnerable. There’s no layer of muscles, so I can go straight into the pressure points.” Zabuza then tried to stand up only to stop. “There’s no point in trying to more. You’ll be numb for a week. All though, if you as stubborn as you’ll probably be moving in half the time.”**

“ **Your so innocent and yet so clever at the same time,” Zabuza told him. “Rare combination. That’s why I keep you around.”**

“ **I’m still a kid,” the boy pointed out. “What else would you expect?”** **He stood up. “The mist has cleared.” The Momochi hummed. “Next time, well, you be alright?”**

“ **Next time, I’ll see right through his Sharingan,” the rogue ninja growled.**

...My Line...

The Uchihas snorted at that while the rest rolled their eyes at their Uchiha friends reactions.

...My Line...

_Episode 12: The Forest of Chakra!_

**The silver hair Jonin stared off into space for a bit.**

**'What is this?’ he thought ‘If Zabuza is finished then why do I feel this way? Something's wrong? It's like I miss something.'**

**"Hey!" Naruto yelled at the Jonin. "Are you ok? Sensei?"**

**"Mmm..." he mumbled as he snapped out of his thought. "Ah, yeah to finish what I was saying. Tracker ninja have to deal with the body on the spot so there's no room for error."**

**"Is that really important?" Sakura asked.**

**"Thank about it," the young Jonin started. "Do you remember what that tracker did to Zabuza's body?"**

**"We don't known what he did," the pinkette answered. "I mean I guess he took it somewhere."**

**"Exactly, but why?" the Hatake agreed/started. "He should have worked on Zabuza right there as quickly as possible. Think of the weapons he used for the take down. Do you remember what they were?"**

**"Throwing needles," Sasuke realized. "No way."**

...My Line...

“Yes way,” Obito said sarcastically.

Kakashi snorted while Rin giggled as Fugaku rolled his eyes though his Wife and Son smirked a bit.

“Obito,” Kushina cackled. “I didn’t know you had it in you to be that sarcastic.”

The Uchiha pre-teen blushed as he rubbed the back of his head with a shy smile.

...My Line...

**"Correct," Kakashi agreed. "It doesn't add up."**

**"Huh?"**

**"What are you'll hammering about?" Tazuna asked. "You demolish that assassin."**

**"Here's the truth," the 27-year-old stated. "Zabuza is still alive."**

**"Huh!" Naruto, the Haruno, and Tazuna yelled.**

“ **About time you figure that out,” Rin snorted. “I knew from day one that that mask kid was a fake.”**

**The silver hair male sweatdropped at that.**

**"But, we say his body!" Naruto yelled. "Ya know!"**

**"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura called to get his attention. "You checked him yourself. You said his heart stopped."**

**"His heart did stop,"** **the Jonin** **agreed. "But, that was just a temporary state to simulate death. The weapons that those trackers used are called senbone. They pierced deeply, but rarely kills if they hit vitals organ not in the neck. Their modified needles used for medical treatments like acupuncture. Tracker's are trained to know every detail of a human body. Causing the heart to stop temporarily leaving the body alive is an easy matter for them. First they carry's Zabuza's body away even though it's mush heavier then they are and second they used senbone which has a paresis effect, but rarely kills. From these two factors we can conclude that the trackers wasn't trying to destroy Zabuza, but they were trying to save him."**

**"Come on?" Tazuna asked. "Your over thinking this aren't you?"**

**"In Centering suspension a ninja prepare quickly," the silver hair Jonin answered. "Hesitation leads to disaster. Every Shinobi knows this saying." The 27-year-old looked at Naruto who was smiling. 'He's actually pleased to hear Zabuza's alive. Now Naruto's got another shot at him.'**

**"Sensei you said prepare quickly," the pink hair Genin pointed out. "But, how can we do that when you can barely move?"**

**Kakashi stared laughing.**

**"Huh?"**

**"I can still train you," the Hatake pointed out.**

...My Line...

“Huh?”

“A week of training?”

“Will that be enough?”

The three pre-teens looked at their Jonin Sensei.

“It’ll have to be,” the blonde hair man answered. “It’ll have to be.”

...My Line...

**"Hold on a little last minute training can't make us strong enough to fight Zabuza," the Haruno stated. "You could barely defeat him even with your Sharingan. We have to be reasonable about this!"**

“ **Are you trying to get us killed?” inner Sakura asked. “CHA!”**

**"** **Sakura** **,"** **the** **silver** **hair 2** **7** **-year-old** **said. "Why was I able to stop Zabuza? Because you all helped me. You've grow** **n.** **Naruto!"**

**"Huh?"**

**"You've grown the most," the Hatake told him.**

**'He does seem stronger and more confident, but...' the pink hair 12-year-old thought.**

**"So you noticed Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked. "Now things are going to be batter now, ya know!"**

“ **I don’t know and nothing’s going to be good,” another voice stated.**

**They all turned towards the door to see a young boy wearing a hat with dark hair showing and dark eyes.**

“ **Who are you!?” the** **male** **Uzumaki yelled in question.**

“ **Ah, Inari,” Tazuna said as he held opened his arms. “Where have you been?”**

**The young boy took off his shoes and ran towards the old man.**

“ **Welcome back Grandpa!” the boy greeted as he hugged the guy.**

“ **Inari that was very rude,” the woman told him with her hands on her hips. “These Ninjas helped your Grandpa and brought him here safely.”**

“ **It’s okay, it’s okay,”** **Tazuna told them. “I’m rude to them, too.”**

**He looked at the f** **ive** **of them.**

“ **Mom, don’t you see that these people are going to die!” Inari yelled. “Gato and his men are going to come back, find them, and wipe them out.”**

...My Line...

“Talk about a barrel of sunshine,” Obito deadpan.

Kakashi raised eyebrow at what the kid said.

“That kid does know that bandits, thugs, wannabe Samurai, and a wannabe gangster won’t be enough to take out ninjas, right?” the Hatake asked. “Four Genin and a lone Jonin or not.”

“Somethings happened to the kid,” Kushina sighed. “Even though he knows that logically what he went through is keeping him from realizing that.”

“Oh,” the two males breathed.

“Poor kid,” Rin sighed.

...My Line...

“ **What did you say, brat!?” the blonde yelled as he stood up. “Listen up! You know what a super Ninja is? That’s me, only a lot better! I’m going to become Hokage. This Gato or Blato or whatever he’s called is no match for a real Hero like me!”**

“ **Ha,” the kid laughed. “There’s no such things as Heroes. Your just full of super ideas!”**

“ **What you’d say!” the** **male** **Uzumaki yelled as he stumped over to him.**

**Both Rin and Sakura** **quickly** **grabbed a hold of him.**

“ **Naruto, he’s just a kid,”** **the redhead** **told him gently. “Show him that your right, but don’t use your fist.”**

“ **Calm down!” the pinkette yelled.**

‘ **Kushina level anger?’ the** **Hatake** **thought with a sweatdrop. ‘Check.’** **The** **male** **Uzumaki calmed down with a blush on his face.** **‘Minato-** **Sensei** **looks and** **like crush? Check.’**

“ **If you want to stay alive then you should go back to where you came from,” Inari told them before starting to walk away.**

“ **Inari, Wait?” Tazuna asked. “Where are you going?”**

“ **To look out at the ocean,” Inari answered. “I want to be alone.”**

“ **Sorry about that,” the old man apologized once the boy left.**

**Naruto growled as he watched the door that the boy left through.**

...My Line...

All ninjas gained a sad look in their eyes at that.

...My Line...

“ **Who does that brat think he is?” Naruto asked with a growl in his voice was he walked up the stairs. “I’m going to put him in his place right now.” As he reached the hallway** **the sound of crying was heard making him to blink his eyes. “Huh?” The blonde then walked up to the door. ‘He’s crying?’**

**The male Uzumaki looked into the room to see Inari sitting on the desk looking out over the ocean crying.**

“ **No, Daddy, no.”**

**Blue eyes took on a sad look at that.**

...My Line...

“We’ll need to keep an eye on Gato,” Hiruzen stated.

“Leave that to me, Sensei,” Jiraiya said. “I’ll have my spies look into him and should they find any criminality evidence then…”

“He’ll be taken out,” the Sandaime finished. “There is no way that he’ll be allowed to go unchecked.”

There were nods in agreement at that.

...My Line...

**All** **four** **of the Genin stood in a clearing together looking at** **Kakashi** **, who was to help them with training.**

**"Alright training starts now," the Hatake said.**

**"Right."**

**"First we'll being with a review of Chakra the Ninjas basic source of power. Understanding Chakra that is very, very important."**

**"We know that," Sasuke told her in a smart ass kind of way.**

**"He's right," Naruto agree. "A long time ago we learned about catra."**

**"Chakra," the silver hair male groaned.**

“ **Huh?”**

“ **Go ahead Sakura.”**

“ **Alright Naruto,” Sakura said as she stood in front of them. “I'll explain it simply so you can even understand.” Sakura pulled out a scroll that was labeled 'A Lesson From the Beautiful Kunoichi' and Rin caught Sasuke's eyes before she looked away with a smirk on her face. “Chakra is the elemental energy that a ninja uses in jutsu and is the source of all his power. Now energy comes in two forms; physical energy which is all the cells in the body working together and spiritual energy the primary source of power which is intensified through experience and training. These two energy can be drown out and brought together to perform jutsu. Notice the interplay between physical and spiritual power that's the key. Finally hand signs focus and unleash the Chakra.”**

**"Right on all points," the silver hair Jonin said. “Iruka-Sensei really did have excellent student.”**

“ **Ha.”**

**"What's the big deal with all these complicated explanations?!" Naruto asked. "The whole point is to learn the jutsu isn't?"**

**"Naruto's right for once," Sasuke agreed this time. "We're already using Chakra energy in our jutsu."**

**"No," the Hatake stated firmly making them all to look at h** **im** **. "You have not mastered this power and I should know I've seen you three perform jutsus before. You've barely scratched the surface."**

“ **What do you mean?!” Naruto yelled.**

“ **Calm down and listen,”** **Kakashi told him. “Just like Sakura said. You have to draw on both physical and spiritual energy and combine them within yourself. But how do you do that? Each jutsu requires different types of chakra in different proportions. You must select and combine them exactly the right way. Up to now you've just guessed at proportions hoping they'll come out right. Even if you predisposed a lot of Chakra unless you can balance it and control it then it's all worthless. The jutsu won't work at all or it'll just be a joke. You waste so much energy that way and then you run out of chakra and you can't fight at all. Your just a target."**

**"So...uh...how do we change that then?" Naruto asked.**

**"Train so hard that controlling your chakra becomes second nature," the Jonin answered. "To achieve this goal you must be ready to put your life on the line."**

**"What do we have to do?" Sakura asked.**

**"Climb a tree," the 27-year-old Jonin said in a bored tone.**

**The masked Uchiha, who was watching the training, cackled softly.**

**"CLIMB A TREE!" three of his four students yelled.**

**Rin covered her ears as she shot them a glare that even made Sasuke show fear.**

**"That's right, but there's just one rule," the Hatake went on after he was sure they won't yell again before holding up his left hand and pointing at it with his right pointing finger. "No hands."**

**"What?" the Uzumaki asked. "Your kidding."**

**"Am I?" the Jonin asked. "Let's see?"**

**Kak** **as** **h** **i** **brought h** **is** **hands together in a hand sign and closed h** **is** **eyes as he consecrated on h** **is** **chakra that created a small cloud of dust at h** **is** **feet. The** **silver** **hair Jonin opened h** **is** **eyes and then turned on h** **is** **heels and walked up a tree off to the right where he put one foot on it and then started to walk up the tree vertically shocking everyone...** **well, everyone, but Rin, who just looked bored half to death** **.**

...My Line...

“Any medic worth their salt knows that,” Tsunade stated.

Kushina and Minato smiled though those smiles vanished when they thought about the life that their Son had to go through just before he was a Jinchuuriki. A life that their Daughter has tried to make better whenever she could and anyway she can.

‘This future won’t come to be,’ Minato thought. ‘Kushina and I will make sure that we leave behind wills should we end up dead again. That why we’ll know that both twins will be taken care of. However, I do know that Kakashi, Rin, and Obito will do what they can for the two along with Fugaku and Mikoto.’ He glanced over at his Jonin Sensei. ‘And maybe Jiraiya-Sensei and Tsunade-Sama, too.’

The redhead took his hand into her own before he turned his attention about to the screen.

...My Line...

**"He's climbing..." Naruto started.**

**"Straight up and he's only using his feet," Sakura finished in shock.**

**When the Hatake reached the first branch he walked out on to it before turning to face his students.**

**"Well, you get the idea," he told them. "Focus the Chakra towards the soles of your feet and use it to connect to the tree. This is one way to apply the power of Chakra."**

**"Wait a minute!" the pinkette shouted. "That's a good trick, but how does it help us fight Zabuza?"**

**"It's the only way to fight him," Kakashi stated. "That's the entire goal of this training. First you'll learn to draw a precise amount of Chakra to a precise point in your body. This is default for even advance Ninjas like myself. This type of training requires a settle mix of physical and spiritual energy and the bottom of the feet are the most default point to focus Chakra." 'Unless you have perfect Chakra Control of course like Rin.' "Are you getting the picture? If you can master this you'll be able to master any jutsu, well, theoretically. This second point is to learn to maintain your Chakra levels. When a ninja is focus in battle it's even harder to control and maintain his Chakra levels. A deadly mistake. To avoid this controlling Chakra must become second nature. Effortless. Well, I can talk about this all day, but that won't advance your skill, will it? Your to apply the power of Chakra through training." The Jonin pulled out four kunai knives and threw them in front of his students feet. "Use the kunai Knives to mark off the highest point you can climb without using your hands and use that as a goal to get past that mark the next and the next. At first you should run at the tree so your momentum can take you as high as possible until you get use to it. Ready?"**

**"I'm more then ready!" Naruto shouted as he picked up his kunai. "This is going to be no sweat all the way, ya know! Remember what you said. I'm the one who've grown the most."**

**"You're defiantly the one, who talks the most," the** **Hatake** **told him. "Now get focus and do it."**

...My Line...

The Uchiha Chunin snickered at the jab that Kakashi made while the rest just looked amused.

“That is true,” the Hatake agreed. “Naruto does talk the most.” He looked at his Uchiha teammate. “Just...like...Obito…”

Obito stopped laughing and glared at him.

“What was that Bakashi!?”

“You heard me.”

“Knock it off you two,” Rin told them.

“Don’t make me separate you two and treat you both like little kids,” Kushina added.

This shut them up to the adults amusement.

...My Line...

‘ **Well, he did say that,’ the blonde thought as all four of them started to focus their Chakra to their feet. ‘OK, first I need to draw the Chakra to the bottom of my feet.’ A small dust cloud surrounded their feet. “I’ve got it!” All four of them started to run. “Charge!”**

**The male Uzumaki only made it two steps up before falling while Sasuke** **was thrown off and marked his point before he flipped onto the ground looking at it in frustrated.**

**'This is harder then I thought,' he thought. ‘The balance has to be perfect. If the Chakra is to strong it smashes the tree and pushes you off, but if it's not strong enough you'll just tumbled back down. Like Naruto.'**

**"That's about what I suspected of Sasuke and...Naruto,"** **the** **Hatak** **e** **said with a sigh.**

**"Hey, this is fun!" Sakura's voice called out.**

“ **To easy!” Rin’s voice added next.**

**"Sakura, Onee-chan!" Naruto yelled as they all looked up to see the two girls setting in their trees.**

**"Well, looks like the females of the team are the best at Chakra control," Kakashi told the boys. "Well done Sakura, Rin."**

**"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "Way to go Sakura, Onee-chan! I always knew you two were awesome, ya know!" 'It does sorta tick me off though.'**

**"Whatever," Sasuke said as he looked away.**

**'I thought Sasuke would be impressed now his mad at me,' Sakura thought before she hung her head. ‘** **W** **hy is it all ways like that.'**

**"Well, not only does** **the females of the team** **understand Chakra, but she can control and maintain it as well,"** **the** **Hatake** **went on. "We spoke about some one becoming Hokage didn't we? Seems** **that either Sakura or Rin** **ha** **ve** **the best chance of that and as for the great Uchiha Clan maybe their not so great after all."**

“ **Me?” the redhead asked. “Touch that glorified desk job? Yeah, right.”**

**It also pissed Sakura off a bit.**

“ **That's enough!” Sakura shouted at him. “** **Y** **ou talk to much** **Sensei** **!” 'Sasuke's going to hate me now.'**

**'Alright I think their motivated. Of course Naruto and Sasuke both have far more Chakra within...** **well, Rin does as well, but being a medic gives her perfect control of it.** **Anyways, i** **f this training works then their mastery of Chakra would become a valuable assist.’**

**"Alright I'll match Sasuke then I'm going all the way to the top," Naruto declared. "** **Ya know** **!"**

**However, the redhead looked over to the trees as she ignored everything around her.**

‘ **So, Inari is spying, huh?’ she thought.**

...My Line...

“That’s true,” Mikoto nodded her head.

“Yup.”

The three pre-teens and lone toddler looked in awe of the training.

...My Line...

**Unknown** **to everyone, but Rin was the fact that** **Inari stood watching them.**

" **Ha,"** **the boy laughed as he walked way. "What a total waste of time. They don't know what their up against."**

**Inari stopped walking as a picture of his Father flashed through his mind before he growled.**

...My Line...

Obito looked at down at that as he knew what the kid was going through and he wasn't the only one, who sympathize with the boy, as Kakashi, Tsunade, and Kushina also knew what Inari was going through.

...My Line...

**The scene then went to Zabuza's hideout as it also showed Haku, who was sitting next to the bed where Zabuza laid, just as the door opened up.**

" **Some Jonin," Gato stated.. "The unbeatable Ninja just got beat. Limping all the way back home just like some pathetic has been." The short man laughed. "Demon of the Hidden Mist? More like Coward of the Hidden Mist."**

**Haku stood up just then making the two bodyguards of Gato's to start drawing their swords.**

' **Drawing swords?'**

" **Hang on a minute?" Gato asked them as he walked past and over to both Haku and Zabuza. "Alright, let's hear what you have to say about this** **fiasco. And don't you play possum." He reached out for the blanket. "I know you can talk."**

**Just then a hand grabbed his arm making to look over.**

" **Keep your filthy hands off of him," Haku growled before he started to squeeze the man's arm.**

" **AH!" he cried. "My Arm! Your going to break it!"**

**The two bodyguards go to attack only for Haku to suddenly appear next to them with their own swords at their throats.**

' **That's impossible.'**

' **No one can move that fast.'**

" **Don't push me," Haku told them. "I'm in a really fowl mood."**

**The young teen threw the swords away before returning to Zabuza's side.**

" **One choice that's it!" Gato yelled. "If you fail this time I'll cut you off and then there'll be no one left to cover for you!" He then turned around. "Let's go."**

**Haku then retook his seat as the short man and his bodyguards left.**

" **Haku that wasn't necessary," Zabuza told him as he showed the kunai.**

" **Perhaps," the teen agreed. "But, it's to early to take out Gato. He's still our best cover. Think about it the murders will draw their attention** **then they'll be after us again. We need restraint."**

" **Right," he agreed as he closed his eyes.**

...My Line...

"There's something about Gato that makes my skin crawl," Jiraiya stated as he narrowed his eyes.

"I have to agree with Master Jiraiya," Fugaku seconded.

Mikoto picked her son up from where he was sitting in front of her with a coloring book that Ookami and Tobi left behind for him. Itachi blinked before looking up at his Mother, who placed him in her lap.

"Mama?" he asked confused.

"I'm okay, Itachi," she answered softly.

Childlike dark gray eyes blinked a few times before the toddler turns his head to the screen.

...My Line...

**Squad 7 was shown once again with Sakura laying against a tree while Naruto fall back to the ground as Sasuke was knelt down looking at his tree in thought.** **Rin was sitting under a tree** **near the pinkette** **with a book on the human body out along with a scroll that she was taking notes in.**

' **I'm totally worn out,' Sakura thought as she looked over at the two boys. 'How can they keep going like that?' Naruto groaned before he looked up at his tree. 'Ha. Naruto isn't making any progress at all. Knowing him, any minute now he'll give up and throw a t** **antrum.' Naruto stood up before growling. 'There he goes. He's so predictable it's embarrassing.' However, the Haruno blinked in surprise when the blonde walked up to his Sister. 'Huh?'**

" **Um...um...** **Onee-chan** **" he mumbled as he knelt down making** **the red hair twin to look up at him. "Hey, you and Sakura are good at this, so how about some advice?" Dark blue eyes blinked in surprise. "But, please don't tell Sasuke that I asked? Please, please, please?"**

' **He's catching on,' Kakashi thought from where he stood watching. 'From now on, he'll get stronger and stronger. How strong? After all, Naruto process more Chakra then Sasuke.' Naruto grinned as his older twin told him what he need to know. 'In fact the amount of Chakra that he process is greater then my own and even his own Sister.'**

...My Line...

"A Jinchuuriki on top of being an Uzumaki?" Kushina asked once the screen went black. "That would be a no duh."

Tsunade cackled at that a bit before she got thoughtful.

"I'm going to be honest Minato, Kushina," the Senju spoke making the two future parents to look at her. "The fact that you Daughter has as amazing Chakra Control even with the amount she has is shocking." She crossed her arms. "I mean, with Sakura I can understand as she has so little Chakra reserves, but Ookami shouldn't have prefect Chakra Control being an Uzumaki and all."

"Tsunade-hime is right, you two," Jiraiya agreed. "Even Hime had trouble with her Chakra Control at first."

The Namikaze couple shared a look with each other at that.

"That's true," the Uzumaki agreed.

"We'll figure it out when she's born," Minato said.

This got nods from the group before the females all stood up and went into the kitchen to make dinner as the rest of them all gathered together to talk about what they have seen so far.


	13. 13: The Land Where A Hero Once Lived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Rin Uzumaki (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

After they all had eaten, the group returned to the viewing room to watch one more episode before going to bed.

"Everyone ready?" Kakashi asked as he held the remote this time.

"Yes," they all answered.

"Okay," he nodded his head before hitting play.

...My Line...

 **The scene opened to show** **that it was the early hours of the morning along with** **Rin pulling her hair out of her custom ponytail and letting it fall down her back just like her Mother before her** **before she grabbed a basket and then walked out of the house slowly. The redhead then made a reinforced Shadow Clone before heading into the woods to pick the herbs that Kakashi needed to get better.**

" **Rin-chan!" an excitable voice called out. "Rin-chan! Rin-chan!"**

**The red hair Genin blinked few times before looking behind her to see the mask Uchiha running up to her while waving.**

" **Tobi?" she asked surprised as he finally came to a stop next to her. "** **What are you doing here?"**

" **Tobi came looking for Rin-chan when he found out that she wasn't in Konoha," the man answered.**

" **Why?" the redhead tilted her head.**

**The Uchiha had to swallow while blushing under his mask as the confused and slanted head made the Uzumaki Heiress look like a lost puppy.**

...My Line...

"AWE!" the females all gashed.

Obito blushed brightly at the look making Kakashi and Rin to look at him before sharing a look with small smiles.

...My Line...

" **Tobi wants to get to know Rin-chan better," Obito answered.**

**This got a soft smile from the young girl.**

" **Okay, then," she agreed before turning. "You can also help me with picking herbs while we talk."**

" **YEAH!" he cheered as he moved quickly to walk next the redhead. 'Damn Kakashi. He's so lucky to get to train Sensei's Daughter.'**

**When the two of them reached a clearing, Rin told him what to pick and what the herb looked like while he asked her questions about herself that she answered.**

...My Line...

"SO CUTE!" the females once again gashed.

"Minato, Minato," Kushina chanted.

"Huh?"

"Don't you think that Obito and our little girl look like cute together?" she asked.

This made the Uchiha pre-teen to blush even more, but also hide as best as he could from his glaring Sensei.

"Not really," the blonde answered with grumble.

This got him the stink eye from his Wife, who then pouted.

"She's not even born yet and already your acting like an overprotective Father," the Uzumaki sighed.

This got laughs from everyone while the Namikaze pouted this time before going back to glaring at his Uchiha student, who tried to make himself smaller.

...My Line...

**Sakura sat on the edge of the partly completed bridge while the Shadow Clone of Rin helped Tazuna with the building which earned her respect from the old man. The redhead let out a sigh as she walked by Sakura carrying 100 wooden planks just as Sakura yawned and she wasn't the only one, who noticed the pink hair freak.**

" **Are you always this lazy?" Tazuna asked. "Where's that weird blond kid and the one with the attitude?"**

" **Their training," Sakura answered. "Climbing trees."**

" **What?" Tazuna asked shocked. "To tough for you?"**

" **No," Sakura replied back. "In fact I'm the best, so that's why the Sensei sent me here to guard you."**

" **Your joking?" Tazuna asked. "I understand Rin." He pointed at her as she shot Sakura an Uzumaki glare. "I mean she's stronger then she looks, so I believe her, however, you. Yeah, right."**

**Sakura got an anger vein as the red hair Genin placed the wooden planks down with ease just as Tazuna placed his own wooden plank down. As she turned to go get more she saw a worker walk up to them looking glumly.**

" **Tazuna," he called. "I need to talk to you."**

**Tazuna turned to look at the worker.**

" **What about?" he asked.**

" **Uh...the thing is I've been thinking about the bridge and I've decided I've pushed my luck far enough. I want out."**

" **YOU GOING TO QUITE ON ME JUST LIKE THAT!" Tazuna shouted as Kitsune glared at the worker. "YOUR KIDDING!?"**

" **No," the worker answered calmly. "I stayed on because of your friendship, but I'm putting my like on the line everyday I stay here." He looked down as Kitsune glared harden. "Gato and his thugs well show up eventually. When they do they'll kill you and the bridge won't get finished anyways. It's a lost cause Tazuna. Why don't we stop now well we can still get out of this alive?"**

' **Coward,' the Clone thought with a growl.**

" **No chance," Tazuna answered.**

" **Huh?'**

" **This is out bridge," Tazuna went on. "Our island is poor and it's going to stay that way until the bridge connect use to the main land. Commoners, traders, and hope that's what we're building here."**

" **There's not going to be mush hope if we're all dead," the worker told him.**

" **It's already noon let's break for lunch," Tazuna told him as he walked past.**

" **Tazuna, let's not end like this?" the man asked.**

" **Save you breath," Tazuna told him. "** **A** **nd oh Giiche don't bother coming back after lunch."**

...My Line...

The three pre-teens of Team Minato looked upset before sharing a look with each other wondering what they would do if push came to shove.

...My Line...

 _Episode_ _13: The Land Where A Hero Once Lived!_

**The scene changed to show Naruto and Sasuke, who were still trying to climb trees with their Chakra.**

" **Why is this so hard!?" Naruto asked angrily as Sasuke looked up at his tree before the two boys then looked at each other only for them to stand up and glare at each other. 'I'm not going to lose out to you.'**

**The two of them then started to run up their trees in combination.**

...My Line...

"That won't work," Minato sighed. "Combination isn't going to help with learning Tree Climbing."

The pre-teens looked over at him before sharing a look at that.

"That's true," Fugaku agreed. "Combination is detraction. One needs to be focus to complete it." He crossed his arms. "It's one thing to be competitive once you got the exercise down somewhat, but before that...not a good idea."

The two Chunins and lone Jonin were in awe of that before deciding that they'll keep that in mind for when they get a Genin Team. However, Obito was hoping that he would be able to be the Jonin Sensei of Rin Uzumaki and her Brother while Kakashi didn't mind being the Sensei of Sasuke. Rin, on the other hand, thought that it might be best if she took Sakura in hand to help the girl get over her fangirl nature and be more focus on her ninja career then on boys like the second born Son of Fugaku and Mikoto.

...My Line...

**Rin, Tazuna, and Sakura were walking through the village as the two Kunoichi looked around seeing young kids setting up against walls of the builds and some adults carrying signs saying that they will any kind of work. The redhead looked around feeling sadden by what she was seeing and felt her hatred towards Gato get stronger with the more children they pass by.**

" **Where are we going?" Sakura finally asked.**

" **You want to eat tonight don't cha?" Tazuna asked. "I have to pick up some things for dinner."**

" **THIEF!"**

**The red hair Uzumaki looked around to see a young kid running throw the crowd as her heart clenched up at the sight.**

**'What's wrong with these people?' Sakura thought as she looked around.**

**The Uzumaki Heiress hardly paid attention as they walked up to a store.**

" **Here we are," Tazuna told them before they walked inside.**

" **Welcome."**

**'This is a store,' Sakura thought. 'There's nothing here.' It was then that she felt some one touch her ass making her to spin around and kick the guy in the face. "You Pervert!"**

" **No, I was just..."**

**After getting they needed they walked out of the store while Rin and Tazuna walked out, but Sakura stormed out of it making the red hair Genin to sweatdrop at her teammates temper.**

**'I thought I had a temper,' Rin thought. 'Well I was wrong.'**

" **Wow," Tazuna said impressed. "You really surprised me back there. Girls around here don't fight like that."**

" **They should," Sakura told him. "Something is seriously wrong here." Sakura's eye twitched as some one once again touched her ass. 'Again.' She spun around. "Hey, buster..."**

**The Uzumaki looked back to see what made Sakura to stop talking to see a young child standing there with a surprised look before a smile appeared and the child held out her hands.**

" **Please?" the child asked.**

**Both Sakura and Rin looked at each other before they looked inside their bags for food to give the child and was only able to come up with candy.**

" **Here," they both said as they handed the child the candy.**

" **Ah," the child laughed as she took the candy. "Thank you."**

**Both of the Kunoichis nodded as tears came to their eyes while they watched the child run off happy to get at least some kind of food.**

" **This is how it's been since Gato came here," Tazuna told them. "The children suffer, the adults are afraid to stand up to him. They lost all hope that's why we need to finish they bridge. It well bring commoners and trade, but more importantly it's a symbol of courage. We must restore the spirit of our people. When the bridge is finished people well start to believe again. They'll be able to live their lives with dignity. We can't let Gato stop us."**

" **Introduce me to this Gato and he'll be dead within no time," Rin growled as her fist clenched.**

" **I don't whither your brave or stupid," Tazuna told her.**

" **I'm an Uzumaki," the Uzumaki Heiress told him. "So I'm both."**

**'Sasuke, Naruto,' Sakura thought as she ignore the other two. 'We have to help them.'**

...My Line...

Everyone gained a sad look on their faces and in their eyes at sight of a child, who smiled at just getting some candy.

"That's wrong," Obito said softly. "For a child just to be happy a few pieces of candy."

Kakashi placed a hand on the Uchiha Chunin's shoulder while Rin took his hand into her own.

...My Line...

**The two boys continued to run up their trees only for Naruto to start to be pushed off forcing him to mark his spot before he landed on the ground and turned to watch again.**

' **He's still climbing!' the blonde thought. 'That's impossible.'**

**Sasuke soon felt his control slip, so he marked his place and then jumped down down, but he also looked at Naruto's tree.**

' **Damn,' the Uchiha thought. 'He's catching up to me. Inch by inch.'**

**The Uzumaki let out a growl before shaking his head.**

' **No, no, no,' he thought. 'If I think about Sasuke then I'll lose my concentration,** **ya know. Come on, Naruto.'** **The Uzumaki placed his hands in a hand sign.** **'** **C** **enter yourself.'**

...My Line...

_" **Hey, your good at this," Naruto said as he knelt in front of Rin. "How about some advice Onee-chan?"**_

_" **Huh?" the female Uzumaki blinked before sighing. "Alright. Chakra requires spiritual energy, so if you get all a** **nxious and frantic then it doesn't work. You have to relax and totally focus on the tree. That's how you get a steady Chakra flow in the bottoms of your feet.'**_

...My Line...

"That's good advice," the Sarutobi said in surprise.

"That little girl of yours is clever, Minato, Kushina," Tsunade said.

Both parents felt pride.

...My Line...

‘ **Relax,’ Naruto thought as he focused. ‘Focus on the tree.’ A blue glow surrounded his feet. ‘Yeah! I can feel it!’ He looked at the tree. ‘I’m going all the way this time!’**

**The blonde goes to run at his tree.**

“ **Hey!” Sasuke called out making the Uzumaki to fall. “Naruto!”**

“ **Sasuke!” the younger Genin yelled as he sat up and glared at him. “What are you doing!? I was trying to focus my Chakra!”**

“ **Well...uh...you know the thing is…”**

“ **The thing is what?” Naruto asked as he crossed his arms. ‘That’s strange. He never talks to me. What’s he up to?’**

“ **You...you know, you ask Rin for advice when she was here,” the Uchiha pointed out. “What did she tell you?”**

**Naruto blinked a few times before smirking.**

“ **I’m not telling you,” the blonde answered.**

**This made Sasuke to glare at him as animal sounds where heard.**

...My Line...

Mikoto and Kushina let out a sigh as the felt the disappointment at the fact that their Sons didn’t get along with each other while the others either smirked, smiled, or laughed.

“They act more like rival Brothers then anything else,” Mikoto sighed.

The Uzumaki nodded in agreement as the rest of the group just looked amused.

...My Line...

**All of Squad 7 were setting at the table eating with Tazuna and his family though Sasuke and Naruto where eating like it won't be there if they didn't take their time making Rin to look at them with disgust.**

“ **This is great,” Tazuna said with a laugh. “It's been ages since we've had so many people at our table.”**

**It was at that moment that Sasuke and Naruto stood up at the same time.**

“ **I want' some more!” they said at the same time.**

**The female Uzumaki along with Sakura looked back at forth between the two of them before they turned slightly purple and turned to puke making the redhead to push away her food with a scowl on her face.**

“ **Don't eat so mush if your going to puke it up!” Sakura shouted.**

“ **I have to eat,” Sasuke told her as he came back up.**

“ **And I have to eat more then him,” Naruto stated. “It's the possible way I can get strong enough to beat him.”**

“ **That's true, but puking won't help you,” both Rin and Kakashi said at the same time.**

 **They looked at each other before** **the Hatake cackled while the red hair Genin glared at him** **as the others looked at them with raised eyebrows though Tazuna had cackled** **as well** **.**

...My Line...

“Gross,” Rin groaned at that.

The rest just sighed at the boys behavior.

...My Line...

**The Hatake sat at the table trapped inside his thoughts as he sip his tea quietly while the redhead was going through a set of notes on a seal that she was creating though she almost jumped when Sakura's voice sounded from over by the sink.**

**"Excuse me?" she asked. "This picture is torn. Is there a reason for that?" The Haruno then looked over at the table. "Inari, you kept glancing at it all through dinner. Looks some one else was in the picture, but they were torn out. It's kinds strange isn't it?"**

**Rin** **looked at the** **pink** **ette with disappoint when** **s** **he felt the tension in the room.**

**"It's my husband," Tsunami answered.**

**"They use to call him a hero in this land," Tazuna stated.**

**Inari then got up making everyone to look at him.**

**"Inari, where are you going?" she asked as he walked out making her to follow, but at the door she looked back at Tazuna. "Father, you can't talk about him in front of Inari. You know that."**

**The Jonin let out a sigh as he looked at the Client.**

“ **Inari’s so…” the pinkette trailed off. “I mean, what happened to him?”**

“ **Hmm,” the 27-year-old hummed. “Is there a story behind this?”**

“ **He wasn’t his real Father,” Tazuna answered. “He came into the family later and he brought so much happiness. He and Inari were very close. In those days, Inari use to laugh all the time, but then…” They all looked at him in wonder. “All that ended. He never laughs or smiles anymore. Ever since that day that everything changed. The word courage was stolen from this island. We were left powerless, hopeless, and Inari** **suffered** **the most. Ever since that day. Ever since it happened.”**

“ **Tell us?” Kakashi asked. “What happened to Inari?”**

“ **First you need to know about the man, his Father,” the bridge-builder answered. “The man, who taught us the word courage. Who was a Hero in this land.”**

“ **A Hero? Really?”**

“ **You can decide that for yourself,” Tazuna answered. “He came here about three years ago.”**

...My Line...

“Hero, huh?” the Uchiha Chunin asked in thought.

“I think we’re about to find out what happened to the boy’s Father,” Minato stated.

Everyone, who was either slouching or lining forward, sat up straight at that.

...My Line...

“ **Poochy!” a younger Inari called out as he was held back by two boys. “Poochy no!”**

**A puppy started to bark.**

“ **That’s not his name,” another boy said. “Starting today, his name is Shooting Star. And he’s my dog now.”**

“ **No, he’s not!” Inari argued. “He’s my dog and his name is not Shooting Star! I had him since he was a puppy! He’s my friend and he doesn’t belong to you!”**

**The kid tried to get out of the hold of the two boys that were holding him.**

“ **Just shut up!” the ring leader ordered before looking at the dog, who whined.**

**The older boy then threw the dog over the docks into the water.**

“ **POOCHY!”**

“ **See what happens when you don’t listen to me,” the boy stated. “Now I’m not going to lift a finger to help him. Okay, you can let him go.”**

**The other two boys did as told allowing Inari to walk forward looking angry.**

“ **Why did you do that?!” he asked angrily. “My dog is going to drown!”**

“ **If he’s your dog then jump in and get him,” the older boy stated. “Be a big Hero and save your friend.” Inari’s angry look turned to a frighten look. “After all that big talk, your not going to let him go under, are you?”**

**Inari walked towards the edge of the docks before he froze as the other three boys moved to stand behind him.**

‘ **I’ve got to jump in and save him,’ Inari thought. ‘I’ve got to, but…’**

“ **He won’t even help his precious little Poochy,” the ring leader of the boy laughed as he walked up to the younger kid.**

‘ **I can’t swim,’ the young boy thought. ‘And I’m scared. I’m sorry Poochy.’**

“ **Hey, you made such a big deal about it then go get him,” the older boy said before he kicked Inari over the edge and into the water.**

...My Line...

Everyone gasped in shock, horror, and outrage at the scene.

“That good for nothing little brat!” Kushina yelled.

“It was obvious that the kid couldn’t swim!” Mikoto added. “That boy is nothing, but a bandit in the making!”

“He needs to get his ass beat,” Tsunade growled.

“Damn straight,” Rin agreed.

Kakashi and Obito started to slowly move away from their female teammate, who had a vicious glare on her face. The two boys shared a look with each other as they came to a truce if only to keep her from turning her anger on them.

...My Line...

“ **I think you went to far Kayne,” one of the other boys said as they walked up. “He could really drown or something.”**

“ **HELP!” Inari yelled. “PLEASE!”**

“ **Forget about it.”**

“ **I don’t know.”**

“ **You say one more word and your going in next got it!?”**

“ **I don’t want to die!” Inari yelled in fear before he turned to see his dog swimming. “Pooch…” The young boy kept trying to keep his head above the water. “Pooch!”**

_“ **Interestingly enough, at that exact moment, Pooch learned how to dog paddle.”**_

**The dog managed to get to shore before it shook itself out and then took off.**

“ **HEY! SHOOTING STAR IS RUNNING AWAY! GET HIM!”**

**The three older boys took off completely leaving Inari in the water without a second thought to his life.**

‘ **Oh, no,’ Inari thought as he went under. ‘Can’t breath. I...’**

...My Line...

“Good for nothing little brats,” the females all growled.

The males all moved away from them for fear of their lives.

...My Line...

**However, Inari soon find himself walking to the sky and a roaring fire.**

“ **Waking up, huh?” a voice asked. “Finally.” The boy gasped as he sat up before looking over to see a fisherman. “I had a talk with those kids. They won’t be bothering you again.” He then held out a fish. “Here. Eat.”**

‘ **Am I alive?’ Inari thought. ‘Is this for real?’ “Did you pull me out of the water mister?”**

“ **Have a bite to eat first,” the man told him. “And then we’ll can talk all about it.” The boy did as the older male said and as he eat, the kid explain about what happened. “I see. So, your dog abandoned you, too, huh? In my country dogs are very loyal. They stand by their masters. Then again, you abandoned the dog first, what can you expect?”**

**Inari stopped eating and looked down at that.**

“ **I really wanted to save him, but I just froze,” he informed the older male. “I was just so scared. I guess that I just don’t have any courage.”**

“ **Hey, come on,” the man said as he placed a hand on top of the kid’s head. “** **Don’t be so hard on yourself, your a kid. When I was your age, I was scared, too.”**

“ **Huh?”**

“ **It’s no big deal,” the man told him. “But, always remember this. Live your life, so that you have nothing to regret. If you care about something protect it no matter how tough, no matter how sad, you’ve got to keep trying. Even if you have to put your life on the line protect it with both arms. Never give in.”**

**Inari stared at him in awe.**

...My Line...

Obito also stared at the man in awe as well while the others all smiled as that was the kind of thing that all ninjas should use when the going got touch.

...My Line...

“ **He’s name was Kaiza,” Tazuna told them. “A simple fishermen, who came here from another land, to follow his dreams. After that Inari and Kaiza were inseparable. The boy has never knew his real father, so you can imagine what it meant to him to have Kaiza in his life. He looked up to him and followed in his foot steps like a real Father and Son. Kaiza spent more and more time with us until he just naturally became a member of our family. And then when this town needed him, he became something more.”**

...My Line...

“Wow,” Kakashi breathed as he can understand Inari a little bit.

While the Hatake had known his Father for 6 short years and he had been on his own since. He can understand as Minato soon came into his life and gave him the Father figure that he didn’t know that he needed.

...My Line...

“ **Big trouble Kaiza!” a townsmen yelled as he slammed open the door of the house. “The flood gates are open and the waters are rising!” Kaiza stood up from the table where he was talking with Inari. “If we don’t stop it then the lower distract will be flooded!”**

“ **What?”**

“ **Father!”**

“ **Inari get me some rope! Hurry!”**

“ **Right!” the boy agreed as he ran to do just that.**

...My Line...

“What is planning?” Jiraiya asked confused.

“We’ll be finding out soon, no doubt,” Hiruzen answered.

...My Line...

“ **See where the gate is,” a male townsman stated. “We need to get a line out there to pull it close.”**

“ **A line?” another asked. “You’ll have to swim out there to do that! It’s impossible. No one can make it through that current!”**

“ **If we don’t do it then the whole distract will be whipped out!” a third townsman added. “** **It’s the only way!”**

“ **I’ll do it,” Kaiza spoke up as he walked over to them.**

“ **Kaiza!?”**

“ **Don’t be foolish!”**

“ **You’ll never make it.”**

“ **Father?”**

“ **Don’t worry,” Kaiza told Inari. “Nothing can stop your Dad. This is our village, so have to do everything that we can to help.”**

**The older male soon took off his hat and tied one end of a rope around his waist while moving to stand on the edge.**

“ **If you care about something protect it.** **Even if you have to put your life on the line. Protect with both arms. Never give in.** **”**

 **Kaiza then jumped into the raging waters and started to swim through the current** **as the kid was watching.**

“ **FATHER!” Inari called out. “I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!”**

**He then pulled himself up on top of the damn’s gate panting before tying the rope around it.**

“ **He made it! He tied the rope on!”**

“ **Alright, let’s pull it close!”**

“ **Everybody come on!”**

**They all grabbed the rope on their end and started to pull it.**

...My Line...

The three pre-teens of Team Minato all gap in shock at that as even a Ninja wouldn’t have been able to make even with water walking.

...My Line...

“ **After that, Kaiza was considered a Hero in this land,” Tazuna informed them. “He taught us all the meaning of courage and Inari was so proud to be his Son.** **But, it wasn’t long after that Gato showed up** **and took over** **.** **He terrorized the whole village. Only Kaiza stood up to him.** **”**

...My Line...

 **The scene then showed** **the** **inside of a warehouse** **where the sounds of something was hitting the back of a person was heard while grunts were also heard.**

“ **Gato couldn’t have a local Hero getting in the way. It took his whole gang to stop one man.”**

“ **You over played your hand, Kaiza,” Gato stated. “All that talk about how you going to** **protect this island with your two arms.” The short man laughed. “Those arms aren’t much good are they?” Kaiza was once again hit in the back with wooden pole of some kind. “Still that got that definite look in your eye though.” He smirked. “Will, my men will get rid of that.” He then moved his head at the two much taller and heavier men slightly behind him, who smirked, before they lifted up a pair of m** **allets** **each. “** **Get to work.”**

“ **Get down there,” a thug ordered as he kicked Kaiza down.**

 **They then walked over to Kaiza, who** **looked up at them, before the two thugs then lifted up the mallets and then brought them down on the man’s arms making him to cry out.**

...My Line...

“Yowch!” Obito yelled as his flinched. “That has got to hurt badly.”

“Ya think?” Kakashi asked with a deadpan.

This got him a glare from the Uchiha Chunin.

“Shut up, Bakashi!”

Rin and Minato shared looked with each other before letting out a sigh as they hanged their heads.

...My Line...

**A group of people were showed standing behind a fence as Kaiza was tied to a wooden cross with his arms looking like one big burs.**

“ **Listen up!” Gato called out. “This man has defied the Gato Corporation. He has disturb the order of this land. His punishment is execution.” This made everyone talk in still anger about Gato. “Let this be an example so that no one will stand in our way again.”**

“ **FATHER!” Inari yelled as he sobbed.**

“ **Inari, don’t.”**

**Kaiza looked at the young boy and gave him a small smile.**

“ **Do it,” Gato ordered.**

**The one of the bodyguards pulled out his sword.**

“ **Father, no,” the kid cried. “DADDY!” The sword was brought down on Kaiza, ending his life. “You told me...that you’ll protect me and this land...with both your arms. You made me believe that you could do it...but, it was all just a lye.”**

...My Line...

The Hatake’s eyes took on a sad shine which got his teammates attention before they moved to provide any form of comfort that they could. Both Rin and Obito knew that this was reminding him to much of his own situation only Inari had a Grandfather and Mother still while the silver hair Jonin was the last Hatake alive.

...My Line...

“ **Since then Inari changed,” Tazuna told them. “So did Tsunami and all of our people. We’ve lost our will.”**

**Naruto’s eyes were narrow as he thought back to when they meet Inari and after.**

**"** ** **Ha,"** ** ****Inari** ** ****laughed. "There's no such things as Heroes.** ** ****Only stupid kids believe that** ** ****!"** **

**The kid sat on a desk looking out over the ocean crying while holding a picture frame.**

**With a growl the blonde goes to stand up only to fall flat on his face.**

“ **What are you doing down there, Naruto?” the pinkette asked as Rin got up and went to make sure that he was okay.**

“ **You better take the day off,” Kakashi told him. “No more training. You use to much Chakra.” The male Uzumaki struggles to get up. “If you push any hard it could kill you.”**

“ **I’m going to prove it.”**

“ **Prove what?”**

“ **I’ll prove that it’s true,” the 12-year-old male Genin answered as he stood up. “That in this world...there are real Heroes.”**

...My Line...

Obito crossed his arms as the screen went black and nodded his head.

“Naruto is right,” he agreed. “There are real Heroes. Like the Hokages.”

The Sarutobi blushed at that while the rest all smiled at the young 12-year-old.

“Well, it’s time for some rest,” Hiruzen said as he stood up.

The rest of the group all agreed before they headed off to get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, everyone. First I want to say thanks to all those, who have read, comment and left kudos, on this story. And finally, I want to ask all of you a question. Now know that this your chose and each one can only have ten votes. With that out of the way, here's the question. 
> 
> Who do you want to show up next? 
> 
> Know that they can even be dead as long as their not Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto, Jiraiya, and the Sandaime Hokage. Hell, if you want they can even be either the Shodaime or Nidaime Hokages or even both. But, like I said the choice it up to you and the one with ten votes will be the one to show up. Well, that's all I want to ask. Ja ne.


	14. 14: Battle on the Bridge! Zabuza Returns!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Rin Uzumaki (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

The next morning, the group found themselves back in the theater room after eating breakfast and ready to watch the next episode. They also made sure that they had snacks and drinks to last till either they have a bathroom break or lunch time...which ever came first.

“Okay,” Tsunade said as she picked up the remote. “Is everyone ready?”

“We were born ready, Lady Tsunade,” Obito answered as the three pre-teens of Team Minato were sharing a large popcorn.

The Senju then hit play before putting the remote down and sitting back to watch.

...My Line...

 **Soon enough the scene showed Haku taking his hair out of the bun he had** **it** **in and** **it fall down to his mid-back.**

...My Line...

The females all gap at that in shock while the males all raised an eyebrow.

“Hot damn,” Jiraiya said. “I can’t tell if Haku is a boy or a girl.”

“He must come from the Yuki Clan in Mizu no Kuni,” Hiruzen said thoughtfully. “I hear that the men of the Yuki Clan are just as beautiful looking at their females. Many believe them to be of Yuki-on’na (Snow Woman) descent, not just because of their looks, but because of their abilities to use the Ice Style Bloodline.”

He got surprise looks from about everyone, who didn’t know about that part.

“Amazing,” Rin breathed in surprise.

Kakashi and Obito hummed in agreement as they all turned back to the screen.

...My Line...

 **The scene then changed to** **the forest to show Haku picking herbs in a pink kimono before he caught sight of Naruto, who was sleeping on the forest floor,** **the fake Hunter Ninja let out a gasp when he noticed the forehead protect on the blonde.**

 _**"** _ **_**What is this?" Naruto shouted, "Who do you think you are?"** _ **

**_**He pointed at the boy while panting.** _ **

**Haku then walked over to the young boy and started to reach out to him making the birds all fly away.**

...My Line...

“He better not hurt one hair on my boy’s head,” the redhead growled as she shook her fist at the screen.

“I don’t think he’ll hurt Naruto, Kushina,” Minato told her softly. “After all, if he did then Naruto wouldn’t be able to help guide us on making the future a better place for all those of his Generation...when he can of course...if Haku did something to him.”

“Your right,” Kushina sighed as she leaned into him. “Still doesn’t mean that I like the idea of our Son or our Daughter being in harms way.”

“I know,” the blonde mumbled. “I don’t either.”

This got soft smiles from everyone around them though Obito wondered when he started to like the Daughter of his Sensei more then his childhood friend.

...My Line...

_Episode 14: Battle on the Bridge! Zabuza Returns!_

**Rin sat at the table with Sasuke, Inari, and Tazuna eating when Sakura came walking in yawning as she did so.**

“ **Good morning everyone,” she greeted them before sitting down.**

**Tsunami walked up and sat a place down in front of her.**

“ **Here.”**

“ **Oh, thank you.”**

**The redhead put her chop sticks down, got up, walked over to where Tsunami was, and placed the plate in the sink before sitting back down again.**

“ **Naruto's not here?” Tazuna asked. “Looks like he was out all night again.”**

“ **He's gone completely crazy,” Sakura told him. “He's out climbing trees in the dark. He can be dead by now. You know, from using to much of his Chakra.”**

“ **Oh, shut-up pinky,”** **the red hair Genin** **growled. “** **A** **t least** **my Brother** **is trying to improve** **his skills** **while you set on your ass all day and do nothing,** **but swoon over Sasuke** **. Why don't you make yourself useful and actually train or just go die some where?** **It would save us from being killed because of you as well as a hell of a lot of time** **.”**

...My Line...

“I said once and I’ll say it again, yowch,” the Uchiha pre-teen flinched at that. “I felt that one.”

“She is a little harsh,” Tsunade agreed. “But, at the same time I can see were she is coming from.”

“True,” Mikoto nodded her head. “She just wants to protect her Brother.” Her nephew, Shisui, flashed through her mind. “I can understand that a bit.”

They all sighed.

...My Line...

“ **Now, now** **Rin** **,” Kakashi warned.**

 **Sasuke** **w** **as looking at** **the Uzumaki Heiress** **with a raised eyebrow while Sakura looked like she was going to cry as Tazuna cackled, Tsunami looked a bit worried, and Inari just looked like he didn't care, but he thought it was amusing.**

“ **Well, I currently hope he's ok,” Tsunami said to break the silence. “A child spending the night in the woods alone.”**

“ **There's nothing to worry about,” Kakashi reassured Tsunami. “Naruto's a goofy kid, but he's also a full-fledged Ninja. He can handle himself.”**

“ **Sakura's right,” Sasuke spoke up. “Naruto's such a loser that he's properly lying out there dead somewhere.”**

“ **Your the loser, Cockatoo,”** **Rin** **retorted back at him. “** **S** **o shut-up if you know what's good for ya.”**

 **As Sasuke glared at her back as** **the redhead** **walked out of the house without another word leaving them to wonder what was going** **on** **with her.**

**'This can't be good,' Kakashi thought.**

**Soon after** **the Uzumaki** **left Sasuke stood up making the others look at him as he walked towards the door.**

“ **Sasuke?” Sakura asked.**

“ **I'm going for a walk,” he told them.**

“ **But, we started eating,” Sakura stated as she looked down at his already empty plate. “Huh? That was fast.”**

...My Line...

“So, the temper comes out to play where Naruto is concerned, huh?” Fugaku asked in some kind of understanding. “Good to know.”

The man’s nephew blinked seeing as the Uchiha patriarch tended to lose his cool where Obito and Itachi were concerned as well.

...My Line...

**Rin sighed as she walked through the forest before coming to a stop in a field of medical herbs. Taking out a scroll, the redhead got to work picking herbs that the village didn’t have and could use. Of course, a small smile came to her face as she felt a familiar Chakra signature watching her from the trees before she giggled.**

“ **Come on out, Tobi!”** **s** **he called. “I know your there!”** **The Uzumaki Heiress turned to her head to look over her shoulder at the trees. “You really need to learn to hide you** **r** **Chakra better from a sensor, you know!”**

**The masked Uchiha jumped down from the tree just to her right and walked over to her as she went back to picking herbs.**

“ **Awe,” Obito whined childishly as he knelt down next to her. “Tobi thought he hide his Chakra better.”**

“ **Maybe for normal sensors, but I’m just as sensitive to Chakra as Tobirama Senju** **had** **once been,” Rin told him with giggle.**

“ **That makes Tobi feel so much better,” the Uchiha sighed making the redhead to laugh. “So, what is Rin-chan doing?”**

 **The Uzumaki** **has to fight the urge to** **coo at him when he tilted his head looking like a confused puppy.**

“ **Well, I’m picking and sealing medical herbs that don’t grow in Konoha,” she answered with a soft look.**

“ **Ah. Can Tobi help?”**

**This got him a bright smile the redhead and making him to blush under his mask.**

“ **Sure.”**

**The two Shinobis where soon picking and sealing away herbs while also talking to get to know each other a bit better. Obito had the Uzumaki laughing at something he said or did which also made him blush and feel like a love sick fool all over again.**

...My Line...

“So cute,” Rin and Kushina gashed.

Obito ducked down when Minato glared at him while Kakashi laughed at him.

...My Line...

**Haku reached towards Naruto’s throat before stopping and then starting to shake his shoulders.**

“ **You’ll catch cold if you sleep out here,” he said. “Wake up.”**

**The blonde blinked opened his eyes before he sat up, rubbed his eyes, and then looked over at the long hair male.**

“ **Who the heck are you?” he asked before blinking surprise. “Oh. Uh...I mean, where did you come from.” He blushed. “You know what are you doing out here and all that.”**

“ **I’m gathering herbs,” Haku answered.**

“ **Herbs?” Naruto asked surprise that there was some one else beside’s his Sister that did that.**

“ **Yes that’s right,” the older boy answered.**

“ **Their for treating illness and healing wounds, right?” the blonde asked.**

“ **Yes,” Haku answered sounding surprise. “You know about herbs?”**

“ **Well, when one has a Sister, who is studying to be a medic, you tend to learn these things, too,” the Uzumaki answered.**

“ **I see,” the brown hair male stated with a smile. “Your Sister choice a tough** **profession.** **” Naruto nodded his head in agreement. “Well, would you like to help?”**

“ **Sure,” he answered before the blonde Genin started to help Haku pick the herbs that he needed. “You start work early, huh, Nee-san?”** **The 12-year-old also had a sweatdrop.** **‘** **Just like Onee-chan.’**

...My Line...

Tsunade and Rin looked impressed at that though they were the only ones.

“Yuck,” Obito gagged. “Waking up that early just to pick herbs? Is she insane?”

“Yes,” Kakashi answered him for once and once in total agreement.

This got laughs from the others.

...My Line...

“ **I like it early,” Haku answered. “It’s calm, but I didn’t think I’d find anyone sleeping out here in the woods.”**

“ **I’m training,” the blonde informed him.**

“ **Hmm?” Haku hummed. “So, are you a ninja? Because I noticed that headband your wearing or are you just making a fashion statement.”**

“ **You noticed that?” Naruto asked. “Alright. Only super cool Ninja can wear these.”**

“ **Oh, really?” the older male asked. “I see. That’s very impressive.” This made the Uzumaki to laugh. “But, does that mean that your training for something dangerous.”**

“ **I’m just developing my skills, so that I can get stronger,” the Genin stated.**

“ **You seem every strong now,” Haku pointed out. “Isn’t that enough?”**

“ **No, no,” the younger boy answered. “I need to stronger and stronger. I have to keep practicing.”**

“ **How so?” the fake Hunter Ninja asked. “Why is it so important?”**

“ **So, that I can become the best Ninja in my village and then everyone will know, who I am, then they all will respect me!” Naruto answered. “There’s also a certain kid that I have to prove something, too.”**

“ **So, are you doing it for this certain person?” Haku asked. “Or are you doing all of this training for yourself?”**

“ **Huh?”** **Naruto asked making Haku to laugh. “What are you laughing about? What’s so funny?”**

“ **Is there someone precious to you?”**

“ **Someone, who…” the blonde trailed off. “What are your saying, Nee-san? What do you mean precious?” Haku then thought back to when he first meet Zabuza when he was very young. ‘Hmm...what’s she thinking?’**

“ **You see, when a person has something precious that they want to protect then they become generally strong,” the older boy answered.**

...My Line...

“Not a bad philosophy,” Jiraiya stated as an idea on how to use it in his books came to mind before he wrote it down. “Not bad at all.”

Minato looked impressed while the others all agreed that.

...My Line...

**The Uzumaki stared wide eyed at the other boy at that before he took on a thoughtful look.**

_“ **This is our village, so we’ve got to do everything that we can to help.”**_

_“ **I’ll protect you with my life...all of you.”**_

_“_ **_**Your my Otouto, my twin, the other part of me, and the only family I have left** _ ** _**,” his Sister told him softly.** _

**_**Iruka covering the blonde with his body and the shuriken was sticking out of his back.** _ **

_“_ _**If you ever lay a hand on my Sensei...I’ll kill you.”** _ ****

...My Line...

“Awe,” Rin gashed. “He sees Kakashi as a precious person. That’s so cute.”

Everyone smiled as they all knew that both Uzumaki Siblings were each other’s first precious person. Before they welcomed others in to their lives like Iruka, Hinata, and the Sandaime for both twins, Kakashi for Naruto, and Tobi for Ookami.

...My Line...

“ **Yeah, I hear ya,” Naruto said with a smile. “I know exactly what you saying.”**

“ **You will get strong,” Haku told him as he stood up and picked up his basket. “Very strong.” This made the blonde to cackle a bit. “Goodbye.” He then started to walk away. “We’ll meet again some time.” However, he came to a stop. “** **Oh, b** **y the way, I’m a boy.”**

‘ **What?’ the Uzumaki thought in shock. ‘No way! He’s prettier then Sakura!’ It was at that moment that Sasuke was walking up, but come to a stop when Haku walked past him.** **“I've seen some pretty weird things in my life, but this one take the cake.” It was that Sasuke hit him on the head. “OW!!!” Naruto looked at Sasuke with glare. “What did you do that for?”**

“ **Hey, twerp did you forget about breakfast?” Sasuke asked. “Your such a loser.”**

 **Naruto** **then** **gave Sasuke a huge ass grin making Sasuke to scowl at it.**

...My Line...

“Mikoto, your younger son is mean,” Kushina deadpan.

The female Uchiha giggled nervously at that.

“Sorry,” she apologized. “It would seem that he got Fugaku’s personality, but my coloring.”

Fugaku scowled at that though he did feel pride in his second born.

...My Line...

 **Rin let out a sigh as she stood with two scrolls in her hands before she looked** **at** **the masked Uchiha with a soft smile.**

“ **Well, I have to go,” she told him. “It’s almost lunch time and I really don’t want Baka-Sensei to come looking for me.”**

‘ **Baka-Sensei?’ Obito thought as he clump down on a bubble of laughter** **that was threatening to escape** **again** **.** **“Oh, Tobi understands.” He nodded his head fast. “Tobi has to get going as well or his friends will come looking.” He stood up then as well. “Tobi would whether that they didn’t learn about Rin-chan.” His eye narrowed behind his mask. ‘Especially** **where the likes of** **Zetsu, Pein, Hidan, and Kak** **u** **zu** **are concern** **.’**

**She giggled which turned his attention back to her.**

“ **Oh, so you want to keep me a secret, huh?” she asked with amusement.**

“ **Yes,” the Uchiha answered with a nod.**

“ **Alright,” the redhead agreed.**

**She then held a finger to her lips, tilted her head to the side, and gave him a wink which made his face feel hot.**

‘ **So cute!’**

“ **Then we’ll be each other’s secret,” the 12-year-old told him. “How that sound?”**

“ **Tobi likes that idea,” the Rogue Chunin answered. “Rin-chan and Tobi won’t tell their friends about each other.”**

“ **Yup,” the Uzumaki chirped before she waved as she turned her back to him. “I’ll see you again some time, Tobi.”**

“ **BYE-BYE!” the 27-year-old called out as she took off running.**

...My Line...

“SO CUTE!” Rin, Kushina, and Mikoto gashed.

“I am totally shipping them,” Mikoto said.

“Agreed,” the other two nodded.

The Uzumaki’s eyes widen before she grinned at Mikoto.

“Oh, oh,” the redhead bounced in her place. “I just thought of something.”

“What?” the Uchiha female and Nohara asked.

“Since Tobi and Ookami are married that makes us in Laws,” the 21-year-old red hair Jinchuuriki gashed.

“YES!” Mikoto yelled as she punched the air with her fist before she got thoughtful. “Kushina during lunch I would like to talk to you about something.”

“Oh, oh,” Kushina said with a smile. “I was just thinking the same thing.”

At this point Minato was glaring at his Uchiha student, who was trying to make himself seem small, while Kakashi didn’t know if he should laugh again or feel sorry for the 8 Month older male. The others all just watched this with amusement while Fugaku actually felt sorry for his nephew as his Wife and the Uzumaki were already planning his wedding to the latter’s Daughter.

...My Line...

**Rin let out a sigh as she jumped from tree to tree towards where Kakashi’s and Sakura’s Chakra signatures were coming from.**

“ **Naruto!” Sakura’s voice was heard calling just as the silver hair male and pinkette came into view. “Knowing Naruto, he can be anywhere and Sasuke hasn’t come back either. I wonder where they are.” The redhead jumped down to join them on the ground at the same time a kunai landed in front of them** **making all three to look at the tree where it came from to see Naruto lying on a branch with a big ass smile.** **“Naruto can climb that high now using his Chakra.** **W** **ow. That's great.”**

“ **What do you think?” Naruto called down to them. “High enough for you two? I mean, it's a long ways down.”**

**Naruto shot up on the tree branch and what happened next had Sakura freaking out and Kakashi staring wide eyed while the red hair Uzumaki looked at the blonde with annoyances.**

“ **Naruto!”**

“ **Uh-oh.”**

**Naruto used the Chakra in his feet to hang upside from the tree branch making Rin to growl under her breath as Naruto laughed at Sakura and Kakashi.**

“ **Just kidding,” the male 12-year-old Genin called to them. “You guys really fall for it.”**

“ **We were really worried about you, Naruto,” Sakura told him.**

“ **I’M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU, CHA!” Inner Sakura yelled. “YA DORK!”**

“ **Why do I think that this is going to end badly?” Kakashi asked.**

“ **Maybe because it is,”** **Rin** **answered just as Naruto lost control of his Chakra.**

**Both Kakashi and Sakura's eyes widen in fear, shock, and worry.**

“ **You just had to push it, didn't you, you show off?” Sakura asked.**

**The redhead let out a sigh as she ran up the tree just as Sasuke got Naruto around his ankle, so the red hair Uzumaki stood off to the side waiting for something to happen.**

“ **You really are a total loser, Naruto,” Sasuke told him.**

“ **Sasuke?” Naruto asked.**

“ **Ah!” Sakura yelled. “Yeah, alright! Sasuke, your the best!”**

 **The female 12-year-old Genin was already on the** **move and just as Sasuke lost control of his Chakra because of Naruto which resulted in Sakura and Kakashi to freak again.** **Rin** **placed a good amount of Chakra in her feet, grabbed Sasuke by his ankle, and hanged upside down on the tree branch with an annoyed look on her face while Sakura and Kakashi let out a sigh of relief.**

“ **Now whose the loser, Sasuke?” the redhead asked.**

“ **If I'm still sane by the time I finish their training it'll be a miracle,” Kakashi stated.**

...My Line...

“I actually feel sorry for you, Kakashi,” Obito blinked in surprise.

“Thanks I think,” Kakashi said as he raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha pre-teen.

Rin giggled in amusement at them.

...My Line...

**The scene then showed Inari sitting on the desk in his room again looking out of the ocean before looking at the picture of Kaiza.**

“ **Naruto,” he mumbled. “Naruto Uzumaki, huh?”**

...My Line...

Everyone gained a sad look in their eyes as they looked at the young boy. They all felt sorry for the kid and were already making plans to keep an eye on Gato.

...My Line...

**It then went to the Momochi’s hideout where Zabuza was seen crushing an apple.**

“ **Your recovering quickly,” Haku told him.**

“ **Just a little longer, Haku,” the Rogue Mist Shinobi stated as he dropped the former apple on the floor.**

“ **Yes,” the young boy agreed.**

...My Line...

“I wonder why that boy is with Zabuza,” Tsunade said.

“Don’t know,” Hiruzen stated. “But, if we keep watching them then we’ll find out.

...My Line...

**It was dark out and the moon was high in the sky with two figures seen on top of the trees.**

“ **Let’s go back,” Sasuke said with a smirk.**

“ **Alright,” Naruto agreed with a wide grin.**

...My Line...

“Amazing,” Rin breathed.

“That’s my boy!” Mikoto cheered.

“Way to go, Naruto!” Kushina added.

Both Fugaku and Minato felt pride at how fast their two Sons learn and grips things quickly.

...My Line...

**Rin sat the table in Tazuna's home next to Kakashi waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to come back from where ever they were as Tsunami laid the table with food.**

“ **Now their both late,” Sakura pointed out. “I wouldn't have expected that from Sasuke...”**

**They looked towards the door when they heard it open to see Sasuke walking in supporting a tried looking Naruto.**

“ **What have you been up to?” Tazuna asked. “You look like something the cat dragged in.”**

 **The redhead** **sweatdropped, but she knew that it was true.**

“ **We both made it,” Naruto told Kakashi. “We climbed all the way to the top.”**

“ **Good,” Kakashi said with a nod of his head. “Now we move on. Starting to tomorrow your both bodyguards for Tazuna.”**

**Naruto smiled hugely before he thrust his fist into the air while.**

“ **Alright!”**

**This resulted in him knocked both him and Sasuke to the ground.**

“ **Ah, your such a loser,” Sasuke told him as the others laughed.**

 **The Uzumaki Heiress** **looked at the scene before he** **r** **with boredom.**

...My Line...

The group all laughed as well at the scene knowing that there will be little of that for awhile.

...My Line...

“ **In a few more day's the bridge will be finished and I have you to thank for that,” Tazuna was telling them.**

 **Rin** **let out a sigh as she laid her head on her arms thinking about being home in her own bed way from the pain in the asses AKA Sasuke, Sakura, and** **Kakashi** **. The only one, who she could stand was** **Naruto,** **mainly before he was her younger twin Brother** **.**

“ **You all done great, but you really should be careful,” Tsunami told them.**

“ **I've been meaning to ask you this, but I didn't have a chance till now,” Tazuna told them. “Why did you stay and protect me even though I lied to bring you here?”**

“ **Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but only with a strong leader cowardice can not survive,” Kakashi answered.**

“ **Huh?”**

 **The redhead** **looked at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow.**

“ **That was a quote from the Shodaime Hokage, right?” she asked.**

“ **Yes,” Kakashi answered her as he smiled his one closed eye smile.**

 **The young Heiress** **let out a sigh as she closed her eyes before opening them again.**

“ **By why?” a small voice asked.**

 **Both** **twins** **looked up at Inari to see tears in his eyes.**

“ **What you say?” Naruto asked.**

“ **All this stupid training is a waste of time!” Inari yelled at them. “Gato's got a whole army and they'll beat you down and destroy you! All theses cool things you say...they don't mean anything! Now matter what you do the strong always wins and the weak always lose!”**

“ **Idiot,” Rin snorted.**

“ **Speak for yourself,” Naruto told him. “It won't be like that for me. You got that?”**

“ **Why don't you just be quiet?!” Inari shouted at him. “Just looking at you makes me sick! You don't anything about this country! You're just butting in! Always laughing and playing around! You don't know what it's like to suffer and be treated like dirt!”**

**This made the two siblings to stiffen before they both leveled a glare at the brat.**

“ **Listen to yourself always whining and complaining like some sorry little victim!” Naruto shouted next. “You can whimper all day for all I care!” Naruto then lifted his head up that he had laid down. “Your nothing, but a coward!”**

“ **Your the one, who doesn’t know what it’s like to suffer,” the redhead added. “At least you have a Mother and a Grandfather to look after that’s more then a lot of other people of have.” The two Uzumakis got up out of their sit. “Next don’t open you big fat mouth without knowing a person cause they may just kill you for the slight.”**

“ **Naruto, Rin,** **you** **two** **went to far,” Sakura told him, but** **the twins** **just walked away from them. “Naruto,** **Rin** **?”**

...My Line...

“Oh, my poor babies,” the Uzumaki cried as her husband held her close with his own tears.

“They do have a point though,” Kakashi said. “Inari shouldn’t just assume that he knows them bass on their personalities and what they show to other people.”

“That’s true,” Obito nodded in agreement with that.

...My Line...

“ **Can I talk to you?” Kakashi asked as he walked up to Inari, who was sitting on the docks, looking at the ocean. “Naruto can be a little harsh sometimes, but he doesn’t hate you and neither does Rin.” He was sitting next to Inari. “Your Grandfather told us what happened to your Father. You probably don’t know this, but the twins also grew up without a Father. In fact, they never knew either of their parents and Naruto didn’t have a signal friend in our village that wasn’t his Sister. Plus they only know their Mother’s name and what she looked like because Rin won’t take no for an answer.” Inari looked up at him in shock. “Still, I never seen them cry, s** **ulk, or give up. Naruto is always edger to jump in while Rin is always happy to help others even if they are strangers. Naruto wants to be respected while his Sister wants to be a medic that’s their dreams. They’ll put their lives on the line for those dreams in a heart beat. My guess is that they got tried of crying and decided to do something about it.” The young boy looked away from him. “Even though their young and still learning, they know what it means to be strong. Like your Father. I think, they know better any of us what your going through. What Naruto and Rin told you earlier as cruel as it sounded they probably told themselves that a thousand times.”**

**Inari looked surprised at this.**

...My Line...

The Namikaze couple quietly cried as the rest of the group could only watch them sadly. They knew that they had to do something to keep the Namikaze family together and give the twins a chance to really know their parents.

...My Line...

**Kakashi, Tazuna, and three of the four Genins stood outside of the house and in front of Tsunami with their gear.**

“ **Alright I leave Naruto in your capable hands,” Kakashi told her. “He pushed his body to the limit over doing as usually. So he might not be able to move today at all.”**

“ **What about you?” Tsunami asked. “Your still recovering yourself.”**

“ **why?” Kakashi asked, “do I look wobble. I'll be ok.”**

 **They all turned to walk off though** **Rin** **was already ahead of them just keeping her head down.**

“ **Come on let's go,” Tazuna told them.**

 **Kakashi looked ahead of them at** **the redhead** **with a worried look on his face knowing that things just might get out of hand.**

...My Line...

“Something tells me that it’s a good thing that Naruto was left there,” the Sarutobi stated as he stroked his goatee.

“Yes, I agree,” Fugaku stated as he narrowed his eyes.

The rest of the group narrowed their eyes as well at this.

...My Line...

“ _ **Still wasting time licking your wounds**_ **?” Gato could be heard asking through a mike. “** _ **I hired you to do a job, you know? Are you listening Zabuza? Hey**_ **!”**

**The Momochi slammed his foot down on the mike breaking it.**

“ **Haku, you ready?” the Rogue Mist asked.**

“ **Yes.”**

**They looked up at the bridge that was almost to the main land.**

...My Line...

“Wow,” was the mumbled shock.

“It’s almost done,” Jiraiya stated. “It’ll take maybe a week or two to finish the bridge.”

There were nods of agreement at that.

...My Line...

**Naruto was shown waking up just then only to shoot up in bed**

“ **GAH!” he yelled. “Why didn’t some one wake me up!?” The Uzumaki then ran over to the door way and looked out of it at Tsunami. “Where is everybody? Where did they all go?”**

“ **Oh, Naruto,”** **the woman said as she smiled. “Your Sensei wanted to let you rest. You’ve** **got** **the day off.”**

**With a growl, the blonde ran back and threw off his night clothes getting dressed.**

“ **I knew it!” the Genin yelled. “They ditched me!”** **He zipped up his jacket before running out. “See ya!”**

...My Line...

The pre-teens all blinked in surprise at how fast Naruto got dressed and wondered if he had only gotten faster the older he got.

...My Line...

**Naruto moved through the forest towards the bridge.**

“ **Gah, they could have woken me up!” the blonde growled. “Especially Onee-chan.”**

 **He then noticed something was off making him to look over to** **see a wild bo** **ar** **.**

...My Line...

“That doesn’t look good,” Kakashi mumbled.

“Some one must have a huge bloodlust,” Mikoto added.

There narrow eyes among them.

...My Line...

**Rin was the first to get to the bridge and noticed that workers where on the ground out cold and injured, so she slowly pulled out her sword just as the others arrived.**

“ **Hold on!” Tazuna shouted. “What the hack is this?” The redhead rolled her eyes well keeping a close eye on her surroundings. “Some one was here. Some one got to them.”**

**'Could it be?' Kakashi thought.**

...My Line...

“That’s not good,” Minato sighed.

‘Please be careful, Sasuke/Rin?’ the two Mother’s thought in worry.

...My Line...

“ **Inari!” Tsunami called out. “Can you give me a hand here!? Inari!”**

“ **I’ll be right there!” the kid called back.**

**The two bodyguards of Gato stood outside of the house with a smirk as they started to unsheathed the blades at their sides.**

...My Line...

There multiple growls from those watching while the pre-teens were already planning the murder of those two bodyguards and Gato.

...My Line...

“ **This mist…” the Hatake mumbled as mist started to roll in. “Sasuke, Sakura, Rin get ready.” Sasuke and Sakura moved to protect Tazuna while the Uzumaki stood in front of them in a defensive stance. “I knew he was alive. He just couldn't wait for round 2.”**

“ **Kakashi-Sensei, it's Zabuza isn't?” Sakura asked. “This is his Hidden Mist Jutsu.”**

“ **Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi,” Zabuza's voice sounded around them. “I see you still have those brats with you.” The Uzumaki Heiress could hear Sasuke trembling from behind her. “That one's still trembling. Pitiful.”**

**At that moment they were all surrounded by Zabuza's Water Clones, but Sasuke smirked.**

“ **I'm trembling with...excitement,” Sasuke told him.**

“ **Go on Sasuke,” Kakashi approved.**

**Sasuke moved with quick reflexes and was able to destroy all of the clones before he landed back in place.**

**'I can see it,' he thought.**

“ **Oh, so you could see they were Water Clones, uh?” Zabuza asked as he and his two goons came into view. “The brat's improving. Looks like you go a rival Haku.”**

“ **So it seems,” Haku agreed.**

**Rin and Sasuke glared at Zabuza's goon as they ready their weapons.**

...My Line...

There were groans as the screen went black while Obito and Kakashi pouted, the Hatake because he wanted to see himself in action and the Uchiha pre-teen because he didn’t want it to end.

“Anyone, who has to use the restroom, needs to do so now,” the Sandaime stated.

Those had to use the restroom or just wanted to get more snacks and drinks did so while they could.


	15. 15: Haku’s Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, for Yuna_Nightshade comment which for some reason hasn’t shown up in my index box on my account, but has appeared in my e-mail inbox. First...Are you answering my question about, who should show up next? But, if it was something else then can you please explain your question a bit more so I can give you an answer so that I don't confuse you? However, thanks for the comment and I’ve read some stories of the similar nature that I wanted to try my hand at it. Anyways, onto the disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Rin Uzumaki (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

Kakashi and Obito were the first to get back with Kakashi having a new bucket of large popcorn to share with his teammates and Obito from the bathroom. The two boys of Team Minato sat on either side of their sole female teammate, who took the popcorn from Kakashi, and set in her lap so that all three of them could get to it. At that time the pre-teen Uchiha had the remote in his hand as he wanted for the last of the group which was his Aunt and young Cousin to return from the bathroom.

“Alright everyone ready for the next episode?” he asked with a grin once the two were sitting down.

“Yes,” a few people answered.

“Alright,” the male Chunin said before he hit play and then placed the remote down.

…My Line...

“ **Inari!” Tsunami called out. “Can you give me a hand here!? Inari!”**

“ **I’ll be right there!” the kid called back.**

**The two bodyguards of Gato stood outside of the house with a smirk as they started to unsheathed the blades at their sides.**

...My Line...

There multiple growls from those watching while the pre-teens were already planning the murder of those two bodyguards and Gato.

...My Line...

“ **This mist…” the Hatake mumbled as mist started to roll in. “Sasuke, Sakura, Rin get ready.” Sasuke and Sakura moved to protect Tazuna while the Uzumaki stood in front of them in a defensive stance. “I knew he was alive. He just couldn't wait for round 2.”**

“ **Kakashi-Sensei, it's Zabuza isn't?” Sakura asked. “This is his Hidden Mist Jutsu.”**

“ **Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi,” Zabuza's voice sounded around them. “I see you still have those brats with you.” The Uzumaki Heiress could hear Sasuke trembling from behind her. “That one's still trembling. Pitiful.”**

**At that moment they were all surrounded by Zabuza's Water Clones, but Sasuke smirked.**

“ **I'm trembling with...excitement,” Sasuke told him.**

“ **Go on Sasuke,” Kakashi approved.**

**Sasuke moved with quick reflexes and was able to destroy all of the clones before he landed back in place.**

**'I can see it,' he thought.**

“ **Oh, so you could see they were Water Clones, uh?” Zabuza asked as he and his two goons came into view. “The brat's improving. Looks like you go a rival Haku.”**

“ **So it seems,” Haku agreed.**

**Rin and Sasuke glared at Zabuza's goon as they ready their weapons.**

...My Line...

Eyes narrowed as the last fight between Team Kakashi and the two Rogues were about to start while Minato and Kushina coddled together as they worried about their children.

...My Line...

**Naruto quickly ran and jumped through the forest before taking to the trees once again.**

“ **Gah, I really hope I’m not to late,” the blonde said to himself.**

...My Line...

“What does he mean?” Obito asked looking confused. “Sensei?”

All three pre-teens looked at the blonde Jonin.

“I think he means getting to Inari and his Mother on time,” the Namikaze answered.

“Oh,” all three breathed before turning back.

...My Line...

**Rin growled as she glared at two enemies ninjas ahead of them.**

“ **Well, well, so I had it right,” Kakashi stated. “It was all just an act.”**

“ **An act?”**

“ **With cute little masks, too.”**

“ **Big Phony,” Sasuke stated while Sakura yelled in disbelief.**

“ **So I guess all that stuff about being Tracker Ninjas protecting their village was all bunch of bull?” Tazuna asked.**

“ **They look pretty chummy to me,” Kakashi answered. “I'll say they have been pulling scams like that for a long time.”**

“ **They got some nerve to face us again after pulling that trick,” Sakura stated.**

“ **And hiding behind those mask,” Kakashi went on. “Who do they think their fooling?”**

“ **Speak for yourself Sensei.”**

“ **For once, I’m with Haruno, Baka-Sensei,” the redhead deadpan.**

‘ **Did she just call me, Baka-Sensei?’ the Hatake thought with a sweatdrop.**

**The pinkette giggled slightly at the insult that the Uzumaki said.**

“ **That's it I'm taking them out,” Sasuke said. “Who do they think their fooling? Hiding behind those masks like some sort of clowns.**

“ **Sasuke, your so cool!”**

 **The Uzumaki Heiress** **sweatdropped as the urge to hit Sakura pulsed through her.**

 **'Wait a second didn't I just say that?' Kakashi thought. ‘** **S** **he'll never change.'**

“ **He's impressive,” Haku stated making Zabuza snort. “Even though they were just 1/10th the strength of the original Water Clone Jutsu. He did destroy them all.”**

“ **That move still gave us the first advantage,” Zabuza told him. “Now use it.”**

“ **Right,” Haku agreed before he moved quickly.**

“ **What's this?” Sasuke asked.**

 **Even Rin looked sho** **cked** **at the speed, but unlike the rest expect for Kakashi, she could keep up with the speed thanks to her own speed training.**

...My Line...

“So, Naruto takes after Kushina in skillset while his coloring is just like Minato as his Sister takes after both Minato and her name sake in skillset, but with Kushina’s coloring and hair style,” Jiraiya said thoughtfully. “Geez, can these twins be anymore different?”

“Nope,” Tsunade answered. “Though not all twins think the same even if they do look the same.”

“True,” the Toad Sage nodded his head in agreed.

...My Line...

_Episode 15: Haku’s Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!_

**Just then the door of Tazuna’s family house was cut down making the young woman inside to look behind her in time to see the two thugs standing there.**

“ **So, your Tazuna’s Daughter, huh?” the shoulder length, white hair one asked. “To bad. You’ll have to come with us now.”**

**The sound of something breaking and the crashing of the door followed Tsunami’s scream got Inari’s attention before he ran out to see what was wrong.**

“ **Mother!” he called out.**

“ **NO!” his Mother yelled. “Don’t come out here! Run away! Hurry!”**

“ **Don’t move,” the first one said.**

“ **Should we grab this one, too?” the guy’s partner asked.**

“ **No,” the white hair male answered. “Gato asked for just one hostage.”**

‘ **Hostage?’**

“ **Alright,” the second male said with a blood thirsty grin. “Let’s waste ‘im!”**

“ **WAIT!” Tsunami yelled as Inari hide. “Please don’t hurt my son? I’m begging you. He’s just a boy. I’ll do anything...Just please don’t hurt him?”**

**The white hair male smirked at that.**

“ **Looks like your Mom came through for you kid,” the male stated. “Lucky.”**

**Inari fell to his knees crying.**

“ **What a waste,” the second man sighed. “I was in the mood to cut something.”**

“ **Give it a rest,” his partner said. “You’ve already drew blood today.” He then walked over to Tsunami and grabbed her. “Let’s get her out of here.”**

...My Line...

“Temes,” Obito growled.

“I agree with Obito for once,” Kakashi seconded as he glared at the two.

This made Minato and Rin to smile while the rest cackled.

...My Line...

**Inari was shown crying as his Mother was tied up.**

“ **I’m sorry, Mom,” he sobbed as she was laid out. “I’m sorry.” Inari held his knees to his chest. “What can I do? I’m to weak to protect you. I’m scared. I don’t want to die.”**

 _“_ _**Coward!” was the growled reply from Naruto. “Listen to yourself always whining and complaining like some sorry little victim! You can whimper all day for all I care! You just a coward!”** _

_“ **Your the one, who doesn’t know what it’s like to suffer,” the redhead added. “At least you have a Mother and a Grandfather to look after you which is more then I can say that most people have. Next time don’t open your big fat mouth without knowing a person cause they may just kill you for the slight.”**_

_“ **My guess is that they got tried of crying and decided to do something about it. Even though their young and still learning, they know what it means to be strong. Like your Father did.”**_

...My Line...

“My poor babies,” Kushina sobbed as Minato held her close.

Obito eyes took on a sad look that shinned with unshed tears as he knew what it was like to grow up without parents though he still had his Uncle and Grandmother while the twins only have each other. He glanced over at his teammates to see that they also looked upset at what they have seen though he knew that Kakashi could relate better to them then he ever could. However, the dark hair pre-teen knew that he could relate to them a little better then Kakashi as they had lost their parents when they were infants just like he, himself, did while the silver hair Jonin had 5 to 6 years with his Father.

Obito also found that he no longer thinks of Rin how he use to, but his Sensei only daughter would flash through his mind and he found himself falling for in love with Rin Uzumaki and more out of love with Rin Nohara. He could help, but think of how his future self looked at the young Uzumaki as if she hanged the Sun, the Moon, and the Stars in the sky. Tobi looked at her like she was the center of his universe and that he would die before allowing anything to happen to her and their Children, who he adored as much as he adored his wife.

‘Maybe, just maybe, I can learn to love Sensei’s Daughter like that, too,’ he thought with a soft smile.

...My Line...

**Inari looked at his hands as he cried.**

_“ **If you really care about something then protect it even if you have to lay your life on the line. Protect it with both arms.”**_

**The little kid whipped his eyes before his Mother flashed through his mind.**

_“ **Inari.”**_

**The other three members of Squad 7 followed by his Mother and Grandfather then the Uzumaki twins flashed across his thoughts.**

“ **Can I...can I be that strong, too?” Inari asked as his Father appeared in his thoughts before he stood up. “Father.”**

...My Line...

A few of the adults along with Rin and Obit grinned at Inari finally stopping his crying.

...My Line...

**The shirtless man let out a laugh as he looked at the young woman.**

“ **We’re going to treat you just fine, so don’t worry your pretty little head,” he stated.**

“ **Come on,” his white hair partner said as he pulled on the rope. “Just keep walking.”**

“ **STOP!” Inari yelled making them to look at him.**

“ **Well, well, if it isn’t the little tough guy.**

“ **Inari!”**

“ **How cute. You came to save your mommy.”**

“ **You...You better get away from my...MOM!” Inari yelled as he ran towards them.**

...My Line...

“WHAT IS HE THINKING?!” Rin and Obito yelled at the same time as Kakashi gap in horror.

“I don’t think he is,” the Hatake answered them.

The adults all looked worried as they watched.

...My Line...

“ **Inari! No!”**

“ **This kid is a little short on brains, don’t you think?”**

“ **Take him down.”**

“ **If you hurt him, I swear I’ll…”**

“ **Shut up,” the white hair male said as he chopped her on the neck. “Take a nap.”**

“ **Inari.”**

**The two of them unsheathed their swords.**

...My Line...

“INARI!” the three pre-teens of Team Minato yelled at the same time in worry.

...My Line...

**Sasuke and Haku meet each other with either a kunai or senbone.**

**'So he can keep with Haku's speed, huh?' Zabuza thought as he watched the two young boys fight each other.**

**'Hmmm,' Kakashi thought. “Sakura cover Tazuna and stay close to me. Let Sasuke handle this.** **Rin** **be ready to jump in if needed.”**

**Sakura nodded as she jumped in front of the bridge-builder while Rin stood ready to jump into the fight when she had to.**

“ **I want the bridge-builder not you,” Haku told Sasuke. “If you back down I won't have to kill you.”**

“ **Save it,” Sasuke told him.**

“ **Your making a mistake,” Haku told them. “You won't be able to keep up with my speed. I've gain two key advantages.”**

“ **Yeah?” Sasuke asked. “What are they?”**

“ **First you are surrounded by water, second I blocked one of your hands there for you only have one free hand to defend yourself with,” Haku answered.**

**Haku started to do hand signs with one hand making Sasuke gasp in shock.**

...My Line...

There were gasp of shock from the group as they stared wide eyed.

“Is that even possible?” Jiraiya asked.

“It would seem so,” Tsunade answered while blinking in shock.

...My Line...

**'What?' Sasuke thought in shock. ‘Using one hand?'**

‘ **Hands signs with one hand?’ Kakashi thought in shock. ‘I’ve never seen that before.’**

“ **Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death,” Haku said.**

**'He doesn't want to kill the kid?' Zabuza thought as he watched the two fights. ‘Does he mean that?'**

“ **Sasuke,” Sakura called out in worry.**

**'Remember the training,' Sasuke thought. ‘Focus. Summon my Chakra at once.'**

...My Line...

Many looked thoughtful of the young Yuki and the way he thought plus feels.

...My Line...

**Inari’s hat goes flying as the two swordsmen sheathed their sword, however, the sound of wood hitting wood were heard making them to look over their shoulders**

“ **Substitution Jutsu!”**

“ **The woman...she’s gone.”**

“ **Sorry, I’m a little late,” a familiar male said.**

**The thugs looked over to see Naruto, who was putting Tsunami down gently, though he held onto Inari.**

“ **Huh? Whose that?”**

“ **You know, Heroes usually show up at the last minute,” Naruto stated as Inari looked at him in surprise.**

“ **Naruto, it’s you.”**

“ **Who else?” the Uzumaki asked as he sat Inari down before looking at him with a smile. “Inari, you did great.”**

“ **Huh?”**

“ **When you charged, they forgot about your Mom for a minute,” the blonde told him. “That gave me the chance to use a cool jutsu to get her away from them.”**

“ **Naruto, how did you know that those Samurai guys were coming here?” the kid asked.**

“ **Well, first, Samurai have honor while these guys do not,” Naruto told him. “And second...huh...in the forest I found a boar that had been attacked and the trees were all cut up, too. Like someone had been practicing with a sword or something. The cuts lead back towards the house, so I followed them here.”**

“ **That was very smart.”**

“ **Blah, blah, blah. It’s one of those puny Ninja brats that Tazuna hired.”**

“ **Get ‘em.”**

“ **Yeah, alright.”**

“ **Their coming!”**

**Naruto pulled out two shurikens and threw them at the two thugs, who used their swords to block them.**

“ **Try something else!”**

**The blonde stood up, turned around, and smiled at them.**

“ **I did.”**

“ **I want him! He’s mine!”**

**Just then two clones of Naruto appeared behind them before delivering a kick their heads which knocked them out.**

“ **You did it!” Inari said as the two clones vanish.**

“ **Yeah, ya know!”**

“ **That was so excellent!” the kid laughed. “Like a real ninja!”**

“ **You twerp,” the Uzumaki sighed. “I am a real Ninja. That’s what I’ve been telling you.”**

**The two of them just laughed like idiots.**

...My Line...

This made a few people sweatdrop while Kakashi deadpan.

“Oh, joy,” the silver hair Jonin sighed as he hanged his head. “I’m going to be the Sensei of another Obito.”

“What was that!?” the dark hair Chunin growled.

“Knock it off you two,” the brunette jumped in.

...My Line...

‘ **Summon my Chakra at once and direct it to my feet,’ the Uchiha thought.**

**The both of them then jumped out of the way as the needles came raining down on them.**

“ **Shouldn’t have left water on the ground,” a female voice was heard the moment Haku landed. “LIGHTING STYLE: HUNTING LIGHTING WOLVES!”**

...My Line...

"That was…"

"Ookami's voice."

"So she has her own brand of Lighting Style Jutsus," Kakashi said in thought.

Both Minato and Kushina felt proud of their daughter.

...My Line...

**10 Wolves made of lighting formed before they let lose a howl and ran at full speed towards the two rogues.**

“ **What?!” Zabuza yelled before he and Haku jumped out of the way of the wolves.**

**Haku then started looking around for Sasuke once he landed and noticed that the young Uchiha wasn't in sight..**

**'He vanished,' Haku thought before looking up to see that Sasuke had jumped up.**

“ **You're not at fast as you think,” Sasuke told them before the Uchiha attacked Haku. “From this point on you'll be the ones defending from my attacks.”**

 **Sasuke tried different methods of fighting before he was able to land a kick on Haku sending** **him** **back to** **where** **Zabuza was.**

**'It's not possible,' Zabuza thought. ‘No one's faster then Haku.'**

“ **Thought you were quicker, huh?” Sasuke asked. “Well, what else were you wrong about?”**

 **The redhead** **'s eyes narrowed even more as she looked at Zabuza and Haku, who was struggling to set up,** **before she suddenly** **appeared behind the sword wielding rouge with a blue sphere spinning in her hand.**

“ **RASENGAN!”**

...My Line...

Minato blinked before a large grin appeared on his face.

“THAT’S MY GIRL!” he cheered surprising everyone with his Kushina like shouting.

Jiraiya cackled at his student’s excitement about his daughter using one of his jutsus on the enemy while the three pre-teens looked at their Sensei like he grew another head.

...My Line...

**The Momochi looked behind him with wide eyes to see the sphere that was aimed at his back before he jumped away which allowed the ball of chakra to slam into the ground making a crater.**

‘ **That’s…’ Kakashi thought in shock at seeing that jutsu again. ‘How did she find the stages to learning it?’ The silver hair Jonin smirked at the two rogues.** **“You made a big mistake by insulting these Ninjas and calling them brats. That's just granted to bring out Sasuke attitude. He's the best young fighter of the Hidden Leaf Village.” Kakashi then motioned to the red hair Uzumaki. “And Rin is our feistiest, short-tempered, smartest, and very strongest young Kunoichi since Lady Tsunade, herself, and Sakura here is our second sharpest mind.”**

**'Ha!' Inner Sakura laughed. 'CHA!!! Am I bad or what?'**

“ **And last, but least is our number one hyperactive, knuckleheaded Ninja is Naruto,” Kakashi finished.**

...My Line...

“Being smart doesn’t make you a badass,” Obito deadpan. “Unlike Ookami whose both smart and a badass.”

“Language Obito,” Mikoto scolded.

“Sorry.”

“Obito does have a point though,” Kakashi said as the rest nodded their heads.

...My Line...

**Naruto could be seen grinning before he all of a sudden sneezed.**

“ **They when you sneeze it means that some one is talking about you some where,” Inari stated as right behind them the two thugs were tied up and duck tapped.**

“ **You don’t believe that, do you?” the blonde asked. “Hey, by the way. Sorry about yesterday.”**

“ **Huh?”**

**Naruto gave him a wink and a grin.**

“ **Calling you a coward is pretty mean, I guess,” he stated. “Any way, it’s not true, you know.” the Uzumaki then placed a hand on top of Inari’s head. “Because you were really brave.” The younger boy started to make crying noises at that. “Huh?”**

**The 12-year-old Genin looked at him confused as the kid started to cry.**

“ **Darn it,” he growled as he whipped his eyes. “I...I promised myself that I would cry anymore!” Inari sobbed. “Your make fun of me again and call me a baby, but I can’t stop.”**

“ **What are you talking about?” Naruto asked as he looked away. “Your happy. What’s wrong with that?” He then turned back with a grin. “When your happy it’s okay to cry. Really it is.”**

“ **Naruto…”**

**The blonde cackled a bit before he turned around.**

“ **Alright, I can leave you in charge of things here, right?”**

“ **Yeah.”**

“ **Good,” Naruto said. “Then I’m going over to the bridge.” The Genin took off running. “It’s tough being a Hero, ya know.”**

“ **Ya know!”**

...My Line...

“Awe,” the females all gashed.

“Okay, so maybe Naruto isn’t to much like Obito,” Kakashi decided.

The Uchiha Chunin twitched, but managed to bite his tongue a bit to keep his biting remark to himself.

...My Line...

“ ***Laugh* Haku,” Zabuza said as the** **boy stood up while Rin jumped over to rejoin her team. “If we keep going like this we'll be the victims instead of them. Get on with it.”**

“ **Right,” Haku agreed.**

**Haku's Chakra started to surround him.**

“ **What's this?” Sasuke asked.**

“ **I'm sorry it's came to this,” Haku told him.**

“ **The air it's so cold,” Sasuke mumbled to himself.**

**Haku placed his hands in a hand sign.**

“ **Secret Jutsu...” Haku spoke as Sasuke looked around himself as panel after panel appeared. “Crystal Ice Mirrors!”**

 **Rin** **let out a gasp as ice like mirrors formed started to form around Sasuke.**

“ **Sasuke!” Rin shouted as she ran forward to only be trapped in the mirrors as well. 'Shit.'**

“ **What is that?” Kakashi asked. “How does it work?”**

...My Line...

Minato and Kushina gasped as fear raced through them and they weren’t the only set of parents that feared for their child.

...My Line...

 **The two Genin** **both gasp as they watched Haku stepped through one of the panels before replicas appeared in the others.**

“ **Mirrors, but how?” Sasuke asked.**

**The redhead stood at the ready as she looked around while she stood back to back with Sasuke.**

...My Line...

Obito bite his lower lip as his onyx eyes shone with worry for the young Uzumaki Heiress and his younger Cousin no matter how much of a teme he is.

‘Please be careful?’ he thought to himself.

...My Line...

**Outside of the mirrors Kakashi ran forward to help them, but Zabuza got in the way.**

“ **If you enter this fight...” Zabuza started. “** **Y** **ou fight me.” Kakashi glared at him. “Your boy and girl has no chance against that Jutsu. Their finished.”**

...My Line...

This made growls to sound throughout the room from Minato, Obito, Jiraiya, and Fugaku. This made everyone else to blink and loo at the four, who growled, especially the Uchiha pre-teen as they have no idea as to why he growled.

...My Line...

**Back in the mirror Kitsune was starting feel a bit useless as she tried to find away out of the trouble that they were in.**

“ **Now we'll begin,” Haku told them as he held up a senbone, “and I'll show you what speed really means.”**

 **Sasuke groaned as** **he was** **cut by the senbone that Haku throw at** **the two. However, from Rin’s back blue colored chains could be seen waving** **around knocking the senbone that were aimed at her away.**

...My Line...

“Our Daughter as the Uzumaki Sealing Chains!” Kushina cheered happily.

“Yes, but why are they colored blue instead of either gold or silver?” Minato asked as he looked at the Sage.

“Because the color of the Sealing Chains of the Uzumaki Clan that your Daughter is able to use has infused with her Water Primary Affinity,” the Otsutsuki answered.

“Oh.”

Rin looked at her childhood friend to find him gripping his left hand hard as his eyes never left their Sensei’s Daughter’s face.

...My Line...

 **Kakashi** **could only looked on with** **worr** **y as his two students** **were peppered with Senbone** **.**

“ **Rin** **, Sasuke,”** **the Hatake** **mumbled** **in worried.**

...My Line...

  
  


...My Line...

 **Sasuke cried out as Rin’s Chakra Chains** **kept knocking away the Senbone before a Senbone sent the kunai that the Uchiha was holding flying.**

...My Line...

“Yowch,” Obito flinched at that.

Rin and Kakashi both flinched with him.

...My Line...

“ **Sasuke,** **Rin** **!” Sakura shouted just as Sasuke's Kunai landed in front of her.**

**The pinkette could only watched as the redhead tried to protect both herself and Sasuke with her Chakra Chains.**

...My Line...

“This is bad,” the brunette said with worry in her voice.

“I don’t like this,” the silver hair Jonin added.

“I have to agree,” the dark hair pre-teen agreed. “After all, that’s Sensei’s Daughter and my younger Cousin in those mirrors!”

...My Line...

**Zabuza smirked at Kakashi through his bandages around his mouth.**

“ **Just try to help them and I'll kill the other two in a heartbeat,” Zabuza stated making Kakashi to growl.**

...My Line...

More then one person growled at that as well.

...My Line...

“ **I'm sorry,” Sakura apologized to Tazuna. “But, I can't stay with you. Forgive me?”**

“ **I understand,” Tazuna answered. “Go now.”**

**Sakura picked up the kunai that has landed in front of her and started to run towards the mirrors.**

...My Line...

“WHAT IS THAT GIRL THINKING?” Kushina yelled.

“She’s not,” Tsunade answered.

“Actually,” Rin spoke up. “She’s thinking about her teammates safety.”

This made the two women to look at her before looking back in wonder.

...My Line...

“ **Sakura?” Kakashi asked in shock as he looked back at her.**

...My Line...

  
  


...My Line...

 **'Sasuke,** **Rin** **,' Sakura thought. “** **T** **ake this!” Both Sasuke and** **Rin** **looked out of the corner of their eyes to see Sakura in the air having thrown the kunai to them, but Haku quickly** **caught** **it surprising all three. “He** **caught** **it.”**

...My Line...

“What the hell?” Jiraiya asked. “That’s as fast as Minato.”

“I actually think that was faster then me when using the Flying Raijin,” the blonde stated as he narrowed his eyes.

...My Line...

 **Sasuke ended up falling to the ground while** **Rin** **kneeled on one knee panting** **as her chains returned to her body** **.**

“ **Sasuke?” the red hair Uzumaki asked quietly.**

“ **I'm fine,”** **the Uchiha** **groaned.**

...My Line...

Obito bite the nail of his thumb as his eyes could only remain on the young redhead’s face.

...My Line...

**The two of them looked up at just as a shuriken hit Haku in the face leaving a stretch on the white mask and knocking him out of the mirror.**

“ **Huh?” Sakura asked as there was an explosion of some kind. “Who is it?”**

...My Line...

“Naruto,” Team Minato all said at the same time.

“Okay, not even Obito is that stupid,” the Hatake groaned before he looked over at his male teammate. “When he becomes a Genin, Naruto is all yours to teach.”

“Gee, thanks,” the Uchiha pre-teen deadpan as he glared at Kakashi.

...My Line...

**'What a fool,' Sasuke thought as smoked appeared.**

**'Such a show off,' Rin thought with a growl as the smoke started to clear.**

“ **Number On Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja,” Haku said as he stood up.**

“ **Naruto Uzumaki is here,” Naruto said once the smoked cleared, “Yeah!** **Ya know** **!”**

...My Line...

“Well, Naruto is truly your Son, Kushina,” Fugaku sighed as the screen went black.

“Is that suppose to be an insult?” the redhead asked as she blinked at him.

“No, just stating the obvious,” the Uchiha patriarch answered.

This got laughs from the others though no one, but the Sage noticed the worry look in Obito’s eyes and the fact that he remained slightly.


	16. 16: The Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja Joins the Fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Rin Uzumaki (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

"So, are you all enjoying yourselves?" a familiar female voice asked.

This made them look over to see Rin Uchiha nee Uzumaki aka Ookami standing there with a smile while holding a 1-year-old neck length, shaggy, windswept, silver hair and round childlike almond shape dark wine red eyes baby. Standing at her side were her twin Sons, who ran over to join Itachi the moment they had spotted him, much to everyone's amusement. However, they all noticed that the older Obito Uchiha aka Tobi wasn't with her and as far they knew, he doesn't like leaving her alone for fear of losing her, not that they can blame him.

"Ookami!" Kushina cheered before she jumped up and ran over to hug her yet to be born Daughter.

"Mom, be careful of Nawaki," the 22-year-old stated.

"N-N-Nawaki?" Tsunade stuttered.

The future Mother pulled away from her Daughter to look at the silver hair baby, who was looking around himself, though they all could see the intelligent gleam in his dark wine red eyes.

"Yeah," the future redhead answered. "Nawaki of the Senju Clan." She smiled at the dirty blonde. "Nawaki is mine and Tobi's youngest child, however, he takes more after the Senju side of the family."

The female Sannin stood up and walked over to the two.

"So, you named him after my Brother?"

"Actually," Ookami grinned sheepishly. "Tobi and I couldn't decide on a name and every one, we had thought of that we liked the other would find a reason to turn it down." The sheepish grin turned soft then. "So, we allowed you to name him instead...after Naruto finally had enough of our fighting over names."

The past Konoha Shinobis snickered as they could so see that happening.

"He certainly looks like Tobirama-Sensei, doesn't he?" Hiruzen stated as he watched the 1-year-old.

"Yes," the 22-year-old Jonin answered with a smile. "Even has his disdain of all things Uchiha...unless it's his Father and Elder Brother." She let out a snort. "He really doesn't like Sasuke though." She looked her teammate's parents. "And I am sorry about that."

Mikoto just waved her off while Fugaku just let out a sigh while Tsunade cackled.

"Should have named him, Tobirama," she snickered.

"Actually, Tobi and I agreed that the name Tobirama was asking for confusion," Ookami snorted. "Especially with his personality and attitude being what it is already." She nuzzled her youngest' cheek making him to smile and giggle. "Many people already think that he's Grandfather reborn."

There were amused looks and laughter at that though some could see where the people were coming from.

"So, where is that Son-in-Law of mine?" Kushina asked as she looked around.

"He's asleep in our bed back home," the Mother of three answered as she moved to sit next to her Father, who cooed over his youngest Grandson. "Naruto and Tsunade-Sensei finally had enough of Baka-Sensei over working that husband of mine and keeping him from sending time with his family." She shot a glare towards the younger version of her Jonin Sensei as she growled. "Especially since, he made Tobi miss Nawaki's first birthday."

Obito looked his male teammate with a hint of fear and anger while Rin did not look amused and neither did the Uchiha and Namikaze Couples. Heck, even the two Sannin and the Sandaime were giving disapproval glares at that as even they knew that a child's first birthday was just as important all the rest.

"I haven't done it yet!" the Hatake yelled.

The rest of his group conceded with that statement and let up on the glare.

"Well, it's a good thing that we're watching the future then," the brunette stated as she looked at her Sensei's Daughter. "We can keep that from happening and maybe Obito will be the Hokage instead."

She let a smile come to her face when her childhood friend sat up straight at that though the female Chunin does take note that he has moved closer to the twins.

"True," Ookami agreed with a smile as she watched him, too. "You know it's okay to sit and play with them, right, Obito?"

He looked at her in surprise before smiling softly.

"Really?"

"Yes, you silly Uchiha."

A bright smile came to his face before he moved to join his Cousin and future Sons on the floor though to everyone's surprise Nawaki had managed to get out of his Mother's hold and toddled over to claim Obito's lap where he immediately fell asleep.

"Aki misses Daddy," Takuya stated as the confused faces of the group.

The red hair Minato nodded his head in agreement to his older Brother's statement.

"Taku-nii is wight," he agreed. "Nawa-Otouto sees very little of Daddy tanks to Bakashi keeping Daddy at work for long hours. Even Mommy misses him."

"MINA-CHAN!" a red face Ookami yelled.

"Sowwy Mommy."

This made the dark hair pre-teen snickered before he then looked down at the young silver hair Senju sadly.

"Well," the blonde Minato sighed as he picked up the remote. "Time for a new episode. So, everyone ready?"

"Yes," they all answered.

The Namikaze hit play before putting the remote down as everyone turned to the screen.

...My Line...

**The scene opened to the Hidden Leaf Village with the graffitied Hokage Mountain.**

_" **Konohagakure no Sato," Iruka's voice was heard saying. "Many of the worlds greatest ninjas have come from this secret village."**_

...My Line...

Obito, Jiraiya, and Kushina couldn't help, but snicker at the scene again while the red hair Minato's eyes sprinkle.

"Ucle is so cool!" he cheered as his Mother smirked.

...My Line...

**The scene then went to when Naruto was running through the village after graffitied the Hokage Mountain.**

" **Naruto, you come back here!"**

_"_ _**Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka said. "He's the number one prankster in the village. He's also determined to become the greatest ninja of all."** _

" **Give it up losers!"**

...My Line...

Obito smirked as he side glanced at Kakashi before he leaned down and whispered in his future middle Son's ear making him to giggle and Takuya to sigh.

...My Line...

**The scene then went into the classroom where Naruto walked into the front of the class.**

" **Transform!"**

_" **The Sexy Jutsu." the Umino stated as the blonde Uzumaki turned into a female version of himself. "Is one of the unusual techniques that he developed."**_

" **Cut with the stupid tricks!" his teacher yelled. "This is your last warning!"**

...My Line...

Takuya raised an eyebrow at that while the 22-year-old leaned down to them.

"Don't even think about asking your Uncle to teach you that jutsu cause if you do then you two will be grounded till your Genin," she whispered to them. "Understood?"

Her twins to stiffen with horror filled shock that before they nodded their heads really fast.

"We undewstand, Mommy," they told her. "We be good."

She smiled before ruffling their hair.

"That's my boys," Ookami said.

...My Line...

_"_ _**Naruto had a secret inside that not even he knew about," Iruka stated. "12 years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune nearly destroyed our village. To save us the spirit of the beast was sealed inside the body of a child. That child was Naruto. The adults of the village shunned him because they knew that he had the beast's spirit inside him."** _

" **There you see him," a female said.**

" **It's that boy. I heard that he's the only one, who failed."**

" **It serves him right."**

_" **Just imagine what would happen if he became a Ninja?"**_

...My Line...

"Oh, how I wish I could teach those women a lesson," Kushina growled as she shook her fist.

Her two eldest Grandsons sweatdropped as they now could see where their Mother got her temper from. Obito ruffled their hair when he noticed the looks on their faces as Nawaki slept on in his lap.

...My Line...

**The scene then showed Iruka, Naruto, and Rin** **in the forest after the blonde defeated Mizuki.**

_" **Okay, you can open her eyes now," the Umino said. "Congratulation. You graduate."**_ _**Naruto could only stare at him surprise.** _ _**"With my approval, Naruto finally graduated from the Academy and became a Ninja."** _

_..._ _My Line..._

The 21-year-old Uzumaki smiled softly at that as the 22-year-old had a fund look on her face.

...My Line...

" **Say cheese," the camera man said** **before taking a picture of Naruto wearing paint on his face and hand.**

_"_ _**At last, he was ready for his first mission," Iruka went on. "Ninja Missions are usually carried out in squads of three, but Naruto's has four members which includes Sasuke Uchiha of the Legendary Uchiha Clan." Four figures were shown before the dark hair 13-year-old lite up. "Sasuke's superior skills constantly frustrates Naruto to no end. The other member of the quad is Sakura Haruno, a Kunoichi, a female Ninja." The pink hair 13-year-old was next to lite up as Sasuke's figure darken. "Naruto likes Sakura, but she has a big crush on Sasuke." Sakura's figure darkens only for a red hair 12-year-old figure to lite up. "The last member is Rin Uzumaki, Naruto's older twin Sister. Rin is young inspiring Medical Kunoichi, Heiress of the Noble Uzumaki Clan, Hime no Uzu no Kuni (the Princess of the Land of Whirlpool). Both twins are the only children of Kushina Uzumaki, the former Uzumaki Clan Head, who died in childbirth from complications." Naruto was next to lite up as his Sister's figure darken. "To succeed they will have to learn to work together as team." All four of their figures lite up as a silver hair 27-year-old appeared behind them. "Their Sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Known as the Copy Ninja, he is one of the most exceptionally skilled Jonin of Konohagakure no Sato."** _

...My Line...

"That...was even informative," Hiruzen blinked at that.

This got some laughs from the group.

"That's Iruka-Sensei for ya," Ookami stated with a smile.

The twins looked up at their Mother when she spoke of their honorary Grandfather and future Academy Teacher.

...My Line...

_"_ _**The groups first major mission was to guard Tazuna, a master bridge builder from the Land of Wave," the Umino stated.** _

" **Yeah!" Naruto yelled. "Alright!"**

" **However, an evil tycoon named Gato looked to end the bridge builder's life and control of his country."**

...My Line...

"Understatement of the year," Obito snorted as he gently ran his fingers through Nawaki's hair.

The young Senju snuggled closer to his future Father as he slept on.

...My Line...

" **Stop** **your whining," Zabuza growled.**

_" **Gato hired an assassin to eliminate Tazuna."**_

" **This time I will go personally and this sword will be the last thing that he'll ever see."**

_" **Zabuza Momochi, a Rogue Ninja, known as the Demon of the Hidden Mist, a master of the silent killing technique. He has many victims. None of them had ever escaped his sword."**_

...My Line...

Team Minato growled in union as many different ways to kill Gato and Zabuza ran through their minds.

...My Line...

**Sasuke groaned as Zabuza grabbed him by his throat.**

_" **Naruto and his group struggled against Zabuza Punching attacks."**_

" **Hey, you, freak with no eyebrows," Naruto spoke as he stood up. "Put this in your Bingo Book. The Ninja that will become Hokage of Konohagakure, he never backs down." He tighten his forehead protector. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki."**

...My Line...

"Well, at least we know that being Hokage runs in the family," Kushina giggled before blinking. "I think…"

"I never wanted to be Hokage," the 22-year-old stated. "However, a certain Son of mine does."

She looked at with a soft look Takuya, who just blinked up at her while Obito grinned along with the Namikaze Couple.

...My Line...

**Sasuke threw the giant Shuriken at the rogue only for him to catch it.**

" **Not smart enough," Zabuza stated before he noticed the second. "A second Shuriken in the shadow of the first."**

**When the Momochi jumped over the second one, it turned into Naruto making the former Mist shinobi to look at him with wide eyes.**

_" **Disguising himself as a Shuriken, Naruto turned the table of the Demon assassin," Iruka stated.**_

...My Line...

"Our boy is clever," the 21-year-old redhead gashed.

This made them all cackled a bit.

...My Line...

**Kakashi glared at the taller man when he stopped him from using the shuriken on Naruto.**

_" **Kakashi**_ _**used the Sharingan eye to copy Zabuza's jutsu and reflect those techniques back at his opponent," Iruka said.** _

' **What is that?' Zabuza thought as an imagine appeared. 'It's me! But, how?! Is it his Illusion Jutsu?'**

" **Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" Kakashi called out as the water in front of swirled behind flying at the rogue.**

" **Impossible!" Zabuza yelled before he was hit and then pinned to a tree.**

" **He's finished."**

...My Line...

The 12-year-old Kakashi smirked with pride while the rest just looked amused though Itachi paused it when a yawn was heard. At the sound they all turned to see the white hair future Obito Uchiha rubbing his eyes as he stood near the end of the couch.

"Anata (Darling), shouldn't you still be asleep back home?" Ookami asked as she stood up and walked up to him.

"I woke to get something to drink to find that you and the kids weren't there," he answered as he pulled her into a hug.

The 22-year-old redhead sighed before she pulled him over to where she had been sitting as the rest of the group moved to make enough space for him to lay down.

"You still need to rest, Anata," she told him softly as she sat down before he laid on the couch with his head in her lap. "Now, go back to sleep."

She gently ran her fingers through his hair though before he closed his eyes to sleep, Tobi noticed his younger self sitting with his two oldest Sons while the youngest slept in his lap. This made the white hair Uchiha to smile softly as he drifted to sleep knowing that the boy, who he use to be, was taken with the idea of being a Father to three beautiful Sons, and married to the only Daughter and eldest child of their Jonin Sensei. Itachi watched as his cousin's older self fell into a deep sleep before he hit play on the remote and went back to talk with the man's oldest children.

...My Line...

**Out of nowhere Senbone hit Zabuza in the neck making him to cry out before he fell.**

_" **But, the one, who dealt the finally blow, was a tracker ninja from Kirigakure no Sato."**_

" **There are many secrets in this body, they must not be allowed to get into the wrong hands. Please excuse me? Farewell."**

**The boy, Haku, along with Zabuza's body vanished.**

...My Line...

"Still don't like that," Rin mumbled.

"Agreed," Kakashi seconded as he had heard.

...My Line...

_"_ _**However, this boy, Haku, was actually Zabuza's partner," Iruka stated.** _

" **Will, you be alright?" Haku asked. "Next time?"**

" **Next time, I'll see right through his Sharingan," Zabuza stated.**

...My Line...

"Good luck with that," all Uchihas there...all Uchihas, who were still awake...said at the same time.

This got a laugh from the rest of the group.

...My Line...

_" **Realizing that Zabuza must still be alive..."**_

" **I got it."**

_" **Kakashi, prepared his squad to face the enemy by teaching them special techniques to control Chakra."**_

**Naruto took only a few steps before falling to the ground while Sasuke made about 35 steps up his tree before**

...My Line...

"His chakra control is as bad as Obits," the Hatake snickered.

"Naruto is an Uzumaki on top of being a Jinchuuriki," Ookami deadpan. "I would be weird out if he could control his chakra."

...My Line...

_"_ _**One week later, his suspension was confirmed."** _

" **This mist," Kakashi said as he looked around. "Sasuke, Sakura, Rin, get ready."**

**All three Genin did was told and joined Kakashi to guard the bridge builder.**

...My Line...

There were growls from the adults of the past and the pre-teens while the 22-year-old ran her fingers through her husband's hair.

...My Line...

" **Looks like you've got a rival Haku."**

" **So, it seems."**

_" **The time has come."**_

" **Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Haku announced as mirrors made of ice appeared around the two Genin. "Now, I'll show you what speed really means."**

" **Take this!" Sakura yelled as she threw the kunai.**

**However, Haku caught it only for a shuriken to hit his mask and leave a stretch as he fell out of the mirror he was in.**

" **Naruto Uzumaki is here," Naruto announced when he appeared. "Yeah, ya know."**

...My Line...

"Truly, your Son, Kushina," Jiraiya snickered at that.

The future Mother blushed a bit at that while laughing nervously as the rest just grinned at that.

...My Line...

_Episode 16: The Number one, Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja Joins the fight!_

" **Now that I'm everything will be alright."**

" **Naruto!" Sakura called out with relief.**

" **You know who in stories the hero's usually shows up at the least minute and kicks butt?" Naruto asked. "Well, that's what I'm going to do right now! Ya know!"**

" **This brat again," Zabuza mumbled.**

...My Line...

"That's not good," Obito mumbled to himself as he held Nawaki closer.

...My Line...

**'Shut-up Naruto.'**

' **I have an idiot of a Brother,'**

...My Line...

"He has gotten better though," Ookami stated with a small smile.

...My Line...

**'What an idiot,' Kakashi thought with an is-this-kid-for-real loo** **k** **his face. '** **I** **f he stayed hidden, he could have been much more effective.'**

...My Line...

'Not even Obito is this stupid,' the Hatake thought with a sweatdrop. 'He at least thinks things through first.'

...My Line...

**Haku looked up at the blonde in thought.**

' **That boy,' he thought.**

...My Line...

"Huh?"

Rin titled her head at that.

...My Line...

" **What are you doing sleeping all the way out here in the woods?"**

" **I'm training."**

" **Impressive. Are you training for something dangerous?"**

" **I'm just developing my skills so that I can get stronger."**

...My Line...

"Good reason," Tsunade nodded her head.

"I'm still wondering where the hell I am," Jiraiya said with annoyance. "Seeing as those two are my students only children then shouldn't I be involved in their lives."

At this all the adults of the past narrowed their eyes while Ookami looked away as she didn't know how to tell them.

...My Line...

" **Alright!" Naruto shouted. "Your history! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

**Zabuza spun around and threw shuriken at Naruto making Sakura gasp and Kakashi to go wide eyed.**

" **NO!" Kakashi shouted.**

" **NARUTO!"**

" **Huh?"**

" **Naruto! Move!"**

**Naruto started to freak out before Haku threw his senbones that crashed into the shuriken making them to fall on the ground.**

" **They didn't get him," Sakura said in shock.**

" **Their weapons concealed each other out," Tazuna said also in shock, "amazing. Now that's was lucky. I think."**

" **What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura asked. "You crazy?"**

" **This is a battle not a talent show!" Kakashi yelled at him. "Don't let your opponent see your jutsu! The shinobi's art is deception. Keep your opponent guessing. Even when excruciating a single jutsu one must desecration one's opponent, catch them off balance, and out maneuver them. You'll just turn yourself into a human target when you enter a battle like that."**

" **I'M SORRY I WAS JUST TRYING TO RECUSE EVERYBODY!" Naruto shouted.**

" **But, there's another mystery here…"**

...My Line...

Ookami looked down her still sleeping husband with a soft smile as the rest were all thinking the same time about the mask boy.

...My Line...

**'Him.'**

' **Why did he save Naruto?' Rin thought. 'Not that I'm complaining, but still...'**

...My Line...

Team Minato gave soft smiles at the love and care that their Sensei's Daughter has for her twin...even if he was an idiot that charges in without thinking.

...My Line...

" **Haku!" Zabuza called over as he looked at the boy. "** **W** **hat are you doing?"**

" **Zabuza...this boy...let me fight him in my own way? Please?"**

" **Bring it on."**

" **So you want me to leave this to you? Is that it Haku? As usually, your to soft."**

" **Forgive me?"**

...My Line...

"Being a Shinobi isn't meant for everyone," Minato sighed. "Some are just to nice and to soft hearted to kill even when ordered to do so."

"That's true," the Sarutobi agreed with a nod of his head before he glanced at the 22-year-old and the brunette. "And some can use those soft hearts to help others by being medical Ninjas."

...My Line...

**'Soft,' Sasuke thought confused before looking at his wounds. 'No. He's right. Look at this wounds...he cut me up with his needles, but didn't hit a vital spot. Why? Is he just trying to humiliate me?'**

**Rin looked at the wounds that Sasuke has with narrow eyes.**

' **Their minor wounds,' the redhead thought before she looked back at the boy. 'This boy...he not cut out for the Shinobi life and yet...'**

...My Line...

"She already figured that out," the Senju gasp in shock before looking at the older version. "You truly have your Father's ability to think and analyze the satiation."

This made the Mother of three to blush while the rest where in agreement with Tsunade.

...My Line...

" **I'm warning you! One way or another I'm going to rip off that mask and take you apart!"**

**'It's impossible,' Kakashi thought. 'Naruto, can't match this kid. I've got to...'**

" **Don't even think about," Zabuza told him. "We've got a score to settle Kakashi, but if you go after Haku, I go after the bridge-builder."**

**'He's got me,' Kakashi thought again. 'I can't protect Tazuna and help Naruto, Sasuke, and Rin at the same time.' Kakashi looked over at Sakura and Tazuna. 'Sakura's feisty, but she can't fight Zabuza on her own.'**

" **Relax Kakashi," Zabuza told him. "Set back and enjoy the show. Let's see how they do. One on one."**

...My Line...

"Damn teme," Obito growled.

His two teammates smiled though they did share the same thought as him.

...My Line...

**Naruto glared harden as he looked Haku.**

" **That mask and bogus story," Naruto said. "You were with Zabuza all along. You think you can get away with a stunt like that?"**

" **I'm sorry, but as your Sensei said, deceiving your opponent, catching them off guard that is the art of the Shinobi. Please don't take it personally?"**

**'While your gibbering I'll catch you off guard,' Sasuke thought before threw a Kunai.**

**Haku dodged the Kunai with ease without even looking** **making** **Naruto looked over to see Sasuke and** **Rin** **inside the mirrors.**

" **Sasuke?** **Onee-chan** **?"**

" **I haven't forgotten about you not for an instant," Haku told him.**

**Naruto looked over to see Sasuke stunk in some kind of Crystal Mirrors.**

' **So that's where Sasuke and Onee-chan is,' the blonde Uzumaki thought. 'Their pinned down.'**

" **Some warrior's except defeat gracefully and know when they are beaten and others do not," Haku stated. "So be it. Let us finish our battle then? To the death."**

**Naruto gasped as Haku started to walk away from him.**

" **Hey, where are you going?"**

" **It's alright Naruto," Haku informed him. "** **W** **e'll have our fight next."**

...My Line...

"That's not good," Jiraiya growled. "It's already easy to see that Ookami isn't use to using her Chakra Chains seeing as she already tired just from using them which means that they must be a new development."

"Your right," the future Uzumaki Clan Head agreed. "I had only started to use the Sealing Chains of the Uzumaki Clan a year before I became a Genin, so I'm not yet at the level Mom had been at when she was that age."

Kushina smiled softly as she knew that the reason her skills in the chains was because she had some one to help her learn how to use them before she was 12. She shared a look with her husband with both knowing that they had to keep the twins from becoming orphans again even if only one of them survived October 10th.

...My Line...

**'What is he?' Naruto thought as Haku walked into a mirror.**

**'Here he comes,' Sasuke thought as the real Haku appeared in front of him, but he still looked around to make sure. 'The real one is over there.' He's hand reached for his Kunai pouch. 'Now...'**

" **I'm behind you," Haku's voice sounded making Sasuke's eyes widen.**

**'He transported himself instant,' Sasuke thought in shock. 'How?'**

**'This is bad,' Rin thought as she looked around to see more replicas of Haku appeared.**

**It was then that they were bombed with senbone after senbone before both Rin and Sasuke landed on their backs.**

...My Line...

"Fu…" Obito started to say only to look at the little ones. "Frick."

"Nice catch..." Kakashi smirked at him. "Loser." This got him a glare. "But, I have to agree with that statement."

This got cackles from a few people of the group.

...My Line...

" **Sasuke! Rin!"**

...My Line...

"Good for nothing, never should be a Kunoichi, useless fangirl," Ookami growled.

This made a lot of people to blink in surprise before looking at her.

"Yicks," Rin breathed. "You really don't like her, huh?"

"No, I don't," the 22-year-old redhead answered. "But, not from a lack of trying. Cause believe me, I tried...by the Gods did I try...But, she was so…" She made a gagging noise. "Disgraceful to the Kunoichi title even when we were training under the Godaime Hokage together."

Females all frowned at that as they shared a look with each other while the males, who had to deal with fangirls, shuddered.

...My Line...

" **Onee-chan** **! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted in alarm. '** **W** **hat is that? Sasuke and** **Onee-chan** **are getting ripped up and I can't even tell where the attacks coming from. How is he going that?'**

...My Line...

"At least he knows somethings off with that jutsu," Fugaku stated.

Ookami bite her lower lip to keep from laughing and waking up her husband as her memories of that fight came to the forefront.

...My Line...

**Both Sasuke and Rin got onto their knees a bit more cut up then they where before.**

**'What kind of Jutsu is this?' Sasuke thought. 'Could it be? He has clone's hiding the mirrors, all throwing needles at the same time.' Sasuke looked over at Rin, who was panting a bit, before he looked back at Haku. 'No their to fast for it. I can't even see where their coming from. If it was just a clone jutsu then he wouldn't need the ice mirrors. Those mirrors diffidently the key to his attacks, but what's my next move?'**

...My Line...

Mikoto worried her bottom lip while her husband narrowed his eyes as they watched.

...My Line...

" **Sasuke, Naruto, Rin!" Kakashi's voice called out to them. "Think! You need to attack from the outside and the inside at the same time!"**

**'To figure out how the mirrors work,' Sakura thought.**

**'I've got it.'**

...My Line...

"Why do I get the feeling that Naruto is going to do something stupid?" the Hatake asked.

"Because he is," Ookami deadpan.

…My Line...

**''Yes,' both Rin and Sasuke realized at the same time.**

**'It's all about positioning and Naruto, Rin, and I are in the perfect position,' Sasuke thought, 'if both Kitsune and I attack from in here and Naruto got him from the outside...we can do it.'**

" **Hey!" Naruto's voice yelled/whispered making Rin jump and Sasuke to freak out. "I sneak in to save you two!" Rin and Sasuke both looked at Naruto with a glare clearly pissed off. "Pretty cool move, huh, Sasuke, Onee-chan?"**

" **Naruto, you idiot," Rin hissed. "When we get out of this you are grounded. Which means no ramen for two months."**

**This made the blonde to freak out and cry.**

" **Naruto, you sneak up on the enemy not your allies," Kakashi's voice told him from the outside.**

" **You're a complete loser!" Sasuke yelled. "You're a shinobi, think carefully before you move!"**

" **What the hack's your problem?" Naruto asked in anger. "You two should thank me for coming in here to help you two!"**

" **Naruto, if all three of us are inside here...grrr," Sasuke started, but stopped and growled a bit. "FORGET IT! I've had it with your mistakes!"**

" **And I had it with your attitude!" Naruto yelled. "Ya know!"**

" **Knock it off, you two," the redhead told them. "We're a team, remember?!"**

...My Line...

"Really?" Rin asked with a sweatdrop. "Those two are just like Obito and Kakashi."

Ookami snorted at that.

"At least Obito wouldn't have sneak up on his teammates," the 22-year-old told her.

"True," the brunette agreed with a nod.

...My Line...

**'Naruto is building a soled reputation of the most clueless ninja in history,' Kakashi thought with a sigh. 'The more he helps the worse things get.'**

...My Line...

"Got that right," the Hatake nodded.

"Did you just agree with yourself?" Obito asked as he looked at his male teammate.

All he got was a glare from the slightly younger boy.

...My Line...

" **That's it," Sasuke said as he stood up making the other two to look at him. "I'm going to destroy these mirrors right now."** **Rin** **gasp when Sasuke wove hand signs. "Fire Style:…"**

" **Hey!" Naruto interrupted. "What attack are you using?"**

" **These mirrors are made of ice," Sasuke started to explain. "And how do you meld ice?" The redhead sweat dropped. "Figure it out!" The Uchiha placed his pointing finger over his top lip and his thumb under his bottom lip before making an O shape with his mouth. "Fire Ball Jutsu!"**

**For awhile the Uzumaki thought that Sasuke might had thought up a good idea, but the mirrors where still there when the flames died down.**

" **That didn't do anything at all!" Naruto yelled at him.**

" **You'll need much more heat then that to melt this ice," Haku told all thee.**

**The mirrors light up and all of a sudden the Uzumaki twins and Sasuke found themselves on their asses from an on slot of needles.**

" **Where is he?" Naruto asked. "Where** **are** **the needle attacks coming at us from? Are they clones?" Naruto stood up while** **Rin** **and Sasuke remained kneeling, "We've got to find the real one. Which one is it?"**

" **Look into every mirror as hard as you like," Haku told Naruto. "You'll never learn the secret."**

" **Oh yeah?" Naruto asked as he made a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

" **No don't," Sasuke yelled at him.**

" **Naruto!" Rin joined him.**

**Naruto didn't listen to the two of them as he still made clones of himself.**

" **You've got a 100 mirrors then a 100 of me will smash them all," Naruto said to him as he clones jumped at the mirrors. "Then I'll find the real one."**

**Haku however moved quickly sending Naruto back to the ground next to his teammates.**

" **These mirrors only reflect my image," Haku told them. "** **A** **llowing me to transport myself at light speed."** **Rin** **'s eyes widen when she** **caught** **on. "Through my eyes you appear to be moving in slow motions."**

' **Kekkei Genkai,' she thought in shock.**

...My Line...

"You managed to put the clues together, huh?" the Uchiha Clan Head asked as he looked at his friends' only Daughter's older self, who was also his future Niece-in-Law.

"It wasn't hard," she answered with a shrug. "I had already had a suspension about it."

There were grins at that, but their eyes soon turned towards the white hair Uchiha, who stirred for a bit, before he rolled over and buried his face into his wife's stomach as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. Obito couldn't help, but flinch at seeing his older self so far asleep that not even a train would be able to wake him fully while Minato and Kushina could help, but feel sympathy for their future Son-in-Law.

...My Line...

" **I knew it," Kakashi gasped as his sole eye widen.** **"It's a bloodline treat. Kekkei Genkai."**

**Zabuza laughed.**

" **Kekkei Genkai?" Sakura asked. "What is it?"**

" **It's like my Sharingan and the Uzumaki's Sealing Chains," the Hatake answered. "You can't learn it. It has to be in your blood. In your genetic code, pass down from generation to generation within a signal clone."**

" **But, that means..."**

" **Yes," Kakashi agreed with the unspoken sentences. "** **E** **ven I can't copy that jutsu. There's no way to destroy it. No way to stop him."**

...My Line...

"Geez, thanks for the vote of confidence, Baka-Sensei," Ookami drawled as she gave the younger version of her Genin Squad Leader a glare.

This made them all snort at that while the younger ones were wondering why the adults had to be so weird.

...My Line...

" **I couldn't break through," Naruto said making Sasuke and Rin to look at him. "So what? He's not gonna to stop me. I'm not going to up and I'm not going to lose here cause I have a dream and no one's going to take it away from me." Naruto glared at Haku who let out a gasp. "Some day I'll be respected in my Village that's my dream. To be the greatest Hokage!"**

**'Otouto,' thought the redhead as she looked over at the blond.**

**'Dreams?' Haku thought.**

...My Line...

A lot of eyes narrowed at that as they wondered why a boy as purehearted as Haku would join up with a man like Zabuza.

...My Line...

**Zabuza came upon a younger Haku, who looked like he has lived on the streets for awhile now.**

" **Pathetic street urchin," the man stated before he walked up to the boy, who looked at him, and knelt before him. "No one wants you, huh? Before Winter ends, you'll die with nothing. Not even a dream."**

**The Mist Ninja gasps a bit in surprise.**

" **Your eyes are just like mine, Mister," a younger Haku stated. "We're both the same."**

...My Line...

"I see," Hiruzen sighed. "So, that's how it is."

"How what is, Sensei?" Jiraiya asked as he looked at the man.

"Zabuza gave Haku's life meaning when it had none," the Sandaime answered.

This made them all gasp in shock before looking back at the scene with some understanding.

...My Line...

" **It was not my desire to be a shinobi," Haku informed them. "It's painful." Rin raised an eyebrow at this. "I don't want to kill you, but if you advance, I will have no choice. Then I'll kill the kindness in my own heart and fully embrace the shinobi way and there will be no mercy, no turning back." A growl escape the red hair Uzumaki's throat. "This bridge will be the battle field where our dreams collide. Now I must fight for my dream just as you fight for your. Please do not blame me? I fight for some one who is precious to me. I live for him and I'll face death for him so that his dream can become a reality. That is my dream and for the sake of that dream, if I must, I'll act as a shinobi and take your lives."**

**Rin** **, Naruto, and Sasuke all smirk as they faced Haku ready for the real show down.**

...My Line...

The screen went black after that before Kushina along with Rin stood up.

"Well, it's lunch time, so we're going to go get started on cooking," the 21-year-old stated.

"I'll join you," Ookami said as she gently lifted her husband head before standing up.

However, to her surprise, her future Father placed a pillow under the 36-year-old's head, who had turned to lay on his back, while the younger version laid the silver hair 1-year-old on his chest. The adults all smiled when the Father of three wrapped his arms around his youngest without once waking up. So, it was with a smile that Ookami followed her future Mother and name sake into the kitchen to start cooking.


	17. 17: Zero Visibility: The Sharingan Shatters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Rin Uzumaki (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

After everyone had eaten, they all were found back in the viewing room with sneaks and drinks though Tobi had gone back to sleep the moment he had laid down with his head in his wife's lap. Minato and Kushina couldn't help, but smile at the scene in front of them in amusement though at the same time they felt worry for him and at how over worked he is.

"Onto the next episode," Mikoto said cheerfully as she hit play.

...My Line...

**The mirrors light up and all of a sudden the Uzumaki twins and Sasuke found themselves on their asses from an on slot of needles.**

" **Where is he?" Naruto asked. "Where** **are** **the needle attacks coming at us from? Are they clones?" Naruto stood up while** **Rin** **and Sasuke remained kneeling, "We've got to find the real one. Which one is it?"**

" **Look into every mirror as hard as you like," Haku told Naruto. "You'll never learn the secret."**

" **Oh yeah?" Naruto asked as he made a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

" **No don't," Sasuke yelled at him.**

" **Naruto!" Rin joined him.**

**Naruto didn't listen to the two of them as he still made clones of himself.**

" **You've got a 100 mirrors then a 100 of me will smash them all," Naruto said to him as he clones jumped at the mirrors. "Then I'll find the real one."**

**Haku however moved quickly sending Naruto back to the ground next to his teammates.**

" **These mirrors only reflect my image," Haku told them. "** **A** **llowing me to transport myself at light speed."** **Rin** **'s eyes widen when she** **caught** **on. "Through my eyes you appear to be moving in slow motions."**

' **Kekkei Genkai,' she thought in shock.**

...My Line...

"You managed to put the clues together, huh?" the Uchiha Clan Head asked as he looked at his friends' only Daughter's older self, who was also his future Niece-in-Law.

"It wasn't hard," she answered with a shrug. "I had already had a suspension about it."

There were grins at that, but their eyes soon turned towards the white hair Uchiha, who stirred for a bit, before he rolled over and buried his face into his wife's stomach as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. Obito couldn't help, but flinch at seeing his older self so far asleep that not even a train would be able to wake him fully while Minato and Kushina could help, but feel sympathy for their future Son-in-Law.

...My Line...

" **I knew it," Kakashi gasped as his sole eye widen.** **"It's a bloodline treat. Kekkei Genkai."**

**Zabuza laughed.**

" **Kekkei Genkai?" Sakura asked. "What is it?"**

" **It's like my Sharingan and the Uzumaki's Sealing Chains," the Hatake answered. "You can't learn it. It has to be in your blood. In your genetic code, pass down from generation to generation within a signal clone."**

" **But, that means..."**

" **Yes," Kakashi agreed with the unspoken sentences. "** **E** **ven I can't copy that jutsu. There's no way to destroy it. No way to stop him."**

...My Line...

"Geez, thanks for the vote of confidence, Baka-Sensei," Ookami drawled as she gave the younger version of her Genin Squad Leader a glare.

This made them all snort at that while the younger ones were wondering why the adults had to be so weird.

...My Line...

" **I couldn't break through," Naruto said making Sasuke and Rin to look at him. "So what? He's not gonna to stop me. I'm not going to up and I'm not going to lose here cause I have a dream and no one's going to take it away from me." Naruto glared at Haku who let out a gasp. "Some day I'll be respected in my Village that's my dream. To be the greatest Hokage!"**

**'Otouto,' thought the redhead as she looked over at the blond.**

**'Dreams?' Haku thought.**

...My Line...

A lot of eyes narrowed at that as they wondered why a boy as pure hearted as Haku would join up with a man like Zabuza.

...My Line...

" **It was not my desire to be a shinobi," Haku informed them. "It's painful." Rin raised an eyebrow at this. "I don't want to kill you, but if you advance, I will have no choice. Then I'll kill the kindness in my own heart and fully embrace the shinobi way and there will be no mercy, no turning back." A growl escape the red hair Uzumaki's throat. "This bridge well be the battle field where our dreams collide. Now I must fight for my dream just as you fight for your. Please do not blame me? I fight for some one who is precious to me. I live for him and I'll face death for him so that his dream can become a reality. That is my dream and for the sake of that dream, if I must, I'll act as a shinobi and take your lives."**

**Rin, Naruto, and Sasuke all smirk as they faced Haku ready for the real show down.**

...My Line...

The 21-year-old Uzumaki tighten her old on her husband's hand at the thought of her twin Children fighting some one stronger them and when she glanced over at her Best Friend and Fugaku, she saw that they two looked worried for their own child.

...My Line...

_Episode 16: Zero Visibility: the Sharingan Shatters!_

" **Sasuke, Naruto, Rin!" Sakura called out to them. "Take this guy out! You can do it!**

" **Don't Sakura," Kakashi warned her. "Don't push them."**

" **Huh?"**

" **Even if they some how found away to over come the Mirror Jutsu they still couldn't defeat this Ninja," Kakashi stated.**

" **How can you be sure?" Sakura asked.**

**Zabuza started laughing though he never took his eyes off Kakashi.**

" **They have the desire to win, but they don't have the instincts to kill," Kakashi answered. "That boy's a whole other breed, he lives for pain, thrives on it." 'Expect maybe Rin, who had to actually kill a few times, just to protect Naruto.'**

...My Line...

There were gasps at that as a number of the group looked towards the 22-year-old, who was watching her husband as he slept, in shock before turning back.

...My Line...

" **Exactly," Zabuza agreed. "Your village became complacent. Your trainees never learn the most important lesson of all. To kill the feels in their hearts, to crush an opponent mercilessly, to destroy with no emotion over regret."**

" **But, then..." Sakura said startled. "Sensei what are we going to do? Please tell us?"**

**'I could make a break to save the twins and Sasuke, but he'll slay the bridge-builder,' Kakashi thought as he looked over his choices. "If I use Shadow Clones he'll just match them with Water Clones. I'll just be wasting Chakra. So I have no choice, it's me or Zabuza here and now.' Kakashi lifted his hand to his forehead protector covering his left eye. 'I'll to do this the hard way.'**

**'The Sharingan.'**

" **Sharingan?" Zabuza asked. "Your no fun Kakashi. Using the same old trick."**

**Zabuza pulled out a weird looking Kunai and charged at Kakashi before aiming at his left eye surprising him and Sakura.**

" **Sensei! No!"**

**Kakashi raised his right hand and blocked the Kunai before it could harm his eye, but he did have a glare in place.**

" **If it's just an old trick then why did you just stop me?" Kakashi asked.**

" **If you let your opponent see your jutsu one to many times he'll find away to use it against you," Zabuza answered.**

" **Then count yourself lucky," Kakashi told him. "Cause your the only man alive who have seen my Sharingan twice. There won't be a third time."**

" **Even if you did defeat me," Zabuza started. "You have no chance against Haku."**

**'Is that possible?' Sakura thought as she looked at the Crystal Ice Mirrors. 'That that boy in the mask is stronger then Kakashi-Sensei?'**

" **When I found him, he was just a street kids, but I trained him in the most advance ninja techniques," Zabuza started to brag. "I** **taught** **him everything I know plus he had special abilities that he had defined on his own. The boy develop quickly soon he could face the most powerful enemy, out number, in total darkness it didn't matter. He could strike with perfect accuracy. He cared nothing of his own life or those of others. He became a unique fighting machines.** **A** **shinobi. In the end his power surpass even mine, his bloodline trait the Kekkei Genkai can not be defeated by anyone. I've created a tool, who can destroy anything, that stand in my way." Zabuza pulled out his kunai from Kakashi's hand. "Unlike the useless punks that follow you around..."**

...My Line...

Growls were heard those watching.

"Sick freak," Obito stated with a narrow.

'What's wrong with this guy?' Rin thought in shock.

...My Line...

**Inside the ice mirrors, Rin was looking around trying to find way out of it.**

" **I didn't get to him," Naruto said. "Then I'll try again as many times as to takes." The blonde once again made the familiar hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

**Rin's eyes widen along with the Uchiha.**

" **Naruto don't!" Sasuke yelled.**

" **Naruto stop!"**

**Haku once again attacked all three of them to which Naruto once again landed next to his teammates after the attack.**

" **How is he doing that?" Naruto asked.**

**'It was barely there, but I saw it,' Sasuke thought. 'I could see the trails and follow his moves.'**

" **One more time," Naruto said as he formed the hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

" **Don't you see that it's useless?" Haku asked.**

**Naruto once again made clones, but Haku took the clones down again, however, Sasuke did kick water up into the air when Naruto tried to attack the mirrors. However, Haku attacked all three of them and sent them to the ground hard, but Rin and Sasuke slowly got to their feet.**

**'I can see his movements, but that doesn't mean I can match him,' thought Sasuke. '** **T** **he water it's being repealed. What if I try something else? Now water, but...' Sasuke had closed his eyes for a bit before he opened them. 'Yes. Now it's my move.'**

...My Line...

"Do you think…" Mikoto looked at her husband in question.

"Yes, I think so as well," Fugaku answered her asked question.

This made everyone to look over at them in confusion.

...My Line...

" **You think that those Genin punks together can beat Haku?" Zabuza asked. "He's the ultimate. A battle tool of distraction."**

" **Are you done bragging?" Kakashi asked. "Your starting to put me to sleep." Kakashi pulled his forehead protector up to uncover his Sharingan eye. "Let's finish this now!"**

" **Fine, but there's one more thing you should know," Zabuza answered/told him. "A little more bragging as you say."**

" **Huh?"**

" **Did you really think that our last battle was just a win or lose that I took your** **attack** **s like a mare rank Genin?" Zabuza asked. "Haku was there hiding, watching your every move, studying your Sharingan. Haku can see a jutsu once and automatically divide a lethal counter** **attack.** **It's one of his gifts. I've been waiting to see the look on your face when you realize your Sharingan has become worthless. You once said that the same jutsu won't work on you twice. Well, I'm going to tell you that."**

" **Huh?"**

**Zabuza created a hand sign so he could do a jutsu.**

" **Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"**

**'This is is,' Kakashi thought.**

**'What's going on?' Tazuna thought as he looked around. 'The mist is so thick. Visibility is Zero.'**

" **Sensei?"**

" **Sakura stay with Tazuna," Kakashi ordered.**

...My Line...

"Seriously?" Obito asked. "Even I know that she's useless...at least at the moment."

Ookami snorted at that, but kept her mouth shut while Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his teammate.

...My Line...

 **'I have to be strong and believe in Sasuke, Naruto,** **Rin** **, and Kakashi-Sensei,' Sakura thought. "And I have my job to do no matter what it takes."**

**Sakura turned around and ran back to Tazuna which surprised him.**

" **Oh, Sakura."**

" **Follow my lead Mr. Tazuna and whatever happens stay close."**

" **Alright I'll stay right behind you."**

...My Line...

“At least she understands a bit,” Tsunade stated.

The rest nodded their heads in agreement.

...My Line...

**Haku looked at them as they seem deep in thought.**

**'I know you need me, Zabuza, I'll finish them off quickly,' Haku thought just as Naruto ran at him.**

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he made the hand sign which caused Haku to gasp.**

**'He just won't give up,' Haku thought before he launch an attack against Naruto when out of nowhere a fireball head towards him. 'What?' He looked at Sasuke as he dodged. 'Fireball Jutsu?' Haku once again launch an attack on Naruto. 'It shouldn't be taking this long to defeat them.'**

**Sasuke once again took a deep breath and blow out fire which Haku dodge, but it did get the hem of his pants. Naruto then landed behind Rin and Sasuke before he slowly got up. Rin let out a growl before she let out a smirk and without Sasuke or Naruto noticing she bit her thumb and got ready to do hand signs.**

**'Got him that time,' thought Sasuke. 'I'm starting to get the timing.'**

**Sasuke had a smirk as he looked at the burnt part of Haku's pants.**

...My Line...

"Not bad," Fugaku said. "Sasuke just might awaken the Sharingan."

Mikoto smiled at that while Obito narrowed his eyes wonder if his Uncle was right.

...My Line...

**However, Kakashi was looking around for Zabuza, who just disappeared from in front of him.**

**'It's the Hidden Mist Jutsu, but this mist is to thick even for Zabuza,' Kakashi thought. 'How can he fight in it?'**

**Kakashi spun around and blocked shurikens that he heard come at him from behind.**

" **Very skillful as I expected from Kakashi the Sharingan Warrior."**

**Zabuza appeared in front of Kakashi with his eyes closed surprising the copy nin.**

**'He's eyes are closed.'**

" **The next time you see me is the last time you see anything," Zabuza told him. "Without your Sharingan your nothing."**

" **What?'**

" **You wanted me to believe that you can see through anything even through time," Zabuza answered. "But, your predication was wrong I'm still alive so your a fraud Kakashi. You can't read the future and you can't ready me. The Sharingan is just a cheap trick that makes it seem your more powerful then you are. I know now that your Sharingan has two separate elements. The piercing eye that sees every detail and the hypnotic eye which mesmerizes your opponent. Employing these ability you can execute multiple Jutsu at a quick succession to make it seem like you can see into the future. First with the piercing eye you copy my movements instantly. This replica of movements makes me doubt my own thought. Once I was shaken your infiltrated my mind waiting for the slights flow and intermediate my actions seeking out any hints to my next move."**

...My Line...

"That's bad," Obito said as he started to sweat. "That's really, really bad."

His Aunt and Uncle weren't much better though they were at least able to hide it better then him.

...My Line...

**Both Kakashi and Zabuza pushed away from each other and landed at the same time, put away their weapons, ran around in a circle, stopped at the same time across from each other, and then raised their right arm up in then while they place their left hand in front of them in a hand sign.**

**'What?' Zabuza thought as Kakashi mimic his hand sign at the same time. 'Is he reading my mind as well? He looks at me with that eye...'**

**"** **Makes you ferocious doesn't it?" Kakashi asked.**

 **"** **Ha," Zabuza laughed a bit as he and Kakashi did the same hand sign again. "All your doing is copying me like a monkey."**

 **"** **You can't beat me with cheap tricks," Kakashi and Zabuza said at the same time. "I'll crush you!"**

**Zabuza started to make more hands signs as Kakashi copied them.**

**"When I'm through you'll never open that monkey mouth again," Zabuza growled.**

...My Line...

The group smirked at that as they still found it funny.

...My Line...

" **You time it precisely waiting for the right moment."**

...My Line...

"No duh," all three younger members of Team Minato deadpan.

...My Line...

**Zabuza stopped as something started to appear slightly behind Kakashi.**

**'What is that?'** **he thought before it became clear to revival himself.**

...My Line...

The Uchihas all smirked at the scene even more.

...My Line...

" **The instant that my mind come unfocused you created an illusion with your hypnotic eye. You reduce me to make hand signs when you were making the same signs so you seem to be copying me when actually your controlling me movements."**

...My Line...

"Why is he stating the obvious for?" Obito asked with a groan.

"No idea, Obito," the Uchiha couple answered at the same time.

...My Line...

**Kakashi in the meantime finished the hand signs before Zabuza did.**

**"** **Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!"**

**As water started to spiral around in front of Kakashi to make a vortex before it shot forward towards Zabuza.**

**"Impossible!" he shouted in shock as the vortex hit** **him** **.**

...My Line...

It still amazed those born with the Uchiha Clan Kekkei Genkai that a person not of their Clan was able to use with no problem at all...well, besides getting really tired from it that is.

...My Line...

" **Now that I know this a very simple plan can defeat you. First neutralized your piercing you with zero visibility mist."**

**Zabuza was able to land a blow on Kakashi making him to skid back some.**

' **The mist is slowing me reaction time.'**

" **Next neutralized your hypnotic eye by keeping my own eyes close," Zabuza went on. "You can't bore into my mind if you can't look into my eyes."**

" **Brilliant," Kakashi praised. "Expect with your eyes closed you can't see me either."**

" **Have you forgotten about, who I am, Kakashi?" Zabuza asked. "I'm the Demon of the Hidden Mist, master of the Silent Kill. I can take you out by sound alone!"**

...My Line...

"Show off," the Uchiha pre-teen snorted.

"I have…"

"I wasn't talk about you, Bakashi," the male Chunin interrupted.

Rin let out a sigh while the 22-year-old smirked at the scene.

...My Line...

**Rin stood next to Sasuke glaring at Haku not knowing where he is as she prepared to use the summoning jutsu.**

**'He read my movement, but that's not possible,' Haku thought as he looked at Sasuke in shock.**

" **I was so close, bit I couldn't quite get to him," Naruto mumbled.**

" **Naruto!" Sasuke called out making the blond to look at him.**

" **Huh?"**

" **Can you do it again?" Sasuke asked.**

" **Of course!" Naruto answered. "Nothing can stop me, ya know?!"**

**'He don't want to shot, but he's exhausted,' thought Sasuke. 'The Shadow Clone Jutsu uses up so much charka, but thanks to him, I'd figured it out. I know how to break through.'**

**'The human eye can not track my movements,' thought Haku. 'It must have been a flock.'**

**The mirrors lite up at once and Sasuke quickly performed hand signs at the same time as Rin.**

" **Naruto ran for it!" Sasuke ordered.**

" **Huh?"**

" **Get out of here and attack from the outside!" Sasuke once again ordered. "Hurry."**

" **Huh?" Naruto asked before he got a determined look. "Alright, you got it."**

" **You can not escape," Haku told him.**

**Naruto started to run, but he was thrown backwards, however, he got up and ran for the middle of two mirrors.**

" **You think, you can keep me here?" Naruto asked. "Forget it!"**

**Just them Haku shot out of the mirror he was in towards Naruto.**

" **That's it," Sasuke said. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

" **Summoning Jutsu!"**

**Sasuke took a breath just as Rin slammed her hand onto the ground and launched a fireball at Haku while the smoke cleared to reveal a snow white wolf that came up to the redhead's knees.**

...My Line...

Jiraiya groaned and growled at the fact that his Goddaughter has a different summoning contract instead of the Toad Contract.

...My Line...

**Haku easily dodged the fireball and threw a senbone at Sasuke that nailed him in the shoulders before he knocked Naruto back.**

" **I couldn't get pass him," Naruto told them as he stood up.**

" **That's was good Naruto," Sasuke said as he pulled out the senbone.**

" **Huh?"**

" **Now," Sasuke growled out. "One more time?"**

" **Yeah, let's do it," Naruto and Rin agreed.**

**'There must be a limit to his charka, too,' thought Sasuke. 'I can feel him slowing down.'**

**Naruto, Sasuke, Rin, and her wolf all took off in different detraction to try and get out of the mirrors.**

**'No more games,' thought Haku in annoyances, 'I need to stop this now!' Haku targeted Sasuke and Rin. "This time you'll stay down!"**

**Haku throw two senbone that hit both Sasuke and Rin in the calves before he attacked the red hair Uzumaki's wolf making her to vanish back to where she was summoned from. This, however, ticked Rin off big time to the point that she let out a growl.**

" **Sasuke, Onee-chan!" Naruto called out when he heard their cries of pain that was caused by Haku unleashing more senbone on them.**

**Haku then did the same to Naruto, but this time they were sticking out of their bodies.**

...My Line...

Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, and Mikoto let out a growls at what they were seeing while Ookami turned to her attention to her husband, who was starting to wake up.

...My Line...

**'An enemy you can't see and you can't hear?' Kakashi thought. 'It's been a long time since I've face anyone this tough. And Sasuke, Rin, and Naruto. I don't know if they can hold out.' Kakashi closed his eyes. 'Stay calm, think. Where well he strike?' At that Kakashi's eyes snapped opened as he looked a different way. "The bridge-builder!"**

**Kakashi took off heading for where Sakura and Tazuna where standing waiting for something to happen when Zabuza appeared behind them making them to turn, but Kakashi got in the way.**

" **To late!" Zabuza yelled as he swing his sword at them.**

**Sakura's scream could be heard through out the bridge and part of the village.**

…My Line...

Tobi let out a yawn while he got up as the screen went black before he stretched with another yawn making them all to look over.

"Well, good morning, Sleepy head," Kushina giggled.

This got her a mild glare from him before he let a small grin come to his face as his three children either toddled or ran to him.

"Daddy!"

He let out a cackle as he knelt down and gathered them in his arms though his youngest clinged to him while the silver hair boy's elder Brothers let go to moved back to Itachi.

"Did you sleep well?" Ookami asked softly.

"Yeah," the white hair Uchiha answered as he sat next to her on the couch with Nawaki on his lap. "Thanks to Naruto and Lady Tsunade."

There were cackles from those around them as they went all went to get more snack foods, drinks, and use the bathroom.


	18. 18: The Broken Seal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suiren Uzumaki: The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Rin Uzumaki (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

They all had sat back down after doing what they needed to do and the snacks that they wanted to get and the little ones were back in their places though Tobi had Nawaki sitting in his lap with a sippy cup in hand.

"Oh, joy, Uchihas," a voice groaned.

"Tobirama!" another yelled. "Watch what you say around the children."

"Shut up, Elder Brother!" the first voice growled.

They all turned around and stared in shock at the two men, who were wearing the old armor from the Warring Clan's Era. One had the same silver hair, ivory skin, and dark wine red eyes as the 1-year-old Nawaki while the other one had mid-back length, pin straight, dark brown hair that framed sunkissed skin and almond shape dark brown almost black eyes.

"Tobirama-Sensei? Lord Hashirama?"

"Ah, Saru," Tobirama Senju, the former Nidaime Hokage, said. "It is good to see you again."

"Granduncle, Grandfather," Tsunade breathed.

"Wow, Tsuna, is that you?" Hashirama Senju, the former Shodaime Hokage, asked in shock.

"Yes," the blonde hair woman answered with a nod.

Minato couldn't help, but stare at Tobirama in shock as this is the first time that he was seeing his Father in person.

"Question," Ookami spoke up as she raised her hand. "But, huh…" The two former Hokages looked over at her. "How in the name of God are you two here?"

The Shodaime let out a laugh at that.

"The Sage of Six Paths asked us to them understand sort things that will be happening," Hashirama answered with a smile.

Tobirama, however, was looking at the 1-year-old in surprise at how much the little one looked like him. The 22-year-old saw him looking at her youngest which made her smile before she took her Son from her husband and walked up to him.

"I'm not sure what you actually remember before being to finally rest in peace after the Fourth Shinobi War, but I'm Rin Uchiha nee Uzumaki, the Uzumaki Clan Head," she told him. "Here I go by my ANBU Codename, Ookami before the young brunette, who I share a name with."

"Right, I remember you," he nodded his head making her to smile. "So, who is this little guy?"

"My youngest, Nawaki," Ookami answered.

This made him to stare at her in shock as unlike his Brother, he did have memories of his Grandnephew.

"I see," he breathed in awe before she then looked towards her future Father, who had joined them, making him to look as well. "Yondaime Hokage."

"I'm not the Yondaime, yet," the blonde cackled. "Though is that all you know me as? Didn't I at least tell you what my name was during this War that my Daughter speaks of?"

"No," the Nidaime answered. "My Brother and I only know you by your title...or wither your future title."

"Well, then," the Namikaze smirked. "My name is Minato Namikaze."

This had Tobirama giving a sharp jerk at that.

"Did you just say that your name is…" he trailed off.

"Yes," the future Yondaime answered. "Though from what I was told the other day is that my birth name is actually Minato Senju." The two Brothers gap in shock at that. "It's nice to actually meet you in person, Father."

Tobirama startled at that before taking the blonde's face in between his hands.

"Yes, I can see the resemblance to Minako, your Mother and my Wife," the Nidaime stated. "I can also see the resemblance that we have."

Minato smiled softly at that before Hashirama let out a cry of happiness and hugged the three with Nawaki being trapped.

"LET GO OF US!" Ookami shouted. "YOUR HURTING NAWAKI, YOU BAKA!"

The Shodaime quickly let them go before the 22-year-old checked her Son while her husband walked up to make sure that he was alright, too. Childlike dark wine red eyes lite up at the sight of the white hair Uchiha before the 1-year-old held out his arms towards his Father.

"Dada!" he cheered.

Tobi smiled softly before taking back his youngest from his Wife while their two oldest walked up to look at their Great-Grandfather and Great-Granduncle.

"Oh, Grandfather, Granduncle," Ookami said with a smile making them to look over. "These two are mine and Obito Uchiha's eldest two. Takuya and Minato Uzumaki-Uchiha."

Hashirama couldn't help, but coo over the two young boys and their little brother, who looks so much like his Brother that it was freaky. Tobirama couldn't help the small smile that came to his face though he wasn't happy about his only Granddaughter marrying an Uchiha much less the Uchiha, who started the Fourth Shinobi War.

"So...huh...why did you marry him?" the Nidaime asked as he nodded towards the scared man.

This got him a deadpan look from the dark blue eyed female.

"I know what your thinking," she stated. "And if he didn't fear for my life as he had became suspension of how my name sake died then he wouldn't have continued with the Infinite Tsukiyomi plan."

The two former Hokages blinked at that before looking at 36-year-old, who was dotting on his youngest child. Said child looked quite happy to be held by his Father and have the said adult's attention as he buried his face in between the man's neck and shoulder while his tiny arms were wrapped around Tobi's neck.

"She's right," the white hair Uchiha answered. "I feared that if Zetsu found out about the fact that I had fall in love with her then he'll try to have her killed." He looked over at his red hair Wife with a soft look. "I just couldn't let that happen."

The 22-year-old ANBU looked at the clock before letting out a sigh.

"We have to go or Baka-Sensei will do something stupid...again," Ookami sighed.

The group all looked upset at them leaving before everyone took their seats with Minato and Tobirama sitting together, so that they could get to know one another while Hashirama sat with his Granddaughter. Kakashi picked up the remote before looking at the group to make sure they all were sitting before he hit play.

...My Line...

**Sasuke once again took a deep breath and blow out fire which Haku dodge, but it did get the hem of his pants. Naruto then landed behind** **Rin** **and Sasuke before he slowly got up.** **Rin** **let out a growl before she let out a smirk and without Sasuke or Naruto noticing she bit her thumb and got ready to do hand signs.**

**'Got him that time,' thought Sasuke. 'I'm starting to get the timing.'**

**Sasuke had a smirk as he looked at the burnt part of Haku's pants** **while** **Rin** **stood next to** **the Uchiha** **glaring at Haku not knowing where he is** **as she prepared** **to use the summoning jutsu** **.**

**'He read my movement, but that's not possible,' Haku thought as he looked at Sasuke in shock.**

" **I was so close, bit I couldn't quite get to him," Naruto mumbled.**

" **Naruto!" Sasuke called out making the blond to look at him.**

" **Huh?"**

" **Can you do it again?" Sasuke asked.**

" **Of course!" Naruto answered. "Nothing can stop me, ya know?!"**

**'He don't want to shot, but he's exhausted,' thought Sasuke. 'The Shadow Clone Jutsu uses up so much charka, but thanks to him, I'd figured it out. I know how to break through.'**

**'The human eye can not track my movements,' thought Haku. 'It must have been a flock.'**

**The mirrors lite up at once and Sasuke quickly performed hand signs at the same time as Rin.**

" **Naruto ran for it!" Sasuke ordered.**

" **Huh?"**

" **Get out of here and attack from the outside!" Sasuke once again ordered. "Hurry."**

" **Huh?" Naruto asked before he got a determined look. "Alright, you got it."**

" **You can not escape," Haku told him.**

**Naruto started to run, but he was thrown backwards, however, he got up and ran for the middle of two mirrors.**

" **You think, you can keep me here?" Naruto asked. "Forget it!"**

**Just them Haku shot out of the mirror he was in towards Naruto.**

" **That's it," Sasuke said. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

" **Summoning Jutsu!"**

**Sasuke took a breath just as Rin slammed her hand onto the ground and launched a fireball at Haku while the smoke cleared to reveal a snow white wolf that came up to the redhead's knees.**

...My Line...

Jiraiya groaned and growled at the fact that his Goddaughter has a different summoning contract instead of the Toad Contract.

...My Line...

**Haku easily dodged the fireball and threw a senbone at Sasuke that nailed him in the shoulders before he knocked Naruto back.**

" **I couldn't get pass him," Naruto told them as he stood up.**

" **That's was good Naruto," Sasuke said as he pulled out the senbone.**

" **Huh?"**

" **Now," Sasuke growled out. "One more time?"**

" **Yeah, let's do it," Naruto and Rin agreed.**

**'There must be a limit to his charka, too,' thought Sasuke. 'I can feel him slowing down.'**

**Naruto, Sasuke,** **Rin** **, and her** **wolf** **all took off in different detraction to try and get out of the mirrors.**

**'No more games,' thought Haku in annoyances, 'I need to stop this now!' Haku targeted Sasuke and Rin. "This time you'll stay down!"**

**Haku throw two senbone that hit both Sasuke and Rin in the calves before he attacked the red hair Uzumaki's wolf making her to vanish back to where she was summoned from. This, however, ticked Rin off big time to the point that she let out a growl.**

" **Sasuke, Onee-chan!" Naruto called out when he heard their cries of pain that was caused by Haku unleashing more senbone on them.**

**Haku then did the same to Naruto, but this time they were sticking out of their bodies.**

...My Line...

Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, and Mikoto let out a growls at what they were seeing though Tobirama narrowed his eyes at that.

...My Line...

**'An enemy you can't see and you can't hear?' Kakashi thought. 'It's been a long time since I've face anyone this tough. And Sasuke, Rin, and Naruto. I don't know if they can hold out.' Kakashi closed his eyes. 'Stay calm, think. Where well he strike?' At that Kakashi's eyes snapped opened as he looked a different way. "The bridge-builder!"**

**Kakashi took off heading for where Sakura and Tazuna where standing waiting for something to happen when Zabuza appeared behind them making them to turn, but Kakashi got in the way.**

" **To late!" Zabuza yelled as he swing his sword at them.**

**Sakura's scream could be heard through out the bridge and part of the village.**

...My Line...

"Can that girl scream," the silver hair Senju groaned.

"She's not that bad," Hashirama laughed nervously.

This just got him a glare from his younger Brother making him to pout.

...My Line...

_Episode 18: The Broke Seal!_

**Rin let out a gasp as she stood up at once when she heard the scream.**

**'That scream...that was Sakura,' thought Sasuke. 'What's happening to her? Where's Kakashi?'**

' **Damn it, Baka-Sensei,' the redhead thought with a growl. 'What the hell are you doing?'**

...My Line...

"She's got Tobirama's rudeness, huh?" the Shodaime asked.

Kakashi pouted while Obito snickered though said silver hair Hokage glared at his older Brother.

"Elder Brother…"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

The elder Senju deadpan before pouting.

...My Line...

" **Sakura...she's in...trouble," Naruto manged to get out making Sasuke and the Uzumaki Heiress to look at him.**

**'We've got to break through,' Sasuke once again thought looking away.**

" **I'll bust us out of here," Naruto said as he stood which made Sasuke to look at him again.**

**'Naruto?' thought both Sasuke and Rin.**

" **I'll fake him out," Naruto told them as he stood up.**

" **You've exhausted my petitions," Haku growled.**

**Naruto put his hand in a hand sign before he took off at a quick run, but he ended up doing a back flip when Haku appeared in front of him.**

" **Naruto!" Sasuke and Rin yelled.**

" **Behind you!" Sasuke called out making Naruto to stop and turned around to only get hit by needles again. "Naruto!"**

" **Your chance of escaping my house of mirrors is zero and that is absolute," Haku told them.**

...My Line...

'This kids good,' Tobirama thought as he had his arms crossed while narrowing his eyes. 'I can only hope that my two Grandchildren will be able to survive this.'

'Just hold, you three,' Hashirama thought though he was more worried about his Grandniece and Grandnephew. 'Just believe in the Will of Fire and you'll make it through this.'

...My Line...

**Both Sasuke and Rin ran over to Naruto.**

" **Naruto, are you able to get up?" Sasuke asked as his blond teammate tried to set up. "Try not to use any more charka, that's only going to help him now."**

" **I know Sasuke, I know," Naruto said before he passed out.**

**'We can't go on like this,' thought Sasuke. 'He's blocking every move we make and Rin can't use her Chakra Chains nor her Water Style Ninjutsu without him freezing them. I've got to find away to out maneuver him.' "My eyes has adjusted to his movements."**

**Rin glanced at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes with shock before she turned to look at Haku which caused a growl to come from her throat as she mentally cursed.**

" **Looking for a counter attack?" Haku asked them. "I'll save you the trouble." Rin and Sasuke both picked up a senbone each from the ground and blocked all of the senbone that was thrown at them and Naruto. "What?"**

" **Get up loser," Sasuke ordered Naruto. "We've got to team up."**

**'I'm aiming at their vital spots now, but I can't get a direct hit,' thought Haku in shock.**

" **I know what we have to do," Naruto told Sasuke as he sat up. "** **Ya know** **Sasuke."**

**Haku once again started to throwing needles at them, but Rin and Sasuke worked together to block them.**

**'It's not just luck,' Haku thought as he continued to throw needles. 'Their fighting to protect their friend. That's why their so determined, but they can't possibly see the needles coming.' When Haku throw the needles at Sasuke, he pushed Naruto out of the way while he and Rin jumped out of the line of the needles. "My movements are beyond human speed and yet their tracking them somehow. Whatever their doing I've got to stop them now.'**

**Rin and Sasuke gasp in shock when Haku disappeared.**

**'He disappeared,' thought Sasuke as he looked around for the Ice Jutsu user. "Where did he go? How can he just vanish?' The redhead and Sasuke moved their heads back and forth for their enemy. "Naruto, you better not pass out again. Come on, let's go. Rin and I can't keep protecting you like this."**

" **Well, then don't," Naruto told them. "I never asked for your help."**

**Rin** **gasp when Naruto passed out again which made Sasuke to look at him.**

" **Otouto!" she called out as she moved to his side and quickly started to run a diagnose jutsu.**

...My Line...

Both Senju Brothers blinked at that as they never knew of an Uzumaki, who could do Medical Ninjutsu, and wonder how much Chakra Control she had to do get her control of it to where she could learn Medical Ninjutsu.

"This is a first," the Nidaime stated. "An Uzumaki able to do Medical Ninjutsu."

"Yes," the Sandaime agreed. "It would seem that your Granddaughter is as gifted as you and her Father, Tobirama-Sensei." This made the man smile softly at that while his Brother had a large grin on her face. "Especially where her Water affinity is concern."

"What do you mean, Saru?" Hashirama asked.

"You two do not know?" Tsunade asked making the two of them shake their heads.

"It would that little Rin could pull the moisture out of the very air no matter the location just like you, Nidaime-Sama," Kushina informed him.

Tobirama could feel a since of pride at hearing that though he did wonder about his own Grandson.

...My Line...

" **You can't revive him," Haku told the two Konoha Ninjas. "** **H** **e's reached his limits." Both Sasuke and** **Rin** **throw the senbone that they were holding at the mirror that Haku was in, but they bounced off. "Impressive, you two have exalt moves." Haku held up some senbones. "Both your attacks are very skillful." Haku throw more senbone at them, but the dodged once again. "But the both of you reached your limits as well."** **Rin** **snorted knowing for a fact that if he wasn't using his own Kekkei Genkai as a shield then she could have unleashed her full strength. "Motorfuctions, reflexes, judgment, both your abilities are weakening slowly, but surly. Now your finished!"**

**'Here he comes,' thought Sasuke. 'Stay calm, focus, concentrate, see everything.'**

**Haku come out of the mirror and attacked both Sasuke and** **the red hair Uzumaki** **.** **The redhead** **quickly jumped out of the way while Sasuke had already grabbed Naruto before he, too, jump out of the line of the needles.**

**'They saw every move, but there no way they could do that,' Haku thought as Sasuke put Naruto down panting before he looked up with crimson eyes. 'Impossible. Those eyes; the Sharingan.' Haku looked at over at** **Rin,** **who was glaring at him,** **as the blue colored chains waved behind her** **. '** **The Sealing Chains of the Uzumaki Clan** **. I better keep** **away from her or she could make sure that I can't use my Chakra anymore** **.' "Your..."**

**'It's not complete, but I can see through his deception,' thought Sasuke.**

**'So they, too, have Kekkei Genkai,' Haku thought as he looked over them. 'The unique bloodline trait passed down within a clan. Interesting. Even though it's not perfected...to uncover it during a lethal attack is an amazing feat, and because of that I won't be able to fight much longer. My jutsu uses a tremendous amount of charka and their swift movements also take energy there's no doubt that the more we fight the more he well use the Sharingan to pro-see my moves. Even now the boy's eyes are tracking me while the girl is acting as defense. I can't target them directly, they'll just block a frontal attack, so I have to throw them off guard...' Haku then turned his attention to Naruto. 'By attacking their partner then I'll destroy them!'**

**Rin** **let out a gasp as Haku come out of his mirror and went for Naruto who was down while Sasuke stood to the side before he ran forwarded to try to him.**

" **What?" Sasuke asked. 'I've got to stop him!'**

...My Line...

Fugaku and Mikoto smiled at their youngest Son getting his Sharingan while Tobirama scowled as he remembered the young man that he meet. Oh, how he hated those that act just like Madara and think that they world revolves around them just because of their oh so precious eyes.

'Yeah, right,' the Nidaime thought as he let out a quiet snort.

Minato looked at his Father when he heard the snort before just shrugging his shoulders and looking back.

...My Line...

**Kakashi** **held a wound on his chest as it dripped blood onto the ground feeling.**

" **Kakashi** **-Sensei?!"** **Sakura** **called out in worry.**

" **You were** **to late, Kakashi** **," Zabuza stated. "You let your concern over those little punks safety cloud your mind. Adding farther to the fog that already hinders your Sharingan.** **Your eyes are sharp** **Kakashi** **, but no sharp enough to read my moves...not any more." The Momochi let out a laugh. "Come on** **Kakashi** **, I want this to be fun. I want to enjoy myself as I exact my revenge. As for those brats, don't worry, their already at Haku's mercy...No their breathing their last breaths right now. Relax. You'll have plenty of time to weep out an apologize to those brats when you see them in the next life."**

**Zabuza started to laugh as he vanished into the mist.**

" **He said that...** **Sasuke** **will die," the** **pinkette** **mumbled under her breath before shaking her head. "** **No I won't believe that. I have faith in him."**

" **Sasuke will beat them to a pulp, cha!" Inner Sakura growled.**

" **And that masked kid," she stated.**

" **He'll wish that he was never born!" her inner self stated.**

" **I can't lose Sasuke."**

" **Anyone, who tries to take him from me will pay for it," the inner said.**

" **And Naruto and Rin either," the Haruno growled.**

" **Exactly," the Konoha Jonin agreed with her. "I...I believe in their abilities. I have** **faith in them. Naruto** **is** **the Number One Unpredictable, Knuckleheaded Ninja** **of Konoha** **, who also happens to be the** **Second** **Heir to the great Whirlpool Clan,** **Rin is the most promising** **young combat** **Medical Kunoichi since Lady Tsunade, herself, who is the main Heir to the great Whirlpool Clan,** **and Sasuke,** **h** **eir to one of the most powerful** **Clan** **s** **in Konohagakure."**

**This made Zabuza's eyes widen.**

" **You mean…"**

" **Yes,"** **the silver hair Jonin** **answered. "Their full names are;** **Rin and Naruto** **Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. For Sasuke, the unique power of the Uchiha Bloodline runs through his veins just as they ran through mine. The Kekkei Genkai is his birth right.** **As for** **the twins...** **Fuinjutsu, the Sealing Arts are** **their** **birth right and blood** **along with the Sealing Chains of the Clan** **.** **"**

" **I heard that one young ninja had survived the tragedy of the Uchiha Clan," the Momochi gasped in shock. "No wonder that he advances so quickly, but so does Haku. No one can match him. And of course, I never knew that** **Konoha no** **Aka Shi (Red Death** **of the Leaf** **), Kushina Uzumaki, even had a child** **ren.** **" The silver hair Jonin growled as he got into a fighting stance. "But, anyways, no one has ever stopped Haku's secret jutsu. Even the most skilled Jonin fall before him. Just as you will fall before me...right now!"**

" **Sakura** **, stay with Tazuna," the 26-year-old ordered.**

" **Okay," she agreed. "Got it."**

**K** **akashi** **then ran into the fog as the** **Haruno** **got in front of** **the Client.**

' **He's right,' the** **Hatake** **thought as he ran. 'This ends now, but he is the one, who will fall."**

...My Line...

"Kushina?" Hashirama asked.

"Yup, that's me," the redhead chirped.

This made the Brothers to look over at her as she waved at the two making the silver hair Senju to snort.

"Falling for an Uzumaki must be a Senju thing," he sighed.

Tsunade cackled at that as her Granduncle had once told that her Great-Great-Great Grandmother had been an Uzumaki along with her Great-Great Grandmother.

...My Line...

**The redhead** **stared wide eyed at the scene that she had just witness in shock.**

" **Sasuke?" Rin whispered in confusion.**

**Naruto was able to regain conscious and the first thing he saw was Haku on the ground.**

" **You...always get in the way Naruto," Sasuke told him with difficulty. "It never fails."**

" **You beat him, Sasuke!" Naruto cheered before he saw Sasuke. "Huh?"**

**Sasuke looked over his shoulder at his blond teammate.**

" **You should see the look on your face. You...you look like a total loser."**

" **Why?" Naruto asked. "Why did you...save me? Why did you do it?"**

" **I don't know why I just did," Sasuke answered as he looked forward. "And I guess that I didn't want Rin to lose the only family she has left. But, still, you...I...hated you."**

" **Then why?" Naruto asked again. "** **I** **t doesn't make any since." Naruto sat up. "Why did you...protect me?" Naruto stood up looking pissed. "I didn't for this! I didn't ask for you to save me!"**

" **I don't know my body just moved," Sasuke told him. "** **T** **here was no time to think." As Sasuke started to fall backwards Naruto moved to catch as** **Rin** **ran up to them, but of course Sasuke being Sasuke had to say some thing. "Loser."**

...My Line...

'So, he wasn't always like how I remember, huh?' Tobirama thought. 'Then what happened to make him that way?'

...My Line...

" **Sasuke!" both Rin and Naruto shouted out.**

**Naruto caught Sasuke before he hit the ground as the redhead came to stop next to them.**

" **He...he's still out there," Sasuke told Naruto as he left his hand up. "My Brother. I...promised myself...I'd stay alive...until I killed him. Naruto, Rin...don't let your...dream die."**

**The two Konoha Ninjas were unaware of Haku getting up as he watched the scene before him unfold. He watched the twins fought back their tears, but deep inside of the blonde some thing was stirring awake.**

" **He found...he found a strength he didn't realize he had," Haku stated in a whisper. "** **W** **hy? Because of a** **certain** **person who was** **precious** **to him. To save that person he rushed in knowing it was a trap. He was a true ninja worthy of honer." Haku stood up and turned to the side before he spoke more loudly. "Is this the first time you've seen a friend die in battle?" Haku looked back at them. "This is part of what it means to be a ninja."**

 **Rin** **found it impossible to glare at Haku, who had melted back into his mirror,** **as** **Naruto had laid** **Sasuke** **down** **, but that didn't mean that she wasn't unaware to Naruto, who was right across from her.**

" **Shut up," Naruto told him, "I...I hated you, too, Sasuke and yet."** **Rin** **felt** **caught** **a faint sent of evil in the air as steam surrounded all three of them not knowing what to do or where it was coming from. "You'll pay for this."** **The redhead** **'s head shot up at hearing the demonic tone in Naruto's voice just as the steam turned into red chakra that was spiraling around them. "I'm going to kill you."**

**'The Kyuubi,' Rin thought as she moved to protect Sasuke. 'Damn it all to hell!' She looked up at her younger Brother. 'I don't have enough Chakra to use the Sealing Chains anymore and my Fuinjutsu knowledge isn't where it needs to be to handle a Jinchuuriki, either.' A bead of sweat ran down her cheek. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...FUCK!'**

" **What is this Chakra?" Haku asked. "** **C** **hakra can't been, but it's clearly visible. It's something ghastly. I can feel the blood lust like it's evil it's self."** **Rin** **and Haku stared in shock as the senbone where thrown out of the Naruto's body and his hands started to heal and change on it's own. "His hands are healing and changing. This boy...what is he?"**

**Naruto's eyes** **had** **turned a dark blood red color with blood lust in them as the whiskered markings on his face became pronounced.**

...My Line...

"Oh my God," Kushina and Mikoto breathed in worry at what they were seeing.

"Oh that's not good," Jiraiya swallowed.

"Really not good," Tsunade agreed with him.

The rest remained quiet though they were also worried as well.

..My Line...

**K** **akashi** **let out a gasp while Zabuza's head snapped towards the mirrors.**

' **Is Zabuza creating this?' the** **Hatake** **thought in worry. 'He's not. I know this Chakra even though it's been almost 13 years. There's no way.'**

' **What is this energy?' the Momochi thought. '** **Something foul.** **Kakashi** **? No, it's to powerful even for him. Where is it coming from?'**

' **Naruto!' the 26-year-old thought in shock as his mind went back to the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack. 'This puts everyone in danger. Now of all times...the Seal has Broken.** **Why isn't Rin trying to stop it with the Chakra Chains of the Uzumaki Clan?' His eyes widen in shock and slight fear. 'Unless...she's low on Chakra and doesn't have enough knowledge in Fuinjutsu to stop it. Looks like I'll have to stop it.** **'**

...My Line...

The two future parents looked worried and panicked while the rest were just as worried as they watched.

...My Line...

**Naruto,** **after his looks changed, then** **charged at Haku** **with murder in his eyes.**

...My Line...

The screen went black after that though everyone remained quiet at what they had seen before Hashirama reached over and picked up the remote. He and his Brother shared a look with each other as they worried about the twins though they know that there isn't really anything to worry about seeing as they were in the Fourth Shinobi War.

'Damn,' they thought.

Team Minato were cuddled up with each other while worrying about what was going to happen to their Sensei's youngest Child and only Son.


	19. 19: White Past: Hidden Ambition!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Rin Uzumaki (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

"Well, at least we know that strong emotions are what causes the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki to lose control," Fugaku sighed.

There were nods at that as they all looked at the each other.

"Well, let's get to the next episode," the Shodaime said.

"Right."

The dark hair Senju hit play before putting the remote down and they all turned their attention back to the screen.

...My Line...

" **Is this the first time you've seen a friend die in battle?" Haku** **asked as he l** **ooked back at them. "This is part of what it means to be a ninja."**

 **Rin** **found it impossible to glare at Haku, who had melted back into his mirror,** **as** **Naruto had laid** **Sasuke** **down** **, but that didn't mean that she wasn't unaware to Naruto, who was right across from her.** **The red hair Uzumaki** **felt** **caught** **a faint sent of evil in the air as steam surrounded all three of them not knowing what to do.**

" **You'll pay for this,"** **Naruto growled making t** **he redhead** **'s head shot up at hearing the demonic tone in Naruto's voice just as the steam turned into red chakra that was spiraling around them. "I'm going to kill you."**

**'The Kyuubi,'** **Rin** **thought as she moved to protect Sasuke. '** **Damn it all to hell!' She looked up at her younger Brother. 'I don't have enough Chakra to use the Sealing Chains anymore and my Fuinjutsu knowledge isn't where it needs to be to handle a Jinchuuriki, either.' A bead of sweat ran down her cheek. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...FUCK!'**

' **The blood lust in his eyes...this is no longer a child!'** **Haku thought as** **Naruto** **charged at the other boy** **with murder in his eyes** **before the masked boy threw senbone at him only for a roar to knock them away** **. '** **He's Chakra goes stronger every second.' He appeared in different mirrors around the dome. 'I must strike now.' Haku then threw senbone at the blonde only for them to come out with a roar from the said boy, who then destroyed a mirror. 'Now.' Haku launched at Naruto from a piece of the mirror only for the boy to dodge. 'Impossible.' Just before the masked boy could get into a mirror, the blonde grabbed his wrist. 'Those eyes.'**

...My Line...

"That's not good," Obito said as he looked a little freaked.

"Agreed," his teammates second.

...My Line...

_Episode 19: White Past: Hidden Ambition!_

' **Could it be?'** **Kakashi** **thought. 'The Seal has been broken? No, it's been loosen and a glimmer of the Kyuubi no Kitsune's Chakra has slip through, but the seal still holds.' He then pulled out a scroll from one of his pockets before tossing it up into the air where it unrevealed. 'Good. Maybe we'll still have a chance.' The** **Hatake** **swiped his thumb over his wound to collect blood from it** **before catching the scroll and swipe his bloody thumb across it. 'Just maybe.' "Zabuza, I don't mean to spoil your fun." The 26-year-old started to move the scroll around in the air. "I know how you like to stretch these things out, but how about we put an end to this now." He then tossed it back into the air where it closed up before catching it again and held it between his thumbs and pointing fingers. "Come on? What do you say? We're both busy people."**

" **Hmm," he heard the enemy hummed. "Temping. I'm curious on how your going to back up such brave words. Show me,** **Kakashi** **?!"**

...My Line...

Those of Team Minato snorted before they all smirked at each other as they knew that Zabuza would be eating those words soon.

...My Line...

' **I can't,' Haku thought as he tried to fight off the vast Chakra. 'He's to strong.'** **The** **male** **Uzumaki then slammed his fist into the mask that the other boy was wearing sending him flying out of the dome and bring down the mirrors. '** **Zabuza.' Naruto charged at the masked boy again once said male was standing with a broken mask that was falling apart. 'I am no match for this boy.' The blonde jumped into the air and goes to punch the other boy whose mask fell to the ground in pieces. 'Master. I have failed.'**

**Naruto panted as he stared at the boy in front of him.**

" **So, that guy in the woods?" he asked. "That guy was you?"**

" **Why do you not strike?" Haku asked. "Do you not just vowed to avenge your comrade's death by killing me? Or were that vow just empty words?" Naruto looked back at the Uchiha before growling and slamming his fist into the other boy's face which knocked him to the ground. "No, that won't do." Haku got up and looked at Naruto. "Your still holding back. If that's all the strength that you can put into then you can never keep your vow." He then whipped his face. "Perhaps he didn't mean as much to you as you pretend." Haku stood up again. "To show mercy to the ones, who oppose the one you serve. To allow his enemies to live when you can strike them down. This is not compensation.** **It's a betrayal of your life's very p** **urpose** **. For what reason do you exist then? You are of use to no one. Your life has no meaning. It is mere exists. Day after day of pain and** **struggle signifying nothing."**

" **Yeah, well, speak for yourself," Naruto stated.**

" **Are you really that blind little one?" Haku asked. "I am speaking of myself." He gave a smile. "This day has shown me that I am no longer of any use to Zabuza."**

...My Line...

"Zabuza and Danzo would get along like a house on fire," Mikoto snorted.

"That I couldn't agree more with," Tsunade nodded.

Tobirama blinked in confusion as he looked at them.

"Let's just say that Danzo took your teachings and twisted them so badly that they no longer mean what they use, too," Jiraiya answered his unasked question.

"I see," he sighed with a hint of sadness in his voice.

...My Line...

" **Zabuza?" Naruto asked. "Why that guy anyway? To devote your life to a rotten scum, who doesn't know the meaning of the word honor? If he's really the one person that really matters to you then man that's the most sorriest thing that I've ever heard."**

" **There were others, who once mattered to me," Haku informed him. "Long ago. My Father...and my Mother. I was born in Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water) in a small village where the snow lays deep in the winter. My Parents were farmers and very poor. Our lives where hard, but we were content. My parents were good to each other and kind to me. Yes, we were happy once, but then everything changed. Because of something that happened long before I was even born. Everything changed."**

" **What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "What was it? What happened?"**

" **It wasn't my doing,"** **Haku stated as he whipped blood from his lips. "It is in the blood."**

" **Blood? So what was it? You said something happened that changed everything!"**

" **It was...my Father, who changed," the fake tracker answered. "He killed my Mother and almost killed me." This horrified the** **blonde** **Uzumaki. "After years of suffering and civil war, the people of my land have come to fear and hate any one, who carried the Kekkei Genkai in their blood."**

" **Kekkei Genkai?"**

...My Line...

They all looked worried at that while narrowing their eyes at the thought of those with a Kekkei Genkai would have to go those that.

...My Line...

" **The advance bloodline trait of a Clan," Haku explained. "It's jutsu and abilities pass down from generation to generation. Because of their unique abilities, the Clans were used as mercenaries. They fought many battles and were much feared, but when the Wars where over, they were despised and shunned by the People, who feared that their presence, would only bring more war and misfortune. So, it was after the Wars that these Clans went into hiding, denying the bloodline trait that flows through their veins. Concealing their unique abilities, knowing that to be discovered meant certain death. If you had** **searched** **that boy's memories,** **I'm sure that you would have found it there, too." Naruto looked back at Sasuke in confusion. "The cruelty of people. Their fears of things that they don't understand. For years, my Mother was successful in hiding her bloodline trait. She meet and fell in love with a simple farmer...and they were married and after that my Mother thought that she could lead a peaceful ordinary life to the end of her days."**

...My Line...

"To fear one's own Bloodline and hide it so that it'll be used or seen," Fugaku sighed. "That must hurt them a lot."

"Tsunade, Jiraiya," the Sandaime spoke up.

"Yes, Sensei?" the two asked.

"When we're done here, I want the two of them to go to the Land of Water and find as many Kekkei Genkai wielding Clans as you can and offer them a place in Konoha," the Sarutobi ordered.

"Yes, sir," the two teammates agreed with a nod.

The Senju Brothers looked impressed that their shared student would give such an order, but knew that it was needed all the same.

...My Line...

" **Mama, look what I can do?" Haku asked making his mother gasp as he played with the water like ice. "See what I made?" He then moved towards her. "See? Isn't it beautiful?"**

" **NO!" his Mother yelled as she grabbed him and started to shake him. "You mustn't never! Do you hear? Never! You wicked, wicked child!"**

" **Mama, what is it?" Haku asked. "Stop! Mama!"**

**Just then his Mother slapped him only for her to fall to her knees and hug him to her.**

" **Oh, I'm sorry," she apologize. "I'm so sorry my darling. I'm sorry."**

**However, standing not that far away was a man, who had seen it all.**

...My Line...

"Look for Haku and his Mother to save them from the Father," Hiruzen added. "If I am right about the boy's age then he should be about 3 to 2 years older then the Uzumaki twins."

"Understand."

...My Line...

" **My Father had seen and so he knew our secret...my Mother's and mine,"** **Haku went on as** **Naruto listened as he was told how the boy's Father killed his Mother before trying to kill him only for his bloodline to save him. "Once I was myself again, I was no longer myself. My Father and Mother were gone, but I knew that something else had been taken from me. Something even more important and that is when I truly despaired."**

" **More important then your Mother and Father? What?"**

" **My purpose," Haku answered. "In all the world there was no one, who needed me. I was unnecessary."**

' **Just like...me!' the** **blonde** **Uzumaki thought in surprise.**

" **Why is it that you are so determined to be Hokage?" the other boy asked. "Because you want all eyes in your village to look on you and recognized you as a great Ninja. You see it is only through the eyes of others that our little lives have any significance. When there is no one,** **who sees you or even look at you, it's as if you do not exist. Then Zabuza came along and looked at me, and he's eyes were not full of hate or fear. He did no shun me for my strangeness. Indeed, my special powers were just what he wanted. He made me necessary again."**

**Naruto stared in surprise.**

...My Line...

"Poor kid," Hashirama said softly. "To feel that his life was unnecessary that he latched onto the only person, who showed an ounce of kindness."

"I can't believe that there is some place where those with a Kekkei Genkai are seen as monsters," Tobirama added before snorting. "A Kekkei Genkai just makes a person more unique then normal."

There were grins at that as they all agreed.

...My Line...

" **Little kid like you with no one to look after you, you'll die a beggars death," Zabuza stated.**

" **Hey, you know what?" Haku asked. "Your eyes remind me of mine."**

" **Well, little one," the Momochi said. "Will you stay here and die or will you come with me and be of some use? Will you serve me and submit to my will in all things?"** **The two stared at each other for a bit longer before Haku finally nodded his head. "Then your special abilities belong to me from this day forward." Haku stood up and walked over to him where he put his hand on the boy's head before he then moved it the shoulder and turned. "Let us go then."**

...My Line...

All eyes were wide in surprise at that though some had small smiles even if Zabuza was ruthless at least he didn't try to kill an innocent kid just because he was born with a Kekkei Genkai.

...My Line...

" **I was happy."**

...My Line...

...My Line...

" **My time here is done Haku," Zabuza stated as they looked over Kirigakure no Sato. "To night I cast aside the Land of Water.** **One day, I will return to seize this land and hold it in my hands. Many things must be done before that day comes** **and you will help me do them. But, I warn** **you...friendship, comfort, and encouragement...I do not need these things nor should you expect them from me."**

" **I understand," Haku said as he looked at him with a smile. "I am yours, Zabuza. I am only an instrument of your will. Think of me as a weapon to be kept at your side and use as you see fit."**

" **Well, said child," the Momochi told him.**

...My Line...

There were multiple twitching eyebrows at that along with growls at the complete lack of human thought from the boy.

...My Line...

" **I have failed you, Zabuza,"** **Haku whispered softly. "** **I am like a weapon that has been broken and is of no further use."** **Haku then walked up to the** **male** **Uzumaki, who took a step back. "Naruto...kill me?"**

...My Line...

"SAY WHAT!?" Obito and Hashirama yelled in outrage.

Tobirama didn't look happy about that statement either...hell, a lot of them didn't look happy about that statement.

...My Line...

**The** **Hatake** **ran through hand signs quickly with the scroll in his hands still.**

" **Ninja Art!" he called out as he glared. "Summoning: Earth Style!" The** **silver** **hair Jonin then slammed the scroll onto the ground. "Fang Pursuit Jutsu!"**

**The writing within the scroll started to leave it and travel along the ground before disappearing.**

" **I don't know why you bother," Zabuza stated from within the mist. "Of what use is your Jutsu if you can't even find me? But, I can find you. Blindly falling into my trap. You disappoint me,** **Kakashi** **. I think that you right. It is time to put an end to this."**

**Just then the ground started to rumble making the rogue Mist Ninja's eyes to snap open in shock just in time to see a pack of** **Dogs** **break through the ground with growls and howls as they pounced on him.**

...My Line...

Kakashi smirked at seeing his ninken while the rest found it amusing that Zabuza didn't think that maybe the Hatake had a summons.

...My Line...

" **What is that dreadful noise?" Tazuna asked. "** **What can it be?"**

" **I don't know," Sakura answered. "** **And I'm not sure that I want to find out."**

...My Line...

The pre-teens of Team Minato rolled their eyes though in a way they could understand where the pinkette was coming from.

...My Line...

" **I realized that if I couldn't see you then I just have to smell you out," the 26-year-old stated as he stood up. "That was a Summoning Jutsu. I was calling forth my** **Ninja Hounds** **. They can track a sent anywhere." He smirked. "When you attacked me, I wanted you to get past my guard. I wanted you to cut me. You see, it's the smell of my blood on your blade that has lead them to you. Surprised? Looks like I wasn't the only, who was blind. Falling into my trap? You disappoint me, Zabuza."** **Kakashi** **then placed a hand next to his head as he looked right at Zabuza, who he can see through the mist. "Ah, the mist is finally clearing. And you know what I see? Your death."**

" **Talk, talk," the Momochi growled. "Do you mean to talk me to death?"**

" **In away...yes," the** **silver** **hair adult answered. "Right now my** **Hounds** **are just playing with you, but one word from me and they'll tare you apart. Poor Zabuza. See where your ambitions got you? You were always pushing things to far." He gave a glare. "It was the failed Mizukage assignation and your admit at a Coup D'etat. You were forced to flee with the few followers that you had. Your countries Tracker Ninjas hot on your heels. You became a rouge ninja whose name was quickly known even in Konohagakure. Now, your crazy enough to want to go back and try it again, but for that you need money and to get it you st** **oo** **ped so low as to be the hire thug of a swine like Gato. Alright, Zabuza, enough talk.** **Time to finish it. But, it won't be with Sharingan. Imitations of some other Ninja's tricks. No, it's time I introduce you to my own...JUTSU!" He ran through hand signs quickly before he cupped his hand with Chakra forming around his feet** **before it started to move to his hand** **. "** **Lighting Blade** **!"**

' **The Chakra is so strong it's visible!' Zabuza thought as** **a chirping like sound filled the air from the Chakra in the silver hair Jonin's hand** **. 'He holds it in his hand.'**

" **I won't let you kill Tazuna," the** **Hatake** **growled. "He's a brave man with a noble dream. The bridge that he is building is the hope of this land and all it's people. Your like a d** **isease** **. By attacking one you effect all and you don't care. That is not the way of the Shinobi."**

" **Your right, I don't care!" Zabuza yelled. "** **These useless little people and their patty little dreams. Why should they matter to me? I have a dream of my own."**

" **But, to have a dream you have to have a future," the Konoha Ninja stated. "You don't. Your future is all used up, Zabuza."**

...My Line...

"Go, Kakashi!" Rin cheered.

Her teammate blushed under his mask while Obito snorted as he no longer felt the need to jump down his male's teammate's throat about Rin.

...My Line...

" **Go on," Haku's voice rung out. "Strike. Kill me. Why do you hesitate?"**

" **That's the must ridicules story that I have ever heard," Naruto growled as he took a step back looking unsure. "I mean, me treats you like a slave. Your a human being. Not a weapon or a tool. How can you care about someone like that?"**

" **For that very reason."**

" **Huh?"**

" **Does that seem so strange to you?"**

" **Well, yeah. A little."**

" **When he found me. I was without a purpose and a reason for living. Zabuza gave me both. But, now my usefulness it over, the only thing that gave my life meaning...it's gone. I am a broken tool. A blunt weapon of no use to anyone. Go on, Naruto. Do it. For both of our sakes. Do it. Quickly."**

...My Line...

The screen went black before Minato stood up and stretched with the rest following him.

"Alright, let's stretch our legs everyone," the Namikaze stated.

"A good idea, Minato," the Sandaime agreed with a nod.

They all then went about getting more snacks and drinks while the four Senjus all stood together talking about what has been seen so far. However, the Father and Son duo were using that time to get to know each other while the other two smiled as they watched.


	20. 20: The Weapons Known as Shinobi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Rin Uzumaki (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

This time it was Tobirama, who picked up the remote, once everyone was sitting once again before he looked around at them all.

"Everyone ready?" he asked.

"Yes!" they all answered him.

With a nod of his own head, the Nidaime hit play on the remote before putting it down and sitting back to watch.

...My Line...

**Inari was shown running through town with a determine look on his face.**

" **The twins and the others are all fighting risking their lives while the rest of us do nothing," the young boy stated. "We've got to fight, too."**

...My Line...

"Good," Obito nodded his head. "The twins really got through to him."

His teammates were in agreement while the two former Hokages had to get explanations about Inari and how the two Siblings managed to get through to him.

...My Line...

_Episode 20: The Weapons Known as Shinobi!_

" **Uncle Giiche!" Inari yelled as he pointed on the door of a house. "Uncle Giiche! Hurry! Come to the bridge with me! We don't have to hide any longer! If we all fight together then we can finally take Gato down! I know we can!"**

**The boy went to reach for the door handle only for it to lock.**

" **No, Inari," a male voice said on the other side of the door. "I've given up fighting. Fighting is for Heroes...like your Father. See what good it did him. Isn't one died Hero enough? What will fighting get us? More fell Heroes? More regrets? No, Inari, my heart is already full of enough regrets to last a life time."**

" **Well, I don't want to live a life for regrets either," Inari stated. "And that's why we've got to fight!"**

" _ **Live your life so that you'll have nothing to regret," Kaiza told him.**_

" **I know that you care about everyone in the village and so do I," Inari went on. "You, Mother, Grandfather, and everyone. That's why we have to fight! All my life, I've been a coward. But, I know that hiding and crying won't make them go away."**

**He closed his eyes before turning around and taking off.**

...My Line...

"That's deep for a little kid," Jiraiya said. 'I can use that in a new novel using Ookami and Tobi though with different names, of course.'

"Your right about that," Tsunade nodded her head.

...My Line...

**Inside the house, an older male could be seen with his back to the door as he listened to Inari.**

" _ **Hurry! Come to the bridge!"**_

" **Our little Inari has become a man," a woman stated. "And you dear? Are you sure you want to send him off all on his own?"**

...My Line...

"Wise little old lady," Obito said while blinking in surprise.

His two teammates cackled and giggled at that though they did agree with him.

...My Line...

**The sound of pounding could be heard.**

" **Is anyone there!" Inari yelled. "Hello! Come to the bridge with me and fight!" The young boy panted before he turned from the last house looking upset. "What do I do now? Not even one of them will open their door and listen."**

**He then looked down as he thought of Naruto.**

" _ **Because you really are brave."**_

' **Well, then if no one else will help,' Inari thought before he took off back to his house.**

...My Line...

There were narrowed eyes at this as they all thought the same thing about those people being cowards to let a little kid go off and get himself killed.

...My Line...

" **Poor Zabuza,"** **Kakashi stated. "** **See where your ambitions got you? You were always pushing things to far." He gave a glare. "It was the failed Mizukage assignation and your admit at a Coup D'etat. You were forced to flee with the few followers that you had. Your countries Tracker Ninjas hot on your heels. You became a rouge ninja whose name was quickly known even in Konohagakure. Now, your crazy enough to want to go back and try it again, but for that you need money and to get it you st** **oo** **ped so low as to be the hire thug of a swine like Gato. Alright, Zabuza, enough talk.** **Time to finish it. But, it won't be with Sharingan. Imitations of some other Ninja's tricks. No, it's time I introduce you to my own...JUTSU!" He ran through hand signs quickly before he cupped his hand with Chakra forming around his feet** **before it started to move to his hand** **. "** **Lighting Blade** **!"**

' **The Chakra is so strong it's visible!' Zabuza thought as** **a chirping like sound filled the air from the Chakra in the silver hair Jonin's hand** **. 'He holds it in his hand.'**

" **I won't let you kill Tazuna," the** **Hatake** **growled. "He's a brave man with a noble dream. The bridge that he is building is the hope of this land and all it's people. Your like a d** **isease** **. By attacking one you effect all and you don't care. That is not the way of the Shinobi."**

" **Your right, I don't care!" Zabuza yelled. "** **These useless little people and their patty little dreams. Why should they matter to me? I have a dream of my own."**

" **But, to have a dream you have to have a future," the Konoha Ninja stated. "You don't. Your future is all used up, Zabuza."**

...My Line...

"Go, Kakashi!" Rin cheered.

Her teammate blushed under his mask while Obito snorted as he no longer felt the need to jump down his male's teammate's throat about Rin. The Uchiha pre-teen can now say that he was falling for his Sensei only Daughter, who won't be born for at least 3 more years, but he was willing to wait till then and till she was at least 13 before asking the older Namikaze and his Wife if he could court her.

...My Line...

" **Go on," Haku said as Naruto took a step back once again. "Finish it. Kill me. Why do you hesitate? I thought that you want to be a mighty warrior."**

" **That's not what it's about," Naruto yelled at him. "Do you really believe that that's all there is to it; fighting and killing till there's one man standing! There's a lot more to being a shinobi then that and there are other ways to showing your strength then beating some one in battle."**

" **I had a feeling all along," Haku told him. "From the first moment in the woods. We are a lot alike." Naruto looked at him confused. "I'm sure you know what I mean. I'm only sorry that it must be you hand that is tainted with my unworthy blood."**

" **You sure about this?" Naruto asked him. "And your positive that it's the only way?"**

" **Yes," Haku answered him.**

" **The weird thing is if we've meet in other time and place I think that maybe we could have been friends," Naruto stated before he pulled out a kunai.**

' **Yes, that's right. Hold fast to your dreams.'**

" **This is for Sasuke** **because** **he also had a dream!"**

' **Thank you, Naruto,' Haku thought as the blonde charged at him while he closed his eyes. 'Strike true.'**

...My Line...

Kushina started to bit her thumb nail at the scene not at all liking the fact that her only Son had to dirty his hands with blood.

...My Line...

" **At least," Tazuna sighed as he looked around. "I think that this blasted fog is lifting."**

" **Look,"** **Sakura** **pointed out to him. "It's like their standing still. Like their squaring off."**

" **I can't see a thing."**

" **One of them is moving!"** **the Haruno gasped in shock.**

**A shadow of a figure moved quickly towards the other one.**

...My Line...

'Be careful Kakashi,' Rin thought as she clips her hands close to her chest.

The two male pre-teens narrowed their eyes as they watched.

...My Line...

**Haku's eyes snapped open with a gasp as Naruto still charged only for his strike to be stopped at the last minute.**

" **Huh?"**

" **Sorry, Naruto, but there's been a change in plan," the older boy told him as he looked off to the side with a glare before going through hand signs with one hand. "I'm not ready to die quiet yet."**

**To the blondes surprise, Haku vanished quickly.**

...My Line...

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Where did he go?"

The three pre-teens were all surprised when Haku disappeared.

...My Line...

**Kakashi** **rushed towards Zabuza with his jutsu at the ready.**

' **Is this really the end?' the Rogue Mist Ninja thought.**

**The** **Hatake** **let out a yell as he goes to pierce Zabuza with his technique before blood flew through the air.**

...My Line...

"Did he get him?"

"We're about to see Obito."

...My Line...

**Sakura** **let out a cry of shock as** **she covered her head when** **an aftershock happened.**

" **What the devil!?"**

**The** **pinkette** **looked up before letting out a gasp of shock.**

...My Line...

No one said or did anything as they were wondering what took the girl by surprise.

...My Line...

**Kakashi** **stared wide eyed in shock as his hand pierced the chest of Haku while the** **Hounds** **that he summoned disappeared. The teen** **coughed** **up blood as he goes to grip the** **Hatake** **'s wrist in a tight grip.**

" **Za-bu-za."**

" **My future is all used up, huh?" Zabuza asked with a laugh. "Wrong again,** **Kakashi** **."**

...My Line...

There gasps at the scene that they were seeing though the Senju Brothers looked upset at what was being shown.

...My Line...

" **Don't be ridicules," Tsunami told her Son. "Your not going to the bridge all by yourself."**

" **I have to go by myself because none of the others will go with me," Inari informed her as he put on his shoes. "I have no choice."**

" **You shouldn't go at all," she stated as he finished and then stood up with crossbow in hand. "Stop this! Your just a child. What can you do?"**

" **I right," he agreed. "I am just a kid, but a kid, who knows how to stand and fight. I'm my Father's kid."**

**This made her gasp as she pictured her husband in place of her son.**

" **Kaiza," she breathed as he opened the door. "No! Inari! Wait!"**

**Inari let out a gasp at the sight waiting outside.**

...My Line...

They all narrowed their eyes as they all had an idea of what was outside of Tazuna's family home.

...My Line...

" **Huh?" Naruto asked as he looked around in shock. "What? Where'd he go? Huh? Hey. Huh? The fogs lifting." He then looked over to see images of three people. "Wait is that him?"** **The blonde** **then ran over to the** **m to only come to a stop when he saw when he noticed his Sensei with his hand in Haku's chest. "What? I don't get it. What's the heck is going on here?"**

...My Line...

"Poor Naruto," Hashirama sighed. "Though, I can understand cause I would be confused, too, if that happened to me."

Tobirama had to bite his own tongue to keep from making a sarcastic retort while Hiruzen just sighed as even he had to keep from making a comment, too.

...My Line...

" **Isn't that the young man in the mask?" Tazuna asked in surprise.**

...My Line...

"No, it's a human looking monkey," Obito's word was dripping in sarcasm. "Of course, it's the guy in the mask!"

That snorts of laughter from everyone while the Sandaime pouted at the monkey part.

...My Line...

" **Th** **e** **boy threw himself in front of my attack,"** **Kakashi** **growled. "He saved your worthless life at the cost of his own."**

" **Well, done Haku," Zabuza stated making th** **e Hatake** **to let out a gasp as he looked at the man, who moves to attack.**

" **KAKASHI** **-SENSEI!"** **Sakura** **yelled. "WATCH OUT!"**

' **He'll hack through the boy to take me down?' the** **silver** **hair adult thought in shock.**

" **I knew I found a treasure when I found you, boy," Zabuza stated. "You've not only gave me, my life, but** **Kakashi** **'s as well."**

**The Momochi goes charging at the** **Hatake** **and the boy to hack them.**

...My Line...

There were dropped jaws and many tried to speak only to stumble over their words.

...My Line...

" **My time here is done Haku," Zabuza stated as they looked over Kirigakure no Sato. "To night I cast aside the Land of Water.** **One day, I will return to seize this land and hold it in my hands. Many things must be done before that day comes** **and you will help me do them. But, I warn** **you...friendship, comfort, and encouragement...I do not need these things nor should you expect them from me."**

" **I understand," Haku said as he looked at him with a smile. "I am yours, Zabuza. I am only an instrument of your will. Think of me as a weapon to be kept at your side and use as you see fit."**

" **Well, said child," the Momochi told him.**

...My Line...

There were multiple twitching eyebrows at that along with growls at the complete lack of human thought from the boy.

...My Line...

**However,** **the Konoha ninja to jump into the air with the teen's body in his arms.**

" **Not bad for having a corpse in your arms."**

" **You'll pay for that!" Naruto yelled.**

" **No!" the** **silver hair** **adult called out. "Stay out of this Naruto."** **Kakashi** **put Haku's body down and looked at him for a bit before reaching out and closing his eyes. "This is my battle. Zabuza's mine."**

" **Naruto?"** **Sakura** **asked in confusion** **before she started to wave** **. "** **Over here!** **Naruto!"**

' **Sakura,' the blond thought sadly.**

" **So you, Sasuke, and Rin are** **alright** **!** **"** **t** **he** **pinkette** **called out** **.**

" **Hmm..."**

" **W** **hat's wrong?" Sakura asked looking confused as he looked away from her.** **Where** **is** **Sasuke** **and Rin** **anyways** **?"**

**The** **Hatake** **looked at them before looking away not at all happy about how this team is ending up just like his old one.**

" **Huh?"**

" **No,** **" the** **Haruno** **said softly**

' **Sakura** **,"** **Kakashi** **thought** **sadly** **.**

" **Kakashi** **!" Zabuza yelled as he ran at him. "I'll stay focus if I were you!"**

 **The** **Hatake** **placed his hands on the ground** **and kicked** **the Momochi in the jaw.**

...My Line...

"YES!" Obito and Rin yelled at what their teammate did.

This made the silver hair Jonin to blush.

...My Line...

" **Let me take you to them, Sakura?" Tazuna asked as he looked at her. "As long as we stay together, you won't be disobeying your Sensei's orders."**

" **Thank you," she breathed as she took his head.**

**The two of them ran past Naruto, who couldn't even look at his crush.**

" **Sasuke."**

...My Line...

There were tears in the females' eyes while the males all wore sober expressions though Tobirama didn't like that his Grandson was getting close to an Uchiha and started to see him as a friend.

...My Line...

**Rin was so caught up in removing the senbones from Sasuke that she didn't hear Sakura and Tazuna showed up. It wasn't until Sakura touch Sasuke's cheek did she notice what was going on around her.**

" **He's bodies cold," Sakura stated the obvious. "This isn't just one of his Genjutsu tricks is it, Rin?"**

" **No Sakura it's not," the red hair Uzumaki answered with a monotone as she continued to remove the senbone. "It's a death like state."**

" **Go on," Tazuna told Sakura. "You don't need to be brave or anything on my account. Go ahead and let your feelings out Sakura. It's alright."**

" **We were the best," Sakura started to say as she stroke Sasuke's cheek. "Aced ever test at the academy. The perfect students." Rin looked at Sakura having thought that the pink haired girl would talk about herself and not about the both of them. "Did you know there are more then 100 principle of Shinobi Conduct? Rin and I memorized ever single one. I don't know about Rin, but I use to love it when they tested us on them. It gave me a chance to show how smart I was. I remember so clearly this one exam They asked us to explain the 25th principle. We got it right of course." Sakura's shoulders started to shake as tears fall. "A Shinobi...never shows his feelings...no matter what the circumstances is...feelings are a weakness that only cloud his judgment...and weaken his since of duty." Sakura finally started to cry as she throw herself onto is chest. "Sasuke."**

**'To put such an unbearable burden on** **a** **young girl'** **s** **shoulders,' Tazuna thought. '** **I** **f that's the Shinobi way? You can have it.'**

**All the redhead did was growl softly under her breath as she had to stop removing senbones or risk Sasuke really dying when Sakura got in her way. However, not to far away Naruto scowled as he listened to Sakura's cries while fighting back his own tears.**

...My Line...

"So, he just in a death like state, huh?" Fugaku asked softly.

"Yes," Tsunade answered with a nod. "Ookami does seem to have good knowledge on the human body and other medical facts."

The silver hair Senju was pleased though he was wondering just how much knowledge she has.

...My Line...

**The two Jonin level shinobis continue to clash before parting with two kunais sticking out of Zabuza's arm.**

' **Why?' the Rogue Mist Shinobi thought. 'Why can't I keep up with him?' Zabuza charged at him intent on killing the** **Hatake** **only to back handing him in the face and then doing a spinning back hand again that sent the other Jonin skidding away. "I'll split** **you in half!"**

**He tried once more to cut the** **silver** **Jonin in half only for him to dodge and then appear behind Zabuza in a** **yellow** **flash with his hand on his neck.**

" **Look at you," the 26-year-old stated. "Your falling apart. I knew that you didn't have what it takes for the long haul."**

" **What did you say?" the Momochi asked.**

" **You have no idea what real strength is,"** **Kakashi** **stated.**

...My Line...

This made everyone smirk while cackled.

...My Line...

" **Well, well," someone said. "This is how it turns out, huh?"**

...My Line...

"That must be Gato," Tobirama said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I think your right, Father," Minato agreed with him. "But, why is he there?"

"Good question," his Father said thought he felt pride at being called Father.

...My Line...

 **The** **Hatake** **spun a pair of kunais on his fingers before gripping them tightly.**

" **Game over," the** **silver** **hair Jonin growled. "You lose."** **Zabuza moved to try and hit** **Kakashi** **by swinging his sword arm at him, but the 26-year-old managed to stab the two kunais into his arm just as the arm hit the Konoha Ninja. This sent flying before he turned mid air and landed on his feet while the blade landed away from them.** **"Now both of your arms are useless. What now? You can't even make hand signs."**

**The Momochi let out a growl at that before the sound of foot steps caught their attention.**

" **Did quiet the job on ya, didn't he, Zabuza?" a male voice asked. "You look like yesterday's sashimi." Zabuza looked out of the corner of his eyes. "I must say that I'm really...disappointed."**

**A short man stood at the end of the bridge in front of a group of men that were armed to the teeth.**

...My Line...

The screen went blank at that making the pre-teens to groan as they were getting into it.

"Okay, we can watch three more episodes and then it's dinner time," Kushina informed them. "So, anyone that has to use the bathroom do so now."

There were mumbles of agreement before those, who had to go, got up and headed for the bathroom while those, who watched something to drink, got up and went to get them. Tobirama and Minato in the mean time were talking and getting to know each other more this made Tsunade, Sarutobi, and Hashirama to smile softly seeing the first two remember how happy the silver hair Hokage had been at the news of him being a Father.


	21. 21: The Demon in the Snow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Rin Uzumaki (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

It wasn't long before everyone was back in their seats with Team Minato all cuddled up together wanting to be close to each other. The couples sat together with Tobirama sitting close to his Brother, Niece Son, and Daughter-in-Law as Hiruzen and Jiraiya sitting close to Kushina while Fugaku and Mikoto were close to their nephew and his teammates.

"Alright," Rin sighed as she picked up the remote. "Next episode."

She hit play and placed the device down again before moving to snuggle up to her male teammates.

...My Line...

 _Episode_ _21: The Demon in the Snow!_

...My Line...

"That's an interesting title," Hashirama blinked.

There nods of agreement at that.

...My Line...

**A short man stood at the end of the bridge in front of a group of men that were armed to the teeth.**

" **Gato?" the Momochi asked. "I don't understand. What is all this? Why are you here? And who are these thugs that you brought with you?"**

" **Well, you see, there's been a slight change of plan," Gato informed him. "According to the new plan you die right here on this bridge, Zabuza."**

" **What?"**

" **That's right. You to expensive so I've decide to take you off the pay roll. Of course, even these thugs that I brought with me cost something, so if you could slaughter a few of them before they take you down I would appreciate it. Think that you can manage that Kiri no Akuma. Look at chya, you look about as demonic as a wet kitten."**

**This got a laugh out of the thugs that was with him.**

' **There's so many of them,' the** **blonde** **Uzumaki thought. 'One rogue ninja was bad enough.'**

" **Well, well,** **Kakashi** **," Zabuza spoke up. "It would seem that our fight is at an end. Since I am no longer Gato's employ, Tazuna's safe. We have no coral."**

" **Yeah," the** **silver** **hair Jonin thought as Gato walked up to Haku's body. "I suppose your right."**

" **That reminds me," Gato stated. "You little punk. You grabbed me and nearly broke my arm." He used his foot to nudge Haku's head repeatedly. "I've been meaning to repay you for that." Gato then kicked the boy's corpse making Naruto to gasp in shock. "I only wish that he was alive to feel that."**

...My Line...

There were gasps at that before growls were heard.

"That man needs to learn some respect for the dead," Obito snarled.

"Agreed," the other two pre-teens second with snarls of their own.

...My Line...

" **Get away!" the** **male** **Uzumaki yelled as he ran to attack the man. "Get away from him you scum!"**

" **Hey!"** **Kakashi** **yelled as he grabbed hold of the** **blonde. "Stop! Use your head!"**

" **Well, what about you, Zabuza?" Naruto asked once he stopped fighting his Sensei. "Your going to let him to do that?"**

" **Be quiet you fool," Zabuza answered. "Haku's dead. What does it matter?"**

" **What?" the** **younger** **Uzumaki** **asked in shock. "You mean that you can just stand there and watch him be treated like a dog? You and Haku were together for years! Doesn't that mean anything?"**

" **You don't understand the way of Shinobi," the Momochi stated. "I merely used him just like Gato used me."**

" **Huh?"**

" **Now, it's over. He's usefulness is at an end. The lost of his strength and skill, yes, that means something to me. But, the boy, nothing."**

" **If you mean that, your even a bigger rat then I thought,"** **Naruto** **stated.**

" **Ok, that's enough," the** **Hatake** **said as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Calm down, Naruto. He's not the enemy. Not right now."**

" **UGH!" the** **blonde** **Uzumaki growled as he knocked the Jonin's hand from his shoulder. "Shut up! Far as I'm concerned…" He then pointed at the mist Jonin. "He's enemy number 1!"**

...My Line...

Tobirama deadpan when he realized that his own Grandson was just like his Brother while said Brother was nodding in agreement with the younger male.

...My Line...

**Zabuza looked back at him.**

" **Why you...you ungrateful...After everything he did for you!"** **Naruto yelled. "** **Haku lived for you!"**

...My Line...

"That true."

...My Line...

" **Is there some precious to you?" Haku asked.**

...My Line...

There were forming in the females eyes as they watched.

...My Line...

" **You were the most important person to him!"**

...My Line...

"Kid needs to learn to keep his mouth shut," Tobirama sighed.

...My Line...

" **For me there is only one person, who matters, and my p** **urpose is to protect and serve him," Haku told Naruto. "And that purpose is what gives me, my strength."**

...My Line...

The Senju Brothers shared a look with each other at that before turning back.

...My Line...

" **And he meant nothing to you?"** **Naruto asked. "** **Nothing at all?"**

...My Line...

"Naruto is really laying into Zabuza," Obito said in awe.

"Yeah," Rin agreed with just as much awe.

...My Line...

" **The way of the Shinobi is very difficult for me."**

...My Line...

The Shodaime looked down as even he had difficulty with the Shinobi Way.

...My Line...

" **While he was sacrificing everything for you, you never felt anything at all for him!?"** **the blonde asked as t** **ears came to the boy's blue eyes.**

...My Line...

"Another crybaby," Kakashi snorted. "Oh joy."

"Shut up, Bakashi!"

"Don't start you two."

Those that knew Kakashi and Obito shared a look at each other before letting out a sigh.

...My Line...

" **But, I would do anything to see his dreams filled," Haku stated. "Even if it means becoming Shinobi if I must."**

...My Line...

Tears started to fall from the females eyes.

...My Line...

" **If I become stronger does that mean that I will become as cold hearted as you are?"** **the male Uzumaki asked. "** **He threw his life away and for what?** **For y** **ou and your dream!"**

...My Line...

"No," Kushina said softly. "No, little Naru-chan, you won't. Your Sister, Father, and I will make sure of that."

"Yes, we will," Minato agreed with her.

...My Line...

" **I only want to make his dream come true. That is my dream."**

...My Line...

Fugaku and Minato held their wives close as they shade tears.

...My Line...

" **You never let him have a dream of his own,** **but he didn't care."**

,,,My Line...

The males were now fighting back tears of their owns.

...My Line...

" **I was happy."**

...My Line...

Kakashi looked at his teammates and Sensei before looking down.

...My Line...

" **A** **nd you just toss him aside like he was nothing. A broken tool. Man, that's so wrong...so wrong."**

" **You talk to much," Zabuza stated as he started to cry, too. "Your words cut deep. Deeper then any blade. While he fought you his heart was breaking in two. You see, Haku was always to soft and to kind. He felt pain and sorrow. And now, curse him, I feel them, too. And something else. I feel content that this is the way it ends." He then tore off the bandage. "** **Well, cat got your tongue? Are you so surprise to discover that I'm human? Even Shinobi are human no matter how hard we try to escape that simple fact. We always fail. Well, at least I have failed. Boy…"**

" **Huh?"**

" **Give me, you kunai?"**

**Naruto pulled out a kunai from his pouch before throwing it to him.**

" **Here."**

**Zabuza caught it in his mouth before taking off towards the thugs and Gato.**

...My Line...

There were dropped jaws at what they saw and heard.

"Naruto used words to change some one else's point of view?" the dark hair Senju asked in shock.

"It's the Therapy Jutsu," the Sage of Six Path informed them. "And only Naruto can wield it like a weapon and cure."

Kushina and Minato could only blink as their minds tried to wrap around what they were told while also feeling a since of pride in their Son.

...My Line...

" **AH!" Gato yelled as he ran to get to the back of the group. "Take him down now."**

" **Yeah!"**

" **He must be out of his mind. One against all of us. What is his thinking?"**

**The two Konoha Ninjas watched as Zabuza started to take down a good number of thugs though some of their weapons made their way into him.**

" **He's the devil!" Gato yelled just before Zabuza managed to stab Gato with the kunai before more of the thugs' weapons made their way into his back. "You crazy fool. If your so edger to join your friend then go ahead, but your not taking me. Not this time."**

" **No," Zabuza spoke up. "I won't be joining Haku. Where he's gone I can not follow."**

" **Stay back! Stay back! Stay back!"**

" **We wouldn't be welcomed where Haku's gone to,"** **the Momochi told him as he got into his face. "** **Hells where we're going Gato. I can think of no fitting destination for a Demon Ninja. Can you? I'm told that there are many demons** **down there. O** **f all different shapes and sizes.** **Oh, yes. I should fit right in. You on the other hand Gato...well, I fear that your in for a very long and painful** **eternity** **!" With many slashes, Zabuza managed to kill Gato shaking everyone before snapping his gaze onto the thugs, who then parted like the red sea, as he took a step forward towards the young died boy after dropping his kunai. "Haku…" He dropped to his knees and looked up. "So, this is goodbye at last. Not once did I ever thank you, Haku. Forgive me for that."**

**Zabuza then fell forward onto his front making Naruto to look away.**

" **Don't turn away,"** **Kakashi** **spoke up. "When you live like a worrier this is how it ends."**

...My Line...

The three pre-teens nodded their heads in agreement while the adults remained quiet though they also agreed with that.

...My Line...

 **Sakura** **and** **Tazuna, however, were unaware that Sasuke's heart had started to beat again as they shed tears for him.** **Rin on the other hand was twitching because of Sakura crying on the Uchiha's chest and not letting her remove the senbone from the teen.**

 **'Where am I?' Sasuke thought. 'Am I alive or…'** **Sasuke opened his eyes to see** **the redhead glaring at something** **before he looked to the sound** **s of a crying** **voice. 'Sakura,** **Rin** **? Can it be? It is.' "Sakura it's hard to breath with you on top of me."**

**Sakura looked at him to see Sasuke blinking at them as the red hair Uzumaki stood up with an unhappy frown while she took in the senbone.**

" **Sasuke?" Sakura asked before her eyes willed up again with tears. "Tazuna, he's alive, alive!"**

**Rin couldn't help the sweatdrop that appeared on the back of her heads.**

" **Ow!" Sasuke shouted out, "Sakura that hurts!"**

" **Sasuke!" Sakura cheered, "Sasuke!" After about a few minutes of Sakura making a fool of herself, she let go of him and Sasuke went and sat up. "No. No what are you doing? You shouldn't move."**

" **For once I agree with pinky," the redhead said. "Especially with the senbones still in you cause** **SOMEONE** **…" She shot the pink hair girl a glare. "Didn't like me remove them."**

' **So, things work out after all,' Tazuna thought as he whipped his eyes.**

" **How's Naruto?" Sasuke asked Sakura. "And what happened to that guy in the mask?"**

" **Naruto's just fine, but the...the one in the mask...he's dead."**

" **Died?" Sasuke asked unwilling looked at Sakura. "But, how? Did Naruto do it?"**

" **Oh, I...I came in late, so I'm not sure what happened," Sakura answered him making Rin to roll her eyes. "He was protecting Zabuza." Sakura clasped her hand together. "I had faith in you, Sasuke. I knew you pull through. Your to cool of a guy to stay down for long."**

**'He never meant to from the very beginning,' Sasuke thought as Sakura stood up.**

" **NARUTO!" Sakura yelled making Rin to clasp her hands over her ears and looked at Sakura with a look that could kill her if looks could kill. "OVER HERE!" Naruto flinched a bit, but still didn't turn around right away. "IT'S SASUKE!" This time Naruto turned around to see Sasuke standing up. "HE'S ALRIGHT! HE'S ALRIGHT!"**

**Sasuke raised a hand in greeting making tears come to Naruto's eyes.**

" **But, how?" he asked as he looked back at Haku.**

" **While he fought you, his heart was breaking in two. You see Haku was always to soft and to kind."**

' **I see.'**

" **Well, well wonders never cease," the** **Hatake** **said as he looked at them. "Amazing."**

...My Line...

"Your Daughter got one scare glare, Minato-Sensei," Obito said as he shuddered.

"That glare screams Tobirama," Hashirama sweatdropped.

"Combine with her Uzumaki Blood," Jiraiya added.

"And you got one hell of a Death Glare that would make even an emotionless man ran for the hills in fear," the Sarutobi finished.

Kushina felt smuged at that while her husband laughed nervously though Tobirama didn't know if he should glare at the Shodaime or feel smug as well.

...My Line...

" **Hey! YAHOO!"**

" **Don't go getting to comfortable."**

" **This party ain't over yet. Whose going to pay now that Gato's gone."**

" **No way are going to leave here empty handed. So, we're just going to have to hit that village and see what they got from us."**

" **Yeah! Yeah!"**

" **This isn't good."**

" **Come on** **Kakashi** **-Sensei. You must have a jutsu that can take care of this bunch of losers?"**

" **Not** **as a whole** **," the** **silver** **blonde** **hair Jonin answered.**

" **Get 'em boys!"**

 **The two of them turned to watch as the thugs ran towards only for an arrow to land on the ground in front of them** **.**

" **There's one little thing you forgot about," a voice said making them to look over to see the villagers** **and Inari** **. "Before you set one foot in our village you'll have to get through all of us."**

**This got a yell of agreement from the villagers.**

" **Inari!"**

" **Heroes usually showed at the last minute, you know."**

" **They've all come. The whole village."**

 **Naruto turned around with a smirk as he c** **rossed** **his fingers.**

" **This is going to be fun,"** **Rin** **said** **with a smirk as she also crossed her fingers** **.**

' **No way am I going to miss out on all the fun,' the blonde thought.**

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** **the siblings all called out.**

 **Four** **more Naruto's showed up** **while 10 more of the redhead appeared** **making the Jonin to sigh.**

' **Well, better then being useless** **,'** **Kakashi** **thought as he formed his own hand sighs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Shadow Clones appeared. "** **Kakashi** **Style!"**

**The thugs all stepped back in worry.**

" **So do you still want to fight?"** **the Hatake** **'s** **Cones** **all asked.**

" **No thanks," the thugs answered before ran for the boat and most jumped into the water.**

" **Victory!" Inari shouted with joy.**

 **The clones of Naruto,** **Rin,** **and the** **silver** **hair Jonin all vanished afterwards.**

...My Line...

The 12-year-old members of Team Minato all busted up laughing.

"I have got to remember that!" Obito laughed. "That was genius!"

"Truly brilliant," Rin added.

"Thank you, thank you," Kakashi joked while he laughed.

...My Line...

 **T** **he Konoha Jonin** **soon** **walked up to Zabuz** **a** **as the villagers were all cheering.**

" **Sounds like it's over," Zabuza rasped out.**

" **Yeah."**

" **Kakashi** **, I ask a favor."**

" **What is it?"**

" **Take me to him?" the Momochi asked. "Before I go I would like to see him one last time."**

 **T** **he** **Hatake pulled his forehead protector over his left** **eye.**

" **Sure,"** **Kakashi** **agreed as he starts to remove the weapons in Zabuza's body.**

 **The** **silver** **hair Jonin then picked him up** **and started to walked over to Haku's body as it started to snow taking everyone by surprise.**

" **Huh?"**

" **Impossible."**

" **Snow at this time of the year?"**

' **Is it you, Haku?' Zabuza asked. 'Are you weeping?' The** **Hatake** **placed the Momochi on the ground next to the body. "Thank you,** **Kakashi** **." The Konoha ninja walked** **over to Naruto and looked back. "You were always at my side. The least I can do is to beside you at the end." He started to raise his hand** **to place it on the boy's face. "I know that it cannot be, but I wish that I go to where you have gone. How I wish that I could join you there, Haku."**

**Zabuza made a choking sound before he finally took his last breath.**

" **He told me that were he came from it was always snowing," Naruto cried. "All the time."**

" **Of course,"** **Kakashi** **sighed. "His spirit was as pure as the snow. You may never know Zabuza. You may join him there. Whose to say."**

...My Line...

"Yup, we're going to make sure that Haku doesn't grow up that way," Jiraiya nodded his head.

"We'll find him, Jiraiya," Tsunade agreed before smiling dreamily. "And I might get another apprentice out of the deal, too."

...My Line...

**It's been a week since the fight with Zabuza and Haku and all five of squad 7 stood in front of their graves that was on a cliff that over looked the village as the sun sat in the background. They bridge was finally finished thinks to the help of Naruto, Rin, and Sakura while Sasuke and Kakashi rested after the battle. Sakura was kneeling in front of Haku's grave prying before she looked up a the sun sat.**

" **Is that really it Kakashi-Sensei?" she asked.**

" **Hmm?"**

" **Is that the ninja way?" she asked again as she looked at him. "To use and be used by people like tools?"**

" **Shinobi are all merely tools in the hands of destiny," Kakashi answered.**

**'When did he start hanging out with Neji Hyuuga?' Rin thought with a sweat drop.**

" **No point in wondering if it's right or wrong," Kakashi went on. "It just is. It's the same in the Village Hidden in the Leaves."**

" **Well, if you ask me if that what's bring a ninja is all about then some things out of wack," Naruto told then. "Is that why we go through all this training to end up like them?"**

" **What is the reason for that?" Sasuke and Rin asked before they looked at each which resulted in the redhead glaring at him.**

" **Well, it's a question without an answer," Kakashi answered. "That is some thing we ninja have to deal with everyday of our lives. Like Zabuza and the kid."**

" **Ok," Naruto said out of no where.**

" **Hmm?"**

" **I've just came to a discussion," Naruto told them. "From now on I'm finding my own ninja way. As that's straight and true and without any regrets. From now on I'm following the way of Naruto."**

 **Kakashi smiled his one closed eye smile while Sasuke and** **Rin** **smirked at the blond though Sakura was looking at like he had grown an extra head.**

...My Line...

"Your idiocy has infested my family line, Elder Brother," Tobirama growled at Hashirama.

"So, mean," the Shodaime cried as a rain cloud thunder over his head.

This made everyone to sweatdrop cause really this man was the God of Shinobi. Really?

...My Line...

**All five of the ninjas where standing in front of the villager, Inari, his mother, and Tazuna.**

" **We could have never finished the bridge without you," Tazuna told them. "I can't tell you how mush we're going to miss you."**

" **Do be careful."**

" **Thank you for everything," Kakashi thanked.**

" **Now, now," Naruto told them. "Don't get all chocked up. We'll come back and visit really soon."**

" **You swear you well?" Inari asked with tears in his eyes.**

" **Of course," Naruto answered as tears came to his eyes. "You know, Inari it's alright to cry if you want. There's nothing wrong with that. Go for it."**

" **Who said I wanted to cry?" Inari asked him. "And anyway if there's nothing wrong with it? You go on ahead and cry."**

" **No, you first," Naruto told him before he turned around. "Forget it."**

**Rin and Sakura looked at Naruto like he was an idiot.**

**'Boys can be so pathetic,' the two girls thought.**

**With waves all five of them started to walk away down the bridge towards the main land to head back to the village.**

" **It was all his doing," Tazuna stated. "That boy made you stronger, Inari, and you in turn made the rest of us stronger. It was thinks to that boy, we were able to build a bridge to a place, we've never known, a place were we've found our courage, a place to fill our dreams."**

" **Speaking of the bridge. Now that it's...huh...finished, shouldn't we name it?"**

" **Yes, of course," the bridge builder agreed. "And I know just the name."**

" **You do? What?"**

" **We'll call it the Great Naruto Bridge."**

" **That's a very good name," Tsunami giggled.**

...My Line...

"Here's to hoping that it doesn't go to Naruto's head," Kakashi said as he raised his half empty soda bottle.

This got laughs from a few people.

"Ah, he's got his Sister to keep his ego in check," Rin stated.

"I want a bridge named after me, too," Obito whined.

This just got him deadpan looks from his teammates and Sensei.

...My Line...

" **As soon as we get back I'm going to let Iruka-Sensei fix me up a whole mess of ramen to celebrate a mission accomplish," Naruto told them as they walked along the bridge. "Oh, and just wait till I tell Konohamaru about all of my adventure. The kid is going to warship me."**

**The redhead rolled her eyes though there was a soft smile on her face.**

" **Hey," Sakura said out of no where.**

" **Yeah?" Naruto asked.**

" **Not you, Naruto," Sakura told him. "Sasuke, when we get back do you want to go do some thing together?"**

" **I don't think so," Sasuke answered. "Thanks."**

" **Oh, ok," Sakura said with her head bowed as she stopped walking.**

" **Sakura, I'll do some thing with you if want?" Naruto asked as he stopped and went back to her as the others kept walking.**

" **What?" Sakura asked. "Hey, that was a privet conversion! Bet it!"**

 **Rin** **looked back to see Sakura throw Naruto making her sweatdrop at the pink hair** **G** **enin.**

...My Line...

"It's like she doesn't even know if she should defend her Brother, who let Sakura continue," Mikoto giggled.

There were sighs at that.

...My Line...

**"Are you sure about that name Tazuna?"**

**"It's a name that brought us good luck," Tazuna answered. "It will do the same for the bridge. I think that this bridge will stand for a long, long time. Perhaps it'll even be famous one day. The name Naruto, known throughout the world. That would be something, wouldn't it?"**

...My Line...

After the screen went black, Kushina stood up with Mikoto before they turned to face the group.

"Well, dinners ready, so everyone to the dinning room," the Uzumaki informed them.

"And yes, that includes you both, Shodaime-Sama, Nidaime-Sama," the only female Uchiha added as she looked at the former Hokages.

The two Brothers sweatdropped before following the rest of the group into the dinning room while the two women and their clones laid out the food on the table.


	22. 22: A New Chapter Begins: The Chunin Exam!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Rin Uzumaki (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

"Alright," Tsunade spoke up with the remote in hand as everyone sat down with either tea, Sake, or soda in hand after they eat dinner. "We'll watch two more episodes before going to bed and getting some rest."

Obito was bouncing in his seat at the thought of watching two more episode revolving around his Sensei's children. Of course, his main reason was to learn more about the future Uzumaki Heiress, who he can now admit he has a crush on...if his Sensei ever learned that...he was a dead man.

...My Line...

 **The scene opened to Konohagakure no Sato before going to the Uzumaki Clan Compound where Rin Uzumaki was just finishing getting ready by tying her hitai-ate around her forehead. The redhead looked into her floor length mirror to look over her clothes which were a** **waist length, sleeveless, firm fitting, outlined in green, blue Chinese kimono top with an outlined in white, brunt orange spiral on the back** **and** **upper-thigh length, firm fitting, black biker short under a mid-thigh length, slits up both sides, brunt orange apron skirt** **while she held a pair** **of opened toed, 2" heeled, knee length, gray ninja boots. Nothing about her outfit had really changed besides the cyan blue outline of her top had been changed to green** **and that her boots were gray** **. The red hair Uzumaki was wearing her hair down making her look more like her Mother, Kushina Uzumaki only with a feminine angular shape face and narrow almond shape dark blue eyes.**

 **With one, last look in her mirror, the red hair Genin ran out of her room to go and get started on breakfast for her and her Brother, who was just now waking up. The blonde walked down stairs dressed in his by now** **familiar outfit that made him look like a mini-Yondaime Hokage with his own little touches especially with his hair starting to look the same as the man. Rin smiled at her Brother as she placed a glass of orange juice in front of him though every time that she looked at him, the redhead couldn't help, but marvel over how much Naruto looked like the Yondaime Hokage that she was starting to think that he was their Father. However, she couldn't be sure until either she, herself, or Naruto or both reached either Chunin or the age of 16 which ever came first.**

" **Morning Naru," Rin greeted as she finally placed a plate of food in front of him.**

" **Morning, Onee-chan," the younger twin returned with a yawn.**

" **Well, eat up and I'll meet you at the meeting point," she told him while placing his bento in front of him.**

" **Huh?" Naruto looked up at her confused. "Where are you going?"**

" **I have an order of new kunai and shuriken to pick up," she answered. "Plus, I want to see if my katana is finished being sharpened."**

" **Oh, okay," the blonde said with a shrug as his Sister left the kitchen.**

" **I'm going to go now, Naruto," she informed him as she put her boots on. "And please for the love of God don't start a fight with the Uchiha?"**

" **No promises, but I'll try!" he called in answer.**

**The redhead let out a sigh at that before rolling her eyes.**

' **Well, that's as good as I'm going to get,' the red hair Uzumaki thought. "Make sure that you lock up when you leave!"**

" **OKAY!"**

 **With one last sigh, the Uzumaki Heiress ran out the door and closed it behind her before she** **took off for the village.**

...My Line...

"Girl has her priorities straight," the Nidaime said with a nod. "Though I don't see a problem with him getting into a fight with the Uchiha, who needs his ego taken down a peg or two."

Mikoto and Fugaku had to bite their tongues and fight the urge to defend their Second born, but they knew that the silver hair former Hokage was right about Sasuke and his ego. Obito was actually in agreement with the former Hokage especially as his baby Cousin reminds him to much of Kakashi just without the need to follow the rules and regulations.

...My Line...

**After he finished eating, Naruto cleaned up his mess before walking out of the door once he put his shoes on, locked the door, and left through the gates that he locked as well. He then tightened his hitai-ate before he started to stretch out with smile.**

" **Okay, wake up," the blonde said to himself. "Here we go. Rock and roll!" He then took off running. "I'm ready!"**

_Episode 22: A New Chapter Begins: The Chunin Exam!_

...My Line...

"The Chunin Exams, huh?" Obito asked as he thought back to his three times taking the Chunin Exams to try and make Chunin.

"Yeah," Rin agreed with a smile.

"Sure brings back memories," Kakashi added.

This made Minato to smile at them.

...My Line...

**The scene then showed a shop with a kunai and shuriken on it with a katana under them showing it to be in the Weapon's Shop. The inside of the door of the shop was shown where a bell rung as the said door opened.**

" **Welcome to the Higarashi Weapon's Shop," a male voice greeted.**

" **Hey, Kenji!" a familiar female called back.**

" **Ah, Rin, are you here for your order?" a man with fading black hair and brown eyes asked as the redhead walked to him.**

" **Yes," she answered with a nod. "Is it alright if I take a look around? I want to find Naruto a birthday present."**

" **Oh, right, October 10** **th** **is coming up," the man said before shrugging. "Sure, go ahead. I need some time to gather up your order anyways."**

" **Take your time and thanks," she t** **old him as she moved through the shop.**

**Rin had just reached the aisle with the normal Shinobi weapons when a man about the age of 27 walked up to her.**

" **Hey, Rin-chan," a very familiar cheerful voice greeted making the Uzumaki to jump in surprise.**

" **Jesus Christ," she breathed as she turned to glare at the man, who had dark hair and blue eyes. "Tobi?"**

" **Yup," the unknown Uchiha chirped.**

**The redhead raised an eyebrow as she felt the Transformation Jutsu in use, but Rin noticed that she had to really sense for it.**

" **Not a bad Transformation Jutsu," she told him. "I have to actively sense for the Chakra."**

**Obito give a smug grin.**

" **Well, Tobi is a good boy," he cheerfully chirped though all he got was a deadpan look from the Uzumaki Heiress, who then went back to her shopping. "So...what is Rin-chan looking for? Maybe Tobi can help?"**

**This got a soft smile from the younger ninja.**

" **I am looking for a birthday present for my twin," she answered. "Naruto has taken an interest in a sword play like the rest of our Clan, but I'm not sure if I should go with a Tanto or a Katana."**

**The Uchiha looked thoughtful though the more he spent with his Sensei's Daughter, the more he is falling in love with her. And the more he falls in love with Rin, the more he doesn't want to see the redhead hurt, be it physical or emotional.**

" **How about a Tanto to start out with and when he can take on and either win or draw with a Kenjutsu Specialist in a fight, he can then upgrade to a Katana," the dark hair rogue suggested.**

**This made a brilliant smile come to the Uzumaki's face.**

" **That's a good idea," Rin said as she clapped her hands together.**

**Obito watched her walk away with a love sick look before he followed her as she headed over to the Katanas and Tantos to look for the right Tanto for Naruto.**

...My Line...

"He is so gone," Kakashi said as he smirked while clapping his male teammate on his left shoulder. "I wish you luck in getting through Sensei, Obito."

This made the said Uchiha to scowl at him while the dark hair pre-teen also tried to make himself small.

...My Line...

**Unaware of what his Sister was doing besides getting her Katana and normal Shinobi weapons, Naruto ran up to where Squad 7 was suppose to meet at.**

" **Good Morning, Sakura," the blonde greeted the pinkette. "What's up."**

 **He then noticed Sasuke, who was giving him the evil eyes, this made the Uzumaki to return the look with his own. Sakura looked back and forth between the two of them** **before they looked away from each other making her gain a look of annoyance.**

' **Good grief,' the Haruno thought. 'Not again. They've been like this every since we've got back from Nami no Kuni.' She groaned mentally. 'It's like being stuck with a bunch of children.' She hanged her head. 'Where is Rin when you need her?'**

" **CHA!" Inner Sakura yelled. "Hurry up Kakashi-Sensei or you've had it!"**

...My Line...

"Okay," Hashirama said slowly. "That is a totally Tobirama move."

"Shut up Elder Brother!" said male growled.

This made the Shodaime to get depressed again to a lot of people's amusement.

...My Line...

**Kenji Higarashi watched in surprise as Rin Uzumaki giggled at something the man, she was talking to, said. To Kenji, who has known the Uzumaki twins for years, Rin seemed to be the type, who wouldn't go for those like Sasuke Uchiha or...anyone, really. But, here she was standing in his shop and seemed to be flirting with a gentlemen, who was at least 15 years older then her, it makes him wonder what Minato would if he saw this...no wait, he was happy not to find out, thank you.**

" **Rin!" he called out making the two of them to look over. "Your orders ready for you!"**

" **Alright!" she called back. "I'll be right there, Kenji!" The redhead then turned back to the dark hair and blue eyed man. "I have to go, Tobi."**

" **Alright," he chirped. "Tobi will see Rin-chan some other time."**

" **Of course," she agreed with a nod before walking over to the counter while Tobi left through the door.**

" **Here you are," Kenji said as he placed the items on the counter.**

" **Can you add this, too, please?" Rin asked as she placed a sheathed Tanto with a brunt orange wraps around the handle on the counter.**

" **Of course," the Higarashi agreed with a nod. "Going to get Naruto started on Kenjutsu, huh?"**

" **Yes, he seems interested in it, so why not," she answered with a shrug as the Uzumaki watched him ringed everything up before she paid the price. "Thank you."**

" **Your welcome," he told her as she walked towards door. "Come again, Rin!"**

" **I will!" she called back as she left.**

**Kenji smiled softly before going into the back of the shop.**

' **Your twins are going to be just fine, Minato, Kushina,' he thought with a slight laugh.**

...My Line...

Both Kushina and Minato smiled softly at that.

"It's good to see that there are others, who don't look down on Naruto, just because he is a Jinchuuriki," the Uzumaki said happily.

"I agree," the Namikaze second.

The rest smiled as even they had to agree that it was a good thing.

...My Line...

**Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all looked over at the sounds of footsteps to see the Uzumaki Heiress running up to them.**

" **Hey!" she called with a smile as she waved. "Sorry, I'm late, you three! I had some errands to run!"**

" **That's okay," the pinkette said as the redhead came to a stop near her Brother. "Naruto informed us that you were out running errands."**

**This made dark blue eyes to blink in surprise.**

" **Oh," she breathed before smiling at her younger twin. "Thanks, Otouto."**

" **No problem," the blonde said before he noticed the bag in her hand. "What is that Onee-chan? What's in the bag?"**

" **I almost forgot," the red hair Genin said as she pulled out an orange. "I got us all something to snack on while we wait for Baka-Sensei." She handed the orange over to Naruto before pulling out an apple and handed it to Sakura. "I wasn't sure what you like fruit wise, so I got you an apple."**

" **Oh, thank you," the Haruno thanked as she took the red, juicy looking apple. "I am a bit hungry."**

" **No problem," the redhead chirped before she turned to Sasuke and handed him a tomato. "Shisui told me once, before he died, that you liked tomatoes, so here."**

" **Shisui?" Sakura asked after taking a bite of the apple and swallowing. "Who is that?"**

" **Shisui Uchiha," Rin answered. "Or better known as Shunshin no Shisui (Shisui of the Body Flicker). He and I were close back before he died." She then blushed taking the pink hair Genin by surprise. "In fact, I guess you can say that I had a bit of a crush on Shisui."** **The Heiress looked thoughtful. "I mean, he looked totally girly, flaky, and a crybaby, but he was an awesome Shinobi when one get to it and around his looks."**

" **Oh, my," the Haruno breathed in surprise. "I guess, your not so different from the rest of us, girls then."**

" **And what is that suppose to mean?" the red hair Uzumaki asked with a slight glare.**

" **Oh, nothing," Sakura giggled. 'I can't wait to tell Ino-pig that Rin actually had a crush on some one.'**

" **That Shisui must have been something else, Cha!" Inner Sakura stated.**

...My Line...

Obito narrowed his eyes at that little tidbit while Kushina cackled at how her Daughter described Shisui which was the same way that the redhead had described Minato. The said Namikaze twitched at his Daughter have a crush on some one when she was a child instead of waiting till she was older to develop one while Tobirama didn't know how to feel about there being two Uchihas that his own Granddaughter likes. Hashirama on the other was happy and over the moon about that tidbit and hoped that the two couples would use it to put an end to the rivalry between the two Clans.

...My Line...

**The four Genin of Squad 7 all stood together on the bridge as they waited for their Jonin Sensei to show after two hours.**

" **Hey, guys," the lazy Jonin greeted. "Good morning. Sorry I'm late. I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life."**

" **Wha?" Sakura and Naruto yelled.**

**Rin snorted.**

" **The day that's true is the day pig's grow wings and fly," she snarked.**

 **Kakashi pouted at that while the rest looked amused before** **Naruto then moved to stand in front of** **the Hatake** **looking determined.**

" **I'm ready for the next Ninja Mission Sensei," Naruto told him with glee. "** **And hey come on. No more of this dumb beginner stuff. I'm talking a real mission so I can show what I'm made of. I got to break out and burn it up." Rin sweat drop as fire appeared in Naruto's eyes. "See!"**

" **Uh...right. I get it. That's great Naruto. Now take it easy would ya?"**

**'Sasuke,' Naruto thought as he turned around and glared at Sasuke. 'He's always rescue everyone on our mission trying to grab all the glory and make me look like a chump, but he'll won't get the edge on me.'**

**'He's such a twerp,' Sakura thought looking annoyed.**

**The red hair Uzumaki just let out a sigh as she shook her head while Sasuke just looked indifferent.**

**'Today's the day,' Naruto thought as he imaged himself saving Sasuke.**

...My Line...

"Seriously," the Nidaime sighed. "It's like watching another Hashirama."

"So mean," the Shodaime said sadly as he drew his knees up to his chest and draw pictures on the couch.

"Oh, grow up!" the silver hair Brother yelled.

'Those two never change,' Hiruzen thought as he pulled his Hokage hat over his eyes.

...My Line...

**Sasuke was shown having been hurt badly before Naruto appeared out of no where to deflect a kunai.**

**"Ha," the blonde laughed. "What's the matter? Can't take care of yourself, Sasuke?"**

...My Line...

There were many face palms and groans while the two future parents laughed nervously.

"Not even Obito is that bad," Kakashi groaned.

This got him a glare from the said boy.

...My Line...

" **YA KNOW!"**

**Rin looked at him surprised that he yelled out of nowhere while Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke looked annoyed all at the same time.**

" **Let us know when your down fantasizing Naruto so we can start the mission?" Kakashi asked. "Alright?"**

" **Right," Naruto agreed.**

" **Could you not be so annoying Naruto?" Sakura asked him. "Just for once?"**

 **The older twin** **let out a sigh as they headed out for their mission.**

...My Line...

"Even his own sister is done with his behavior," the Hatake added.

"How do you know?" Rin asked as she looked at him.

"The fact that she looks so done is a dead give away," the silver hair Jonin answered.

Chocolate brown eyes blinked before the Nohara looked at the screen.

...My Line...

**Rin, Sakura, and Sasuke where all pulling up weeds while Naruto glared at Sasuke before he turned to his part of the yard looking determined to beat Sasuke.**

" **Well, I'm going to beat Sasuke anyways," he told himself.**

 **The** **red** **hair female let out a sigh as she looked at Naruto.**

' **Why me?' she thought as she looked up at the sky** **before she went back to taking care of her side.**

...My Line...

This got sweatdrops from the rest of the team.

"I stand corrected," Rin said with surprise.

...My Line...

**Naruto was standing in front of a pile of weeds and herbs laughing like it was no big deal to which his Sister face palm at his stupidity. The other two, however, watched as their client walked up to Naruto looking pissed.**

" **Yeah you!" the client called.**

**Naruto turned around before smiling at her.**

" **Oh, hi lady," the blonde greeted as Rin groaned knowing where this was going. "I got rid of all your weeds for ya." A sweatdrop appeared on the back of the redhead's head. "Pretty cool, huh?" It then that Naruto noticed the pissed off look on the woman's face. "What's wrong?"**

**'What's wrong really?' Rin thought. 'Some one murder me, please?'**

" **You pulled the weeds, but you also pulled up my plants," the client informed him. "Those where special herbs I've been growing and you...DESTROYED THEM!"**

 **Rin** **watched as the client beat Naruto to a pulp holding back a laugh while Sakura was giggling and Sasuke just smirked at the scene.**

...My Line...

"Ok, seriously?" Obito asked. "What is wrong with Naruto?!"

"Ain't that the million dollar question," Kakashi stated.

Minato and Kushina sweatdropped at that.

...My Line...

**Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Rin where cleaning the lake while Kakashi was reading his porn book and every now and then the redhead went from glaring at the book like it was the devil itself to picking up the trash feeling like she could be training instead of cleaning and all of these the lame missions that they do. The red hair Uzumaki looked up from what she was doing when she heard Naruto shouts of shock and fear and before she react Sasuke had beaten her to punch and saved Naruto from going before he could hit the bottom of a waterfall.**

" **You are such a loser," Sasuke told him.**

 **Naruto growled at Sasuke while Sakura cheered for Sasuke,** **Rin** **let out a sigh, and Kakashi, well, he was just...he was still reading without a care in the world.**

...My Line...

"That team should never have been created," Tobirama sighed. "The Uchiha should have been apprentice while the other three are put on the same time together."

"I agree," Hashirama nodded. "It would have the added benefit for Sakura not having Sasuke around all the time to swoon over and she might actually focus more on her Ninja training."

The Sandaime and future Yondaime nodded their heads in agreement.

...My Line...

**Rin smiled down at the cute little Inuzuka wolf pup that she was walking as the pup's panted with happiness as it sat by her feet while her other two teammates watched Naruto get dragged by a hug ass dog while Kakashi sat in a tree reading...you guessed it his orange porn book again.**

" **Hey, hey," Naruto called out to it. "Not there. We're suppose to go the other way. Hey! I'm talking to you!"**

" **What a loser," Sasuke stated making the redhead to look at him.**

" **Of course," Sakura said with annoyances. "He just has to choose the biggest dog."**

**The red hair Genin looked at Naruto who was being dragged by the big dog towards an off limits field making her to face palm.**

" **Stop pulling would you?" Naruto asked the ask. "Your not suppose to go over there!" Naruto panicked when he noticed the field. "That's not a place for dogs it's a mine field!"**

**Rin, Sasuke, and Sakura let out a sigh of annoyances while Kakashi just...well you know what he's doing before Naruto and the dog came back out only Naruto was the only one that was burned.**

**'Oh for the love...seriously some one just kill me now?'** **the Uzumaki Heiress** **thought.**

...My Line...

"Yup, she is so done with that situation," the silver hair pre-teen said as he nodded his head.

Obito and Rin laughed at that cause they can now see that he was right.

...My Line...

**Squad 7 walked down an alleyway though Sakura and Sasuke had to help Naruto.**

" **You need to be more careful, Naruto," his Sister told him. "I'm still learning Medical Ninjutsu after all."**

" **You really are just one big problem," Sasuke told him.**

**Naruto glared at the Uchiha.**

" **SASUKE!"**

**Sakura held out her arm in front of Naruto with her fist held up and an angry look on her face.**

" **If you keep this up I'll finish you off myself!" Sakura yelled.**

" **Knock it off you three," the redhead said softly as she got between them. "We're on the same team remember?"**

" **You to soft on him, Rin," the Uchiha told her.**

**Kakashi let out a sigh before he finally looked up from the book.**

" **Guess we're not making a lot of progress on the teamwork thing, huh?"** **the Hatake** **asked.**

" **That's right," Naruto agreed. "Our teamwork is all massed up and it's because of you, Sasuke!" Sasuke started to walk away. "You think your better then everyone else!"**

" **Not everyone," Sasuke told him. "Just you. Face it. I'm better and stronger then you are. It's a fact." Sasuke stopped walking and looked back at him while the two girls looked at both of them in worry. "Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong."**

 **'Their actually getting along worse then before,'** **the** **Haruno** **thought. '** **I** **f that's possible.'**

" **Come on,"** **Rin spoke up again.** **"We need to act like a team, you two."**

**Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other before Sasuke look darken as he thought about Haku.**

**'I don't have time to waste on Naruto and these lame missions,' he thought. 'There's still ninja out there, who can out fight me. I've got to hon my skill so I can beat them.'**

**Rin and Sakura looked back and forth between the two male members of the team.**

" **Alright guys let's call it a day," Kakashi suggested reading his book again. "** **You can beat each other to a pulp some other time." The redhead was looking at the book with a very dark look. "Anyway I've got to file my report on this mission."**

" **Whatever," Sasuke said as he turned around, "I'm out of here."**

**Sasuke went back to walking making Sakura gasp before she ran after him.**

" **Wait!" she called. "Sasuke!" Rin glared at Sakura for being loud. "I'll go with you!" Sasuke stopped and looked back her with indifferent. "So why don't we...I mean you know...let's do something more personal. I mean to improve our teamwork and all."**

" **I swear you just as bad as Naruto," Sasuke told her making** **the red hair Genin to giggle. "Instead of flirting why don't you practice your jutsu to make the team stronger. Let's face it. Your actually worse then Naruto."**

**Rin flinched at that as Sakura looked depressed feeling sorry for the pinkette this time.**

**'He's right,' Sakura thought. 'What have I have really done so far on any of our missions? Nothing. Zip.'**

" **Don't worry Sakura!" Naruto called out. "Just forget about Sasuke! You and me can develop our teamwork all day!"**

 **The Uzumaki Heiress** **let out a sigh before she and Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke both going a different way.**

...My Line...

"Well, damn," Obito blinked in surprise. "This Squad 7 is really like our Squad 7 only…" He shot a glare at the Hatake. "Their Sensei doesn't help the Uzumaki Heiress keep the peace unlike our own Sensei and the fact that the fan girl is useless and not nice to Dead Last."

All Kakashi did was shrug his shoulders knowing that if he had a say in it then Obito would get that team instead of him. Teaching the Squad 7 they were watching and learning about was his own personal Hell come true so...yeah...let Obito take on that squad instead.

...My Line...

' **Sensei and Onee-chan disappeared,' the blonde thought. 'Are they giving us some alone time.'**

" **I swear, if you get me related to that pink hair banshee, Naruto, I will kill you, myself," Rin growled one morning when they were 10.**

' **Okay, so maybe not in Onee-chan case,' Naruto thought with a sweatdrop. 'She might have more errands to run and so left to complete them.'** **However, the Uzumaki blinked at the sound of something moving before he turned around to see a square rock with eye holes in it. 'A square rock?' He then walked forward a bit making it to follow him before he started to run back and forth with the so called rock following him only for the blonde to pull to a stop and spun around to point. "That's the worse disguise of all times! There's no such thing as a square rocks! It's completely obvious!"**

" **You** **saw through my** **Camouflage** **Jutsu again," a familiar male voice said. "Your slick boss.** **Just what I expect from my greatest rival!" There was an explosion with pink, yellow, and blue smoke before the sounds of coughing was heard. "I think we used a little to much gunpowder your guys."**

**Three young kids were shown before they looked up at Naruto.**

" **I'm Moegi," the female of three said. "The sassiest Kunoichi in pre-school. Check me out."**

" **I love algebra," one of the males said. "Call me Udon!"**

" **And I'm the number one Ninja in the Village," the last one of three said. "Konohamaru! And when we are all together…"**

" **We're the Konohamaru Ninja Squad!" the three finished together.**

" **Yeah, I knew it was you, Konohamaru," Naruto said before he noticed something. "Hey, what are those things? Those goggles your wearing on your head."**

 **The goggles that all three of them were wearing were the same style as Naruto's own pair, but different colors. Moegi's** **own pair was pink, Udon's was blue, and Konohamaru's own was yellow.**

...My Line...

"Hey, I started a fashion trend!" Obito cheered.

"Just what we need," Kakashi rolled his eyes. "More people wearing goggles. Oh joy."

"There is nothing wrong with wearing goggles!" the Uchiha pre-teen growled.

All he got from his silver hair teammate was a deadpan look.

...My Line...

" **You wear goggles, remember?" Konohamaru asked. "We're copying you."**

" **Oh."**

" **Hey! Come on boss! Why are you being like that? You outta to be more excited."**

" **So, do you want something?" the Uzumaki asked.**

" **He's just trying to be cool," the young Sarutobi told Udon as Moegi walked up.**

" **You know what we want," she told him. "Are you busy now?"**

" **I have to try, ya know!" Naruto answered. "Besides, Onee-chan told me that she'll start training me on Kenjutsu if I prove to her that I can take care of a blade."**

" **What?!" Konohamaru yelled. "You promised that you'll play Ninja with us today! Come on!"**

" **Oh...huh...did I say that?" he asked. 'If I say yes then this kids will keep bugging me all day and I'll never get any training done.' Tears ran down his face like a waterfall. 'And I'll have to say goodbye to learning the Uzumaki Clan's Kenjutsu for a whole year!'**

" **A ninja playing ninja?" Sakura asked as she walked up. "That is so twisted."**

**The pinkette looked at him with a dead look**

" **Gah, hey Sakura."**

' **My Ninja skills is worse then his,' she thought as she glared. 'Unbelievable.'**

' **She's staring right at me,' Naruto thought. 'I think I'm turning red!'**

**Before he started to laugh like lunatic.**

" **Hey, Boss, whose that girl anyway?" the Sarutobi asked before he looked back at the Haruno. 'The way she's staring at him is like her eyes are daggers.' before it looked like he had a light bulb moment. "I get it. Your a smooth operator Boss. Come on. I know that she's your…" He held up his pinky. "Girlfriend."**

...My Line...

Hashirama suddenly roared in laughter making everyone to jump at the sound before looking over at the man.

"Huh?"

"What's so funny, Uncle Hashirama?" Minato asked looking confused.

"I remember when Team Tobirama meet the woman that little Tobirama was sweet on," the brown hair Senju answered with a smirk as he looked at his Nephew. "Your Mother, Misato Namikaze. Saru said the exact same thing and your Father went red from head to toe especially when Misato got in on it and told Hiruzen that he was right." The Nidaime Hokage was twitching at the remember while his former student was snickering. "That was the first time I have ever seen Tobirama look so embarrassed before." He then looked thoughtful before he shrug. "I believe it was that very day that they truly started dating."

Mikoto and Kushina gashed over what they were told while Kakashi's respect for the Nidaime took a nose dive.

"Elder Brother," the silver hair Hokage growled.

"He was bound to ask about how you and his Mother got together, soon anyways," the Shodaime answered while looking unbothered.

Obito and Rin were trying not to laugh at the face that their teammate was making at that little tidbit.

...My Line...

**This just pissed Sakura off though.**

" **Well, you can tell that she's really crazy about me, huh?" Naruto asked with a blush before he felt shiver of doom go down his spine as he remembered his Sister.**

" **That's it!" the pinkette yelled before she punched him in the face.**

**The punch sent him flying back awards.**

" **BOSS!" Konohamaru yelled as Naruto hit the fence. "What kind of Girlfriend are you?!"**

**The other two ran over to the blond looking worried.**

" **I think she croaked him," Moegi stated.**

" **Oh no," Udon said. "We've got check his plus!"**

" **Your a witch and your ugly, too!" the Sarutobi yelled at her.**

**This just pissed her off even more and had her attacking him, too.**

...My Line...

"Okay, that's going to far," Rin said with a glare. "He's just a kid for God's sake."

There nods at that.

"She also didn't have to hit Naruto either," Kushina growled. "That pink hair brat should have told him that while she was flattered that he likes her, she just wasn't interested because she was in love with Sasuke."

"Agreed," Mikoto seconded.

Both their husbands shared a look before looking away knowing when to speak and when stay quiet.

...My Line...

**Once she gave Naruto and Konohamaru bumps on their heads, Sakura started to storm off.**

" **Hey, Konohamaru, are you okay?" Udon asked.**

**Both the Uzumaki and Sarutobi stood up with groans.**

" **I don't even think she's human," Konohamaru stated. "Did you see how wide her forehead?"**

**This made the pinkette to stop before turning slowly towards the four of them with a deadly look on her face. This made them all scream before took off running with her right behind them, however, the Sarutobi pulled ahead only to bump into someone.**

" **Do you need something?" a male, who was wearing a cat suite and what looked like make-up, asked as a blonde female with her hair in four pigtails stood next to him.**

**The others all came to a stop and looked at them in surprise.**

...My Line...

At the sight of the Sand Ninjas, all the adults narrowed their eyes while the pre-teens looked confused.

...My Line...

" **Alright," Iruka Umino said as he took the report and looked it over. "Thanks for the report** **Kakashi** **-Sensei." He looked at him then with a smile. "How is Naruto** **and Rin doing** **? Are they getting along with other** **s** **?"**

" **Hmm," the Hatake hummed as he looked at the Chunin. "Well, Naruto gets along with Rin, but seeing as their Siblings, it's really that surprising while with the others...it's slow going."**

" **It's been so busy around here," Iruka said. "I haven't seen Naruto and Rin since they got back from Nami no Kuni. I'm a little worried about them."**

" **Well, as you know, Sasuke is in our group and Naruto sees him as a rival," the silver hair Jonin informed him. "It puts a bit of a strain on the group, but it also pushes Naruto to excel so he's making an amazing progress. Someday his skills maybe so strong that they'll match the person that he most respect in the world...you, Iruka-Sensei." He gave a slight smile. "As for Rin, she's really coming along as a Medical Kunoichi, but she can't stand everyone on the team that's not Naruto."**

" **You don't say?" the Umino asked with a smile. "** **Rin did complain about you and the other two, but never once made a complacent about Naruto."**

**The Hatake gave him an eye smile at that.**

...My Line...

"Yicks," Obito said. "She really hates Sakura, Sasuke, and you, huh, Bakashi?"

"It would seem so," the Hatake agreed with a nod.

Tobirama nodded his head at the way his Granddaughter thought of her Uchiha teammate and that she was careful around him.

'Now if she can just use that kind of thinking with the rest of that Clan,' he thought hopefully though knowing that it was hopeless.

...My Line...

**A flew over head of where Team 8 was training making the female Jonin look up in thought.**

' **Hmm, I wonder,' she thought with narrow red eyes.**

...My Line...

"Kurenai."

...My Line...

' **Huh?' the male with brown eyes thought as he looked up. 'Now?'**

**Team 10 where all sitting and resting after completing some missions though Shikamaru Nara was looking at the man.**

...My Line...

"Asuma."

"Seriously how did he become a Sensei?"

"No idea."

...My Line...

**In the forest just outside of the Uzumaki Clan Compound, Rin could be seen picking herbs with the mask Uchiha sitting not that far away watching her as they talked. However, the redhead's head snapped up and over to the village when she felt a strong, but madding Chakra. In fact, it felt like a mix of normal Chakra and the Chakra of a Buuji that she wondered why the two were mixed and not separated like her Brother's own Chakra and the Kyuubi's.**

" **Rin-chan, what's wrong?" Obito asked with a tilt of his head.**

" **I'm not sure, but I feel normal Chakra mixed with Buuji Chakra to a dangerous level," she answered.**

**The Uchiha's eye narrowed as he thought about that.**

" **Oh, Tobi knows why!" he yelled when he remembered what his spies from Suna has told him. "According to those that Tobi knows Suna's Jinchuuriki seal isn't strong enough to keep the mixing of the Buuji and Jinchuuriki Chakras from happening. According to them, that the seal is so bad that...it's not keeping the Buuji's influence back and…" A shiver ran down Obito's spine as he focused his sole eye on the Uzumaki, he was with. "Uh...Rin-chan, are you alright?"**

" **I am so far from alright," the redhead growled as her hair floated up and started to wave behind her in nine fragments making it look like tails. "I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE GO AROUND AND PLAY AT BEING SEAL MASTERS WITH KNOWING NEXT TO NOTHING OF THE ARTS!"**

' **Shit!' the rogue Uchiha thought with fear. 'She really does have her Mother's temper. Note to self: Never bring up** **incompetents** **in Fuinjutsu as that's just sets her off.'**

...My Line...

Minato looked horrified at the sight of his Daughter having the same ability to making her hair float like nine tails just like Kushina. The said woman, on the other hand, looked giddy at the thought of a mini-me in temperament, but with Rin's and Minato's sweet personalities.

'I think that I'll follow my hopefully not future self's note and not bring up incompetents in Fuinjutsu around Ookami as well,' Obito thought with a sweatdrop.

Kakashi was quietly laughing at the Uchiha Chunin's predicament.

...My Line...

" **So...huh...what's Rin-chan going to do?" Tobi asked slowly.**

" **I'm going to meet the Jinchuuriki and make sure that his team knows that are to keep him in check or I'll do it for them," the Uzumaki Heiress answered with a sweet grin that actually made the Uchiha fear for the Suna Ninjas' lives.**

" **Ah...okay, Rin-chan," he said. "Tobi is going to go now, but he'll see you when he can get away from Mr Zetsu."**

**The sweet grin that had made the rogue fear from some one else's life become none threatening while her eyes soften from the their vicious look as she looked at him.**

" **Alright," she agreed with a nod. "I'll see you again, Tobi."**

" **Bye-bye, Rin-chan!" Tobi said before he used Kamui to leave.**

**The Heiress of the Uzumaki Clan shook her head with a soft, fond smile before the look turned deadly and serious as she shunshined towards where she felt the Chakra.**

...My Line...

"A smart move, Obito," Fugaku praised his nephew.

"A tactical retreat is the smart thing to do when dealing with an angry woman," Jiraiya added.

"A very wise move indeed," Tobirama agreed.

This got all three of them glares from the females among them.

...My Line...

" **Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled as the cat boy was holding the kid up by his scarf.**

" **So, does this hurt punk?" the make-up wearing male asked as he tighten his grip.**

" **Put him down, Kankuro," the female told him. "Or you know you'll pay for it later."**

" **Hey, I'm sorry," Sakura spoke up. "It was my fault." 'Who are they? What are they?'**

" **You better take your hands off of him right now!" the blonde yelled making the boy to look over at them to see the forehead protector.**

' **So these are Konoha's Genin?' Kankuro Sabuku thought. "We've got a** **few minutes before he shows up so let's mess with these punks, huh?"**

" **Let go of me, you jerk!" Konohamaru growled as he started to kick the older boy.**

" **Your feisty, but not for long," the boy said.**

" **Put him down!" Naruto yelled as he charged forward, however this made Kankuro's eyes to open as he glared before he moved his fingers on his free hand making Naruto to trip over nothing. "What the? What was that?"**

" **Your a Leaf Genin, too?" the older male asked. "It would seem that your village is filled with a bunch of wimps.**

' **Their outsiders from some where, but what are they doing here?' the pinkette thought.**

" **Ugh, Konohamaru!"**

" **Konohamaru!"**

" **Konohamaru!"**

" **Hey, cut it out," the Sarutobi groaned. "It hurts!"**

" **That's it!" the blonde** **growled as he stood up. "Drop him now or I'll take you apart! You got that, you fool?!"**

" **Your the fool!" the Haruno told him as she put him in a headlock. "Making threats isn't going to help Naruto."**

" **Your annoying," the make-up boy stated. "All of you. I don't like runts or any other s** **craw** **ny weaklings. So, when a wimp like this starts shooting off his mouth...I just want to break him in half."**

**This made Naruto, Sakura, and the other kids to gasp in shock.**

...My Line...

"HOW DARE HE?!" Obito yelled as he stood up. "HOW DARE THAT SAND NINJA COME INTO OUR VILLAGE AND THREATEN ONE OF OUR OWN!?"

Kakashi and Rin were in agreement with their Uchiha teammate at that.

"Obito asked a good question," Tsunade agreed. "Don't the other villages teach their own Ninja how to act in other village?"

"From the way that boy is acting, I'm going to have to with...no," Jiraiya answered.

There were growls from the rest.

...My Line...

" **Fine," the girl said with a sigh. "But, I'm not involved in any of this, ok?"**

**'What's this guys problem?' Sakura thought. 'This is getting ugly.'**

" **First I'll take care of this squirt and then I'll waste the other one," Kankuro told his teammate as he raised his fist.**

" **I would put Lord Hokage's Grandson down if I were you," a familiar voice to Naruto and Sakura, said.**

 **There was a flash of red before Kankuro had a katana held against his throat.** **The katana's silver blade shown and looked very sharp while the tuba was in a square shape as the handle was wrapped in white cloths in a diamond formation.**

...My Line...

"That's my old sword," Tobirama stated as he blinked.

"I guess, that my future self must have given it to her," the Sandaime stated before he had his Sensei. "Though…"

"It's fine, Saru," the Nidaime told him. "I am glad it is being used by one of my Grandchildren."

Hiruzen nodded his head before turning back to the screen.

...My Line...

" **Onee-chan!" Naruto yelled.**

**Behind him, Moegi had stars in her eyes as the redhead had moved fast before anyone knew what happened and as an added bonus she was beautiful. The orangette wanted to be just as fast and just as beautiful Kunoichi as the Uzumaki Heiress.**

" **I thought I told you to put Lord Hokage's Grandson down…" Rin stated with a growl to her voice. "NOW!"**

**Just then** **a rock flew through the air and hit Kankuro's hand making him drop Konohamaru. The Uzumaki then moved to join her Brother, female teammate, and the children as they looked towards the trees to Sasuke Uchiha sitting on the branch.**

" **Your a long way from home and way out of your league,"** **the Uchiha** **told them.**

" **Sasuke!" Sakura shouted with joy.**

**'Well, well,' the blond haired girl thought. 'Local hottie.'**

" **Naruto!" Konohamaru cried as he ran over to the blonde.**

" **Oh, more wimps to tick me off," Kankuro mumbled.**

" **Get lost," Sasuke ordered as he crushed the rock that he was throwing up and down in his hand.**

" **So cool," Sakura cheered with a little girl.**

" **How come your not cool like that?" Konohamaru asked.**

" **Ah, what'd ya mean?" Naruto asked. "I could have taken that guy out in two seconds flat." Konohamaru looked away not believing Naruto one bit. 'Sasuke, your always trying to make me look back in front of everyone.'**

**The redhead knelt to front of the Sarutobi and took his face between her hands that were glowing green.**

" **Are you alright, Saru?" she asked softly as she ran a diagnostic jutsu over.**

" **Y-yeah," the 8-year-old stuttered as he blushed.**

" **Hey, punks get here!" Kankuro called up to** **the two Konoha Genin** **. "** **Y** **our the kind of pesky little snot I hate the most. All attitude and nothing to back it up."**

**Kankuro pulled his puppet off his back as he got ready to fight Sasuke who just sat in the tree glaring at him for his earlier comment.**

" **What?" the blond girl asked. "Are you going to use the Crow for this?"**

" **Kankuro back off," a monotone voice said. "Your an embarrassment to our village."**

**Rin** **froze up along with Sasuke before she looked over to see a boy with red m** **e** **ssy hair, sea green eyes, and a tattoo of love in kanji over his forehead with a gourd on his back.**

**'What the hell?'** **the red hair Uzumaki** **thought. '** **H** **ow come I didn't sense him** **at all?** **'**

...My Line...

"That's not good," the silver hair Hokage said. "For someone to be able to hide their Chakra that well from a sensor type Ninja is bad."

There were many narrowed eyes at that.

...My Line...

**The redhead narrowed her eyes at the red hair male.**

' **Now that I can sense him…' she thought. 'His Chakra feels like the one I felt enter the village. Why did Suna send an unstable Jinchuuriki to another village for?'**

" **Hey, Gaara," Kankuro greeted nervously.**

**'When did he get there?' Sasuke thought. 'He didn't even make a sound. Only Jonin at Kakashi's level are that smooth.'**

**Rin** **looked** **over** **at Kankuro before looking back at Gaara** **though** **those** **blood thirty eyes of his** **are** **what cr** **eep** **her out the most.**

...My Line...

Obito growled making Rin and Kakashi to look at him in surprise before they shared a knowing look with each other.

...My Line...

" **I have summon you all here for a very important purpose," Hiruzen told him. "Seeing as your fellow Jonin here, I'm sure that you realize what this is about."**

" **So, soon?" Kakashi asked. "I thought that we would have a little more time."**

" **I'm sure that the other lands have been notified of the event," Asuma said. "I've noticed that some of their Genin have already arrived here in the village."**

" **And?"** **Kurenai** **asked. "When do we start?"**

" **We'll begin in one week," the Sarutobi stated.**

' **That's** **pretty** **short notice,' the** **Hatake** **thought.**

" **Take heed," the Sandaime told them. "Ex** **ac** **tly 7 days from today on the first day of July the Genin will be gathered with only the best being selected as Chunin."**

...My Line...

The screen went black after that, but everyone didn't say a word as they were trying to take in everything that they learned from the episode they had just seen.

"Alright, just one more and then we can go to bed," Minato spoke up at last with a sigh.

He glanced over at his students to see them yawn a bit before looking around at the others to see that they also were tired.


	23. 23: Identify Yourself: Powerful New Rivals!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Rin Uzumaki (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

Jiraiya picked up the remote and looked around at the group.

“Ready for the last episode of the day?” he asked them.

“Yes!” they all answered.

“Alright,” the white hair Sannin said as he goes to hit play. “Here we go.”

Once the screen lite up, the Toad Sage put the remote down on the coffee table.

...My Line...

“ **Your an embarrassment to our village,” the redhead named Gaara told his teammate. “Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here.”**

“ **I know,” Kankuro told him. “I-I mean they challenged us. They started the whole thing.”** **The Uzumaki Heiress** **glared him though she was more focused on Gaara. “Here's what happened...”**

“ **Shut up,” Gaara ordered. “Or I'll kill you.”**

**'Dude is hard core,' Rin thought with a sweatdropped.**

“ **Huh?” Kankuro asked. “Right, I was totally out of line. I'm sorry Gaara. I was totally out of line.”**

**Gaara looked over at Sasuke with those blood thirsty eyes.**

“ **I'm sorry for the trouble he caused,” Gaara told them.**

**'This guy has an evil look in his eyes,' Sasuke thought.**

**'He stopped Kankuro with a pebble and made it look easy while the girl,' Gaara thought as he looked at the female redhead. ‘She’s fast. This two are some one to keep an eye on.' The Uzumaki female watched as Gaara vanished in a whirl of sand before he reappeared in front of his teammates. “Let's go. We didn't come here to play games.”**

“ **Alright,” Kankuro agreed. “Sure. I get it.”**

**The Heiress let out a sigh as they started to walk away, but then face palm when Sakura had to be a banshee.**

“ **Hold on!” Sakura yelled. “Hey!”**

“ **What?” the girl asked.**

“ **I can tell from your headband that you come from the Village Hidden in the Sand,” Sakura pointed. “** **O** **f course the Land of Fir** **e** **and the Land of Wind are allies, but no shinobi can enter another's village without permission. So state your propose and it better be good.”**

“ **Really?” the girl asked. “Have you guys been living under a rock or what? You know what's going on do you?”**

“ **They don't,” Rin answered as she stepped in front of her teammates. “But, I sure do.” The Sand shinobi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looked at her. “Your here for the Chunin Exams aren't you?”**

“ **Yes,” the girl answered with a smile glad that some one know what was up as she held up a pass with her name on it.**

**'Temari, huh?' Rin thought as she read the name.**

“ **We have permission,” Temari stated. “** **O** **f course, you are correct we are Hidden Sand Genin, our home is the Land of the Wind. And as your teammate here pointed out, we're here for the Chunin Exam. Get the picture?”**

“ **The Chunin Exam?” Naruto asked confused. “What's that?”**

...My Line...

Obito snickered while the Senju Family and the Sarutobi face palmed.

...My Line...

_Episode 23: Identify Yourself: Powerful New Rivals!_

“ **Well, I've never heard of no Chunin Exam, ya know.”**

“ **I do know alright,” Temari told him as the redhead face palmed. “That your totally clueless.”**

“ **Hey, Boss,” Konohamaru spoke up. “Those are the exams that every Genin got take to Graduate to full on Chunin.”**

“ **Oh!” Naruto yelled. “Why didn’t you say so!? I am so there!”**

**Rin groaned at the way her Brother was acting as the Sand Ninja went to walk away while Sasuke jump down to join his teammates.**

“ **Hey, you!” he called. “Identify yourself!”**

**Temari stopped walking and looked at Sasuke with a smile.**

“ **You mean me?” she asked.**

“ **No him,” Sasuke answered before he pointed at Gaara. “The guy with the gourd on his back.”**

“ **My is Gaara Sabuku,” Gaara answered after he turned around. “I'm curious about you, too. Who are you?”**

“ **I** **a** **m Sasuke Uchiha.”**

**Gaara looked at Rin, who looked back at him.**

“ **And you, girl?” he asked.**

“ **Rin Uzumaki, Heiress of the Uzumaki Clan.”**

**The two of the Sand Genin gasp as they looked at her, but Naruto decided to break the silence**

“ **Hi there,” Naruto greeted. “I bet your dying to know my name, right?”**

“ **I couldn't careless,” Gaara answered.**

**The Sand Shinobi turned around and then left quickly leaving the Leaf Shinobis standing there.**

**'Things are getting interesting,' Sasuke thought.**

“ **Hey, Konohamaru,” Naruto spoke up. “Do I seem uncool to you?”**

“ **Well, compare to Sasuke and your Sister…” the Sarutobi stopped for a moment. “Yeah, your pretty lame.”**

...My Line...

“I don’t like the way that kid looked at my Heiress,” Kushina said as she bit her thumb nail. “It was like he was planning her murder.”

“She’ll be fine, Kushina,” Minato told his Wife. “Our Daughter has the Sealing Chains, so she had handle him.”

“I hope so,” the redhead sighed.

The blonde pulled the Uzumaki close to him.

...My Line...

**The scene started to show another figure.**

“ **You not going to show me up, Sasuke!”**

“ **Back off loser.”**

**Soon two others were shown**

“ **What do you think, Dosu?”**

“ **The usual weaklings. Nothing special, but the one of the Uzumaki Clan, the Uchiha, and that desert rat, we should watch them closely.”**

...My Line...

“I don’t like this,” Hashirama said as he narrowed his eyes.

“I have to agree, Elder Brother,” Tobirama second. ‘Could those three be Orochimaru’s henchmen?’

...My Line...

“ **Alright,” the Sandaime spoke up. “It’s time that we chose our Teams for the Chunin Examination. To begin we’ll start with those in charge of the Rookie Genins. Step forward.” The three Jonin Senseis stepped forward. “Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma. What do you say? Are their any in your squads that you would recommend? Who are ready for the exams despite their inexperience. As you know that any Genin, who have completed 8 or more missions, is technically legible for the Examination. Beyond that only you can decide when they are ready. Of course, most Genin require a much longer training period and at least twice that many missions.”**

‘ **There’s no need to say all of this,’ Iruka thought. ‘It’s to soon for their Squads.’**

“ **So,** **Kakashi** **,” Hiruzen spoke up. “You begin.”**

“ **I lead Squad 7,” the** **Hatak** **e** **said as he held up two fingers in front of his face. “Sasuke Uchiha,** **Rin** **and Naruto Uzumaki,** **and Sakura Haruno** **. I,** **Kakashi Hatake** **, recommend all** **four** **of these Genins for the Chunin Selection Exams.”**

“ **And I lead Squad 8,” the Yuhi spoke up next. “Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Now I, Kurenai Yuhi, recommend all three.”**

“ **And my squad is number 10,” the younger Sarutobi. “Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi. And now I, Asuma Sarutobi of the Sarutobi Clan, recommend all three.”**

**This made them gasp before standing talking to each other in shock.**

“ **Hold on!” the Academy Teacher yelled as he stepped forward. “Wait just a minute.”**

“ **Yes?” the Sandaime asked. “What is it Iruka?”**

“ **Lord Hokage, with all respect,” the Umino answered. “The** **10** **names that were just given were all my students at the Academy. Even Sasuke had been one at a time. I know their skills and abilities. Everyone of them has great promise, but it’s to soon. They need more experience before they are tested. If they try now then they are sure to fail the exam.”**

“ **When I became a Chunin, I was 6 years younger then Naruto and Rin,” Kakashi added.**

“ **Naruto and Rin is nothing like you!” Iruka yelled at them. “Are you trying to destroy them?”**

**The teacher walked up to stand in front of them.**

“ **Well, they are always complaining about not being challenged enough,” the Hatake stated. “Maybe whipping out in the exams will teach them a little lesson. A little pain is good.”**

“ **W-** **W** **hat did you say?”**

“ **Oh,” the 26-year-old sighed. “Nothing fetal of course. But, seriously, Iruka relax. Listen I understand how you feel. It’s very personal for you and it’s upsets you, but...”**

“ **Alright,** **Kakashi** **,” Kurenai spoke up. “I think that you’ve said enough.”**

“ **On the contrary Kurenai,” the Hatake stated. “Iruka needs to hear this. He needs to realize that their not his students anymore there mine.”**

‘ **Enough already.’**

“ **But, these exams could destroy them!” the Umino yelled. “You know that!”**

“ **Iruka, you have made your point,” the older Sarutobi said. “I understand.”**

“ **Lord Hokage?”**

“ **Accordingly I have decide that the best thing to do is to hold a special preliminary test.”**

“ **Pre-** **Pre** **liminary test?”**

...My Line...

“A good choice,” Minato said with a nod of his head.

“Well, with those three teams it is the first time

...My Line...

**Rin let out a sigh as she walked up to the bridge that she and her team where suppose to meet at to see that Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were already there making her to groan especially when Sakura decided to go banshee on them.**

“ **Why?” Sakura asked. “Why? Why? It's always the same. He sats the time and we have to wait hours for him.”**

“ **It's not fair,” Naruto agreed.**

 **'Who ever said life was fair?'** **the redhead** **thought as she walked up.**

**Sasuke was the one, who took noticed to her, as she walked over to them with an annoyed look on her face.**

**'This is a first,' thought Sasuke. 'I have never seen her with annoyed look on her beautiful face in the morning.' Sasuke's eyes widen as a blush appeared on his face. 'Wait a minute. Did I say that** **Rin** **, the** **Dobe’s older twin Sister** **has a beautiful face? Well, she is cute, doesn't fuss over me like the other girls do,** **and takes her training seriously** **...** **NO!** **Bad Sasuke, very bad Sasuke.** **You must get ready of HIM before you even think of having a relationship with anyone, girl or boy.’**

 **Rin** **looked over at Sasuke, who she noticed has shook his head, making her to raise an eyebrow before she let out a groan when Sakura went banshee AGAIN!**

“ **What about my feelings?” Sakura asked. “I rushed so fast I didn't have time to blow dry my hair.”**

**'The poor baby,' the Heiress thought with a roll of her eyes.**

“ **I didn't have enough time to brush my teeth or change my underwear!” Naruto announced.**

 **The older twin** **looked at him with a raised eyebrow that clearly read 'WTF'.**

“ **You, uh, didn't?” Sakura asked. “That's really disgusting Naruto.”**

 **'First thing in the morning and their already driving** **me** **nuts,' Sasuke thought.**

“ **Hey,” a lazy voice greeted making them look up to see Kakashi waving at them from his perished. “Good morning everyone. Sorry I'm late. Afraid I got lost on the path of life.”**

“ **LAIR** **!!!” Naruto and Sakura shouted at him as** **Rin** **and Sasuke went to stand next to them.**

“ **Hatake, I have a shift at the hospital in an hour,” the red hair Uzumaki growled. “So, stop wasting my time or I will show you want else I got from my Mother besides her temper!”**

“ **Huh...right,” the silver hair Jonin laughed nervously** **as he jumped down to join them** **.**

...My Line...

“You tell him, sweetie,” Kushina cheered.

The brunette turned her head to glare at the silver hair pre-teen making him to look every nervous.

...My Line...

“ **I know this is a bit sudden, but I recommend you for the Chunin Exam all four of you,” Kakashi told them. These are the application forms.”**

**Kakashi pulled out four forms with each of their names of them.**

“ **Application Forms?” Sakura asked.**

“ **Your repeating me, Sakura,” the Hatake stated. “This is all volunteer. It’s up each of you. If you don’t feel ready you can wait till next year.”**

“ **ALRIGHT!” Naruto cheered as he ran to hug the older man. “Kakashi-Sensei, you rock!”**

“ **Don’t slapper on my vest!” the silver hair Jonin ordered. “Anyone, who wants to take the exams, needs to sign the forms and bring them to room 301 at the Academy 5 days from now. That’s it.”**

“ **Chunin Exams! Chunin Exams!”**

 **Rin** **took** **the form with her name on it before she walked away** **the other three** **when Kakashi dismissed them.**

...My Line...

“I’m worried about them,” Obito said.

“Huh?”

“Why?”

“Well, their teamwork isn’t the best,” the Uchiha pre-teen answered. “I mean, Kakashi and I don’t like each other, but we can put aside our differences to work together. However, those four can’t. Sensei’s Daughter doesn’t like Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto doesn’t like Sasuke, Sakura doesn’t like the twins, and Sasuke doesn’t like any of them...wait, no that’s not true. He is starting to become possessive of Ookami though he is still putting his need for revenge above everything else. But, because of this the four of them can’t work together at all.”

“Your right, but Sakura can put her dislike of the twins aside to work with them,” Rin told him. “It’s Sasuke that it’s a bit of a problem.”

The dark hair Chunin looked thoughtful.

“You right, Rin,” Obito agreed with a nod. “Their going to be a nightmare to train.” He grinned at the Hatake. “Good luck, Bakashi.”

This got him a glare from the Jonin pre-teen while the rest all cackled.

...My Line...

“ **Chunin Exams, I’ll be up against a lot of wicked Ninja,” Naruto stated with a smile. ‘Like the guy with the Mummy on his back, my older Sister, and of course, Mr Attitude.’**

...My Line...

“I can see why Obito is worry about those Squad 7,” Tobirama said with surprise.

“As can I,” Hashirama agreed with a nod.

The two Brothers shared a look of worry.

...My Line...

**Both Kankuro's and Sasuke's were tossed to the ground with Naruto standing over them with smiled.**

“ **Alright,” the blonde cheered before he was holding a trophy of some kind. “Whose the Grand Champion? That would be me. If I come out on top then being Hokage will be easier after that.”**

...My Line...

There face palms while the Namikaze Couple and the three Senjus looked a little embarrassed.

...My Line...

“ **I have to expect it,” Hiruzen sighed. “Naruto is better then an old geezer like me. So, I’ll just retire and let him be Hokage.”**

**The blonde was again seen only with the hat on his head while giving a victory sign.**

“ **Yeah.”**

...My Line...

Tobirama right eyebrow twitched while Obito snickered quietly as the rest all sighed.

...My Line...

‘ **I hope I get a chance to fight that guy,’ the Uchiha thought with a smirk.**

‘ **This is hopeless,’ the pinkette thought as she stopped walking. ‘I can’t keep with Sasuke or Rin. I can’t even beat Naruto. I’ll never pass these exams.’**

**The redhead looked at her own form in thought though she did look at her teammates with worry in her eyes before heading to the Hospital for her shift.**

‘ **What the hell is Baka-Sensei thinking?’ she thought as the Uzumaki Heiress walked away. ‘He does know that this team is not ready for the Chunin Exams yet, right? I mean, Sakura and I can put our dislikes for each other away and for Naruto and Sasuke respectively. But, the boys? I don’t think so.’ Rin let out a sigh. ‘He must have taken one to many hits to the head. We’re not going to make Chunin. Not with our teamwork being none-existent.’**

...My Line...

As one, everyone looked at the silver hair Jonin as they were wondering that as well.

“Minato?” Jiraiya asked.

“I’ll have Inoichi take a look,” the blonde answered.

“At least Ookami is using her head,” Obito sighed. “Heck, she even acknowledges that their teamwork is none-existent.”

The brunette pre-teen let out a sigh, but she could see Obito’s and Ookami’s point of view on the matter.

...My Line...

**The scene showed Ninja from outside of the village walking through the Gate’s along with caverns with different items to sell.**

...My Line...

“I don’t like other Ninjas being inside the village,” Tobirama growled.

“But, Sensei, the Chunin Exams was your idea to try and keep War at bay,” Hiruzen pointed out.

“I know, Saru, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it,” the silver hair Senju sighed.

There amusement running through the group at that.

...My Line...

**The next day, one could find the blonde Uzumaki walking along a bridge.**

“ **Hey Naruto!” the Sarutobi greeted the blonde when he saw him.**

“ **Hey!”**

“ **Come Play Ninja with us, please?” Konohamaru asked.**

“ **Sure,” Naruto agreed. “I don’t have any dangerous Ninja missions today. So, no problem.”**

“ **Excellent!”**

“ **Yeah!”**

“ **Alright!”**

**However, a Rain Ninja appeared behind the three kids making Naruto to gasp before he then grabbed Moegi. The orangette let out a scream as he jumped to the top of the arches while the other three could only watch.**

“ **Naruto! Konohamaru! Help!”**

“ **What you doing with Moegi, you big slug!?”**

“ **Let her go!” Naruto ordered. “NOW!” The Rain Ninja just laughed before he started to jump away. “Come on Konohamaru!”**

“ **I’m with you Boss!”**

“ **Hold on!”**

**All three males quickly followed at them.**

  
  


...My Line...

“That must be the preliminary test that the rookie Genin have to take,” Fugaku said. “Something that puts them into different satiations that they’ll have to solve.”

“Your right, dear,” Mikoto agreed as she held her Son close to her. “I wonder how Ookami will do.”

...My Line...

**The scene showed a different part of the village and the pinkette, who let out a sigh.**

“ **Chunin Exams.”**

“ **HEY!” Sasuke’s voice reached her ears.**

**This made her gasp before looking down at him.**

“ **Sasuke!” she called out. “What’s up?!”**

“ **Let’s take a walk!” the Uchiha answered. “Just you and me.”**

“ **No way!” Sakura said with a smile. “You mean it?!”**

...My Line...

“Girl’s got no hope at winning Sasuke over as she is right now,” Kushina sighed. “If she focused more on her training and less time on boys then maybe she’ll make it out in the cruel world that is Shinobi.”

There were many nods of agreement at that.

...My Line...

**The foreign Ninja laughed as he looked back at Naruto, who was chasing him.**

“ **Well, well, he can keep up with me at this speed,” he stated quietly to himself.**

“ **I’ll get this creep!” the blonde yelled. “MOEGI!”**

...My Line...

‘Come on, Naruto,’ Obito thought. ‘Show that your ready for the Chunin Exams.’

...My Line...

“ **Oh man,” Konohamaru groaned as the two boys were really behind the other two. “This is bad. The Boss. We’ve got to find the Boss.”**

“ **Huh?” Udon mumbled as he joined his friend. “Is he lost or are we?”**

...My Line...

This made everyone smile as they were glade that their were those, who were of the new Generation that carried about Naruto.

...My Line...

“ **No!” Moegi yelled. “You let me go!”**

“ **I thought Konoha had powerful Ninja,” the Rain Ninja laughed as he tied the girl to a tree. “But, now I see that your nothing. Just a bunch of weaklings.” He hummed as he heard the arrival of the blonde Genin making him to half turn. “That was quick.”**

“ **Hey you!” Naruto yelled. “Yeah you. The Fat Old Guy! What are you doing to Moegi!?”**

“ **What am I doing?” he asked. “Is that your question?” He then held up a kunai to the young girl’s neck. “You really want to know?” This made Naruto to gasp. “If you move the brat’s finished.”**

“ **Hey!” the blonde yelled. “Why are you doing this? She’s just a kid! Let her go!”**

“ **I want the First Hokage’s Scroll of Sealing,” the Rain Ninja answered. “Bring it to me and I’ll let the girl go.”**

“ **The Scroll of Sealing?” the Uzumaki asked in surprise.**

...My Line...

“Huh?” Hashirama mumbled as he blinked in surprise.

Tobirama just raised an eyebrow at that in thought.

...My Line...

“ **Hey, Sasuke?” Sakura spoke up. “How come all of a sudden did you want to walk with me?”**

“ **Cause I need to tell you to give up on the Chunin Exams,” the Uchiha told her. “There’s no way you can pass them Sakura.”**

“ **I was afraid of that,” the pinkette sighed. “Your right.”**

“ **These Ninja are very advance and they have no mercy,” Sasuke added. “You tried to fight them, you could lose your life.”**

“ **But, Sasuke, your telling me this because you care about me,” the Haruno said happily.**

“ **I...huh...I guess that’s true,” the dark hair Genin said slowly.**

“ **Two sweethearts,” a Rain Ninja laughed as he appeared. “How touching.”**

“ **Get lost,” Sasuke stated. “Unless you want to die.”**

“ **Talk is cheep,” the foreign Ninja said.**

**He jumped up and threw shuriken only for Sasuke to block with his kunai.**

“ **Now I’m really mad,” the Uchiha said as he charged forward.**

“ **Be careful, Sasuke!” the pinkette called out.**

 **The Rain Ninja** **also charged forward and he then jumped up before throwing his umbrella.**

“ **I don’t think so,” Sasuke growled as he tossed his kunai.**

**But, the moment it hit the umbrella, the said weapon of the Rain Ninja turned into a hail of kunai that rain down on the Uchiha.**

“ **Sasuke!” Sakura yelled when a dust cloud formed. “Sasuke?” The cloud vanished to show Sasuke on the ground with kunai sticking in him and around him. “Sasuke!” The pinkette ran towards him in worry. “SASUKE!”**

...My Line...

“And there she goes again,” Tsunade sighed as she hanged her head.

The other three females all sighed as well while the males kept their mouths shut.

...My Line...

“ **Don’t just stand there like a fool,” the foreign Ninja growled. “Hurry up and get the scroll.”**

“ **Oh, yeah right,” Naruto growled. “And what would happen if I say no?”**

“ **Then I guess you don’t care what happens to this girl.”**

“ **What girl?” the blonde asked. “All I see is two dummies. You and that one next to you made of straw!”**

“ **What?”** **t** **he Rain Ninja** **asked as he** **turned around to see what the Uzumaki** **talking about to see a straw dummy where the girl had been. “Where did she go?”**

“ **She’s right here with the greatest Ninja in the world!” Naruto called out from a tree with Moegi next to him.**

“ **Yeah, that’s you, Boss!” Moegi said as she looked up at him in awe. “Your my Hero.”**

“ **The Clone Jutsu!” the foreign Ninja growled. “I’m going to waste you punk!”**

“ **Oh yeah?” Naruto asked as another Clone appeared. “You just don’t know when your outclassed!”**

**The Clone threw a net on the guy as all four Naruto’s jumped on him making a dust cloud.**

“ **Hey, Boss!” Konohamaru called out as he and Udon’s ran up. “We’re here.”**

**The cloud vanished to show only one Naruto sitting on the guy.**

“ **Yeah?” he asked as he looked over his shoulder at them. “Well, it’s about time you guys.”**

“ **Konohamaru!” Moegi yelled as she ran to him. “I was really scared!”**

“ **It’s okay,” the Sarutobi said as he rubbed her on the head. “It’s alright.”**

“ **Did you get him, Boss?” Udon asked. “Can I see him?”**

“ **Sure,” Naruto agreed as he walked towards them. “I’ll show you want he looks like.”**

**However, the blonde gaped when all he saw was a rock.**

...My Line...

“He should have kept a Clone around to watch over the guy,” Kakashi deadpan.

“I have to agree with you,” Obito second. “Even if I don’t want to.”

Rin let out a sigh as she glanced towards the ceiling as if she was asking for patience.

...My Line...

**The Rain Ninja hide behind a tree as he listened to the group talking.**

“ **Hey!” Konohamaru yelled. “He used the Substitution Jutsu on you!”**

“ **Copy-Cat!” Naruto yelled. “That’s what I did to him!”**

“ **You let him get away Boss!”**

“ **I see.”**

...My Line...

This got smiles from them all at seeing Naruto win over Iruka and gain his approval.

...My Line...

**Sakura was crying over Sasuke’s body as the Rain Ninja walked up laughing.**

“ **He’s finished,” he stated. “And that’s how you’ll end up if you take the Chunin Exams.”**

“ **Oh, Sasuke,” the pinkette cried before she sat up with a laugh. “I’m not an idiot. I saw through that cheep Genjutsu right from the first minute.”**

“ **What?”**

“ **Sasuke inviting me out,” the Haruno stated as she stood up. “Acting as if he was all worried about me. Yeah, like he would ever. That was a foolish mistake. You thought that I would fall for that?”**

“ **Are you calling me a fool?”**

“ **I would if you were really here,” Sakura stated. “But, your just an illusion while the real one ran away like Coward. So, your just an illusion of a coward.”**

“ **Are you sure that I’m not really?” he asked as he threw his umbrella at her.**

**The pink hair Genin smirked and walked forward only for the umbrella to go right through her.**

“ **Yeah, I’m sure,” she stated.**

“ **Just want I would expect from a Kunoichi trained by Kakashi,” the man laughed. “But, the Chunin Exams are more then just illusions.” He then started to vanished. “We’ll see if you can cut it.”**

“ **You don’t scare me!” Sakura yelled. “Bring them on! Chunin Exams! Big bad Chunin Exams!” She then let out as she hanged their head. “Actually I’m really worried about them.”**

...My Line...

“Okay, so maybe she’s not as useless as I thought,” Kushina blinked in surprised. “And I can understand being worried about Chunin Exams.”

“Yeah,” everyone else agreed.

...My Line...

**Sasuke did a kick to the Rain Ninja to the face making him to go sliding along the ground.**

“ **Stay out of our village,” the Uchiha stated.**

...My Line...

“That’s my boy,” Fugaku nodded his head with a small smile.

...My Line...

**Rin ran a rock over her katana's blade before she gently touched the sharp edge with her finger and when she just put her finger on the edge it cut it up a bit making her to smirk.**

**'Perfect,' she thought with a cackle, however, she stopped when she felt a charka source nearby so she quietly and quickly pulled out a kunai and tossed to her right. “Come on out Iruka-Sensei!”**

**A rain ninja appeared in front of her before there was a puff of smoke to reveal her old teacher, who was rubbing the back of his neck.**

“ **Busted,” he stated.**

“ **Big time,” the redhead agreed.**

**Iruka let out a sigh before he smiled at the young Uzumaki, who was putting her katana back into it's sheath.**

“ **Are you getting ready of the Chunin Exams?” Iruka asked the young girl.**

“ **Yes,”** **Rin** **answered. “I want to make sure that my weapons are all sharp and ready in case I have to use them.”**

 **Iruka smiled again before he vanished in a puff of smoke leaving the young** **Heiress** **to her weapons.**

...My Line...

“Should have known,” Mikoto sighed. “She’s a sensory, so Iruka trying to test her isn’t a going to work.”

“True,” Hashirama agreed. “It was always hard to sneak up on Tobirama.” He glanced side ways at his Brother. “Still is.”

This got a smirk from the said Brother.

...My Line...

 **Later that night,** **Izuna** **sat on a roof top waiting for Iruka to show up.**

“ **So, how did it go?” the Hatake asked when the man showed up.**

“ **They all made it,” the Academy teacher answered as he dropped his henge. “Your Squad and the others. All** **10** **Genin proved themselves ready for the exams. You were right,** **Kakashi** **, their good. They’ve all develop impressive skills.”**

“ **Hmm,” the** **silver** **hair Jonin hummed. “But, the Chunin Exams can break anyone. We’** **ll** **see if they can tough it out.”**

...My Line...

‘So, even Kakashi is worried about them,’ Minato thought. ‘That’s good to know.’

...My Line...

“ **Did you hear?” a male voice asked as kunai hit a target. “We’re going to rookies at the Exams. First year Genin. That has not happened in 5 years.”**

“ **No way,” a female voice said as the said female messed with a kunai. “I bet it’s just some Jonin trying to boost their egos.”**

“ **No, there’s more to the story then that,” a male with bowl cut, black hair and large dark eyes with bushy eyebrows. “Four of them are from Kakashi’s squad.”**

“ **Huh?” another male said. “Interesting.”**

“ **Not every,” the female stated as she threw the kunai she was holding.**

“ **Either way,” a Hyuuga was shown only with the first male. “It’s to bad for them.”**

**The female was shown next as she giggled.**

...My Line...

“Oh, God!” Obito and Kakashi freaked out. “It’s another Gai!”

Rin giggled at that in amusement.

“Not funny Rin,” Obito whined.

All she did was grin at him.

...My Line...

“ **The Chunin Exams, huh?” Tobi asked as he watched Rin sharpen her weapons.**

“ **Yes,” the redhead answered as she put away her small shuriken** **s before she pulled her Demon Wind Shuriken. “I’m not that worried about them, but…”**

“ **It’s Rin-chan’s team, right?”**

**She looked at him with a small smile.**

“ **Yeah,” she answered. “Sakura and I can put aside our dislike for each other, but Sasuke and Naruto can’t seem to do that.”**

**The Uchiha sighed before he moved closer to her as she went back to sharpening her giant Shurikens.**

“ **It’ll be ok, Rin-chan,” Obito told her softly. “Your team will pull through this.” She hummed at that. “Just promise Tobi something.”**

“ **Huh?”**

**Rin blinked as she looked up at him.**

“ **Promise Tobi that Rin-chan will be careful,” Obito said. “Promise Tobi that Rin-chan will be safe and will come out of the exams alive?”**

**Dark blue eyes soften at that before she reached out and took his left hand in her own.**

“ **I can promise to be careful,” the redhead said as she looked at him. “But, to stay safe and come out of the exams alive? I can’t promise that Tobi.” She felt a shift in his Chakra as he head hanged down and he started to play with her fingers. “But…” His head snapped up to look at her. “I can promise to try to be safe and come out it alive.”**

**The Uchiha looked at her in thought as he continued to play with her fingers.**

“ **Tobi guess that he’ll take what he can get,” he finally spoke up.**

**Rin smiled brightly at him before going back to her giant shurikens as Obito watched her.**

...My Line...

“Can some one say whipped?” the Hatake asked with smirked as he looked at his Uchiha teammate.

“At least, I have a love interest,” the Uchiha pre-teen countered as he glared at the silver hair Jonin. “Unlike you.”

This made Kakashi to glare at him in return.

“Okay, let’s not start you two,” the brunette spoke up.

The both boys just crossed their arms and looked away from each other.

...My Line...

**Rin walked to Sasuke and Naruto with a yawn having been up to 1 o'clock in the morning sharping her weapons all night and talking with Tobi.**

“ **Hey, Onee-chan,” Naruto greeted.**

“ **Go-o-od Morning Otouto,” the Uzumaki Heiress yawned out.**

“ **Didn't you get enough sleep last night?” Sasuke asked.**

“ **I was up till 1 in the morning sharping my weapons,” the redhead answered showing them the cut on her finger that she has bandage.**

**'She's really strange,' thought Sasuke with a sigh.**

**It wasn't long till Sakura had finally showed up though looking rather down.**

“ **Sakura,” Naruto greeted. “Hey, your late.”**

“ **Uh...right,” she agreed. “Sorry guys.” Sakura looked over at Sasuke with a thoughtful look. “Good morning Sasuke.”**

“ **Yeah,” Sasuke greeted. ‘What's up with her? She's different.'**

 **Rin** **let out a sigh before she started to walk inside with her teammates right behind her.**

...My Line...

“At least he’s showing some concern for his teammate,” Jiraiya sighed making Tsunade nod her head.

...My Line...

**A crowd of people were shown before the sound of some one getting punched was heard.**

“ **Tch, your taking the Chunin Exams?” one of the Chunins in front of a door asked. “But, you can’t even get passed us?”**

“ **Why don’t you give up now before you get hurt?”**

“ **Yeah, I think that I hear your Mommy calling ya.”**

**The two teammates that had been shown before looked at them.**

“ **Please let us through,” the female asked as she stood up. “** **We’re suppose to go in there.”**

**She walked forward only to be hit as well.**

“ **Ah, that’s harsh,” some one in the crowd said.**

“ **Did you say harsh? Don’t kid yourself. We’re being nice compar** **ison.** **The Exams are going to make this look like a picnic.”**

“ **Some of you won’t survive the exams, some of you will be** **w** **reck for life, and some of you may go crazy.”**

“ **For Chunin it’s always life and death. You think it’s a joke. Chunin are qualified to lead missions. The lives** **of your comrades are in your hands, so you better be tough enough to take the heat.** **Delicate** **little girls don’t belong here.”**

“ **We’ve just thinning out the herd. You won’t pass anyways** **so go home and play with your dolls.”**

...My Line...

“Geez, I didn’t know that Izumo and Kotetsu had it in them to be that harsh,” Rin said softly. “In fights with the enemy? Sure. But, with words? I had no idea.”

“That maybe true Rin, but what they said is true,” Minato stated. “About being Chunin.”

The brunette nodded her head in agreement with her Sensei.

...My Line...

**Rin let out a sigh as she rolled her eyes when Team Kakashi walked up.**

“ **Really nice speech,” Sasuke told them. “Now both of you step aside and let me through.” The Uzumaki Heiress let out a sigh again as she shook her head. “And well, your at it revise the Genjutsu. We can see through the illusion anyways. We're going to the third floor.”**

“ **Well, well,” one of the Chunins that where standing in front of the door said. “So you noticed the Genjutsu.”**

“ **Go ahead and tell them Sakura,” Sasuke said.**

**The redhead smiled as she joined in.**

“ **We're sure you saw it before anyone else,” she added.**

“ **Huh?”**

“ **You the sharpest eyes and best analytically skill on our squad,” Sasuke stated.**

“ **You must have seen this coming from a mile away,” Rin finished.**

“ **I must have?” Sakura asked before she caught onto what they where doing. “Oh, of course. Sure. I've spotted it right away. This is only the second floor.”**

“ **Right,” Naruto agreed.**

**The Genjutsu was undone making people gasped.**

“ **Well, aren't we the smart ones?” the other Chunin asked. “So you noticed an illusion. Let's see you deal with this?”**

**The Chunin went to throw a kick at Sasuke while the young Uchiha went to counter it with his own kick. However, a young boy in green and with a bowl shape hair cut stepped in and grabbed both of their feet to stop them.**

**'How'd he do that?' Sakura thought. 'I thought he was some kind of weakling getting knocked like that, but he's just as fast as Sasuke.'**

**'He stopped my kick,' Sasuke thought. ‘That some Chakra he's got in his arm.'**

‘ **And I thought that I was fast,’ Rin thought with a smirk.**

“ **Hey!” a voice said making the redhead look over to see the Hyuuga walking up to the boy. “What happened to the plan? I thought you were the one who said to keep a low profile and don't let anyone see our skill level.”**

“ **I know, but…”**

**The guy looked at Rin and Sakura, who where standing right next to each other, which made them confused.**

...My Line...

“That guy better not be thinking of flirting with Ookami,” Minato growled.

‘And the overprotective Father makes another appearance,’ Jiraiya and Kakashi thought with an eye roll.

The Hatake, however, looked at his Uchiha teammate that he was also glaring at the Gai look alike.

‘So, Obito is falling for Sensei’s yet to be born Daughter, huh?’ he thought to himself. ‘I guess, I’ll keep that to myself for now.’

...My Line...

“ **Never mind it's over,” the girl said. “Forget it.”**

**The guy then walked up to Sakura, who blinked in confusion.**

‘ **Hey, what happened to the bruises that he had before?’ Sasuke thought. ‘Their gone. Where they fakes?’**

“ **My name is Rock Lee,” the guy told her as he walked up to her. “You are Sakura, right?”**

“ **Huh?”**

“ **Please my girlfriend?” Lee asked her as Rin looked sorry for her follow Kunoichi. “I vow to protect you with my life.”**

...My Line...

“Oh, good,” the Namikaze sighed. “At least it’s not my little girl.”

Obito also looked relived at that.

...My Line...

“ **Diffidently not,” the Haruno answered.**

“ **Why?”**

“ **Because your a weirdo.”**

**Naruto laughed while the redhead felt sorry for Rock Lee.**

“ **Hey, you!” the Hyuuga yelled as he walked up making Sasuke to look at him. “Over here. What's you name?”**

**'Again?' Naruto asked as he looked pissed. ‘It's always about Sasuke!'**

...My Line...

‘I know how you feel Naruto,’ the Uchiha pre-teen thought as he glanced at the silver hair Jonin out of the corner of his eyes.

...My Line...

“ **It's common courtesy to state you name before asking for some one else,” Sasuke answered.**

“ **Hey, your a rookie aren't you?”** **the Hyuuga** **asked again. “** **H** **ow old are you anyway?”**

“ **I'm not obliged to answer,” Sasuke told him.**

“ **What's that?” Neji asked.**

**'Cute,' the girl thought.**

**Rin let out a sigh as she started to walk away from them before Sakura's voice sounded out behind her.**

“ **Naruto, Sasuke, come on let's go,” she said before said boys by their hands. “Wait up, Rin!”**

 **The redhead** **looked back at them and stopped letting them to catch up before she started to walk away again.**

...My Line...

“Your Daughter doesn’t like dilly-dialing around, does she?” Hiruzen asked with a cackle. “Minato, Kushina.”

“It’s an Uzumaki thing,” the redhead stated. “We don’t like waiting around unless we have to.”

“I see.”

...My Line...

“ **So those are the misfits that Kakashi and Gai have been going on about. I guess that they passed their first test. Getting their applications through.”**

“ **Right. Looks like the exams are going to be fun this year.”**

“ **Yeah for us, but maybe not for them.”**

...My Line...

“Koketsu gotten cute the older he got,” Rin said in surprise.

Her two male teammates and Jonin Sensei sweatdropped at that while the rest just raised an eyebrow each.

...My Line...

‘ **So this is the big bad Chunin Exams,’ Sasuke thought as they walked up some stairs before scoffing. ‘It’s a freak show.’**

...My Line...

The screen then went dark before they all stood up and stretched.

“Well, time for bed everyone,” the Sandaime said.

Minato stayed behind for a bit to talk with his Father real quick as the rest of his group went to their own rooms though Kushina waited for him. The Uzumaki Clan Head knew that her husband had always wanted to know, who his Father was and to have a Father to Son talk, so to find out that his Father was the Nidaime Hokage, who he had looked up to, really made his day. The 21-year-old smiled at him when he walked over to her with a happy gleam in his cobalt blue eyes as the Senju Brothers and the Sage of 6 Paths left for the afterlife before the two walked into their room to get some rest.


	24. 24: Chunin Challenge: Rock Lee VS Sasuke!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that it took so long to get this next chapter out, but I was having a bit of a writer's block on top of having new story ideas running around my mind involving Detective Conan (Case Closed) and yes some of them were crossovers with Naruto. Well enough about that. Onto the disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Rin Uzumaki (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

The next day, found the group back in the theater room with snacks and drinks after having breakfast only to see that there was a neck length, curly, dark hair whose bangs are held back by a Konoha forehead protector and almond shape onyx eyes with the eyelashes curled up at the end 17-year-old looking male. Of course, he wasn’t alone as standing next to him was an older looking Itachi Uchiha, who appeared to be at least 21, to their shock. Little Itachi’s face lite up when he saw the curly hair male before running over to him happily.

“Shisui!”

The two males smiled softly at the younger Itachi before 17-year-old Shisui Uchiha picked him up and placed him on his right hip. They then looked towards the group with soft smiles though older Itachi’s eyes narrow on Obito, who hide behind Fugaku at the look.

“Mother, Father,” the 21-year-old Itachi greeted. “Lord Third, Lady Tsunade, Master Jiraiya, Lord Minato, Lady Kushina.” He smiled at the two pre-teens. “Kakashi-Sempai, Rin-san.” His eyes once again narrowed at the Uchiha Chunin. “Obito.”

“Yo, Aunt Mikoto, Uncle Fugaku, Obito,” Shisui greeted as well. “Lord Third, Lady Tsunade, Master Jiraiya, Lord Minato, Lady Kushina.” He also smiled at the two pre-teens. “Kakashi-Sempai, Rin-san.”

The brunette blushed at the sight of the Teleporter’s smile that made him look as handsome as she thought.

“Shisui, Itachi,” Mikoto teared up at the older versions of her nephew and Son.

“It’ll be best if you called me by my ANBU Code Name, Crow,” the older Itachi informed him. “To save on the confusion.”

“Yes, of course,” the Hokage agreed with a nod. “We’ve been doing the same for the Daughter of Minato and Kushina.”

Shisui’s face lite up at the mention of his little protégé in the use of the Body Flicker.

“How is my former protégé doing anyways?” he asked.

“She’s doing well,” Minato answered with a slight smile.

“Yeah,” Kushina agreed with him. “She’s married to Obito and the two of them have three beautiful little boys.”

Crow and Shisui stiffen, but for completely different reasons.

“She’s married and a Mother huh?” the 17-year-old Shisui asked in a strain tone. “That’s...great. Really great.”

His eyes morphed into his Sharingan as he glared at Obito, who shrunk even more behind his Uncle.

“Correct me if I’m wrong?” Crow asked. “But, isn’t Obito suppose to be dead by the time the Uzumaki Twins are born?”

“Yeah, but he managed to live and had been a little insane from what we have been told,” Fugaku answered his Son.

“Tobi?” Crow growled in annoyance and question.

“Yes,” Minato, Jiraiya, and Fugaku answered.

“I knew there was something familiar about him.”

Everyone sweatdropped at that before they all sat down with Crow going to get some snacks and drinks for himself and Shisui. Once he was sitting the 17-year-old took the remote and hit play before placing it down and then take his drink and snacks from the 21-year-old Itachi.

...My Line...

" **Hey, you!" the Hyuuga yelled as he walked up making Sasuke to look at him. "Over here. What's you name?"**

" **I'm not obliged to answer," Sasuke told him.**

" **What's that?" Neji asked.**

**'Cute,' the girl thought.**

...My Line...

Shisui sweatdropped at Sasuke’s actions while giving Crow a deadpan look.

...My Line...

" **So th** ** **at’s a bunch of**** **misfits that Kakashi and Gai have been going on about. I guess that they passed their first test. Getting their applications through."**

" **Right. Looks like the exams are going to be fun this year."**

" **Yeah for us, but maybe not for them."**

...My Line...

“Koketsu, Izumo.”

“I don’t think I will ever understand them.”

...My Line...

**Rin let out a sigh as she started to walk away from them before Sakura's voice sounded out behind her.**

**"** **Hey, Sasuke,** **Naruto, come on let's go," she said before said boys by their hands.**

**“** **Alright,” Sasuke sighed. “Don’t pull me, Sakura.”**

**"Wait up, Rin!"**

**The redhead looked back at them and stopped letting them to catch up before she started to walk away again.**

...My Line...

There were cackles while some smiled softly at the new Squad 7.

...My Line...

‘ **Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan,’ the Hyuuga thought as he watched them walk away.**

**Lee looked back at his teammates.**

“ **He’s pretty bold,” the female stated as she looked at him. “You going to challenge him?” The Hyuuga scoffed as he started to walk away with his female teammate right him only for her to stop. “Lee, aren’t you coming? We are suppose to check in?”**

“ **I will catch up with you in a minute,” he informed her. “You do not have to wait for me. I just need to check something.”**

“ **What’s that about?” she asked as she turned back when Lee walked away.**

“ **I have no idea,” the Hyuuga answered before he too walked off.**

...My Line...

“Hey, it’s a Hyuuga version of Kakashi just without the whole rule thing,” Obito snorted. “As if an Uchiha version wasn’t enough.”

This got him a glare from the said male while the rest just cackled softly.

...My Line...

**Squad 7 walked through the Academy towards the third floor together around the time that Rock Lee appeared.**

“ **Hey, you with the attitude hold on!” Lee called out.**

“ **Huh?”**

**The four of them came to a stop and turned around to see Rock Lee standing on a balcony and was looking at Sasuke.”**

“ **What you’d want?” Sasuke asked.**

“ **I want to fight,” Lee answered. “Right here and right now.”**

...My Line...

“I can’t believe that Gai has a clone.”

“Oh, God. It’s another nightmare come true.”

“Poor Sasuke.”

...My Line...

_ Episode 24: Chunin Challenge: Rock Lee VS Sasuke! _

“ **You want to fight me right here and now, huh?” Sasuke asked.**

“ **Yes,” the older Genin answered before he jumped over the railing and land on the floor still facing Sasuke. “My name is Rock Lee.” He pointed at the Uchiha. “You said it was common courtesy for a challenger to give his name right, right? Sasuke Uchiha.”**

“ **So, you know me?” Sasuke asked for the third time.**

“ **I challenge you,” Lee went on as he got into a fighting stance. “Everyone is always taking about the Uchiha Clan and how great they are. I figure you could be a great test for me, but also…” Lee looked at Sakura, who got a bit crept out. “Oh, Sakura. I love you!”**

**Rin smirked and cackled softly as the Haruno freaked out.**

“ **Those eyebrows can’t be real!” Sakura shouted. “No! Your hair style is horrible, too, and those eyebrows are so bushy. You are such a weirdo!”**

**The red hair Uzumaki looked at Sakura with a raised eyebrow as if she was stupid, but bit her tongue to kept from saying anything rude.**

...My Line...

“That a girl,” Kushina nodded. “The teamwork test starts before the actual test itself.”

“True,” the rest agreed with nods of their heads.

...My Line...

“ **You are an angel sent from heaven,” Lee stated before he blow a kiss to Sakura, who dodged. “That is a good move. Let’s see if you can dodge this?”**

**The Uzumaki Heiress smirked with a small giggle as the pink hair Genin started to dodge all of Lee’s heart shape kisses only to clap a hand over her mouth when the banshee had to bend backwards and hit her head only the ground. When Sakura stood back up she was panting from all the dodging she had to do.**

‘ **That was to close,’** **the pink hair teen thought before holding up her fist. “Hey! Keep your creepy valentines to yourself! I was dodging for my life there!”**

“ **You don’t have to be so negative Sakura,” Lee said sounding down hearted.**

**Rin leaned over to the Uchiha with a smirk in place.**

“ **Where’s the popcorn when you need it?” she asked in a whisper making the young Uchiha to cackled softly in amusement.**

**Dark blue eyes glanced towards the shadows when her ears picked on the quiet snickering of Tobi, who she knew was spying on them.**

...My Line...

“Dude, stay away from my cute protégé,” Shisui growled at the Uchiha pre-teen.

“And stop following her like a creepy,” Crow added with a glare.

Obito shrunk to get away from the glares from his two cousins and Sensei while the rest rolled their eyes.

...My Line...

‘ **He wants to fight Sasuke?’ Naruto thought in anger. ‘It’s always about Sasuke.’**

“ **You heard of the Uchiha Clan, but yet, you still challenge me?” Sasuke asked. “You must be even more psycho then you look if that’s possible.” The Uchiha glared at him. “You want to know more about my Clan then I’ll show you the hard way.”**

“ **Bring it on,” Lee said as he stood in some of kind of fighting stance. ‘Excellent. A match up against the number 1 rookie. I will draw him out and get him to reveal his techniques and I will prove myself to you, G** **ai** **-Sensei.’**

**Rin narrowed her eyes as she looked at the green spandex wearing boy while taking in his form and stance.**

‘ **Rock Lee, a Taijutsu user with little to no Nin and Genjutsu,’ she thought. ‘A year older then Naruto and myself, however, he might be a few months older then Haruno and Uchiha...maybe more.’ The redhead looked over at her two teammates and Brother. ‘He’s speed is nothing to laugh and neither are his punches and kicks. Uchiha doesn’t stand a chance as Lee had a year of training and mission then we did.’ She let out a sigh before looking up at the ceiling. ‘Why me?’**

...My Line...

“That’s some good info that she has there,” Kakashi blinked in surprise.

“She has always been like that,” Shisui informed him with a nostalgia like smile.

“Shisui is right,” Crow agreed with a nod.

...My Line...

“ **Hold it!” Naruto yelled making them all to look at him. “I get him first. This weirdo is mine.”**

**The Uzumaki Heiress let out a sigh while shaking her head.**

“ **Go for it.”**

“ **Naruto!”**

“ **What?” Naruto asked as he moved forward. “It’ll take me two minutes to have this guy bagging for mercy.”**

“ **No, thank you,” the older Genin said. “Right now the only one I want to fight is Uchiha.”**

“ **Yeah?” Naruto asked. “Well…” Rin face palmed as her Brother charged at Lee. “I got news for you. Sasuke can’t compare to me! Ya know!”**

**The blonde went to throw a punch, but Lee dodged it by sending it off course with a simple** **twist of his wrist. The male Uzumaki then tried to kick him next by standing on his hands, however, the older Genin dropped and spun around.**

“ **Leaf Whirl Wind!”**

**The redhead let out gasp when Lee knocked Naruto’s hands out from under him and self him spinning into a wall.**

“ **NARUTO!” she yelled out while running to his side in worry.**

‘ **Whoa,’ Sakura thought as the 12-year-old female Genin started to run a diagnostic jutsu on her Brother. ‘He’s better then he looks.’**

...My Line...

The twins future parents smiled softly at the sight of their Daughter making sure that their Son was okay.

...My Line...

“ **Just except it,” Lee stated as he stood up. “You have no chance against me. Your skills are inferior. You see, Sasuke, out of all the top Leaf Genin, I am the best.” Rin narrowed her eyes as she knew that Neji Hyuuga, the Nephew of the Hyuuga Clan Head, was the best male Leaf Genin. “Fight me and I will prove it to you.”**

...My Line...

“Seriously what is with that kid?”

“Don’t know.”

“Don’t want to know.”

...My Line...

**The Chunin went to throw a kick at Sasuke while the young Uchiha went to counter it with his own kick. However, a young boy in green and with a bowl shape hair cut stepped in and grabbed both of their feet to stop them.**

**'He stopped my kick,' Sasuke thought. 'That some Chakra he's got in his arm.'**

...My Line...

The group all raised eyebrow at that.

...My Line...

“ **This will be fun,” Sasuke said with a smirk. “Let’s** **do it** **.”**

**Sakura looked at the clock on the wall only to gasp.**

“ **There’s no time, Sasuke,” the Haruno stated. “We’ve got to registrar by 3 o’clock. That’s less then half an hour.”**

“ **Plus Lee’s Taijutsu is at a place that even you can reach right now, Uchiha,” Rin added. “He fight circles around you.”**

“ **Relax you two,” the Uchiha told them. “This will all be over in 5 seconds.”**

...My Line...

“Uchiha,” Jiraiya sighed.

This got him glares from the Uchihas in the room.

...My Line...

‘ **Yeah,’ the redhead thought in agreement. ‘For you.’**

‘ **Here he comes,’ Lee thought as Sasuke ran at him. ‘Forgive me, Gai-Sensei.’ Sasuke threw a punch at Lee. ‘I know it is forbidden, but I may have to break the rules and use that jutsu.’ Lee vanished before the punch that the young Uchiha sent could hit him only to reappear on the other side of Sasuke and used a spin kick him. “Leaf Hurricane!”**

**Sasuke decked under the kick, but Lee sent another kick his way.**

‘ **Not moving fast enough,’ the Uchiha thought as he moved to block, but became surprised when Lee made a hand sign. ‘What?’**

**Rin let out a sigh when the older male Genin’s kick went right through Sasuke’s guard.**

“ **SASUKE!” the pinkette yelled in shock.**

**The Uchiha struggled to get up as Sakura looked shocked.**

“ **What’s going on?” Sasuke asked.**

‘ **He had his guard up, but Lee went right through it,’ the Haruno thought.**

**The Uzumaki Heiress let out a sigh as she shook her head once she was finished with healing her Brother.**

‘ **I tried to tell him, but did he listen of course not,’ she thought with a deadpan. ‘Uchihas. A bunch of pains in the neck.’**

...My Line...

“See!” Jiraiya yelled. “I’m not the only one, who thinks that!”

Kushina bite her lower lip to keep her mouth shut while the brunette made sure not to look the Toad Sage in the eyes.

...My Line...

**The Uchiha managed to get to his hands and knees while the redhead turned her attention back to Naruto.**

‘ **Is he using some of technique to get to me?’ he thought. ‘What is it? Ninjutsu or Genjutsu?’**

‘ **As I expected,’ Lee thought. ‘He is coming back for more.’**

‘ **Ok, this is good,’ the Uchiha thought with a thoughtful look. ‘I’ve got him right where I want him. Now’s my chance.’ An Uchiha like smirk came to his face. “I’ve been waiting to try this out.”**

**This time the redhead and the pinkette let out gasp in shock.**

‘ **Could it be?’ the Haruno thought. ‘Is it?’ Sasuke lifted his head up to reveal a pair of blood red eyes with two tomoes surrounding the pupil. ‘The Sharingan. When did he…? He’s eyes. It’s in both of them.’**

...My Line...

“No duh,” Shisui deadpan. “Of course, it’s in both of them. It’s an Uchiha Bloodline, pinky!”

Crow reached over and smacked him upside the head making the Teleporter to pout at him.

...My Line...

‘ **So, that is the Sharingan,’ Lee thought as he looked at Sasuke.**

‘ **You’ll never know what Sasuke will do next,’ Sakura thought. ‘He’s amazing. It’s like Kakashi-Sensei’s Sharingan. He’ll be able to read this guy’s jutsu and nail him.’**

‘ **Ninjutsu or Genjutsu?’ Sasuke thought. ‘Whatever magic he’s using I’ll see it now.’**

‘ **It’s not going to work,’ Rin thought with a sigh as Sasuke charged at Lee.**

‘ **Sasuke’s getting stronger everyday,’ the pinkette thought. ‘Just what you except from an Uchiha. Sasuke could never lose to a guy like this. No way.’ The red hair Uzumaki shook her head when Lee was able to kick Sasuke which surprised both the Uchiha and the Haruno. ‘What?’**

‘ **He got around my guard, but how?’ Sasuke thought. ‘What kind of jutsu is that?’**

“ **You should have listened to your red hair teammate,” Lee told him. “You see, my technique is neither Ninjutsu or Genjutsu.”**

**The redhead turned her helped Naruto sit up when he came around as Sasuke got his ass handed to him.**

“ **Sasuke!”**

...My Line...

Shisui and Crow flinched at the beating the young Uchiha was taking though they both knew that it was needed.

...My Line...

“ **You get it now?” Lee asked. “I am using Taijutsu. That means no tricks, Sasuke.” Lee appeared behind Sasuke with in a second. “It’s just straight forward Martial Arts nothing more.”**

“ **Why you?” the Uchiha growled as he went to back hand Lee.**

**However, the older male Genin dodged it by jumping back a bit making the dark hair boy to growl in frustration.**

“ **I know your technique,” Lee went on. “Forget it. It will not work. Not on me. I know you see through your opponent’s jutsu. That Sharingan gives you the ability to read his chakra and decipher his hand signs and movements. You can guess what he is going to do almost before he knows himself. The problem is that Taijutsu is a little bit different.”**

“ **Right,” Sasuke agreed. “So, what’s your point?”**

“ **I do not try to hide or disguise my moves,” Lee answered. “I do not have, too. Even when you can read them you still can not stop them. You are to slow.” Sasuke growled. “Your eyes maybe quick enough to stay one step ahead of me, but your body can not keep up. What do does it do you?” Rin let out a sigh as Sasuke was getting more pissed off. “You know what? Here is what I believe. There are two different kinds of Ninja; those like you, who are born with talent,** **and don’t have to work for it** **.” By this time Sasuke had already charged at Lee. “And those like me, who have to train everyday of our lives.” Lee dodged Sasuke’s attacks one after the other. “Your Sharingan is the worst match for my extreme Taijutsu.” Lee Went from being on the defense to offense. “Here is what I mean.”**

**This time it was Sasuke, who was on the defense, which worried Sakura, but the Uzumaki Heiress thought that Sasuke was getting what was coming to him.**

...My Line...

“You spoiled him to much, Crow,” Shisui sighed as he shook his head.

This got him a glare from the mentioned male.

“Like you didn’t when it came to Rin-imouto,” Crow growled at him.

The Teleporter smirked cheekily at him.

...My Line...

‘ **I have to stop him,’ Sasuke thought as he went to block Lee’s kick, but instead Lee kicked him under his chin sending the Uchiha into the air before reappearing under him. “Dancing Leaf Shadow.”**

**Rin gasped knowing that this was going to far and got ready to step in.**

“ **Good eye,” Lee told him as the bandages started to unwind. “Now I will prove my point that hard work beats out natural talent.”**

‘ **What’s his next move?’**

“ **Your finished,” Lee stated only for something to whistle through the air. “Huh?” Rin, who was ready to jump in, stopped when a spinning wheel pinned the bandages to the wall. “This is bad.”**

“ **Alright, that’s enough Lee,” a voice called out to him.**

**Rin looked over to her left to see a red turtle standing there while looking at Lee, who elbowed Sasuke out of the way before leading in front of the turtle.**

‘ **W-What now?’ the Uchiha thought.**

“ **Sasuke!” Sakura called out as she ran.**

**The pinkette fell to her knees as she caught her Uchiha teammate and slid a little. Naruto, on the other hand, sat where he had landed before while looking at Sasuke in surprise.**

‘ **He totally beat Sasuke,’ the blonde thought in shock. ‘Something happened while I was knocked out. What did he do?’**

“ **Are you ok, Sasuke?” the Haruno asked. ‘He’s really shaken up. He didn’t even take the fall right.’**

**Rin let her eyes run over the Uchiha to make sure that there was no damaged that needed to medical attention right away before she turned to Lee and the turtle.**

...My Line...

The Nohara and Senju looked in awe at how the female Genin was able to take in injuries with just a look, but then again with, who her twin Brother is and all, it really isn’t that surprising.

...My Line...

“ **You...you were watching us the whole time?” Lee asked.**

“ **Of course,” the turtle answered. “That’ last technique is forbidden. You know that.”**

‘ **He’s talking to a turtle and it’s talking back,’ Naruto thought as he watched the scene with a raised eyebrow.**

“ **I am sorry,” Lee apologized. “I did not mean to.”**

‘ **Now he’s apologizing to a turtle,’ the male Uzumaki thought as he his face took on a surprised look. ‘Wait a minute?’ Naruto then hit his palm with his fist. ‘Could that be his Sensei?’**

...My Line...

“Seriously?” Kakashi asked with a deadpan.

Shisui, Obito, Kushina, and Jiraiya were laughing while the rest rolled their eyes.

...My Line...

**Rin let out a sigh as Lee looked up at the turtle, who glared at him, making the green wearing Genin to freak out.**

“ **I was not planning to use a forbidden Jutsu,” Lee tried to reason. “It’s just...I was in the middle of a fight and I mean...you understand.”**

“ **I was right,” Naruto gasped. “It really is his Sensei!”**

“ **Huh?”**

**Rin rolled her eyes in annoyance as she shook her head while walking over to the other two Genin.**

“ **Hey, you guys!” Naruto called out as he ran up to them.**

**Sakura looked over at him while Sasuke continued to look at Lee.**

“ **What Naruto?”**

“ **That weird thing he is talking, too, is a turtle, right?” the blonde asked as he pointed at them.**

“ **Obviously!” Sakura yelled at him. “What did you think it was?”**

“ **Ok, then maybe it means that turtles can be Sensei, too,” the male Uzumaki stated.**

‘ **And we lost him,’ Rin thought with a sweatdrop.**

“ **How would I know if they can be Sensei, too?” Sakura asked unhappily.**

“ **Otouto, Sakura,” the redhead spoke up making the two of them to look at her. “That turtle is a summons. You know...like my wolves.”**

“ **Oh,” the two of them breathed.**

**The Uzumaki Heiress face palmed with groan.**

...My Line...

“Poor girl,” Shisui sighed. “I feel for my cute little protégé. Really I do.”

There were snorts of laughter at that.

...My Line...

“ **Your a disgrace!” the turtle yelled at him. “You think you’ll get away with a bunch of lame excuses like that!” Rin felt her eyes twitch as the turtle went on. “A shinobi never reveals his technique unless it’s absolutely necessary! It’s such a basic rule! You should know it by now!”**

“ **Forgive me, Sir?” Lee asked in shame.**

‘ **How could I lose to that freak?’ Sasuke thought.**

**Rin looked over at the Uchiha before she just shook her head.**

‘ **I tried to tell him, but did he listen...no,’ she thought with a sigh. ‘Baka.’**

“ **Are you prepare take the punishment for your actions?”**

“ **I...yes, sir.”**

“ **Alright then,” the turtle said. “Please come on out, Gai-Sensei!”**

**The red hair Uzumaki slapped a hand to her forehead with a groan just as there was a blast of smoke and when it cleared then her team freaked out when they saw an older version of Lee standing on top of the turtle striking a creepy pose.**

“ **Hey!” the man yelled. “What’s shaken? How you doing everybody?! Life treating you good?”**

**Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke once again freaked out.**

“ **He’s got the biggest eyebrows yet!” Naruto yelled. “Their almost alive~”**

“ **Hi Lee,” the man greeted with a twinkling smile.**

...My Line...

“OH GOD!” Kakashi yelled.

Making those, who know him, to look at him in surprise.

“He looks even creepier then before!” Obito added.

“I feel sorry for Team Kakashi,” Rin sighed.

Shisui lowered his head in prier while Crow groaned as he placed his head in his hands.

...My Line...

“ **To weird,” Sakura said looking freaked.**

“ **So, that’s were Lee get’s it from,” Naruto stated. “Some soup bowel hair cut and even bushier eyebrows.”**

**This just pissed Lee off as he spun around to glare at Naruto.**

“ **Do not insult Gai-Sensei!” Lee yelled at him. “He is one of the greatest men in the entire world!”**

“ **Well, excuse me for not noticing his greatness!” Naruto yelled back. “I was to busy watching him crawl out from underneath a turtle!”**

“ **He did not crawl out!” Lee yelled again.**

“ **Give it a rest, Lee,” Gai told him.**

“ **Yes, sir,” Lee said as he turned back around looking upset.**

“ **Now for your punishment,” Gai stated as he balled up his fist and then pulled back before he threw it forward and into Lee’s face. “You little fool!” Three of the Four members of Team Kakashi freaked out while Rin gasped as Gai walked up to Rock Lee, who was getting back up. “I’m sorry Lee. It’s for your own good.”**

**Gai knelt down as his student looked up at him with tears falling.**

“ **S-Sensei?”**

“ **Lee.”**

**Rin slapped a hand over her eyes with a groan what looked like a sunset appeared.**

“ **Oh, Sensei,” Lee cried. “I am...so sorry.”**

“ **Alright, it’s over,” Gai told him. “You don’t need to say any more.”**

“ **SENSEI!” Lee cried out eve louder as he threw himself into his Sensei’s arms while they both cried.**

“ **Lee.”**

...My Line...

The three Chunins of Team Minato couldn’t only stare in horror at what they were seeing while the rest just didn’t know what to say or even what they were seeing.

...My Line...

**The hidden Obito sweatdropped at what he was seeing from his hiding place.**

‘ **I think now I understand why Kakashi reads porn,’ he thought. ‘It’s to keep him from going insane from these two.’**

...My Line...

“And I thought Gai was bad enough on his own,” Shisui deadpan. “I was wrong.”

Crow just twitched while everyone else looked brain dead.

...My Line...

‘ **How could I lose to someone that lame?’ Sasuke thought.**

**Rin just let out a sigh.**

“ **It’s okay, it’s okay,” Gai told him. “It’s only your face.”**

“ **I am...so sorry...Sensei.”**

‘ **I think I’m going to be sick,’ the Uzumaki Heiress thought with a groan.**

“ **That’s kinda of sweet the way their all huggy and stuff,” Naruto told him team.**

**His Sister gave a ‘Really?’ look.**

“ **YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!” both Rin and Sakura yelled at him. “THEIR BOTH TOTALLY CRAZY!”**

**Both males where on their feet again though there were still tears falling from their eyes like a waterfall.**

“ **Your just caught in between,” Gai stated. “Your to old to be called a boy, but not quiet yet a man.”**

“ **You are to good to me, Gai-Sensei.”**

“ **Now take off,” Gai stated. “I want you to give me 100 laps around the practice field. Show me what you’ve got!”**

“ **Yes, sir!” Lee saluted him. “No problem.”**

“ **Run into the setting sun,” Gai stated dramatically. “Run and suffer, but don’t mess up your hair.” He looked at Lee, who whipped his eyes, before they both smiled that sprinkling smile. “Let us go.”**

“ **Right,” Lee agreed.**

...My Line...

“Those two are insane,” Obito deadpan.

“Really insane,” Kakashi agreed.

The brunette nodded her head in agreement with her two teammates.

...My Line...

“ **Hey, wait a minute!?” Naruto asked. “We’re not finished here! You guys can’t just take off like that!”**

“ **And what about the Chunin Exams?” Sakura asked. “There’s no time for fooling around!”**

“ **Uh...oh, right,” Gai sighed as he slightly coughed in his hand. “I forgot about that.” He once again looked at Lee. “Lee, you not only disobeyed the rules for fighting, but you disrupted the Chunin Exams.” Rin rolled her eyes while letting out a sigh at the scene before her. “I think that deserves a slightly more sever punishment, don’t you?”**

“ **Yes, sir.”**

“ **Let’s say 500 laps?” Gai asked. “How does that sound?”**

“ **Outstanding sir,” Lee answered.**

“ **Their insane,” Sakura deadpan.**

“ **Yep,” Rin deadpan in agreement.**

“ **Preparily, but never mind them,” Naruto stated. “What’s the deal with that turtle any ways?”**

“ **It’s a summons Naruto,” Rin groaned.**

“ **Like your wolves?” Naruto asked.**

“ **Yes,” was the answer he got.**

**Gai then looked up at that moment to stare at that with a thoughtful look.**

‘ **This must be Kakashi’s squad,’ he thought. ‘I’ll check them out.’**

...My Line...

“Run!” Kakashi yelled. “Run and don’t look back!” This made everyone to look at him surprise. “Get away from the crazy person.”

Obito was laughing by that time with Shisui while the rest looked amused.

...My Line...

**It was Sakura, who noticed that he was looking at them, first which made her freak out.**

“ **No! He’s looking at us!”**

“ **Tell me how is Kakashi-Sensei?” Gai asked.**

“ **You know him?” Sasuke asked in return.**

“ **Do I know Kakashi?” Gai asked. “Well, people say, he and I are arched rivals for all eternity.”**

**Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke freaked out at that while Rin just deadpan.**

“ **I’ll believe that when Baka-Sensei actually shows up on time for once,” Rin stated.**

“ **There’s just no way!” Sakura and Naruto yelled at the same time.**

“ **How dare you?” Lee asked. “If Gai-Sensei says it’s true then…”**

“ **Let it slide, Lee,” Gai informed him. “A ninjas actions always speaks louder then words.” The Uchiha and the red hair Uzumaki looked at him closely before the next thing they knew he had disappeared and then reappeared behind them. “My record is 50 wins and 49 loses. Which is one better then his by the way!”**

“ **What?” Sasuke asked in shock as they spun around.**

“ **Your kidding?” Naruto asked. “How did he beat Kakashi?”**

“ **That’s what I want to know,” the redhead agreed.**

“ **The fact is that I am stronger then Kakashi and faster,” Gai answered.**

‘ **He’s speed is incredible,’ Sasuke thought. ‘He’s differently faster then Kakashi. Is he even human?’**

“ **You see Gai-Sensei is the best there is,” Lee stated.**

“ **I’m sorry for the trouble Lee caused you,” Gai told him as he gave them a thumbs up. “Look into my eyes and except my sincere apology. Also notice my handsome manly** **features.”**

‘ **He calms to be better then Kakashi,’ Sasuke continued to think. ‘Could that be true? Cause I don’t think he’s making this up.’**

...My Line...

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” the Hatake growled. “Some student you are.”

There were snorts of laughter at that from those watching.

...My Line...

“ **Lee, you should accompany these fine young Ninja classroom, right now,” Gai told his student as he threw a kunai at the windmill.**

**Naruto and Rin both took noticed of Lee’s hands when he went to rebandaged them.**

‘ **His hands…’**

“ **Remember to give it your best,” Gai stated. “Lee, do your best.”**

“ **Yes, sir!”**

“ **Wow!” Naruto gasped as both Teacher and summons vanished.**

“ **Hey, Sasuke,” Lee spoke up making them all to look over at him. “Actually I have not been totally honest with you.”** **Rin let out sigh. “I said I wanted to test my skills and that was true enough, but you were not really the one that I wanted to test them against. I lied to you when we were fighting before. I told you that I was the best Genin here, but there is another top ninja...someone, who is on my team. I came here to defeat him. You were just practice. You are now a target. I will crush you. There you haven’t it. Consider yourself warned.”**

“ **Oh, Sasuke,” Sakura breathed as she looked at him once Lee left.**

“ **How about that?” Naruto asked as he also looked at the others. “Looks like the Uchiha’s aren’t as great as everybody thinks they are.”**

“ **Naruto!” Sakura yelled.**

“ **Just shut up!” Sasuke told him. “Next I’ll drive him to his knees.”**

**Rin let out a sigh.**

“ **Yeah, right,” the blonde sighed. “Who just got his butt kicked?”**

“ **Stop it!” the Haruno growled. “What are you saying? Just cut it out, Naruto.”**

**Sasuke glared at Naruto with a growl.**

“ **You saw his hands, didn’t you?” the male Uzumaki answered. “When he took off the tape.” This took the Uchiha by surprise. “I bet all bushy brow has been training until his drops. Day in and day out. Trains harder then you. That’s all I’m saying.”**

‘ **Sasuke?’**

“ **Fine,” the Uchiha growled as a smirk appeared. “Things are starting to get interesting. The Chunin Exams. Can’t wait to see what’s next.”**

“ **Right.”**

“ **Let’s get started,” Sasuke said. “Naruto! Rin! Sakura!”**

“ **Yeah!” Naruto yelled.**

**Both Rin and Sakura smiled as they nodded their heads before they followed the two boys out of the room**

...My Line...

The screen went dark before both Shisui and Crow stood up.

“Well, we have to go,” the Teleporter stated with a sad smile.

Those of the past smiled at them sadly before the two deceased Uchihas walked away as the group turned back to the screen.


	25. 25: Genin Take Down! All Ten Rookies Face Off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Rin Uzumaki (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

“Hello,” a male voice greeted making them all to jump.

As one the group all spun around to see a young 22-year-old man with dark hair that falls to his shoulders in length with a bang covering his left eye, pin straight, dark hair and narrow almond shape dark right.

“Huh…”

“Who are you?” Rin asked softly.

“My name is Sasuke Uchiha,” the male answered before looking at the Uchiha couple. “Mom, Dad.”

Mikoto felt her eyes tear up at the sight of the older version of her youngest son before she jumped up and moved to hug to him. This made Sasuke to tense up for a moment before he relaxed and hugged her back while Fugaku could only stare at the two of them as softly as his Uchiha genes would like him while Itachi grinned widely.

“Come, come,” the Uchiha Matriarch said as she herd him to seat in between her and her husband.

The young Uchiha Heir moved from his place in his Father’s lap to sit in his yet to be born younger Brother’s lap, who looked at him in surprise, before smiling softly.

“Well, time for the next episode,” the Hokage stated as he hit play on the remote before sitting back.

...My Line...

**Rin, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all stood in front of Kakashi, who has his hands in his pockets, in front of Classroom 3 – 1. The Hatake was for once not reading his damn cursed orange book much to the two girls relief.**

“ **Glad you came Sakura,” the silver hair Jonin stated. “For you** **r** **sake and the others.” Now you can all formally registrar for the Chunin Exams.”**

“ **Why?” the Haruno asked. “What’d you mean?”**

“ **You see only groups of three or in this case a group of 4 can apply for and take the Exam,” the Jonin answered. “That’s way it’s always been.”**

“ **But, Sensei, you said that the decision to the exam was up to the individual,” the pinkette stated.**

“ **That’s right, I did,” Kakashi agreed.**

“ **Was that a lie?” Sakura asked.**

“ **Sort of,” he answered. “It is an individual decision, but it effects all of you. I didn’t tell all of you before because I didn’t want the other guys to pressure you.” The pinkette looked at the other three as Naruto nodded though Rin looked like she knew something that the rest was missing. “At the same time I didn’t want to you feel obliged to participate because of any feelings that you might have for Sasuke or Naruto or even for Rin. I wanted you to come to a decision of your own free will.”**

“ **Wait a minute?” the Haruno asked. “You mean, if the others were to show up, but I decided not to come with them...”**

“ **They would have still been able to participate as there would be a team of three, but a full team is preferred,” Kakashi stated.**

“ **It would have been better if Haruno didn’t come,” Rin spoke up.**

“ **Onee-chan?” the blonde asked.**

“ **Now, Rin, you need…”**

“ **No, I won’t spare her feelings,” the redhead interrupted as she glared at the Jonin while the pinkette’s eyes filled with tears. “She still wears her rose tinted glasses about the Ninja world still on even after the Mission in the Land of Waves.” Sakura looked down at that. “Haruno has no skills to speak off and would put this team in danger in these exams because of it.”**

“ **That’s enough Rin,” the Hatake ordered. “You made your opinion known.” ‘The Kushina is really strong in her as Rin is just a blunt as her Mother had been about her opinion.’**

...My Line...

“I’ll say,” Fugaku agreed.

“But, she had been right,” Sasuke stated. “Sakura did still wore her rose tinted glasses until after the Second Test of the Chunin Exams.”

Many of them looked worried about.

...My Line...

**The red hair Genin knew that she might have gone to far, but she was just trying to get Sakura to realize that the Ninja Life Style was not a game** **and that there was no repeat.**

“ **Anyways, it’s a moot point,” Kakashi went on. “Your all here and for the right reasons.” The Uzumaki Heiress just has her arms crossed. “Sakura…** **” The pinkette smiled at him. “Naruto…” The male Uzumaki smirked. “Rin…” The redhead’s face remain blanked. “And Sasuke…” The Uchiha was smirking just like the blonde. “I’m proud of you. Couldn’t ask for a better team.” He moved away from the door. “Good luck.”**

“ **We won’t let you down Sensei,” Naruto told him as they moved towards the room’s door. “Ya know.”**

**Kakashi looked away as Sakura and Sasuke opened the door and they walked in before it closed behind them.**

...My Line...

The silver hair pre-teen smirked behind his mask as he felt pride swell within him though he still planned to pawn them off on Obito, who would need to experience in leading, that is if he still wanted to be Hokage later on down the road.

...My Line...

_ Episode 25: Genin Take Down! All 10 Rookies Face Off! _

“ **What’s this?” Naruto asked nervously.**

**The Uzumaki Heiress looked around the room as she took in all the other Genin, who were glaring at them, but only few caught her attention.**

“ **Gee...I guess we’re not alone,” Sakura stated. “Man, I had no idea that there would be so much competition.” Rin looked over at the Haruno to see that she looked scared. ‘If looking scary is one of the tests then they got me beat.”**

“ **SASUKE!” a high pitched voice yelled. “Where have you been?” Just then Ino Yamanaka jumped onto the Uchiha’s back which pissed the pinkette off. “Boy, you have no idea how much I was hoping you’d show up here. I’ve missed those groovy good looks of yours.”**

“ **Hey, you porker!” the pink hair Genin yelled. “Back off! His mine!”**

**Ino looked at Sakura with a glare.**

“ **Miss Forehead,” Ino said in a way of greeting. “They let you in? Still got that those frown lines on your billboard brow, I see.”**

“ **Leave my forehead out of it!”**

**Rin moved away from the two girls has if that would keep her from being lopped in with them.**

“ **Oh, it’s you guys,” Shikamaru Nara’s voice sounded making the rest all look at him with Choji Ak** **i** **michi eating away next to him. “I knew this was going to be a drag, but I didn’t know it was going to be this lame.”**

“ **All three** **stooges** **are here,” Naruto stated.**

“ **Hey!” Shikamaru yelled at him. “You know what pipsqueak...ah, forget your a waste of time.”**

...My Line...

“He’s a Nara alright,” Jiraiya laughed.

The rest all smiled at that.

...My Line...

**Shikamaru Nara always complaining, but never does anything about it, the laziest kid in the Academy. Choji Akimichi. Akumunches more like it. I think he’d eat his own head if he could.**

...My Line...

“Naruto,” Sasuke groaned as he leaned his head back to look up at the ceiling.

...My Line...

“ **Sorry, but Sasuke’s all mine,” Ino stated as she pulled down her eye and stucked out her tongue.”**

...My Line...

“Like I’m going to let a fan girl marry either of my baby boys,” Mikoto huffed.

“Mom!” her youngest yelled in embarrassed.

The rest of the group all laughed while Fugaku just let out a sigh.

...My Line...

**Ino Yamanaka. Now she’s annoying and not because she has the same stupid thing for Sasuke that Sakura does.**

...My Line...

Kushina, Jiraiya, and Obito snorted while the rest all smiled softly.

...My Line...

“ **Well, well,” a voice said making them all to look over to see Squad 8. “What ya know? The whole gangs back together again.”**

“ **Oh,” a shy voice said to which Naruto looked over at. “Hi Naruto.”**

**Naruto just looked at the female member Squad 8, but she blushed and looked away while Rin looked back and forth between them before face palming as her Brother’s stupidity.**

...My Line...

"Poor Ookami."

"That boy is truly Minato's son."

...My Line...

**Hinata Hyuuga. She’s ok, but I don’t know why she gets all shy and embarrassed every time I** **even...** **look at her. It’s kind of weird.**

...My Line...

Kushina looked at Minato with a raised eyebrow.

“The Oblivious Minato is strong in Naruto,” Jiraiya deadpan.

There snorts of laughter as everyone, who knows him agrees.

...My Line...

**Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru. Forget what I said about Ino cause this guy’s the most annoying of all. He thinks he’s so cool.**

...My Line...

“It’s an Inuzuka thing,” Tsunade stated.

...My Line...

**Naruto looked over at the third member of the team, who was being quite.**

...My Line...

“Aburame.”

...My Line...

**And** **there’s Shino Aburame. Well, he’s just weird.** **K** **inda of a mystery, but that doesn’t mean he can’t be annoying, too.**

...My Line...

Sasuke let out a sigh while rolling his eyes in annoyance though there was a smirk on his face.

...My Line...

“ **You guys, too, huh?” Shikamaru asked. “Man, everyone’s here for this stupid thing.”**

“ **Yup,” Kiba answered. “Here we all are.” The Inuzuka laughed. “The 10 Rookies. This is gonna be fun. At least for those of us good enough to make the cut.” He smirked as he looked at the Uchiha. “Right, Sasuke?”**

“ **Kiba, careful you don’t get, too, over confident,” Sasuke told him.**

“ **Just wait,” Kiba told all of Team Kakashi. “We’re gonna blew you guys away! We’ve been training like crazy.”**

“ **What do you think we’ve been doing?” Naruto asked. “Sitting around and picking daises? You don’t know what training means!” ‘Especially when your Sister is Rin Uzumaki.’**

“ **Oh, don’t mind Kiba?” Hinata asked. “I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it.”**

“ **Huh?”**

**Naruto looked at Hinata confused making the shy girl to blush and look away while Kiba and Akamaru looked at her.**

‘ **Akamaru is looking pulpier, juicer,’ Choji thought as he looked at the dog before walking closer only for Shino to get in the way. “What do you want?” The Aburame looked down. “What’s wrong?”**

**The Akimichi looked down.**

“ **Thought you haven’t noticed it,” he answered.**

“ **Huh?”**

“ **Didn’t want you stepping on it.”**

“ **Why?” Choji asked. “Are you saving it for lunch?”**

...My Line...

There were face palms at that along with a slight laughter.

...My Line...

“ **Hey, you guys!” a male voice called out.**

**All 10 Genin turned to see a guy with silver hair that was in a ponytail and also wearing eye glasses, who was looking at them.**

...My Line...

“Kabuto,” Sasuke growled with narrow eyes.

“I’m guessing that he’s a traitor,” Minato stated.

“Yes.”

...My Line...

“ **You might wanna try keeping it down a little,” the silver hair Genin stated. “I mean, no offense, but your the 10 Rookies, right? Fresh out of the Academy. I wouldn’t go making a spectacle of yourselves. Just cool it. This isn’t a class field trip.”**

“ **Well, who asked you?” Ino asked. “Who are you?”**

“ **I’m Kabuto Yakushi,” the guy answered. But, really look around you?” As one, the group all looked around to see that there were other ninjas glaring at them. “You made quite an impression.” He then looked at a group of Ninjas behind them. “See those guys?” The Rookies where now looking at them as well. “They’re from Amegakure (The Village Hidden in the Rain), very touchy. They all are. The Exam makes everyone tense, and you don’t wanna rub them they wrong way.”**

“ **Uh-ah,” Sakura agreed a bit scared making Rin to roll her eyes.**

“ **You can’t help it,” Kabuto stated. “I mean, how could you know how things work? You’re just rookies. You remind me of myself awhile back.”**

“ **Kabuto?” Sakura asked. “Is that your name?”**

“ **Yeah,” the Yakushi answered as the redhead face palmed at the stupid question.**

“ **This isn’t the first time you’ve taken the exam?” the Haruno asked again.**

“ **No, it’s...my 7** **th** **,” Kabuto answered as he rubbed the back of his head making everyone to gasp. “Well, they’re held twice a year so this well be my fourth year.”**

...My Line...

“How has that not raised red flags?” Tsunade asked in shock. “I mean, it’s one thing for it to take three times to become a Chunin, but 7 times? I call bullshit.”

“Tsunade’s right,” Jiraiya agreed with a nod of his head at the same time Mikoto yelled ‘Language Lady Tsunade!’.

“Thank you!” Sasuke sighed. “Well, I hate to admit it, but my red hair teammate was the first of us to know something was off about him.”

“She’s a sensor type Shinobi,” Hiruzen stated. “Ookami no doubt felt his chakra and thought it was odd that he wasn’t a Chunin or even a Jonin, yet.”

“Will that would explain how she always seems to find those, who have tried to ambush our team when on a C-Rank,” the 22-year-old Uchiha stated in a thoughtful tone.

...My Line...

“ **Huh?”**

“ **Wow, a veteran,” the pinkette breathed. “You must be an expert by now.”**

“ **Yeah, sort of,” Kabuto agreed with a nervous smile.**

“ **Cool, you can give us all the inside tips!” Naruto yelled.**

“ **Yeah, some expert,” Shikamaru deadpan. “He’s never pass.”**

“ **Well, 7** **th** **times the charm,” Kabuto said with a nervous smile. “That’s what they say, huh?”**

“ **So, I guess all those rumors about the exam being tough were true,” Shikamaru stated. “Oh, man, I knew this was gonna be a drag.”**

“ **Hang on,” the Yakushi spoke up. “Don’t give up hope, yet. Maybe I can help you kids out a little.” The silver hair Genin pulled out a deck of cards. “With my Ninja Info Cards.”**

“ **What the heck are those?” Sakura asked.**

“ **It’s hard to explain, but these cards have been chakra encoded with everyone thing I’ve learned over the past four years,” Kabuto answered. “I’ve got more then 200 of them. So, you see, I haven’t been completely wasting my time.” The glasses wearing male put the deck on the ground before he held up a blank card. “The may not look like much to the naked eye…” He then placed the card next the deck. “In fact, they appear to be blank.” He placed a pointing finger on the card while raising his other hand into a hand sign. “Don’t want just anyone seeing this stuff.”**

“ **What are you doing?” Sakura asked.**

“ **You see,” Kabuto stated to answer as he spun the card around with his finger. “I’m using my Chakra to reveal their secrets.” Just then in a puff of smoke a map of the Villages and Lands appeared. “Like this for example.”**

...My Line...

“That looks useful,” Jiraiya stated. “We need to make sure that Kabuto doesn’t turn traitor.”

“Why?” Kushina asked as they all looked at him.

“He’ll make one hell of a Spy Master,” the Toad Sage answered.

“You want to make him a Spy Apprentice of yours?” the Hokage asked surprised.

“Yes,” the white hair male answered with a nod. “I need someone to take over my Spy Network should I kick the bucket one day and Kabuto would be prefect for the job.”

“Then make sure that Danzo doesn’t get his hands on Yakushi,” Sasuke informed them. “After all, Danzo is the reason that Yakushi joins Orochimaru as a traitor to Konoha.”

There were gasps of surprise at that as they all gap in shock.

...My Line...

“ **Awesome,” Sakura said in awe. “A map. Of what?”**

**Rin face palmed at the stupid question that the pinkette asked while moving to stand near Hinata.**

“ **It shows all the geographical distribution of candidates that have come to take the exam,” Kabuto answered. “What villages they come from and how many from each village.” The older male looked at them. “Why do you think they all come here and take the exam together at the same time?” The group all looked at him confused. “It’s to fester friendship between nations of course. ‘International Brotherhood and all that’ and it’s true enough as far as it goes.”**

“ **But, there’s another reason?” Sasuke asked.**

“ **Yeah,” the Yakushi answered. “You see, the important thing is that this way they can carefully regulate the total number of Shinobi that end up in each village, there in maintaining the balance of power.”**

“ **Oh yeah...balance of power...hmm…” Naruto said as he pretended to know what that means.**

“ **Balance of Power?” Shikamaru asked. “Big deal. It’s all a drag.”**

...My Line...

Kushina, Obito, Jiraiya, Rin, and Tsunade all busted out laughing while the rest either smirked or cackled at the normal Nara response.

“That’s Shikamaru for ya,” Sasuke cackled while shaking his head.

...My Line...

“ **If the balance isn’t maintained then one nation can wind up with** **many** **more Shinobi than it’s neighbor and it might be tempted to attack** **them,” Kabuto informed them as he made the map vanished. “So, they try to maintain the statues quo. Makes sense...I suppose.”**

“ **Do those cards of yours have any info on the candidates?” Sasuke asked. “Individually?”**

“ **They might,” the silver hair Genin answered. “You have some one special in mind?”**

“ **I might,” the Uchiha answered.**

“ **Well, I can’t promise that my information is complete or perfect, but I’ve got something on just about everyone,” Kabuto told Sasuke. “Including you guys, of course. So, which is it?” The older male held up a card from his deck. “Tell me anything you know about them, a description, where they’re from, whatever. Anything at all.”**

“ **He’s Sabuku no Gaara then there’s Rock Lee of Konoha, and Rin Uzumaki, while your at it,” Sasuke informed him.**

**The Uzumaki twins looked at the Uchiha with a glare on their faces while the rest were surprised.**

“ **Man, that’s no fun,” Kabuto sighed. “You even know their names. That makes it easy.” As they all watched, Kabuto pulled out three cards from the deck. “Here they are.”**

“ **Show ‘em to me,” Sasuke ordered.**

‘ **I haven’t got a clue as to what’s going on here, but I’ll act like I do,’ Naruto thought as he crossed his arms and nodded.**

...My Line...

“He doesn’t even know you and yet the way he acts…” Kakashi trailed off as he glared his Uchiha Teammate. “I can’t believe that Sensei’s Son ends up being a Blonde Obito.”

“Bakashi!” said Uchiha yelled.

“Stop fighting you two!” Rin sighed.

Sasuke blinked in surprise at how similar Team Minato was to Team Kakashi only without a second female teammate.

...My Line...

“ **Okay, first up is Rock Lee,” Kabuto said once the information appeared on the card. “Looks like he’s about a year older then you guys. Mission experience: 11 C-Ranks and 20 D-Ranks. His Squad Leader is Might Gai. In the last 12 months, his Taijutsu has erratically improved, but his other skills are pretty shaky. Last year, he got a lot of attention as a Genin, but for some reason he chose not to participate in the Chunin Exams.” Kabuto looked up at them then. “This’ll be his first time as a candidate, some as you guys. His teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuuga.”**

“ **Hyuuga, huh?”**

“ **Okay, now for Sabuku no Gaara,” the Yakushi said as he brought up the info. “Mission experience: 8 C-Ranks and...get this 1 B-Ranks as a Genin! There’s not a lot of information on this guy. He’s a rookie from another land originally, but there is this.” Once again the older Genin looked up at them. “He survived every mission without getting a scratch on him.”**

“ **The dude done a B-Rank as a Genin?” Shikamaru asked in shock. “And had never been injured?”**

“ **What’s the deal with this guy?” Naruto asked.**

“ **And finally** **Rin Uzumaki,”** **the silver hair Genin said as he brought of the redhead’s own info. “The oldest Child and only Daughter of Konoha no Shinku Hime (Crimson Princess of the Leaf), Kushina Uzumaki. Rin is the Crown Princess of Uzu no Kuni (the Land of Whirlpools) and also the Heiress to a Clan that are Masters of Fuinjutsu known as the Uzumaki Clan though she and her twin Brother are believed to be last of the once great Clan. Mission experience: 15 D-Ranks and 1 C-Rank turned A-Rank.” Those not of Squad 7 looked over at the said team in surprise. “She excels in Medical Ninjutsu even though her Chakra reverse are huge** **though her speed and Fuinjutsu abilities are nothing to laugh at either. The Uzumaki Heiress uses one of the known Taijutsu styles of the Uzumaki known as Tatsumaki no Ken or the Tornado Fist. She not bad in the Elemental Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu depart, but her Genjutsu sucks.” It wasn’t really surprising that Rin wasn’t all that good in Genjutsu even with her amazing Chakra Control. “She part of Squad 7 under the command of Kakashi Hatake. Her teams are Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and her Brother, Naruto Uzumaki.” He then looked up at them. “However, there is something else.” This made the rest all raised an eyebrow. “Even though she was born full term, her muscles are underdeveloped, so she has to use speed put any kind of power behind her hits.”**

**Many heads turned towards the redhead while Naruto was glaring at the older Genin for telling the whole room about her personal medical report.**

...My Line...

Tears came to Kushina’s eyes at that while Minato looked like he had been sucker punched.

“Oh, my poor baby,” the Uzumaki sobbed.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes in thought about what was told as her mind ran through ways to help the Namikaze’s Daughter with her medical problem.

...My Line...

“ **A bit of warning for all of you. Don’t piss off an Uzumaki.”**

“ **Why?” Ino asked.**

“ **An Uzumaki when pissed is as terrifying as a Bijuu (Tail Beast) on a rampage,” Kabuto answered. “And their known for pulling pranks on their opponents while throwing insults at them piss them off enough to make a mistake.”**

**They all thought back to the Academy when they had seen Rin lose control of her temper and how the Sensei all mumbled about a second coming of a Red-Hot Blooded Habanero. Everyone, but Naruto and Rin shivered at the reminder of the redhead’s temper.**

“ **We understand,” Shino said as the rest nodded their heads.**

**The older Genin cackled before he placed another card down and then brought up more info into view.**

“ **Leaf, Cloud, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Sound,” Kabuto listed off the villages in the exam. “From the looks of it, they’ve all sent exceptionally this time around. Of course, the Hidden Sound Village is small, it just sprang up recently and no one knows anything about.” Rin raised an eyebrow at that. “Those guys are a complete mystery.” The silver hair Genin picked up his cards after whipping the info on them and put them back into the deck. “Well, you get the point, this competition is going be intense this year.”**

“ **So, it would seem,” Hinata stated. “It’s almost enough to make you lose your confidence.”**

“ **It’s a fine time to start talking like that!” Ino said to the Hyuuga.**

“ **Do you...really think it’s going to be tougher this time?” Sakura asked.**

“ **Oh, yeah,” Kabuto answered. “In the four years I’ve been coming. I’ve never seen a crop of candidates with as much potential as this one. Yep, we’ve got our work cut out for us.”**

...My Line...

“At least, he’s honest about that,” Mikoto sighed.

Everyone else just narrowed their eyes.

...My Line...

**The scene went to outside of the room where Kakashi was still standing.**

...My Line...

“It’s so weird to see you care about something,” Obito deadpan.

“Huh?” Sasuke looked at the younger version of his Cousin. “What is Kakashi like at the pre-teen age?”

“A teme,” the Uchiha pre-teen answered. “He cares more about rules and regulation then his own teammates.”

The younger Son of the Uchiha Clan blinked in surprised at that while the silver hair Jonin blushed at the truth of those words.

...My Line...

“ **I can’t go along with this!” Iruka yelled at him during the meeting about the Chunin Exams. “They may be under your care Kakashi, but they were my students. I know them. I trained them! I don’t know what your trying to prove with this, but…”**

“ **You know,” Gai spoke up as he walked towards the other Jonin. “He might be right Kakashi. You putting a lot of pressure on them. Why so impatient? I held my team back for a year so that they may hone their skills and mature. Let them enjoy their youth a little longer?”**

“ **Your concern is touching,” Kakashi stated after he laughed a bit. “Is it because you know that your guys don’t stand a chance against mine?”**

**This made Gai growl at him.**

“ **Alright, alright,” the Third spoke up. “That’s enough. The matter of the Rookies participation is closed. Now as for the other Genin I’m ready to consider your recommendation.”**

“ **I know what I’m doing,” the Hatake informed his friend. “You’ll see.”**

...My Line...

Sasuke and Obito snorted at that.

“Yeah, right,” they both said at the same time.

This made the two cousins to look at each other with shock while the rest all looked amused.

...My Line...

‘ **I wish I was as sure as I sounded,’ the silver hair Jonin thought. ‘I wonder how they are doing.’ He looked up at the door in thought. ‘Even the cockiest of them must be a little scared.’**

...My Line...

“If Naruto is anything like Obito then there is no way that he’ll be scared,” Kakashi deadpan.

The Uchiha Chunin didn’t know if he should be offend or not.

...My Line...

‘ **Ok, so we’re just rookies and must of these guys are older and more experience then we are,’ Sakura thought as Naruto shook either in fear or excitement. ‘Ok. No big deal, it’s okay to be a little scared. I can handle it, but it’ll be a whole lot easier if I didn’t have to watch Naruto fall apart right in front of me. I mean, nothing usually get’s to him. Poor guy. Maybe I can try and cheer him up.’ The pinkette walked forward a bit. “Hey, don’t worry Naruto. We’ll be fine.”**

**Rin let out a sigh when Naruto turned around and pointed at the crowd when Sakura gasp.**

“ **MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI!” the blonde yelled. “AND I’M GOING TO BEAT EVERYONE OF YA!”**

...My Line...

Kushina snorted in amusement while the rest either rolled their eyes or roared in laughter like Jiraiya and Obito.

...My Line...

_**“** **YA KNOW!”** _

**Kakashi cackled as he thought about Obito Uchiha and the twin’s own Mother.**

...My Line...

“Awe, Kakashi,” the redhead gashed as she hugged the silver hair Jonin to her.

This made him to swing his arms around as he turned to get out of her grip while the rest just watched in amusement.

...My Line...

“ **Hey, what is that idiot trying to do?!” Ino yelled as she ran up to the two females of Squad 7. “Is he trying to get us killed?!”**

‘ **I’ve should have known,’ the Haruno thought looked annoyed. ‘He’s not smart enough to be scared!’**

“ **Tell your boyfriend to keep his big fat trap shut!” the Yamanaka Heiress yelled at Sakura.**

“ **Whose boyfriend?” Sakura asked sounding pissed.**

“ **Oh, I forgot,” Ino stated. “You can’t get one!”**

“ **What did you say!?”**

“ **Yeah, I feel a lot better now,” Naruto stated with a grin.**

‘ **Idiot,’ Rin thought with a small cackle as Sasuke and Kabuto smirked. ‘But…’ She smiled softly at her Brother. ‘He wouldn’t be Naruto if he didn’t do something stupid.’ The redhead looked up at the ceiling. ‘I blame Baka-Sensei for that.’**

...My Line...

“HEY!” the Hatake yelled in outrage. “Rude.”

Sasuke snorted at that while Obito cackled like a loon.

...My Line...

**The three Genin from the Sand was shown as they watched.**

“ **That’s the same kid as before isn’t?”**

“ **He yaps just like a little dog.”**

...My Line...

“How rude?” Kushina asked with a glare. “My Son is not a dog.”

“He’s a fox,” Mikoto added.

“Yup,” the Uzumaki agreed before she realized what was said. “Hey!”

The group laughed while the Uchiha Matriarch smirked at her friend, who glared playfully at her.

...My Line...

“ **What a jerk,” Tenten stated.**

“ **Well, he surely hasn’t lost any of his spunk,” Neji Hyuuga stated.**

“ **He has passion,” Rock Lee agreed.**

“ **I guess, you didn’t intimidate him as much as you thought you did, huh, Lee?” the Hyuuga asked.**

...My Line...

“He’s an Uzumaki, so he doesn’t do intimidated,” the 21-year-old not yet a Mother deadpan.

“That’s true,” the Senju agreed with a nod of her head.

...My Line...

“ **You heard what he said about the Hidden Sound Village?” a male wearing a muscle note forehead protector asked his two teammates. “He called us little. A mystery.”**

“ **I heard.”**

“ **I say, we teach this guy some manners.”**

“ **Yeah. Let’s clear up some of the mystery for him. Update his information. Let him that you insult the Hidden Sound Shinobi then you better be ready for the consequences.”**

...My Line...

“Why do I have a bad feeling about them?” Minato asked.

“Because their bad news, who work for Orochimaru,” Sasuke answered.

...My Line...

“ **Uh, can you say that again a little louder?” Kiba asked. “Didn’t quite catch it.”**

“ **You moron,” Shikamaru sighed. “Are you trying to get everybody in this place to hate our guts or what?”**

**At this point Rin looked a little pissed though she was still slightly amused.**

“ **Naruto, you jackass!” Sakura yelled as she put him in a head lock. “Why did you go and say something like that? You obnoxious…” The pinkette stopped when she saw the other Genins all glaring at them. “Oh, hi everyone. He. Don’t mind him? He some times say’s these crazy things, but he doesn’t really them. They just kinda of come out, he’s got this condition, kinda of a psychical thing, heh, he really should on medication, haha.” The Uzumaki Heiress let out a sigh at that. “Now see what you done, Naruto? You’ve…”**

“ **Haruno, let me handle this?” the redhead asked as she walked forward.**

“ **Oh, okay,” the Haruno agreed in surprise before she stepped back.**

“ **But, first,” Rin sighed before she turned to the group of Genin with a glare as her came out of it’s ponytail and floated up into nine tail looking fragments. “Do you all got a staring problem or what?” By then her KI had flooded the room as she gave them all a very shark like grin {A/N: Think Kaitou KID from Detective Conan and Magic Kaito 1412}. “Cause if you don’t stop staring then I will prank the living hell out of you, ya know.”**

**This made the smart one’s to stop glaring and face the front while the stupid ones found their either their hair or their clothes every color of the rainbow.**

...My Line...

There were roars of laughter from the pranksters in the group though the rest looked highly amused.

...My Line...

“ **You ready?”**

“ **Let’s do it.”**

**All three Sound Genin vanished.**

...My Line...

“That’s not good,” Minato sighed.

...My Line...

“ **Now then…”** **Rin said w** **hile her hair was floating like tails behind her and her shark like grin turned sickly sweet and the rest all looked away, the red hair Genin turned towards her Brother, who was trying to hide behind Sasuke and Sakura. “Naruto, we need to talk...ya know?”**

...My Line...

Everyone, but Kushina, who was whipping tears of pride away, and Tsunade, who looked like she was salivating, flinched.

“Oh, God,” Fugaku breathed. “She’s worse then Kushina with her temper.”

“This is where Sakura and I learned to not piss her off...at least not to that point cause she can and will make our lives a living hell,” Sasuke informed his Father.

“Your a brave man to have wanted to marry her, Obito,” Jiraiya stated.

“Truly,” Hiruzen agreed with a nod. “A very brave man indeed.”

“I wish you all the luck in the world, Dobe,” Kakashi said.

Obito glared at them for that while Minato patted him on the head.

...My Line...

“ **You are to apologize to these fine Chunin Candidates,” Rin told him.**

“ **But…” the blonde started.**

“ **Or I will ground you from your ramen until your 20,” his Sister interrupted.**

“ **NO!!” the male Uzumaki yelled. “Not my ramen!”**

“ **Then apologize,” the female Uzumaki growled.**

“ **Fine,” Naruto sighed before he looked at the room and bowed. “I am truly sorry for what I said.” He then stood up and looked at Rin. “Happy?”**

“ **Yes,” she answered as she beamed at him while putting her back the high ponytail that she normally has it in.**

‘ **Scary,’ was the collective thought of every Genin in room.**

...My Line...

“I think I’m in love,” the Uchiha Chunin said with awe at how the seemingly sweet and kind young Uzumaki female managed to make every Genin, but Gaara fear, her.

Kakashi face palmed while Rin and Mikoto snorted out a laugh.

...My Line...

**Kabuto looked out of the corner of his eyes as the three Shinobi from the Sound moved quickly towards the group though Kankuro had moved to take off the bundle on his back only to be stopped by Gaara.**

...My Line...

“Not good.”

...My Line...

**One of them threw two kunais at the Yakushi, who dodged them, when the second one appeared in front of him and threw a punch.**

‘ **Their from the Village Hidden in the Sound,’ the silver hair Genin thought in surprise.**

**However, once again the older Genin dodged the attack.**

‘ **Man, he’s fast,’ Naruto and Sakura thought in shock.**

**Rin narrowed her eyes as that just points more to him being suspicious.**

‘ **He’s almost as quick as me,’ the Uchiha thought.**

**Kabuto smirked before the sound of break glass was heard making the 10 Rookies to gasp as the older male’s glasses was shown to have been broken.**

“ **Oh, I get it,” Kabuto said as he removed his glasses. “It was that kind of attack.”**

“ **Hang on,” Sasuke said as he walked forward. “I saw it all. He dodged the attack. How did that happen?”**

“ **It must have come closer then it looked,” Shikamaru suggested. “Tch! Look at him acting like it was nothing? Real tough guy.”**

**However, to their shock Kabuto collapsed while coughing up a bit of blood and though the redhead found him suspicious, she ran to his side** **as** **her hands** **were already** **glowing green** **with healing chakra** **.**

“ **What?” Naruto asked in shock. “Did he just…”**

“ **Kabuto, what’s wrong?” Sakura asked. “What is it?”**

**The Haruno and male Uzumaki ran up to the two of them.**

“ **Hey, Kabuto.”**

“ **Are you okay?”**

“ **Yeah,” the Yakushi answered as the redhead finished with her healing. “I’m fine.”**

“ **Are you sure?” Naruto asked a little bit worried.**

“ **He’ll be fine, Naruto,” Rin answered this time. “It would seem that his problem was his inner ear.” She turned narrow dark blue eyes on the three Sound Genin. ‘Was that attack sound based or wind based?’**

“ **Not such a tough guy after all, I guess,” one of the foreign Ninjas said in a smug voice. “Maybe that’s why he’s on his 7** **th** **try.”**

“ **Write this one your little card, punk,” the Second foreign Ninja stated. “The Genin from the Sound Village will be Chunin when this is all over. Guaranteed.”**

‘ **I don’t get it,’ the Uchiha thought. ‘He saw their attack in time to evade it. What made him fall apart?’**

...My Line...

“I think that our little girl might be onto something about that attack,” the Namikaze stated in thought.

“Yes, I agree,” the Uzumaki seconded.

...My Line...

“ **Lee, what was going on with that attack?” Neji asked.**

“ **There was more to it then just speed,” Lee answered him. “Some kind of trick.”**

...My Line...

“I have to attack with Rock Lee,” Kakashi said in thought. “There has to be some trick to it.”

“Maybe Ookami has a point about it being either sound or wind base,” Obito suggested.

“Maybe,” the Hatake mumbled thoughtfully.

...My Line...

**Rin was still glaring at the three foreign Ninjas in front of her when the sound of an explosion was heard making everyone to look at the front.**

“ **Alright you, baby-faced, degenerate!” a voice shouted. “Pip down and listen up!”**

‘ **Please don’t tell me that it’s…’ the Uzumaki Heiress thought’s was interrupted when the smoke cleared and the speaker was seen.**

“ **It’s time to begin!” a man with three scares on his face said. “I’m Ibiki Morino, your proctor and from this moment on...your worst enemy.”**

‘ **We’re doomed,’ Rin thought as she hanged her head with a groan.**

...My Line...

The screen went black before the Third Hokage stood up and stretched.

“Alright, break time everyone,” he said. “So, use the restroom or get some sneaks and drinks while stretching your legs.”

“Yes, sir!” they all agreed as they went do just that.

Sasuke, however, talked to his parents for a bit then handed over Itachi to his Mother and then gave the woman a kiss on the cheek while giving his Father a nod that was returned before he left to head back to his travels.


	26. 26: Start Your Engine; The Chunin Exams Begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. I do, however, own Rin Uzumaki (Namikaze). Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I might make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a way to block you. Ja ne!

Tsunade looked around the group once they all were sitting for a moment before picking up the remote and hitting play.

“Next episode,” she stated as she put it down.

They all sat back to watch.

...My Line...

“ **It’s time to begin!” a man with three scares on his face said. “I’m Ibiki Morino, your proctor and from this moment on...your worst enemy.”**

‘ **We’re doomed,’ Rin thought as she hanged her head with a groan.**

...My Line...

Obito snickered while his two teammates smiled at that.

“Ibiki can’t be that bad…” Rin trailed before she looked at her Sensei with a raised eyebrow. “Can he?”

“I have no idea, Rin,” Minato answered as he looked just as confused. “But, I guess, we’ll find out.”

...My Line...

“ **First...you candidates from the Village Hidden in the Sound!” Ibiki called out as he pointed at them. “Knock it off! Who told you that you could fight!? Do you want to be failed before we even began?!”**

“ **Sorry,” the Sound Ninja that looks like a mummy said. “It’s our first time. Guess, we’re a little jumpy...sir.”**

**The redhead gave the three Sound Ninja the stink eye when she heard the sarcasm.**

“ **I’ll say this once so listen up!” Ibiki ordered. “There will be no combat between candidates, no attacking each other without the permission of proctor and even then the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone, who even thinks of messing with me, will be disqualified immediately. Got it?”**

“ **No fatal force?” the second Sound Ninja asked. “That’s no fun.”**

**The Uzumaki let out a sigh while shaking her head.**

“ **Now if we’re ready we’ll proceed to the first stage of the Chunin Exams,” the Morino said. “Hand over your paperwork in return you’ll each be given number.” Ibiki held up a small plaque with a number 1 in the middle. “This number determines where you’ll sit. We’ll start the written test once you’re all seated.”**

“ **The what?” Naruto asked making Rin and them to look at him. “Did he say...written?” Just the Koketsu held up a stack of papers with a smile. “NOOOOOOO! Not a written test! NO WAY!”**

...My Line...

“Some one doesn’t like tests that are written,” Jiraiya cackled.

“Can’t blame him,” Obito sighed. “Their evil.”

Kushina ruffled up the young Uchiha Chunin’s hair with a smile.

...My Line...

_Episode 26: Start Your Engine: The Chunin Exams Begins!_

**The Uzumaki Heiress let out a sigh while she shook her head before she followed Sasuke and Sakura to the front of the room which made Naruto run to catch up to them. Once the redhead had been handed her number after handing in her paperwork, Rin walked to her seat and sat down before looking around for her team.**

‘ **Okay, I can seen Naruto and Uchiha from where I am,’ she thought. ‘But, where is Haruno?’ She narrowed her eyes as she looked over to where her Brother was panicking before looking around at the Chunins surrounding them. ‘** **Why do I feel like that this is a team related score kind of test?’ The redhead shook her head before going through hand signs out of sight after nicking her thumb. ‘Doesn’t matter, but just in case...Summoning Jutsu!’ The red hair Genin smirked when she noticed that no one heard or seen the smoke of her summoning which meant that her seal worked. ‘Now I just need to wait.’**

...My Line...

“She’s already acting and thinking like a Chunin,” Fugaku said in awe.

“Ookami is truly head of the game,” Mikoto added with a smile.

“That is diffidently Minato’s way of thinking,” Jiraiya stated with a smile.

This made the blonde blushed in embarrassment while Kushina smiled at him.

...My Line...

‘ **I don’t know where the others are sitting,’ Naruto thought in panic. ‘I’m all alone. This is already a disaster.’**

‘ **Tough luck for Naruto,’ the Haruno thought with a smirk. ‘Written Exams are diffidently not his strong point.’**

“ **Hmm...Naruto,” a shy female voice spoke up.**

“ **Oh,” the blonde said as he looked over to see the Hyuuga Heiress. “Where did you come from Hinata? I didn’t see you.”**

“ **I...I just wanted to say good luck and everything,” Hinata told him softly.**

“ **Huh?” the male Uzumaki smiled at her. “Thanks.” ‘Wow, that’s weird. I didn’t even notice her. It’s like she’s not there even when she’s there.’**

“ **Everyone eyes up front,” the Morino ordered as he tapped a chalk on the black board. “There are a few rules that you need to be aware of and I won’t answer any questions, so you better pay attention the first time around.’**

‘ **No questions?’ the pinkette thought. ‘What kind of rules are those?’**

‘ **Yup, we’re doomed,’ Rin sighed.**

“ **Alright, rule number 1 is this: The written part of the exam is conducted for a point reduction system,” Ibiki told them as he wrote it on the board. “Contrary to what some of you maybe use to, you all begin the test with a prefect score of 10 points.” The redhead raised an eyebrow at that. “One will be deducted for each answer you get wrong so if you miss three your final score will be seven.”**

‘ **And if I miss 10 then my final score will be 0,’ thought Naruto with a nod of his head.**

“ **Rule number 2: Teams will pass or fail on the total number of all members,” the proctor informed them.**

“ **WHAT!?” Sakura yelled in shock while the rest all gasp in shock.**

‘ **CALLED IT!’ the Uzumaki Heiress thought as she heard whether then seen the Haruno bang her head on the desk.**

“ **Wait a second!” Sakura called out. “Your saying that we all get scored as a team?!”**

...My Line...

“Yes,” the pre-teens of Team Minato answered at the same time.

“That’s what he said.”

“I think she’s going to have a habit of questioning things that are easy to understand.”

“How annoying.”

The adults all either smiled or smirked while Itachi just napped.

...My Line...

“ **SILENCE!!” Ibiki bellowed. “I have my reasons, so shut up and listen.”**

‘ **Reasons?’**

“ **Rule number 3: The sentinels you see positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating,” the proctor stated. “And for every incident they spot, they will subtract two points from the culprits score. Be warned, their eyes are extremely sharp and if they catch you five times you’ll be dismissed before the tests are even scored.”**

‘ **Shesh, they make sure that there’s all sorts of ways to lose points,’ the pink hair Genin thought.**

“ **Anyone fool enough to be caught be the sentinels doesn’t deserve to be here,” the Morino stated.**

“ **I’ve got my eyes on you guys,” Kotetsu informed them.**

“ **If you wanna be considered Shinobi then show us what exceptional shinobi you can be.”**

‘ **Ok, ok, relax,’ Sakura thought. ‘I know Rin and I will do alright and Sasuke should be fine. So, even if Naruto gets a 0.** **I** **f we do well enough we should survive this.’**

“ **One more thing,” Ibiki said as if he picked up the pinkette’s thoughts. “If any candidates should get a 0 and fail the test then the entire team fails.”**

“ **WHAT HE SAY!?” the Haruno yelled.**

“ **YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!” the red hair Genin joined in as her hair started to raise up into tails like fragments.**

...My Line...

“Language!” Kushina scolded.

“Kushina, your Daughter hear you,” Mikoto deadpan.

The Uzumaki just shrugged her shoulders.

...My Line...

‘ **Their going to kill me,’ the blonde Uzumaki thought as he felt the glares of Sasuke and Sakura.**

“ **Naruto?”**

“ **The final question won’t be given out until 15 minutes before the end of the testing period,” Ibiki informed them. “You’ll have one hour.” He looked up at the clock on the wall to see the big hand hit the 12. “BEGIN!”**

**As one, all of the Genin turned over their paper and got started on it.**

‘ **Okay, Sakura, focus,’ the pinkette thought. ‘Focus. This is where you show your stuff. Just don’t blow it Naruto? Get at least one of them right?’**

‘ **Tch, ah man,’ the Uchiha thought. ‘This doesn’t look good. He’s just sitting there. He’s going to choking.’**

‘ **What am I worried about?’ the blonde hair Genin thought in question. ‘It’s just a test. I’ve done a lot harder things, ya know. All I’ve got to do is read it and take my time. Just read all of the questions and fine the ones that I have a chance of answering. No pressure. Okay, number 1. Oh, I see...I’ve to deffer a code.** **Okay. Hmmm. Okay, forget that one. What’s next?’**

**Rin, however, was looking over the test sheets.**

‘ **There is no way that Naruto can answer these,’ the Uzumaki thought to herself as the wolf pup, she had summoned before the test began went looking for the answers of the questions that she didn’t know** **. ‘** **I can answer the ones about math and the sole ones about the human body and Fuinjutsu, but the rest...forget it.’ The redhead bit her thumb nail. ‘Okay, so maybe Naruto might be able to answer the one about Fuinjutsu after all it’s an Uzumaki specialty and I have been teaching him as he does want to learn how to use the Flying Raijin, but he won’t be able to answer the rest of the questions.’ She bite her lower lip as she glanced at her Brother. ‘Oh, Naruto.’**

‘ **Line B in the diagram indicates the trajectory of a shuriken thrown at enemy C by Ninja A seated atop a tree 7 meters tall,’** **Sasuke mentally read to himself. ‘Describe and formulate the trajectory required if C were positioned at points D, E, and F. Also predict the farthest possible range of the shuriken and explain how you arrived at your answer.’**

...My Line...

“Huh?”

Kakashi, Rin, and Obito all blinked as their minds blanked.

“What the heck?” the dark hair Chunin asked in shock.

“I...I can’t answer that,” the brown hair Chunin said just as shocked.

“I don’t know the answer,” the silver hair Jonin mumbled in shock. “How do I not know the answer?”

...My Line...

‘ **These are integrated problems bases on principles of uncertainty and require complicated mechanical energy analysis,’ Sakura thought. ‘** **I** **ncredibly advance stuff. Forget it.’ She looked up and at Naruto in shock. ‘Naruto doesn’t have a hope in hell in solving these. In fact there can’t be more then a handful of people here besides me, who understand it.’**

‘ **Hmm, okay skip that one,’ the blonde thought as he moved onto the next one. ‘Next.’**

‘ **Each problem is more difficult then the one before,’ the Haruno sighed.**

**After going over all the questions, Naruto looked up in a panic as he was only able to answer one on Fuinjutsu.**

‘ **Haha, that’s interesting,’ the dark hair Genin thought. ‘I can’t begin to understand a signal one of these problems.’**

**There was a pawing at the redhead’s leg making her pretended to have dropped her pencil and bend down to pick it up.**

‘ **Forget it!’ the male Uzumaki thought as the Hyuuga looked over at him. ‘This is hopeless! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?’**

‘ **I need to have a high score if we have a chance,’ the pinkette thought. ‘This is so hard. I’m almost tempted to...no, I can’t do that. It’s...it’s almost like their trying to get us to cheat. I just hope that Sasuke, Naruto, and Rin don’t fall for it. No, they wouldn’t. Not even Naruto is that much of a dumbbell. Right?’**

‘ **Okay, don’t panic,’ Naruto thought. ‘Don’t panic. There’s only one thing to do...I’ll just have to cheat and not get caught.’ He then looked up at the front as Ibiki walked in his line of sight and looked around. ‘Yeah right. And risk getting thrown out on my butt. I can’t do that!’**

‘ **It’s strange,’ the Uchiha thought. ‘They make more of a fuss about cheating than they do about the test itself. These Sentinels…” He looked around at them. ‘Watching our every move, trying to catch one of…’ Just then one of the Sentinels wrote something on his clipboard. ‘Somebody just got nailed. That’s another thing. Why only two point deduction? Doesn’t make any sense. Ordinarily, if someone is caught cheating even once, that’s grounds for dismissal right there.’**

**The dark hair Genin let out a quiet gasp.**

_“ **Anyone fool enough to let himself get caught by the sentinels doesn’t deserve to be here,” Ibiki stated. “Show us what exceptional shinobi you can be?”**_

‘ **So, that’s it?’** **Sasuke thought.** **‘Yeah, that’s got to be.** **This is about more then the written exam. The real aim is not to test our knowledge, but our ability to gather information. Yeah, that explains everything, eagle eye sentinels every where, these incredibly difficult questions, the fact that only two points are deducted for every incident of cheating. Very cleaver. A ninja must see through deception. He’s not actually forbidding us from cheating, he’s expecting us to. He’s daring us to cheat and not get caught. Only an exceptional shinobi can get away with it under these certain circumcise stances and that’s just what he’s looking for. I wonder how many of the others have realized that this is what it’s all about.’ He glanced over at the blonde, who was panicking. ‘Come on Naruto, you can figure it out. Use your head before it’s to late. Use your head.’**

‘ **This is bad,’ Naruto thought with panic. ‘This is bad.’**

**When** **Rin** **came back up in her hand was not just her pencil, but also the answers to the rest of the questions. The wolf pup jumped up into her lap and laid there to wait for his summoner to give him his next job.**

...My Line...

“So you think she’s going to have that pup take the answers to Naruto, who seems to have the most trouble?” Obito asked.

“I think so,” Rin answered. “It’s what I would do if the three of us were in their place.”

This got her a smile from her two teammates and proud looks from the adults.

...My Line...

‘ **Okay, so if the real test here is to find away to steal the answers without getting caught,’ the Uchiha thought as he looked around those in front of him. ‘The next question is...to figure out whose got all of the answers.’**

**Just then the red hair Sand Genin started to call forth sand while the puppet user watched.**

‘ **Looks like Gaara figured it out,’ Kankuro thought. ‘Okay, Crow. I’m counting on you.’**

**Off one on the other side Kiba had Akamaru sitting on his head and the puppy barked quietly.**

“ **Yeah, that’s it,” he told the puppy as he wrote the answer down. “Good boy. Okay. Now for number 4.”**

**Akamaru barked again before looking around.**

...My Line...

“That’s so obvious!” Obito yelled in shock. “That it’s not even funny!”

“Your right about that, Obito,” Kakashi stated.

Rin giggled softly at the two.

...My Line...

**The mummy looking Genin from the Sound had his sole eye closed as he listened to the sound of a pencil behind him.**

‘ **Judging from the rhythm, the deterioration and frequency of the strokes,’ he thought. ‘Yes, I see.’**

...My Line...

“Creepy.”

...My Line...

**A fly sat on a table watching as one of the testers were writing their answers before being scared off and flied back to Shino.**

‘ **Well?’ he thought. ‘Show me.’ The fly then made a figure 8 in the answer. ‘8 of course.’**

**He then got to writing and when he finished, but the Aburame was unaware that when he moved back a set of mirrors over** **his head.**

‘ **Lee, when you can see it adjust your headband,’ Tenten thought as she moved her fingers and pencil that has strings attached.**

**Rock Lee looked up and noticed them before he placed his forehead protector around his forehead.**

...My Line...

“Cleaver.”

“Agreed.”

...My Line...

‘ **Tick, tick,’ the blonde thought. ‘Couldn’t they have had a digital clock. Ugh! Times running out. That does it! I’ve got no choice. I’ve got to cheat. Hang on. I can’t do that. What if I get caught? What Onee-chan, Sakura, and Sasuke going to think? On the other hand. I’m sunk and I take them down with me. Either way, I’m dead meat.’**

“ **Naruto,” Hinata spoke up quietly.**

“ **Huh?”**

“ **If...If you want, I can show you my test,” the Hyuuga said.**

‘ **What?’ the male Uzumaki thought. ‘She’ll let me look at her test. Why would she want to do that? Unless...of course, it’s some kind of trick. Yeah, I bet...no. What am I thinking? No way. Hinata isn’t like that. But, she could have been forced into tricking me by Kiba and the others. I wouldn’t put it past them.’ “Hey...huh? Hinata. Can I ask you something?”**

“ **Hmm?”**

“ **Why would you want to show me your answers?”**

“ **Why?” she asked. “Well, just because...well, you see...just because I don’t want you to have to leave.”**

“ **Huh?”**

“ **It’ll be nice if we can all stick together...I mean, the 10 of us. Being rookies and all.”**

“ **That makes sense I suppose,” Naruto said. “I thought that you were trying to pull a fast one there. Sorry.” ‘This is my lucky day. I mean, what are the chance of sitting next to someone, who wants you to cheat off of her?’**

...My Line...

“Hinata is so sweet,” Kushina gashed before she looked at her husband. “We will have to talk to Hiashi and his Wife about a marriage contract after the twins are born.”

Minato smiled at her softly.

“Of course, Kushina,” he agreed with a nod.

This made the redhead to beam at him before turning back.

...My Line...

**He moved to take a look when she slid her paper carefully over to him only for a kunai to fly past him into the desk behind him.**

‘ **Whoa...how did they know? I haven’t even done anything yet.’**

“ **What? What the? What was that** **all** **about?”**

‘ **Yes, Kotetsu-san,’ Rin agreed. ‘What was that about?’ She narrowed her eyes at the man. ‘After all you could have hit my Brother with that kunai.’**

“ **5 strikes and your out,” Kotetsu told an Older Genin. “You just failed the test.”**

“ **What? It can’t be?”**

“ **You and your teammates will leave the room immediately,” Kotetsu ordered.**

“ **Candidate 23 fail! 27 and 43 fail!”**

**The redhead let out a sigh as she used this to hand over a very small scroll to her wolf pup to give to Naruto before going back home.**

...My Line...

“Smart girl.”

“Very cleaver.”

...My Line...

“ **It’s not fair! I didn’t do anything! I didn’t do anything!”**

“ **No!” a Sand Genin yelled at a sentinel. “No way! Who said I cheated 5 times? Where’s your proof?” At that Rin rolled her eyes. “How can you keep track of all of us? You’ve got the wrong guy! How do you know I wasn’t just…”**

**The Uzumaki Heiress blinked a few times before smirking as the sentinel that the Sand Genin was yelling at pinned him to the wall fast.**

“ **Sorry pal, we were chosen for this duty because don’t make mistakes like that. You can’t even blink without us seeing it. We’re the best of the best and you, my friend are history.” The sentinel let go of the boy. “Now get out. Take your teammates with you.”**

“ **Naruto,” Hinata whispered. “Go ahead. Look.”**

**Naruto glanced at her and her test before something got his attention.**

“ **Huh?”** **he mumbled as he** **looked over to see Izumo writing on his clipboard,** **who looked up and smirked. “Thank you. I appreciate it, but no.”**

“ **Huh?”**

“ **Hey, I’m an Ace Ninja,” he told her. “I don’t need to cheat to pass this.”**

“ **Huh? Well, okay. But...huh...are you sure?”**

“ **Yeah,” he answered. “Besides, if I got caught or anything, I wouldn’t want you to get into trouble.”**

“ **Huh?” ‘He cares.’ “Yes, your right. Stupid idea. I’m sorry.”**

“ **Nah,” Naruto said with a slight laugh. “Forget about it.” ‘Yeah, right. I should have my head examined. When the heck did I get so noble?’ It was then that he felt something paw at his leg making h im to pretend to drop his pencil and deck under the table to what it was only to get a surprise. ‘Onee-chan’s wolf summon?’ He then noticed the scroll that it had. ‘What’s that?’ He picked the scroll and his pencil before the wolf left to return home. ‘What could Onee-chan want?’ The blonde sat up and opened the scroll where no one would see only to find answers to the test with a small note. ‘Know that I am always here for you, Naruto. Best of luck, Rin.’ The male Uzumaki glanced behind him at here the redhead was writing out the answers onto her own test before he smiled softly. ‘Onee-chan.’**

**With that, he turned back and started to write out the answers that he got from the Uzumaki Heiress.**

...My Line...

“Ah,” the females all gashed at the scene. “So cute.”

Minato had a soft smile on his face as the way that the twins looked out for each other.

...My Line...

**Just then Sakura put her pencil to the paper and started to go write at light speed.**

‘ **Byakugan,’ Neji thought as he activated his Clan’s bloodline.**

‘ **Sharingan,’ Sasuke thought with his own Clan’s bloodline activated. ‘I’ll try and inmate the movements of his pen.’ The Uchiha then started to copy the boy in front of him before smirking. ‘Bingo. I hit the jackpot with this guy.’**

...My Line...

“Their figuring it out. All of them.”

...My Line...

‘ **Look at her,’ Ino thought as she watched the pink hair Genin. ‘She cranking through this thing. Okay, Sakura. I can see that you’ve got a brain behind that oversize forehead of yours.’ She then formed a hand hand sign ‘Now I think I’ll put it to work for me. You should be flattered girl. I don’t just hit anyone with my Mind Transfer Jutsu.’**

**Sakura felt something hit her as the Yamanaka’s body fall forward like she was sleeping.**

‘ **So, Ino has got her jutsu working I see,’ Shikamaru thought. ‘About time.’**

‘ **Way to go,’ Choji thought as he looked over. ‘Way to put that brainiac to work for us.’**

‘ **Thanks Sakura for letting me hang out in your soul for a bit,’ Ino thought as she lifted Sakura’s head. ‘Even if it is a little cramp in here. Now I’ve got memorize these answers quick, so I can pass them on to Choji and Shikamaru.’**

**59, you fail!”**

“ **Numbers 33 and 9 fail!”**

‘ **That’s the 13** **th** **team to be dismissed,’ Kabuto thought as he watched.**

“ **Number 41 fail!”**

“ **Numbers 35 and 62 fail!”**

“ **Hey! No way!”**

**Just then the guy was hit and knocked into something with a yell as Gaara just focused on what he was doing.**

‘ **Look at this one,’ Ibiki thought when he noticed. ‘Cool as cucumber. Stays focus as if nothing is happening. Hmm, not bad for a novelist.’** ****

...My Line...

“He’s got a point,” Fugaku mumbled.

“Yeah, but there is something about him,” Hiruzen said as he narrowed his eyes.

“What is it, Sensei?” Tsunade asked.

“I’m not sure,” was the answer she got.

Everyone shared a look with each other in confusion.

...My Line...

**All of a sudden the sand became another eye in his h** **an** **d.**

‘ **Opening of the third eye,’** **Gaara thought. ‘Invisibly linked to the optic nerve.’**

**He then crushed the sand made eye in his hand and the sand** **flies through the air before getting into the eyes of one of the test, who dropped his pencil and started to rub his eyes.**

‘ **Gah, something’s in my eye.’**

**Some of the sand then formed into the eye from before and looked at the test.** **Gaara then picked up his pencil and started to write out the answers that he sees thanks to the eye.**

...My Line...

“He has got to be the youngest Son of Rasa,” Hiruzen said.

“And no doubt the Jinchuuriki of the One Tails,” Tsunade added.

“Have to agree,” Jiraiya seconded.

“I really won’t be surprised if that was the case.”

...My Line...

“ **Um...excuse me?” Kankuro called out as he raised a hand.**

“ **What is it?”**

“ **Got to use the can,” the puppeteer answered. “Sorry.**

**Rin looked over her shoulder at him with a narrow especially when she noticed that there was 1 to many sentinels.**

“ **We go with you to make sure that your not up to anything.”**

“ **Right,” Kankuro said with a smile. “That’s perfectly understandable.”**

**The redhead watched as the two walked out before looking back up front and raised an eyebrow at Ibiki, who was watching them as well.**

...My Line...

“Like that wasn’t obvious,” Kakashi snorted.

His two teammates snorted as well at that.

...My Line...

“ **Securities pretty tight around here,” the Sand Genin said as he went about his business. “But, these sentinels aren’t as eagle eyed as everyone thinks. After all they haven’t noticed that there is one more sentinel then there use to be. Right Crow?”**

**Part the man’s face fell off to reveal a camera like eye.**

...My Line...

“Creepy.”

“Freaky is more like it.”

...My Line...

‘ **Only 20 minutes left and I’ve only got half of them finished thanks to Onee-chan,’ Naruto thought as he looked at the clock. ‘I’m so busted...unless...in 5 minutes they’ll give out the 10** **th** **question. That’s what it all comes down to. Everything is riding on that. Ya know.’**

...My Line...

Everyone sighed as the screen went black as Jiraiya picked up the remote.

“One more episode and then it’s lunch time,” the Toad Sage told them as Mikoto and Kushina made Shadow Clones to start cooking for the group.

“Right,” they all agreed.

The group went to more drinks before getting back to watch another episode.


End file.
